Better Days
by midhiel
Summary: Sherlock y John esperan su primer hijo pero el asunto se complicará hasta devenir en tragedia. El único detective consultor del mundo necesitará la ayuda de reyes y elfos léanse Aragorn y Legolas y de piratas léanse Jack Sparrow y Will Turner para traer a John de regreso al Londres del siglo XXI. Contiene mpreg. Parejas Sherlock/John; Aragorn/Legolas; Jack S/Will T.
1. Chapter 1

Better Days

Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus herederos (y a John H. Watson, por supuesto), y la fabulosa serie de la BBC a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss.

Los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. J. Tolkien.

Piratas del Caribe pertenece a la compañía Disney.

Una aclaración, éste es un fic de Sherlock donde más adelante aparecerán personajes de los otros fandoms, pero los protagonistas serán Sherlock y John. También contiene mpreg, o sea, si no les agrada el tema, por favor no lo lean, que no quiero traumatizar a nadie.

Otra aclaración más, tiene menciones y personajes sacados de las obras de A.C.D., como el coronel Sebastian Moran.

Además, escribí este fic a principios del 2011, por lo tanto tomé en cuenta sólo la primera temporada de la serie.

El título del fic y los versos que acompañan el primer capítulo son creación del genial, maravilloso y admirado Eddie Vedder.

Por último, este fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Capítulo Uno: La Noticia

"Oh I'm soaring  
Yeah and darlin'  
You'll be the one  
That I can need  
Still, be free  
Our futures paved  
With better days"

Eddie Vedder, Better Days.

Sherlock Holmes estudió a la joven viuda con su mirada penetrante. La señora Meredith Beckett, viuda de Brent, estaba peinada con un rodete alto, que ampliaba las facciones de su rostro redondeado. Tenía ojos color café bañados de lágrimas y estaba vestida con un elegante traje verde musgo y un bolso negro. Sus manos pálidas y temblorosas estiraban la corta falda y no paraba de gemir. El detective se estaba impacientando. A su lado, John Watson podía notar como las cejas se le contraían hasta formar una "v", señal de que la mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio con su llanto incesante.

-¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así a mi Pete? ¡Era un ángel! El miércoles viajó hasta aquel barranco en su coche para encontrarse con alguien. Él. . . él odiaba esos lugares, ¿saben? Agrestes. . . muchas piedras. . . ningún alma. ¡Y dicen que allí alguien le cortó los frenos del coche! – se cubrió la cara -. ¡Dios mío! ¡Desbarrancar y caer tantos metros! ¡Un espanto! ¿Qué haré yo ahora? ¿Qué será de mí ahora? Viuda sin haber llegado a los veinticinco. ¡Mi vida está arruinada! ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Ahora va a tranquilizarse y a responder a mis preguntas, señora – respondió Sherlock gélidamente.

John pasó a la mujer su pañuelo caballerosamente. Ella le agradeció y lo empapó con sus lágrimas.

-Ustedes. . . ustedes dicen que podrían determinar quién escribió esa carta – sollozaba la señora Brent -. Llegó esa mañana a su oficina. Deudas de juego. Pete se veía con acreedores. ¡Pero no tenían derecho a cortarle los frenos!

-Esa carta es extraña – comentó Sherlock, volviéndose hacia el Detective Inspector G. Lestrade, parado detrás de ellos, para que le pasara un formulario y un bolígrafo -. Una nota sencilla reclamando que se encontraran a los pies del barranco a las cuatro de la tarde. Me llama la atención que no se haya deshecho de ella. Es lo que hacen los jugadores compulsivos con pruebas de sus acreedores. Borran cualquier evidencia que los involucre con esa gente.

La viuda sonrió tristemente, mientras se pasaba el pañuelo por el rostro.

-Pero Pete no era así. Él no me guardaba secretos ni estaba avergonzado de sus deudas, señor Holmes. Y no podía arrojar ni un solo papel a la basura. Decía que cada notita hablaba de una parte de nuestras vidas. Si vieran nuestro sótano. Parecía el museo de los papeles de los últimos cinco años.

Lestrade y sus oficiales le sonrieron a modo de simpatía.

Sherlock comenzó a llenar el formulario.

-A ver, señora. Necesito llenar sus datos. Usted es Meredith Bellam, y su marido Peter. . .

-¿Qué está diciendo usted? – recriminó la joven ofendida -. Mi nombre es Meredith Calixta Beckett y el de mi marido era Peter Dean Brent. ¡Creí que tenía mis datos!

-Lo siento – se disculpó el detective sin saber cómo ocultar su confusión -. Los nombres se me habrán mezclado con otros casos recientes. En ese caso, le suplico, señora, tenga a bien llenar usted misma el formulario. Aquí lo tiene y aquí está el bolígrafo.

John intercambió una mirada perpleja con Lestrade. Los oficiales de Scotland Yard no parecían menos desconcertados, aunque por dentro disfrutaban que por una vez en la vida el perfecto y único detective consultor del mundo se hubiera equivocado.

Ofuscada, la joven le arrancó el papel y el bolígrafo y apoyándolos sobre un escritorio, garabateó los datos.

-Muchas gracias, señora – sonrió Sherlock cuando le devolvió el documento -. Sepa disculpar este contratiempo. A propósito, la segunda empresa de seguros que tienen, Sariam, según tengo entendido se mudó al continente en estos últimos meses, ¿cierto?

-No sé – respondió la joven, un poco perturbada -. Debe ser. Fue Peter quien la contrató. Creo que ahora está en Alemania.

-¿Sabía usted que tiene conexiones con una famosa empresa que ayudaba a morosos, asesinos y estafadores a eludir la Justicia? Janus Car.

John y Lestrade dieron un respingo.

-No lo sabía – contestó la viuda bruscamente.

Sherlock leyó el formulario y fijó en la joven su mirada sentenciosa.

-Meredith Calixta Beckett, viuda de Brent, se la acusa de conspirar en el asesinato de su esposo, el difunto abogado Peter Dean Brent.

La muchacha abrió la boca horrorizada. Sherlock le entregó el documento a Lestrade.

-La letra de este formulario coincide con la de la carta que recibió la víctima – explicó el detective -. Por la vacilación en el trazado de las líneas, se notó que aquella carta había sido escrita con letra falsa. Sin embargo, si la cotejan con ésta pasará la prueba caligráfica.

-Arréstenla – ordenó Lestrade a sus oficiales.

Furiosa, Meredith Beckett sacó una pistola de su bolso y la apuntó en dirección a Sherlock.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó.

Pero John, con sus rápidos reflejos de combate, se le lanzó encima y en un parpadeo, le torció las muñecas hacia la espalda y se las apretó para que soltara el arma. La joven chilló mientras quedaba inmovilizada. Los oficiales corrieron y la esposaron.

Sherlock sonrió en dirección a John. Una vez más su esposo acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¡Eso fue increíble! – exclamó John, mientras él y Sherlock abandonaban el edificio -. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió conectar a Sariam con Janus Car?

-Elemental – respondió Sherlock -. De plano, la vida fastuosa que llevaba esa mujer no encajaba con lo juerguista que era el marido. No eran una pareja con ingresos altos y sus familias pertenecían a la clase media. Sin embargo, se relacionaban con parejas de grandes recursos. El sujeto apostaba cada noche como si no existiera un mañana y no tenía reveces económicos, según sus cuentas. ¿De dónde salía el dinero? ¿Quién los patrocinaba? Encontré que tenían dos aseguradoras, una legal, con las oficinas aquí, en Londres, y otra que se había mudado hacía poco al extranjero. Recavé información de mis contactos en Alemania. La empresa no existía como aseguradora sino como organizadora de eventos. Primera mentira. Fue allí cuando asocié el apellido del director de Sariam con el de Janus Car, al que Lestrade nunca pudo arrestar.

-¿Y? – lo apremió John, dándole a entender que aún no captaba la idea.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – suspiró Sherlock -. Después te quejas de que yo no recuerdo el Sistema Solar – John rodó los ojos -. Vamos, John. A esto me refiero cuando te digo que mi cerebro funciona como un disco duro, que almacena datos significantes para mí. El director de Janus Car se llamaba Edward Sondanvi y el de Sariam, Andrew Davidson.

John le sonrió sin entender.

-¡John! – exclamó Sherlock exasperado -. Los nombres son anagramas. Se trata de la misma persona.

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamó John y mentalmente repasó las letras de ambos -. ¡Es cierto! Anagramas. Tenías razón, Sherlock.

-Siempre la tengo – sonrió el detective, orgulloso.

-Y no te cansas de afirmarlo – recriminó -. Parece que disfrutaras sorprendiéndome.

Sherlock, tan frío y arrogante, lo abrazó cálidamente en plena calle y le plantó un beso. En la intimidad con su John, él se había convertido en otra persona.

-Me excita sorprenderte – susurró el detective a su oído.

Su esposo le sonrió enigmático.

-Cuando lleguemos a Baker Street, seré yo el que te sorprenderé con mi noticia.

-¿En serio? – exclamó Sherlock. Lo que más adoraba, después de John por supuesto, era deducir mensajes crípticos y anticipar noticias -. A ver, dame una pista.

-No te la daré esta vez – rió John.

Sherlock se frotó el mentón en actitud reflexiva.

-Hoy saliste temprano, mientras yo dormía – recordó -. Supuestamente dormía, John, porque apenas dejaste la cama, abrí los ojos. Tomaste un taxi rumbo al norte y regresaste a las dos horas, antes del desayuno. Ayer, por ejemplo. . .

-Sherlock – suspiró John deteniéndose -. Te lo pediré por única vez en tu vida: no razones, por favor. Esta sorpresa es importante para mí y lo será para ti. No la arruines.

Sherlock exhaló un suspiro frustrante. John lo besó de cuenta nueva y extendió el brazo para detener un taxi.

Hacía tres años que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se conocieron en la morgue del St. Barts. Apenas mudados al 221b de Baker Street, se enredaron juntos en el primer caso, que John había bautizado en su blog como "Estudio en Rosa". Compartieron varias aventuras más hasta que se cruzaron en una piscina con Jim Moriarty. Allí ocurrió un hecho que cambió su relación para siempre: John arriesgó su vida para que Sherlock huyera. Tenía a un tirador, el coronel Sebastian Moran, apuntándole en la frente y atrapó a Moriarty para que su amigo pudiera escapar.

No le importó recibir el tiro, no le importó que Sherlock lo abandonara allí y que luego, en represalia o por simple placer, Moriarty y sus secuaces lo torturaran hasta matarlo. Sólo pensó en poner a Sherlock Holmes a salvo.

Claro que el detective no huyó. El francotirador apuntó a la frente de Sherlock y John se vio obligado a regresar a su posición para que el asesino volviera a ponerlo como blanco a él y olvidara a su amigo. En pocas palabras, arriesgó dos veces su pellejo por el de Holmes.

Sherlock había quedado sin palabras ante este gesto. Cuando después de la explosión fueron rescatados dentro de la piscina (allí se habían arrojado para amortiguar el efecto de la bomba), el detective unió piezas y dedujo lo elemental: John estaba enamorado de él. Para el único detective consultor, arribar a tal hipótesis no fue complicado, pero el asunto se puso peliagudo cuando tuvo que sacar a flote sus propios sentimientos. ¿Y qué sentía él por John?

Lo quería y mucho. Eso era cierto. Pero además sentía emociones más intensas. Lo buscaba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Y no fue hasta tres semanas después del episodio en la piscina, que John bautizó en su blog como "El Problema Acuático Final", que Sherlock llegó a otra conclusión: él también estaba enamorado.

Con semejante conclusión en mano, el detective encaró a su amigo e iniciaron una relación que fue creciendo intensamente hasta que seis meses después, John, a quien ni los horrores de la guerra ni las peligrosas aventuras le habían quitado lo romántico, le propuso matrimonio. Se casaron y ahora, tres años después, yacían desnudos, besándose apasionadamente. Los casos resueltos eran el mejor afrodisíaco para la pareja y haber puesto tras las rejas a la insufrible viudita los tumbó en la cama. También los excitaba el inicio de un caso, el proceso de un caso y cuando no había casos, Sherlock necesitaba su dosis de John para matar el aburrimiento. Si habría que ser sincero, se debería afirmar que para ellos el aire del otro ya constituía un afrodisíaco suficiente.

Aunque no todo había sido color de rosas. La familia de Sherlock se había opuesto rotundamente a la relación desde el inicio y rechazó la boda, no porque fuera con otro hombre sino porque para ellos, alguien de apellido Watson no tenía la alcurnia suficiente para salir con un Holmes. Sherlock los envió a todos (incluida su madre) a hundirse en la piscina con Moriarty.

Mycroft intentó chantajear a John en reiteradas ocasiones con dinero a cambio de información confidencial. Una vez llegó al punto de ofrecerle medio millón de libras a cambio de abandonar a Sherlock y mudarse a Australia.

Por supuesto que John no aceptó y cuando se hartó del acoso de su cuñado, sacó a flote su autoridad militar y le gritó verdades que Mycroft jamás imaginó que alguien tuviera el valor de espetárselas en la cara. Las frases más suaves fueron "manipulador arrogante" y "metiche obsesionado" entre otras florituras.

En cuanto a Harriet Watson, su hermana menor, se había reconciliado con Clara Southmpton y se habían mudado a Suecia por razones de trabajo.

Así que a modo de conclusión, Sherlock y John convivían en el 221B de Baker Street, casados y aislados de sus respectivas familias.

-Me excita verte resolver casos – jadeó John al oído de su cónyuge, mientras estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo y, con su lengua, recorría golosamente el níveo cuello del detective -. Tu voz, tan grave, tan sexy, se me hace resistible. . . quiero que me hagas el amor. . . pero antes voy a disfrutar cada centímetro de ti, Sherlock. . . cada centímetro. . .

Sherlock rodó sobre el colchón para quedar encima de él y, asiendo las muñecas de su esposo, le atrapó la lengua con un beso.

-Antes hay una sorpresa para mí, doctor Watson – ronroneó el detective.

John abrió los ojos. ¡Cierto! La sorpresa. ¿Pero no podían dejarla para después de hacer el amor? Es que Sherlock era extremadamente apetecible y cuando comenzaban con los besos y caricias ya no podían detenerse.

-¿John? – reclamó recuperando su tono grave.

Su esposo suspiró.

-¿Podríamos dejarla para. . .?

-De ninguna manera.

-Es que estamos. . .

-John, quiero mi sorpresa. Desde que tomamos ese maldito taxi, me estoy conteniendo para hacer mi análisis.

-¡Sherlock! – exclamó John, e intentó incorporarse pero el detective lo mantenía bien asido -. ¿Estamos en medio de esto y estás conteniendo las ganas de analizar?

-Me conoces, John – sonrió Sherlock astutamente -. Sabes que nunca puedo dejar de analizar. Ahora quiero mi sorpresa, doctor Watson.

-Bien – carraspeó el médico y se sacudió para que lo liberara. Acto seguido se incorporó en el lecho. Su esposo lo imitó -. Sé que esto va a sorprenderte.

-Quiero que me sorprendas.

John sonrió y lo miró a los ojos de manera intrigante. Sherlock se impacientó.

-¿Qué es, John?

Su esposo tomó su anguloso rostro con ambas manos y murmuró.

-Vamos a tener un hijo.

El detective quedó en shock, sin dar fe a lo que oía.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Estoy esperando un hijo, Sherlock – sonrió -. Recibí los resultados esta mañana, por eso salí temprano antes de que te levantaras. Te conté que esta gracia existe en mi familia desde hace siglos. Tengo tatarabuelos del lado de mi padre que tuvieron este don, y yo no estoy exinto.

-Exento, John – corrigió el detective.

John volvió a sonreír.

-Tengo tres meses.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – interrogó Sherlock. Su mente analítica tenía que trabajar urgentemente y recavar datos, si no se desmayaría ahí mismo.

El médico sacó un papel del cajón de su mesa de cama. Eran los resultados del análisis. Se los pasó a su esposo y éste rápidamente leyó la palabra "positivo".

-Hace un par de semanas comencé a sentirme enfermo. Había olores que no toleraba y sufría náuseas por las mañanas.

-Por eso corrías al baño antes de que me levantara – dedujo Sherlock.

John asintió.

-Después, bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo – suspiró, buscando las palabras -. Tuve esa intuición que supongo que tienen las mujeres cuando están encinta. Sentía que llevaba algo dentro. Era una sensación extraña y maravillosa a la vez. Pensé en la historia clínica de mi familia paterna y decidí hacerme análisis. Un colega me recomendó un laboratorio discreto y me permitieron llevar mi propia muestra, sin que tuviera que explicarles la procedencia. Tuve que usar un alias para no infartar al laboratorio – sonrió -. Les dije que pertenecía a una amiga mía.

Sherlock leyó los datos que encabezaban la hoja: Mrs. Cinthia Hudson.

-¡Por Dios, John! – exclamó -. ¿Usaste el nombre de la sobrina de la señora Hudson?

-Fue el primero que se me ocurrió. Espero que la chica no conozca a algunos de los bioquímicos o irán a felicitarla – rió.

Sherlock se mantuvo serio.

El médico le quitó el papel y volvió a guardarlo en su mesa. Después lo tomó de las manos y mirándolo fija y dulcemente a los ojos, preguntó.

-¿Qué te parece, Sherlock? No – pidió al reconocer su mirada deductiva -. No analices nada, por favor. No pienses, no razones. Tan sólo dime qué sientes.

Tarea difícil si la había para el detective. Sherlock pensó inmediatamente en pañales, en biberones, en juegos infantiles, en programas de televisión para niños y en leche. ¡Leche! Tendría que comprar leche todo el tiempo y él detestaba ir al supermercado. Sin embargo, su mente analítica también perfiló la imagen de una criatura con la mezcla perfecta de él y de John y el famoso detective consultor no pudo más que enternecerse y sonreír.

Apenas John descubrió su sonrisa, le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a devorarlo a besos. Pero Sherlock se resistió.

-Espera – lo apartó suavemente -. John, ¿qué haremos con esto? Esto es demasiado, aun para mí. No me malinterpretes, no estoy mal pero, ¿no es algo grave? Eres un hombre, tu cuerpo tal vez no esté preparado.

El médico suspiró.

-No sé, Sherlock. Pero supongo que si tengo un don así, tan precioso, quizás mi cuerpo se prepare para el embarazo. Hasta ahora no he sufrido más que los síntomas normales que sufriría cualquier mujer. No me siento enfermo, me siento feliz – sonrió -. No sé a ciencia cierta cómo les fue a mis antepasados. Sin embargo, pienso que el nacimiento de una vida no puede acarrear desgracias.

-Eso deberías habérselo dicho a los padres de Jim Moriarty – bromeó Sherlock sin sonreír. Era una broma seria y fría, como todas sus bromas -. Te veo optimista, me alegra que te sientas así, ¿pero no pensaste que esto puede ser peligroso?

John sí lo había pensado. Los cambios que tendría que soportar su cuerpo, y el peso y desarrollo de una criatura en un organismo que no estaba capacitado para gestar eran peligrosos. Sin embargo, él y Sherlock vivían del peligro.

-Estoy bien, Sherlock. Si más adelante se presentan dificultades, las afrontaremos. Además vivimos en pleno siglo XXI, la ciencia médica hizo grandes progresos en el área de la obstetricia.

-Eres un hombre – respondió el detective gravemente.

-Un hombre con la capacidad de gestar – aclaró -. Sherlock -lo tomó de las manos -. Por favor, disfruta de este momento.

Sherlock al fin sonrió, apenas, pero sonrió. John le echó los brazos al cuello y el detective lo empujó hacia atrás para yacer sobre su deseado cuerpo.

Con una noticia así se debía ser discreto y como la pareja dominaba las artes de la discreción, sólo anunciaron la buena nueva a la señora Hudson, que quedó encantada de tener un nieto postizo. Dio mil recomendaciones a Sherlock para el cuidado de John, y a John lo llenó de mimos, sin recomendarle nada, ya que era un médico y sabía mejor que ella como lidiar con un embarazo.

Siguiendo la línea de la discreción, necesitaban un obstetra que fuera tan prudente como un ratón y Sherlock dio en la tecla.

Así, a los pocos días de saber que serían padres, visitaron a la doctora Amanda Cullen, una mujer bajita, menuda y muy amigable. Observando a John a través de los lentes redondos que se resbalaban de su respingada nariz, lo auscultó y le hizo una ecografía.

Ambos padres quedaron de una pieza al ver la manchita en la pantalla. A John se le empañaron los ojos y el poco emocional Sherlock no mostró reacción alguna, sólo apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza y John supo que estaba luchando con todas sus emociones.

La obstetra quedó maravillada.

-¿Podrás supervisar el embarazo? – preguntó el detective cuando más tarde los tres se sentaron junto al escritorio de la médica -. Con total discreción, por supuesto. Lo último que queremos es a reporteros de "The Sun" acosando a nuestra casera. Detestamos la idea de hacer público esto, Amanda, por eso recurrí a ti. Además sé que eres de las mejores obstetras de Londres.

La mujer se sonrojó con el cumplido.

-Tendrán mi discreción y supervisaré el embarazo. No podría hacer menos por ti, Sherlock, después de que le salvaste la vida a mi tío – se volvió hacia John -. Me has dicho que eres un médico militar – el hombre asintió -. Tus conocimientos te serán de gran ayuda.

-Así lo creo – respondió John.

La obstetra se irguió.

-Bien – les pasó la mano -. De mi parte no queda más que felicitarlos. Tu peso es el adecuado, John, y los análisis están perfectos. El bebé, ya lo han visto ustedes mismos, se encuentra saludable. Nos veremos la semana próxima.

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Sherlock. Estaba entusiasmado con esto de ser padre y haber conocido a su hijo pero las visitas a una obstetra no eran lo suyo.

-Claro que lo haremos – contestó John a la médica, haciendo oídos sordos a su marido -. Entiendo que mi embarazo necesita un seguimiento más minucioso que el normal. Muchas gracias, doctora Cullen.

Sherlock notó que su comentario había quedado fuera de lugar y permaneció callado. La médica los despidió calurosamente. Ya en la calle, John, que no dejaba de mirar la foto de la ecografía, preguntó.

-La doctora dijo que le salvaste la vida de su tío.

-Una trivialidad – respondió Sherlock con falsa modestia -. Era un agente del MI6, al que acusaron de haber vendido información confidencial y con mis deducciones, descubrí al verdadero traidor y le salvé el pellejo.

-¡Dios mío! – se sorprendió John -. ¡No sabía que habías ayudado al Servicio Secreto!

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes – declaró el detective, alzando la ceja de una manera tan intrigante, que consiguió excitar a su esposo -. Volvamos a casa y démonos juntos una ducha caliente.

John sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. La propuesta sonaba estupenda.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Better Days

Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus herederos (y a John H. Watson, por supuesto), y la fabulosa serie de la BBC a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss.

Los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. J. R. Tolkien.

Piratas del Caribe pertenece a la compañía Disney.

Una aclaración, éste es un fic de Sherlock donde más adelante aparecerán personajes de los otros fandoms, pero los protagonistas serán Sherlock y John. También contiene mpreg, o sea, si no les agrada el tema, por favor no lo lean, que no quiero traumatizar a nadie.

Otra aclaración más, tiene menciones y personajes sacados de las obras de A.C.D., como el coronel Sebastian Moran.

El título del fic y los versos que acompañan el primer capítulo son creación del genial, maravilloso y admirado Eddie Vedder.

Por último, este fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Capítulo Dos: Los Cambios

Dos semanas después

John regresó del supermercado con bolsas de mercadería en ambas manos y se encontró en la entrada con Sherlock, que salía anudándose la bufanda.

-Ya sé que las compras no son lo tuyo – observó el médico -. Pero podrías ayudarme a cargarlas hasta la cocina.

-Ayer protestaste porque no querías que te tratara como a un inválido y te prometí que no lo haría. Ayudarte a cargar las bolsas cuando nunca antes te ayudé me parece una falta a mi palabra.

John rodó los ojos.

-Sherlock. . .

-Lo que puedo hacer es abrir la puerta – replicó el detective buscando su llavero -. Tienes ambas manos ocupadas.

-¡Sherlock! ¡John! – oyeron a la señora Hudson que bajaba de un taxi. Apenas vio el vehículo que se desocupaba, Sherlock despidió a su esposo con un beso rápido y corrió a tomarlo. Se notaba que estaba apurado.

La señora Hudson llegó hasta John y le quitó solícita una de las bolsas.

-¡Ay querido! Este Sherlock anda siempre a las corridas, igualito a mi difunto Sam. Ya te dije que tú, en cambio, eres más calmado. Nada que ver con esos dos. Pero no deberías seguir cargando cosas en tu estado, John.

-Muchas gracias, señora Hudson.

Subieron la escalera, la anciana delante y John detrás. Al llegar a la sala, la señora Hudson sonrió en dirección al vientre de su inquilino.

-¿Cómo va esa pancita?

-Está creciendo – informó John con una sonrisa -. Pero todavía no se nota con la ropa puesta.

-Pronto tendrás que conseguir talles más grandes – advirtió la anciana, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Apoyó las bolsas sobre la mesada y comenzó a descargar y acomodar los víveres -. Tengo un sobrino que vive en Cardiff, tiene tu misma estatura pero desde que se casó hace ya cinco años, se puso más rellenito. Está casado con una cocinera galesa – murmuró en tono confidencial como si alguien aparte de John pudiera oírla -. Le gustan las camisas de colores discretos, grises, marrones, cremas. Igual que a ti, John. Su ajuar te podría servir por algunos meses.

-Es usted muy amable, señora Hudson – agradeció el médico, mientras abría la nevera para guardar la leche. Notó algo extraño, sin dilucidar bien de qué se trataba -. Ya había pensado cómo me las arreglaría con la ropa. No me gusta salir a comprarla, menos ahora que me sentiré incómodo con el aumento de peso, y Sherlock se aburriría si le propusiera acompañarme. Que su sobrino me preste algunas camisas y pantalones me vendría muy bien.

-Me alegro. ¿Dónde van estas latas, querido?

-En la tercera puerta de la alacena – indicó John y abarcó la cocina con una mirada interrogante. Seguía notando algo extraño. El lugar parecía demasiado limpio. Abrió el microondas, que estaba vacío; abrió de cuenta nueva la nevera y sólo encontró comida -. ¿Dónde están los experimentos de Sherlock? – preguntó.

-Sherlock esperó a que te fueras al supermercado para limpiar el departamento – avisó la anciana, acomodando las latas de conserva -. Si vieras cómo corría de un lado al otro para terminar antes de que volvieras.

-¿Quitó todos sus experimentos? – se asombró John.

-Todos. Dice que no quiere cosas raras cerca de ti, mientras estés de encargo.

John se recargó contra la mesada. Tan fastidiado que había quedado con su esposo porque éste se negaba a ayudarlo y le había dejado la sorpresa de quitar todo aquello que pudiera molestarlos a él o al bebé. Sherlock podía resultar un encanto cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Y ahora sabes hacia dónde partió? – interrogó la señora Hudson.

-Hacia Scotland Yard, me imagino.

-Ese inspector tan joven y guapo. . . German. . .

-George – corrigió el médico -. George Lestrade.

-Él lo llamó – contó la anciana -. Sherlock comentó algo de un asesinato al colgar el teléfono. Se lo veía muy entusiasmado. Lástima que ya no puedas acompañarlo a resolver los crímenes.

-Puedo seguir haciéndolo, señora Hudson – contestó John con firmeza. Maldición. ¿Por qué la gente tendía a asociar gravidez con invalidez? Hasta el genio Sherlock había adquirido el prejuicio -. Sólo que si no voy al supermercado, en este departamento no se come.

La señora Hudson sonrió.

-Siempre has sido del tipo tranquilo y hogareño – se le acercó -. Las mujeres enloquecen por hombres como tú, pero no me hagas caso. Ninguna se igualaría a la extraordinaria persona que tienes por marido.

John le sonrió y comenzó a cortar verduras para preparar una ensalada. La anciana se encargó de enjuagar la lechuga.

-¿Cuándo cree que podría conseguirme la ropa, señora Hudson?

-¿La de mi sobrino? – John asintió -. ¡Oh! Robbie me visitará la semana que viene así que podría pedirle que ya te trajera algo.

-Muchas gracias – el médico reflexionó un momento -. Señora Hudson, usted dijo que Sherlock recibió una llamada de Lestrade y salió corriendo.

-Así es, querido.

-¿Pero cómo podía saberlo si cuando Sherlock salió, usted recién llegaba en taxi?

La anciana enrojeció como una fresa.

-Es que Sherlock. . . él me telefoneó cuando yo estaba subiendo al taxi. Me dijo que. . . que tenía que salir y me preguntó si podía volver yo para cuidarte. . .

-La invalidez de nuevo – suspiró John, rodando los ojos.

-Yo le dije que estaba en camino – continuó la señora Hudson -. Le pedí que me esperara unos minutos y . . . Lo siento, John – gimió -. Pero a una persona pura como tú, no se le puede mentir. ¡Ni siquiera con una mentira piadosa!

John la miró confundido. Pero antes de que se decidiera a interrogarla, oyeron el sonido de una llave que giraba en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Sherlock estaba regresando. John pensó una de dos: o Lestrade se había equivocado al llamarlo y le pidió que se volviera, o nunca existió tal crimen. Ya se preguntaba por lo uno o por lo otro cuando vio a Sherlock subir sosteniendo una caja de bombones finos.

-Señora Hudson – saludó el detective, mientras entraba en la cocina -. Por su cara extraviada se nota que no es usted la cómplice perfecta para un engaño. John – miró a su esposo -. Aquí te traje unos dulces, un acto sentimentaloide en mi opinión, pero por los efectos de las hormonas del embarazo en tus emociones, te debería parecer lo más tierno del mundo.

Ya John iba a responder algo poco feliz, cuando Sherlock lo abrazó con el brazo libre.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, John – le murmuró al oído -. Y no me importa cometer actos sentimentaloides para demostrártelo.

John sintió que se derretía cual gelatina al sol. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. El detective respondió con pasión y empujándolo contra su cuerpo, añadió muy despacio para que la casera no los oyera:

-Esta noche te haré el amor.

-Yo te lo haré a ti, Sherlock – replicó su esposo con picardía.

La señora carraspeó para que notaran su presencia. Los dos se separaron automáticamente.

-¿Qué hay de cenar? – preguntó el detective en tono casual.

-Ensalada y carne asada – respondió su esposo, rascándose la nariz.

-Sabes que odio las verduras – recriminó Sherlock.

-Sabes que te hacen bien.

-John, toda mi infancia mi abuela Francesca me torturó con esa frase. Si vuelves a pronunciarla, diré que es un karma.

-¿Quién es tu abuela Francesca?

-La madre de mi padre. Tenía una casa en las afueras de Glasgow, donde íbamos con Mycroft a pasar el verano.

-Pues tu abuela Francesca tenía razón.

-No me obligarás a comer ninguna ensalada.

Con una sonrisita divertida, la señora Hudson abandonó la cocina discretamente. Sherlock y John eran una pareja adorable. Si hasta cuando discutían la hacían reír.

Un mes después Sherlock y John entraron en la sala con una sonrisa que no les cabía en el rostro. Volvían de una consulta a la reconocida obstetra, la doctora Amanda Cullen, y en la ecografía había salido el sexo del bebé. Sería un niño.

Sherlock se echó en el sofá, mientras que John sacaba una botellita de agua mineral de la nevera. Desde que se enterara de su estado, no había latas ni botellas de cerveza en el departamento. Nada de alcohol.

-Y bien – comenzó John, sentándose en su sillón favorito -. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos, Sherlock?

-John.

-¿John Sherlock? – interrogó el médico, confundido.

-No me gusta – opinó el detective con un gesto de fastidio -. Tiene que ser otra combinación.

-¿Por qué la combinación tiene que ser con John?

-¿Te gusta John Harold Junior?

-Sherlock, sabes que detesto mi nombre. ¿Por qué crees que escribo sólo la inicial en todas partes?

Sherlock se acomodó boca arriba con las manos sobre el estómago, mirando hacia el techo.

-John William – murmuró.

-Me gusta John William – declaró el médico, bebiendo un sorbo -. ¿De dónde sacaste el nombre William?

-Era el nombre de mi padre – explicó Sherlock. Como las relaciones con su familia eran nulas desde que decidiera unirse a John, su esposo desconocía información básica, como ser el nombre de sus suegros -. William Archibald Holmes.

-¿Tu padre se llamaba William? – preguntó John sin poder creérselo -. ¿El padre de Mycroft y Sherlock se llamaba William?

-Sé que no suena grandilocuente como el mío – replicó el detective, sin esconder su vanidad -. Pero es un buen nombre.

-No lo dudo – contestó el médico y depositó la botellita sobre una mesa. Junto las manos y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, empleando la actitud seria que usaba cuando tenía que tratar asuntos importantes -. Sherlock, hay algo de lo que debemos platicar.

Sherlock volteó hacia él, permaneciendo acostado.

-¿De qué se trata, John?

-Se trata de tu familia – su esposo rodó los ojos -. Sé que no los soportas, a mí también me indigna su desplante desde que decidimos estar juntos, pero nuestro hijo no merece sufrir el castigo. John William merece conocer a sus abuelos y a su tío, también a su bisabuela Francesca.

-Ni siquiera sé si sigue viviendo en Escocia o se mudó a quién sabe dónde – replicó Sherlock, fastidiado.

-De cualquier manera, John William merece disfrutar de una familia.

-Nosotros somos su familia – declaró el detective, alzando la voz -. Tú y yo. No necesita abuelos porque tendrá a la señora Hudson y no considero que mi hermano sea un modelo de tío. Antes preferiría que lo fuera Anderson – hizo un gesto de desencanto -. No, mejor no. Con un tío así, perdería diez puntos del coeficiente.

John guardó silencio, el suficiente para que su esposo recuperara la calma.

-John William necesitará relacionarse con su propia sangre.

Sherlock se incorporó, irritado.

-Esto es una tremenda estupidez, John. ¿Para qué estamos discutiendo esto? ¿Con qué objetivo? Si mi familia nos dio vuelta la cara, ¿para qué se molestarían en conocer a nuestro hijo? ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Qué hay de la tía Harry?

-Harry se mudó a Suecia hace dos años – le recordó John -. Si alguna vez viene de visita, ten por seguro que le presentaré a nuestro hijo.

-Podrías darle la noticia por correo – exclamó Sherlock con sarcasmo y se arrojó de cuenta nueva en su sofá.

-Lo haría si tuviese su email.

-¡Maldita sea, John! – suspiró el detective -. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bueno y correcto? No voy a presentar a John William a mi familia y punto. Además, para esta altura, ya Mycroft se debe haber enterado.

John se levantó.

-Discutiremos del tema cuando te tranquilices.

-No discutiremos del tema nunca más – decidió Sherlock y tomando un cojín, lo hundió contra su pecho.

El médico apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza.

-Eres insufrible cuando quieres serlo.

-Y tú eres insufriblemente bueno, John.

Frunciendo los labios, John buscó su chaqueta que había colgado del perchero al entrar.

-¿Adónde vas? – interrogó Sherlock, enojado.

-A caminar por ahí – respondió y sin volverse hacia su esposo, bajó las escaleras.

Sherlock esperó a que saliera y de un brinco, se acercó a la ventana para husmear, como lo hacía siempre, la dirección que John había tomado.

….

Un mes y medio después

Con su mirada penetrante, Sherlock observó el cadáver del supuesto suicida, que pendía de la cuerda con la que se había ahorcado. Varios pasos más atrás, Lestrade y un notablemente embarazado John esperaban su veredicto. La pareja había decidido no hacer público el embarazo. Una gestación masculina no era cosa de todos los días y preferían preservar la intimidad, así que para Scotland Yard, John no tenía más que problemas de peso y el detective consultor lo consentía tanto porque estaba loquito por él.

Sherlock aproximó un banquito junto al cadáver para examinar su cuello y rostro con su lupa sin descenderlo.

John sintió un calambre en el vientre y se lo sobó, tratando de ocultar la expresión de dolor. Lestrade estaba demasiado interesado en los movimientos de Sherlock para reparar en él.

El detective bajó del banco con una mirada que confesaba que ya había resuelto el crimen.

-Este sujeto fue envenenado – dictaminó en su tono frío y profesional -. Sobre el cuello, debajo de la soga, se distinguen dos pinchazos. La sangre no está lo suficientemente coagulada, lo que indica que son recientes. El asesino intentó cubrir la evidencia provocando laceraciones en los pinchazos con la cuerda, y lo habría conseguido si al encontrar el cadáver minutos después, su sobrina no hubiese movido la soga a tiempo.

Lestrade se le aproximó desconcertado.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue veneno lo que se le inyectó?

-¿Y qué piensas tú que se le inyectó? – objetó Sherlock, mordaz -. ¿Calmantes para nervios en suero?

John sintió que el dolor aumentaba. Se recostó contra la pared, apretándose el vientre.

Su esposo y el inspector continuaban debatiendo ajenos a su malestar.

-¿De qué veneno podría tratarse?

-Eso lo dictaminará la autopsia – respondió Sherlock -. Ahora, si me disculpas, acompañaré a mi esposo a ver una chaqueta con la que ayer quedó fascinado. ¿John, estás listo? ¡John!

Sherlock vio la expresión de dolor en su cónyuge y corrió hacia él. Con Lestrade lo acompañaron hasta una silla.

-¿Qué tiene? – interrogó el inspector.

Sin responderle, Sherlock se arrodilló junto a su esposo y con mucho cuidado, le apartó las manos del vientre para apoyar las suyas y sentirlo. La criatura reposaba tranquila en su interior.

-Sherlock – gimió John con un susurro -. Quiero regresar a casa y acostarme, por favor.

-Tranquilo – le murmuró el detective, tomando su rostro con las manos -. ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital?

John sacudió la cabeza. Reconocía esos calambres, podían tratarse de contracciones falsas, que aunque generalmente se sufrían en el último período, también podían sentirse en el quinto mes. O quizás no fuera más que un mal movimiento que hubiera hecho durante la jornada.

-Llévame a casa – pidió -. Tengo pastillas que me ayudarán. Si noto que no mejoro, llamaremos a la doctora.

Sherlock asintió. A fin de cuentas, su esposo era médico.

-¿Necesitan algo? – preguntó Lestrade, preocupado.

-Un vaso con agua sería maravilloso – respondió Sherlock rápidamente -. Mejor que sean una jarra llena y dos vasos.

Lestrade se dirigió a la puerta y ordenó el pedido a la sargento Sally Donovan.

Aguardaron quince minutos y más tranquilo aunque todavía con dolor, John estuvo en condiciones de levantarse y regresar a Baker Street.

Sherlock lo acompañó, sosteniéndolo con los brazos, mientras en su rostro grave se pintaba una mirada de preocupación.

TBC

Perdón, olvidé aclarar en el capítulo anterior que la causa del embarazo de John quedará explicada más adelante.

Besitos

Midhiel


	3. Chapter 3

Better Days

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus herederos, y la fabulosa serie de la BBC a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. El Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece con absoluta exclusividad a John H. Watson y viceversa.

Los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. J. Tolkien.

Piratas del Caribe pertenece a la compañía Disney.

Una aclaración, éste es un fic de Sherlock donde más adelante aparecerán personajes de los otros fandoms, pero los protagonistas serán Sherlock y John. También contiene mpreg, o sea, si no les agrada el tema, por favor no lo lean, que no quiero traumatizar a nadie.

Otra aclaración más, tiene menciones y personajes sacados de las obras de A.C.D., como el coronel Sebastian Moran y otras alusiones que aparecerán más adelante.

El título del fic está basado en la canción del genial, maravilloso y admirado Eddie Vedder.

Por último, este fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Capítulo Tres: Complicaciones

El asunto se complicó en la mitad del quinto mes. A John lo atacaron dolores fuertes en las entrañas y advirtió que variaban de lugar e intensidad de acuerdo con la posición de la criatura. Como el médico que era, se midió la presión y el pulso y descubrió que por las noches su presión y sus latidos se descontrolaban.

Lo que había temido en un principio finalmente estaba ocurriendo: su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar un embarazo completo. Decidió hacerse varios análisis y los resultados no fueron nada alentadores. Su salud se estaba complicando. Con Sherlock concluyeron en consultar a la doctora Cullen.

Mientras la aguardaban en la sala de espera, John se echó en un sofá junto al ventanal, sintiéndose pesado y adolorido, en tanto Sherlock se escapaba al balcón para fumar. Mandando al infierno sus parches de nicotina, se había comprado un paquete en una tienda, a escondidas de su esposo, antes de subir.

John suspiró. Al dolor y la incertidumbre, ahora tenía que añadirle el vicio recuperado de su cónyuge.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre volver a fumar? – protestó desde el sillón -. Estás destruyendo tus pulmones y a la altura en que nos encontramos, afuera debe hacer tres grados menos. Entra que vas a congelarte. ¡Sherlock! Apaga el cigarrillo y entra.

Como respuesta, Sherlock cerró las hojas del balcón y permaneció fuera dando pitadas.

-Estás actuando como un niño – continuó John en tono de reproche.

El detective se recargó en la baranda como si no lo oyera.

John rodó los ojos. Había aprendido que cuando Sherlock estaba con "su humor" era imposible razonar con él.

La secretaria los llamó. John se levantó pesadamente, mientras que su esposo aplastó el cigarrillo con el pie y se puso un chicle de menta en la boca.

La doctora los esperaba en el consultorio sosteniendo los resultados de los análisis con una sonrisa piadosa que no auguraba buenas noticias. Tal como John lo esperaba.

Llamó a su paciente a sentarse en la camilla para auscultarle el vientre, medirle la presión y el pulso, y oírle la respiración. Después lo interrogó sobre sus dolores.

Una vez terminado el examen, invitó a la pareja a sentarse con ella junto al escritorio y comenzó a explicar lo que John, como médico, ya anticipaba. Sufría alteraciones cardíacas, presión en las vísceras, retención de líquidos que podía devenir en una ascitis aguda, dolores abdominales, insomnio, pérdida de apetito, y distintos síntomas que se irían agravando con el progreso del embarazo.

-¿Cuál es la solución? – demandó el detective, imperante. La paciencia no era su virtud, menos aun cuando la salud de su esposo estaba en juego.

La doctora apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos.

-La única solución que veo es interrumpir el embarazo – suspiró mirando al enfermo a los ojos -. Lo siento, John.

John se acarició el vientre abultado donde, por las molestias que estaba sintiendo, suponía que el niño reposaba. Sherlock quedó en shock como pocas veces. En su profesión no le resultaban ajenas las soluciones drásticas ni las decisiones dolorosas, pero ahora se trataba de su hijo. ¿Estaba esa mujer afirmando que la única salida era deshacerse de la criatura, ¡su criatura! para salvar a John?

-De ninguna manera – interrumpió su esposo, decidido -. No permitiré jamás tal cosa.

-Lo siento mucho, John – repitió la obstetra, apesadumbrada -. Tu anatomía no está preparada para afrontarlo. Si continúas, en los meses siguientes tu salud se deteriorará aún más. Esto es apenas el comienzo.

-¿No existe otra opción? – inquirió Sherlock impaciente -. Pastillas, suero, inyecciones. ¿Acaso la medicina no avanzó lo suficiente? ¿Cómo en pleno siglo XXI no existen remedios para esto?

John y la médica sacudieron la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente no hay nada para este caso – concluyó ella.

El detective se levantó, exasperado, y comenzó a caminar en círculos como león enjaulado. Sacó su paquete de cigarrillos, pero una rápida mirada al vientre de su esposo lo obligó a guardarlos.

La doctora Cullen releyó los resultados.

-La operación no sería sencilla pero te salvaría, John – insistió. Era su deber preservar la vida de sus pacientes a toda costa -. Estás en peligro. Conoces las consecuencias si continúas con esto. La interrupción es la única salida que veo.

-Sé que la operación me sanaría – respondió John en tono de hielo -. Y se equivoca, doctora. No es tan complicada. Sólo bastará con sedarme con anestesia local, abrirme las entrañas y remover a mi hijo, que, en el mejor de los casos, fallecerá al instante, o, en el peor, sobrevivirá un tiempo. Ustedes lo abandonarán para que muera miserablemente o, tal vez, lo entubarán y torturarán hasta matarlo. No aceptaré tal cosa. Jamás.

La obstetra suspiró.

-Otra solución es continuar con el embarazo hasta el séptimo mes y si el niño está preparado para sobrevivir fuera del vientre, practicarte una cesárea. Sin embargo, si el deterioro de tu salud avanza demasiado, no sé cuánto podría ayudarte. La interrupción es urgente, según mi opinión.

-El niño no nacerá hasta que su supervivencia esté cien por ciento asegurada – recalcó John taxativo.

-Estás decidido a seguir con esto – John asintió -. También eres consciente de lo que te espera en los próximos meses.

-¿Qué le espera? – cuestionó Sherlock, regresando junto a ellos y apoyando las manos pálidas sobre el escritorio.

John tomó la palabra.

-Los síntomas se complicarán a medida que el embarazo progrese – explicó y a pesar de emplear un tono neutro, la voz se le quebró ligeramente -. Al no estar mi anatomía preparada, no cuento con el espacio necesario para el desarrollo del niño. Por eso su crecimiento está obstruyendo mis vísceras, provocándome alteraciones cardíacas. La retención de líquido está dañando mis riñones. Supongo que en cuestión de semanas, cuando la ascitis avance más, se me dificultará respirar por la presión en las costillas y los pulmones. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, doctora Cullen?

La obstetra asintió.

Sherlock iba a replicar cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Lestrade. Lo borró automáticamente y se volvió hacia su esposo.

-¿Puedes llegar a morir?

-Me temo que sí, Sherlock – respondió John con aire sombrío.

Sherlock se estremeció sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar esto?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Pero yo no, John – fue la brusca respuesta y sacando un cigarrillo, Sherlock dejó el consultorio con un portazo.

La doctora miró a John, incómoda. Éste suspiró.

-Hablemos del tratamiento y recéteme pastillas para el dolor, por favor.

····························································

De regreso a Baker Street, no se hablaron durante todo el viaje. Permanecieron sentados, cada uno concentrado en su propia ventanilla, sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada. Sherlock bajó apresurado del taxi y no se molestó en ayudar a John. Estaba enfadadísimo y pensó que ya que su esposo detestaba que lo trataran como a un inválido, no veía la necesidad de auxiliarlo.

John se mordió el labio al salir del coche. Estaba adolorido y el peso le incomodaba, pero no se rebajaría a llamar a su esposo.

Subieron en silencio y, al llegar a la sala, Sherlock se echó en su sofá, apoyando las manos sobre el estómago y cerrando los ojos. John se sentó en su sillón favorito con un libro grueso de obstetricia.

No se oyó ni el zumbido de una mosca por el espacio de un cuarto de hora.

-No puedo creer que hayas actuado así – John rompió el silencio -. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no aceptas que siga con el embarazo?

Sherlock se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, dándole la espalda.

-¡Sherlock! – protestó John, cerrando el libro -. Bien, sigues madurando. A este paso vas a convertirte en un modelo para Will.

El detective volteó como picado por una víbora.

-¿Will? Ya lo apodaste Will. Sabes, John. Este es tu gran problema. Eres demasiado – buscó la palabra con un gesto despectivo -. Eres demasiado sentimental. Patéticamente sentimental.

John se sintió herido.

-¿Patéticamente sentimental? – repitió -. Ah, ya veo. El veredicto de un hombre que cree no tener sentimientos. ¿Cómo puedes llamar patético a lo que siento por nuestro hijo?

Sherlock se sentó.

-Voy a dejarte una cosa en claro. Mientras esa criatura signifique un peligro para ti, no lo consideraré un hijo mío – John abrió los ojos en shock. Su esposo se levantó y acomodó el traje -. En serio. No lo quiero, ni me importa si sobrevive o no.

-¿Cómo tienes cara para afirmar eso? – exclamó John, irguiéndose, no sin dificultad.

-Te digo la verdad te guste o no – respondió el detective, con la voz helada -. Si vas a continuar con esto, más vale que lo hagas solo. Yo no te dejaré morir, ni voy a acompañarte en tu suicidio.

John no soportó más y le plantó una bofetada. Sherlock apenas parpadeó.

-Ahora dirás que no me necesitas – continuó Sherlock, sin medir el efecto que sus palabras provocaban en su esposo -. Y yo te responderé que para suicidarse no se necesita la ayuda de nadie.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar suicidio a esto? – estalló el médico.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú? ¿Acto de amor al próximo? ¿Instinto paternal? ¿Sacrificio por amor? Vas a matarte, John. Vas a matarte sufriendo como un cerdo. ¡Ni a Moriarty le desearía tu muerte! Y estás feliz. ¡Asquerosamente feliz! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El ganador del Nobel del Amor?

John iba a plantarle otro golpe pero se refrenó. Su esposo no hablaba desde el corazón, sino desde el miedo.

-Voy a hacer oídos sordos a lo que dijiste. Estás atemorizado. Necesitamos platicar, Sherlock – lo tomó de los brazos. El detective temblaba como una hoja y se mordía el labio para refrenar sus emociones -. Sherlock, escúchame. Ahora mi salud cambia las cosas por completo. No quiero morir – se le quebró la voz -. No quiero hacerlo, pero perder a Will sería aún peor para mí.

-¡Deja de llamarlo Will! – gritó el detective. Cuando las emociones se contienen por mucho tiempo, estallan como bombas -. Le pusimos John William, no Will. Y como eliges morir por él, su apodo me suena a "testamento". (*)

-Sherlock, tranquilízate – pidió John suavemente.

-¡No me tranquilizaré! – ladró y con un sacudón se liberó -. Tú tienes que abrir los ojos y ver la locura que estás cometiendo. No es más que un feto, podíamos haberlo llamado sofá, calavera o – miró hacia la cocina -. ¡Microondas!

John suspiró.

-El nombre no tiene importancia.

Con la mirada furiosa, Sherlock le miró el vientre.

-No es más que una cosa, una cosa maldita que te corroe por dentro, John. Es una abominación. ¡Una maldición! Vas a morir por esto y lo aceptas.

John apoyó una mano sobre el estómago.

-Es nuestro hijo, te guste o no.

-No me gusta – gruñó Sherlock, recuperando su tono más gélido que la nieve -. Y no es mi hijo. No puedo llamar "hijo" a algo que aborrezco. Lo aborrezco, simplemente lo aborrezco. Y aborrezco tu actitud de héroe inmolado.

Su esposo cerró los ojos.

-Sé que no estás hablando con el corazón.

-Claro que no hablo con el corazón, John. Hablo con mi cerebro – se tocó la cabeza -. ¡Yo pienso! Y si tú pensaras un poco más, te darías cuenta de que ese feto es aborrecible.

-¡Deja de decir que lo aborreces!

-No – contestó Sherlock y su mirada se tornó fría como el acero -. No lo aborrezco, John. Simplemente lo odio.

-Sherlock – pidió su esposo con un ligero temblor -. Retráctate de lo que estás diciendo. No estás hablando tú, están hablando tus miedos, tu frustración, tu temor de perderme.

-Deja de jugar al psicólogo – espetó Sherlock -. Tus truquitos no funcionan conmigo. Odio a esa cosa que llevas, la odié desde siempre. ¿De veras te creíste que me alegré cuando me contaste que lo esperabas? ¿Pensaste que estos últimos meses disfruté del embarazo? Los dos estábamos perfectos estando solos. Pero tuve que fingir visitas al médico, interesarme por su estado, escoger un nombre juntos. ¡Por Dios, John! ¿Cómo una persona como yo podía disfrutar de esas estupideces? Sin embargo, tuve que mostrarme feliz y preocupado para que no me dejaras.

-¡Sherlock, cállate que estás yendo demasiado lejos!

-No – continuó, ponzoñoso -. Te diré la verdad, la única verdad. Tu criatura no me interesa, la odio, la odié siempre, y si vas a morir por ella más vale que lo hagas solo porque no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

John quedó pálido como una sábana.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad? – murmuró -. ¡Sherlock, escúchate!

El detective se anudó la bufanda, dando a entender que saldría.

-Si no te retractas ahora mismo, no quiero escuchar nunca tus disculpas – amenazó John.

Sherlock se colocó el sobretodo y con una mirada intimidante, respondió.

-Odio a tu hijo y no quiero tener nada contigo.

John se echó en el sillón, palpitando. Tenía la mente en blanco y una palidez asombrosa. Imperturbable, su esposo bajó las escaleras y se marchó.

····································································

En Lothlórien, Galadriel sacudió la brillante cabellera dorada con tristeza, mientras en su espejo se reflejaba la figura espigada de Sherlock abandonando Baker Street.

-John Harold Watson Holmes de la Casa de Eryn Lasgalen deberá viajar solo – murmuró en el tono misterioso que empleaba para dar a conocer sus premoniciones -. Sherlock Holmes Watson aún no está en condiciones de ser presentado ante Mandos. Pobre John. Tener que abandonar a su esposo y a su hijo. Pero no queda otra salida que separarlo de su familia, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que Sherlock esté preparado.

··························································

Sherlock partió rumbo a Scotland Yard. Lestrade lo había contactado en el consultorio por un doble homicidio en Islington. En el momento de recibir el mensaje, Sherlock, preocupado por John, lo había leído y borrado pero ahora, después de escupirle en la cara mentiras que ni él mismo creía, viajó a conocer el caso.

Si John seguía empecinado en su misión de héroe Kamikaze, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana pero él no lo apoyaría. El pronóstico de sus síntomas sonaba trágico y él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su energía en acompañarlo y verlo sufrir. Sherlock no estaba preparado para afrontar la pérdida de John. Podía soportar mil tormentos, podía esclarecer los crímenes más morbosos, siempre manteniendo una mirada distante y objetiva, podía someter su cuerpo a presiones insoportables para resolver un caso, pero no podía, de ninguna manera, enfrentar la muerte de su esposo.

Para él John era simplemente todo. Así como según el maldito Sistema Solar, la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol, John se había convertido en el centro de su existencia. Sherlock no iba a reconocerlo ni en un millón de años, pero lo amaba por encima de su vida.

Además existía otro aspecto. Él más angustiante para el detective. Si John aceptaba morir y separarse de Sherlock para traer a su "Will" al mundo, significaba que no lo amaba lo suficiente. Significa que John Watson ponía a John William por encima de Sherlock y Sherlock no constituía el centro de su existencia.

El detective estaba plagado de celos hacia su propio hijo. ¿Cómo podía John haber decidido dejarlo por un feto? ¿No eran suficientes las caricias, los besos, la pasión con que se amaban, que prefería abandonarlo para traer al mundo a un infante que aunque lo sintiera, no lo conocía?

Lestrade lo aguardaba con el informe del crimen. Apenas Sherlock llegó a las oficinas, Anderson le salió al encuentro.

-Aquí entra nuestro detective consultor solito como cualquier psicópata – observó el forense, sarcástico -. ¿Dónde quedó tu mascota? Ese gordinflón que te acompaña y come de tu sombra.

Sherlock lo asió de la solapa y lo estampó contra la pared ante la mirada estupefacta de toda la policía.

-Una sola vez te oiré burlarte de mi esposo, Anderson – siseó Sherlock con furia helada -. La próxima te mato – y lo tumbó al suelo de una bofetada.

Lestrade y otros oficiales corrieron a ayudar al forense a incorporarse. Tenía la nariz ensangrentada. Cuando Sally Donovan se la presionó con su pañuelo, Anderson chilló de dolor. Sherlock le había partido el tabique.

-¡Eres un enfermo! – exclamó Sally, enfurecida -. ¿Quieres matarnos a todos, freak?

El detective se apartó de ellos con desprecio.

-¿Cuál es el caso? – interrogó a Lestrade.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Sherlock? – protestó el inspector -. ¿Cómo perdiste el control por un comentario?

-¿Cuál es el caso? – exigió Sherlock, alzando la voz.

Lestrade lo condujo a su oficina y después de cerrar la puerta, le enseñó una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-Doble homicidio en Islington. Ocurrió hace tres días pero recién ayer descubrieron los cuerpos. Una pareja, ella de treinta y ocho años y él de cuarenta, que llevaban seis meses de casados. Rentaban el departamento y los descubrió el casero. La mujer tenía una herida de bala en el pecho y el hombre varias puñaladas. No se encontraron huellas, ni rastros de las armas. Los vecinos no reportaron ningún ruido extraño. No hay testigos, nada.

-A mí me suena a un doble homicidio común y corriente – concluyó el detective -. ¿Me hiciste venir para que te consiguiera una pista?

-No exactamente, Sherlock – replicó Lestrade y la señaló la hoja con los datos de la víctima.

El detective leyó el nombre: Andrew Davidson, CEO de Sariam Corporation.

-Moriarty – murmuró el detective entre dientes.

-¿Qué dices?

-Él estaba detrás de la mascarada de Janus Car y estoy seguro que lo estaba también de Sariam – contestó Sherlock y, a pesar del mal momento que estaba pasando, sonrió astutamente. Adoraba los retos -. ¡Ah, Moriarty! Tres años sin saber nada de él y ahora me saluda con el doble homicidio de uno de sus empleados. Muy listo, muy listo.

El inspector frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Pero si descubrimos lo que quedaba de su cadáver junto a la piscina y los peritos encontraron retazos chamuscados de su Westwood cerca de los explosivos.

-¡Sobrevivió! – exclamó Sherlock exasperado -. ¿Cuán difícil puede resultarle a un cerebro como él fingir su propia muerte? Siempre lo supe – se frotó las manos, sonriendo -. ¡Siempre lo supe! Moriarty está vivo y esta es su carta de bienvenida.

Lestrade se echó hacia atrás en el asiento frotándose la frente. A él no le producía ninguna alegría que el criminal número uno de Londres estuviera vivo y de regreso a las andadas.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar en círculos. Estaba excitadísimo.

-Moriarty es muy inteligente y estoy seguro que plantó una pista para que sólo yo la encuentre – apoyó demandante las manos sobre el escritorio -. Tienes que llevarme a la escena del crimen. Tengo que revisar cada centímetro de ese departamento y ver los cuerpos. ¡Tengo que encontrar la pista que me dejó Moriarty!

-Sherlock, espera – lo detuvo Lestrade -. ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Moriarty regresó como esa vez cuando plantó bombas en sus víctimas? ¡Esto no es juego! Se trata de la vida de personas inocentes. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No recuerdas que una de las víctimas era un niño y que una anciana murió?

-Moriarty es el criminal psicópata más cruel que existe – afirmó Sherlock con el tono melodramático que empleaba para hablar de sus enemigos -. Esto es sólo un juego para él, haya vida de inocentes en peligro o no. Yo soy el único capaz de detenerlo. Vas a llevarme a la escena del crimen o vas a sentarte a esperar una seguidilla de muertes que dejarán a Jack el Destripador como un payaso del kinder.

El inspector bufó. Cuando se levantara por la mañana y saludara a su esposa no había imaginado que lo esperaría una jornada así. Se levantó para recoger su abrigo y las llaves del coche.

-Yo mismo conduciré hasta allí – decidió.

Sherlock sonrió entusiasmado. Su archienemigo había regresado y acababa de lanzar las cartas sobre la mesa. La mano estaba echada y sabía que con su astucia, él sería el ganador. Se anudó la bufanda y salió detrás de Lestrade.

·································································

Sherlock regresó al 221B de Baker Street a las nueve y media de la noche. A pesar de la adrenalina y el entusiasmo que le provocara el retorno de Moriarty, su expresión cambió al recordar que había dejado el departamento después de una pelea con John. No tenía ganas de sostener otra discusión sobre el amor paternal y los sacrificios.

Tampoco hacer frente a la idea que más lo angustiaba. Reconocer que no era la persona más importante para John y que había sido dejado de lado por un feto.

Cuando llegó a la sala, lo aguardaba la señora Hudson con aire sombrío.

-Sherlock – murmuró, acercándosele -. Al fin regresas. John estuvo muy mal.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó el detective preocupado.

-Esos dolores horribles que está padeciendo. ¡Pobrecito! La médica le recetó unos calmantes pero apenas si lo aliviaron un poco. Tuve que prepararle un té con mis hierbas para que se durmiera. Ahora está descansando.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron? – cuestionó Sherlock, aunque por dentro sabía la respuesta.

-Quise hacerlo – confesó la anciana, compungida -. Pero John me lo impidió. Dijo que estabas atendiendo asuntos muy importantes y no quería que te molestase. Yo insistí que para ti él era lo más importante. Disculpa, Sherlock. Sé que no te gusta esa clase de frases pero quería hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, no quiso que te llamara, se enfadó y como estaba tan adolorido me preocupé y no te avisé.

Sherlock se acercó a la puerta de su alcoba y aunque agarró el picaporte, no se atrevió a bajarlo.

-¡Pobrecito! – gimió la señora Hudson -. Es una persona maravillosa. No merece sufrir así. No deberías salir tanto, Sherlock. John te necesita más que nunca y tienes que permanecer con él.

Sherlock bajó la cabeza.

La anciana dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Ahora que regresaste iré a prepararme la cena. No dudes en avisar si necesitan algo.

El detective no contestó. Ella salió en silencio.

Al quedar solo, Sherlock fue hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, con la cabeza sepultada entre las manos.

Ahora Jim Moriarty le importaba un bledo. ¿Qué sería de su John? No podía soportar la idea de perderlo y no podría soportar verlo sufrir.

···················································

(*): Se trata de un juego de palabras. Will es el diminutivo de William pero también significa testamento en inglés.

Nota de la autora:

"Apoyando la mano derecha extendida sobre las obras completas de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, prometo solemnemente que pase lo que pase en el transcurso del fic, su final será el siguiente: Sherlock y John terminarán juntos, completamente vivos y extremadamente felices, viviendo en el 221B de Baker Street.

Midhiel"

Así que por favor, tomen sus respectivos kleenex porque habrá angustia pero no duden del final. Será alegre y nuestros protagonistas terminarán tan unidos como uña y carne.


	4. Chapter 4

Better Days

Sherlock es de John como John de Sherlock. Así como Legolas es de Aragorn y Aragorn de Legolas, y Will Turner es de Jack Sparrow, perdón, del Capitán Jack Sparrow y viceversa.

No se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Capítulo Cuatro: Unidos

John sabía que Sherlock le había mentido para esconder sus miedos, pero aún así su declaración lo lastimó profundamente. En toda mentira, hay una parte de verdad y aunque el médico estaba convencido de que Sherlock había disfrutado de su paternidad, el rechazo que ahora sentía también era genuino.

Poco después que el detective dejara Baker Street, John sufrió fuertes dolores que lo tumbaron en su sillón. Ahogando un grito, marcó el número de la señora Hudson y la anciana subió en un parpadeo.

Ella lo había atendido con devoción maternal y gracias a sus hierbas calmantes para el dolor de cadera, John pudo dormir. Tuvo pesadillas con los fantasmas de los soldados que había atendido en el campo de batalla y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no habían podido sobrevivir; con las imágenes de los niños mutilados y los ancianos famélicos. Soñó con los horrores que había vivido en Afganistán de una manera nítida como no había soñado en tres años.

Despertó sudoroso y al abrir los ojos, se encontró rodeado de las tinieblas de la noche. Consultó el despertador digital sobre la mesa de cama y vio que aún faltaba un par de horas para que amaneciera.

-No sigas con esto, John – oyó a Sherlock con la voz quebrada a sus espaldas -. No quiero perderte.

John recién se percató de la presencia de su esposo, acostado a su lado, y volteó pesadamente el cuerpo hacia él. El detective encendió el velador de su mesa. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pálido rostro bañado de humedad. Su esposo entendió que eran lágrimas.

-No puedo, Sherlock – murmuró.

Sherlock se mordió el labio. Le costaba horrores pedir disculpas.

-Perdóname por lo que te dije antes de marcharme – pensó en la señora Hudson aconsejándole que a veces las frases que él calificaba como sentimentalismo valían en una relación más que las caricias y los besos -. Eres lo más importante para mí. Perderte – volvió a quebrársele la voz -. . . No podría, John. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

John aún se sentía ofendido. Sin embargo, sabía que su esposo no había discutido con el corazón y verlo tan miserable lo conmovió.

-Sherlock – suspiró y extendió los brazos en dirección a él.

El detective se arrojó a ellos llorando. Pasados unos minutos, cuando se fue calmando y su cerebro volvió a predominar, cayó en la cuenta de cómo había perdido el control y trató de refrenarse. Pero no quiso alejarse del pecho de John, permaneció pegado a él, sintiendo sus latidos y oliendo su aroma a menta. Esto era algo que le había fascinado desde que lo conociera. John no era afecto a los perfumes pero su piel olía siempre a menta y Sherlock ya se había acostumbrado a su fragancia.

John, a su vez, le besó la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Todavía hay esperanzas, Sherlock – intentó consolarlo y consolarse él mismo -. Si mi organismo soporta que me induzcan el parto al séptimo mes, la criatura y yo sobreviviríamos.

-¿Crees que podrías soportar una operación dos meses más adelante? – susurró.

John no quería mentirle.

-Es difícil. El deterioro está avanzando rápido y los síntomas no son leves. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Sherlock se apartó de él, refregándose los ojos.

-John, no soy un paciente al que hay que inculcarle esperanzas – habló con gravedad -. Soy tu esposo, que te pide que no lo dejes. Suena repugnantemente cursi pero te necesito. No puedo perderte.

John intentó incorporarse. El detective lo ayudó y le acomodó cojines en la espalda. El médico lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Eres consciente de que la solución que me pides es deshacernos de nuestro hijo?

Sherlock asintió. Sí, era muy consciente de que era la única solución para conservar a John. Éste se miró el vientre hinchado y pensó que quizás si fuera su esposo quien llevara a la criatura, vería la situación desde otra óptica y lo entendería.

-Sherlock – suspiró -. Si hago lo que tú y la doctora me proponen y me recupero físicamente, ¿cómo crees que afrontaríamos nuestra relación? Yo jamás me repondría emocionalmente.

El detective lo observó sin entenderlo.

-Quiero que me expliques cómo seguiríamos adelante después de habernos deshecho de él – continuó el médico –. ¿Supones que no nos quedarían heridas? ¿Cómo piensas que nos miraríamos el uno al otro sabiendo el crimen que cometimos?

-Preservar tu vida no es ningún crimen, John.

-Yo estuve en el campo de batalla, Sherlock. No en la clase de batalla que libras con los psicópatas, sino la de una verdadera guerra. Vi a mis amigos morir a mi lado, sostuve a soldados y a civiles hasta que perecieron. Me hirieron y enfrenté la muerte cara a cara. Cuando digo "crimen" no me refiero a los folletos que reparten los pro-vida, me refiero a lo que conozco y viví. Legalmente se me salvaría la vida pero sé, Sherlock, que ambos vamos a perderla si consentimos el aborto.

Sherlock bufó. Comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Por favor, no me vengas con lo maravillosa que es la vida desde la concepción bajo el punto médico porque sabes que no soporto estos discursos.

-¿Cómo continuaríamos nuestra relación después de matar a nuestro hijo? – insistió John -. ¡Piensa Sherlock! Usa tu imaginación. ¿Cómo podríamos enfrentarnos, cómo nos miraríamos el uno a otro? Y nuestro estado anímico. ¿Cuánto crees que conservaría yo la sangre fría? ¡Y tú! Conozco los síntomas posteriores a un aborto. Destruye parejas, arruina la vida de las personas. Hay algunas que salen inmunes, no te lo negaré. Pero yo no saldré inmune de algo así, Sherlock. Y por más pragmático y cerebral que seas, sé que tampoco tú podrás hacerlo.

Sherlock quedó en silencio, uniendo los dedos debajo del mentón en actitud reflexiva. John suspiró, sabía que al fin estaba consiguiendo que el detective lo entendiera.

-Entonces – concluyó Sherlock con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared -. De una manera u otra voy a perderte.

John lo abrazó. Estos momentos lo ponían meloso.

-No me perderás porque cuando nuestro hijo nazca, una parte de mí vivirá en Will.

-John por favor – pidió el detective, exasperándose -. No me vengas con sentimentalismo de teleteatro.

El médico se apretó contra él. Sherlock podía perder la paciencia pero él estaba siendo completamente sincero.

-Te necesito – confesó -. Aunque odies esta solución, te necesito a mi lado, Sherlock – la voz se le quebró -. No podría hacer esto sin ti.

El detective le acarició el cabello y le empujó la cabeza para que reposara sobre su corazón.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que toleres una operación en el séptimo mes?

-No sé a ciencia cierta – confesó John -. Son pocas pero existen.

-Lucharemos por ellas – afirmó Sherlock y fue todo lo que se dijeron. El detective se volvió a recostar con cuidado, sin apartar a su esposo de su pecho, apagó el velador y así se durmieron, abrazados uno contra el otro.

··································································

-¿Moriarty vive? – preguntó John por la mañana, mientras desayunaban, entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Nunca me tragué el cuento de que hubiera muerto – replicó Sherlock soberbiamente, sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Pues yo sí – suspiró su esposo -. Y apareció ahora. Justo cuando estamos lidiando con mi gravidez. ¿Pero por qué esperó tres años? ¿Qué busca? ¿Qué quiere contigo?

Sherlock bebió un sorbo de su té.

-Divertirse como la primera vez.

John rodó los ojos. Otra vez el temita del juego y el aburrimiento no, por favor.

-Pero no tiene por qué alterar nuestra rutina – continuó el Sherlock impasible -. Seguiremos con las visitas al médico, te cuidarás, te cuidaré – sonrió – y si se le ocurre lanzar los dados, George Lestrade y compañía vendrán a avisarnos y lo atraparé.

John no pareció tranquilizarse.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Para ti esto se reduce a un juego? El sujeto sabe dónde vivimos, seguramente conoce cada uno de nuestros movimientos. ¿Supones que es pura casualidad que haya reaparecido cuando los dos nos encontramos vulnerables por el nacimiento de Will? No, Sherlock. Nuestra rutina no puede seguir siendo la misma.

El detective bajó el periódico.

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta entonces? – inquirió sarcástico -. ¿Mudarnos a la luna?

-Pedir ayuda a tú sabes quién – replicó John con firmeza.

-¿Y quién es ese tal "tú sabes quién"? – repitió Sherlock, en tono satírico.

-¡Tú hermano, Sherlock! – contestó el médico, molesto -. Mycroft Holmes. Es el único con el poder para ayudarnos a desaparecer por un tiempo. Sé que estás furioso con tu familia pero esto es más que una simple rencilla entre hermanos. Necesitamos la ayuda de Mycroft. Además nos debe un favor después de que encontraste los planos del "Bruce-Partington". Localízalo cuanto antes. ¿Lo harás?

Sherlock alzó el periódico para seguir leyendo.

-Nnnop.

John rodó los ojos en dirección al techo.

-Y la doctora Cullen me recomienda no alterarme.

-Te alteras porque quieres alterarte, John – respondió el detective, hojeando -. Tus miedos son infundados. Este asunto es entre Moriarty y yo, tú y el bebé quedan fuera del juego.

-Claro, por eso se molestó en secuestrarme y plantarme una tonelada de explosivos la última vez – espetó John y entonces, recién se dio cuenta de lo que su esposo acababa de decir -. ¿Usaste la palabra bebé, Sherlock? ¿Te referiste a Will como a un bebé?

El detective bajó el periódico de cuenta nueva.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

John parpadeó maravillado.

-Antes te referías a él como feto, asunto, criatura, cosa cuando estabas enfadado, pero jamás lo llamaste bebé. Es la primera vez que lo llamas así y es la primera vez que lo aceptas como tal.

Sherlock quedó de una pieza. Por más elevados razonamientos que hiciera a diario no había captado esta observación.

-Siempre lo consideré un bebé – explicó, perturbado -. Que no lo haya llamado así no significa que no lo sintiera.

John sonrió y el rostro se le iluminó de alegría, algo que no había pasado desde que enfermara.

-Sherlock. . . yo pensé. . . pensé que no te importaba.

-¿Cómo no va a importarme? – exclamó el detective -. Lo que dije ayer no fue más que el producto de mi cerebro descontrolado. Por favor, John, olvida las estupideces de ayer.

-¿Qué sientes por Will realmente? – quiso saber John.

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos y leyó en ellos la excitación que sentía por su respuesta.

-Los quiero a los dos – confesó pausadamente. No le era fácil expresar sus sentimientos aunque se tratara de su familia -. A ti te amo, te lo he dicho pocas veces pero lo sabes.

-Aunque lo sepa, necesito escuchar que me lo digas – sonrió el médico. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te amo, John, y a Will, empezaré a llamarlo así porque veo que no me queda otra – John rió -. A Will lo quiero mucho. Los dos son lo más importante para mí y arriesgaría gustoso la vida por ustedes – al decir esto, calló. Ni él se había dado cuenta de lo que John y su hijo significaban hasta ese momento. Quedó estático y confundido, analizando, siempre analizando, sus emociones.

John aprovechó para tomarle la mano. Sherlock se levantó y le plantó un beso ardiente. Se buscaron y saborearon la boca con ansias y sólo cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles, apenas separaron los labios.

-Habla con Mycroft – pidió el médico una vez más.

-El regreso de Moriarty te preocupa.

John asintió. Sherlock lo besó suavemente.

-Intentaré contactarlo – prometió.

·························································································

Por la tarde, Lestrade recibió los resultados del informe de balística y llamó apresuradamente a Sherlock. La bala que había matado a la señora Davidson pertenecía a la Browning L9A1, que el detective había extraviado durante la explosión de la piscina. Las piezas comenzaban a unirse, allí estaba la pista que Moriarty le había plantado. La esposa de su empleado había resultado asesinada con el arma que Sherlock perdió en el último encuentro con el criminal.

El detective se demoró un par de horas en las oficinas de Scotland Yard y después de enviar un mensaje a John para avisarle que estaría de regreso antes de que anocheciera, enfiló a ver a su hermano.

Mycroft no trabajaba oficialmente para el Gobierno, por lo tanto, su despacho se ubicaba en un pequeño edificio victoriano de dos plantas. El sitio era perfecto, quedaba a la vuelta del Club Diógenes, así el mayor de los Holmes podía repartir su tiempo entre el trabajo y la diversión.

Apenas Anthea le comunicó quién lo aguardaba, Mycroft corrió las cortinas del ventanal para tener intimidad y se sentó erguidamente en uno de los sillones de tapizado verde oscuro que adornaban una mesita, al costado del escritorio.

Sherlock entró en el despacho desanudándose la bufanda.

-Tres años, Sherlock – recordó Mycroft con una sonrisa que su hermano no captó si era irónica o alegre -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El detective se sentó frente a él y su mirada sagaz abarcó la habitación. Era enorme y refinada. Los cortinajes pesados, los muebles de estilo victoriano y una licorera con una colección que sería la envidia del mejor destilador de whiskeys, eran algunos de los adornos que Sherlock enumeró mentalmente. A pesar del tiempo, Mycroft no había cambiado: seguía siendo delicado y exquisito, aunque por fuera aparentara una sobriedad que no existía.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? – preguntó el mayor de los Holmes, advirtiendo rápidamente el escrutinio de su hermano.

-Yo no bebo, Mycroft, y lo sabes – respondió Sherlock bruscamente. Maldita sea, pensó, si quería la ayuda de ese gordinflón, tendría que refrenar sus modales.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – inquirió el mayor, yendo derecho al grano.

-Supongo que John y yo seguimos estando en tu tercer nivel de vigilancia – Mycroft se limitó a alzar una ceja -. Bien, ya sabes que estamos esperando un hijo y no malgastaré mi tiempo dándote el nombre porque seguro que lo averiguaste también.

-John William – respondió Mycroft para que quedara asentado -. John por tu pareja y William por papi.

-¿Todavía lo llamas papi? – se mofó Sherlock pero enseguida cerró la boca. No podía burlarse de la persona a quien estaba a punto de pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí exactamente, Sherlock?

-Moriarty reapareció ayer.

Mycroft cruzó las piernas. Era su gesto típico cuando algo lo perturbaba, o, lo que era lo mismo, había escapado a sus ojos de águila.

-¿Tienes más información?

-El asesinato de uno de sus empleados, Andrew Davidson – explicó Sherlock -. Scotland Yard se está encargando de todo con mi ayuda.

-Ah – sonrió Mycroft sarcástico -. Entonces, el mundo sigue siendo un lugar seguro. ¿Para qué viniste, Sherlock? No sé si notaste que ésta es la tercera vez que te pregunto lo mismo.

-Quiero proteger a John – soltó el detective.

El mayor de los hermanos se levantó derechito hacia la licorera y se preparó un vaso con dos cubos de hielo.

-¿A qué te refieres con protegerlo, Sherlock?

El detective, a quien todo protocolo le parecía innecesario, perdió la paciencia y saltó como resorte.

-¿Qué buscas, Mycroft? – espetó -. ¿Qué me arrastre como un reptil y te lama los zapatos? Necesito que me ayudes a ocultar a John por un tiempo, hasta que pueda encargarme de ese criminal. Quiero ponerlo a salvo y con los cuidados suficientes para su gravidez. Ya te habrás enterado que su gestación se tornó grave. No me importa si tu seguridad se extenderá también a mí o no, pero yo puedo cuidarme solo. Quiero que mi esposo y mi hijo estén protegidos.

-No estaría mal, Sherlock – sonrió su hermano sardónicamente y Sherlock recordó cuando de niños Mycroft le gastaba bromas horriblemente pesadas.

-¿Qué no estaría mal? – repitió el detective. ¡Cuánto odiaba cuando la gente no era directa como él!

-No estaría mal que por una vez en tu vida te arrastres como un reptil para recibir mi ayuda.

Esto fue el colmo. Sherlock hizo restallar la bufanda como si fuera un látigo y salió dando un portazo, que hizo, a su vez, vibrar los vidrios del ventanal.

Mycroft lo miró salir y bebió su whiskey de un sorbo. Adoraba exasperar a su hermanito, es que el muchacho, bajo esa apariencia de estatua de nieve, tenía unos nervios a flor de piel que estallaban al menor roce. Que se enfadara un rato estaría bien, más tarde, esa misma noche para ser precisos, visitaría Baker Street para prestarle su ayuda.

······································································································

Ni el viaje de cuarenta minutos en taxi, ni el viento, ni la llovizna suave consiguieron apaciguar la bronca del detective. Estaba que ardía en el mismísimo infierno. Pagó al chofer y se dirigió directo a la puerta del 221b de Baker Street. Cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, notó que estaba rota. Abrió de un golpe con el hombro y corrió escaleras arriba, gritando el nombre de su esposo.

La sala estaba impecable a simple vista, igualita a como la había dejado antes de salir.

-¡John! – exclamó y repitió el grito, mientras revisaba las habitaciones una por una. Al llegar a la alcoba, marcó su número y regresó a la sala. Allí, sobre la alfombra, encontró el iPhone de John titilando con su llamada y el mensaje que le había enviado antes.

Conteniendo la respiración, Sherlock se agachó a recogerlo y al levantar la vista encontró un mensaje escrito con pintura roja y en mayúsculas, que abarcaba toda la pared:

"Tu mascota es mía ahora. Olvídate de él, encanto."

Sherlock Holmes se irguió y con la pistola, le asestó cinco tiros al mensaje.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Better Days

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Capítulo Cinco: La Camioneta Negra

John tenía razón. El blanco de Moriarty habían sido él y el bebé todo el tiempo. En un parpadeo, Sherlock recuperó la sangre fría y recorrió la sala, cual gato enjaulado, buscando pruebas. Luego su rastrillaje se extendió a las demás dependencias y cuando hubo encontrado pistas hasta en la esquina de la cuadra, recién llamó a Lestrade y permitió que Scotland Yard contaminara la escena.

Cuando los oficiales llegaron, encontraron al detective aguardándolos ansioso.

-Cuatro hombres encapuchados de diferente tamaño y peso, forzaron la cerradura a las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde – explicó, tratando de mantener su tono neutro para relatar el proceso de un crimen. Sin embargo, la voz se le notaba excitada. A sus espaldas, se oía el flash de la cámara que fotografiaba el mensaje en la pared -. Intentaron ser silenciosos, pero John, con su historial de combate, los oyó y se preparó a recibirlos. Pelearon, uno de ellos recibió una bala de su propio compañero, posiblemente éste haya intentado herir a John, pero mi esposo supo como evitarla. La lucha se extendió hasta aquel corredor – señaló el pasillo que conectaba las distintas estancias del departamento -. Allí John consiguió apuñalar a uno de ellos y regresó hasta aquí, en la sala, donde finalmente lo atraparon.

-¿Cómo escaparon? – interrogó Lestrade, que ya estaba acostumbrado a que su detective consultor reprodujera exactamente los pasos de un crimen sin haber estado presente.

Sherlock se acercó a la ventana.

-Por la escalera de incendios – señaló hacia abajo -. Allí, en esa esquina, estuvo detenida una camioneta. Ahora Lestrade, ponga a sus brillantes hombres a buscar una camioneta negra, de cuatro puertas, con llantas anchas. . .

-Sherlock, cálmate – pidió el inspector. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos en la espalda -. No dudo de tus habilidades, pero tengo que saber cómo llegaste a estas conclusiones.

-¿Para qué necesitan saberlo? – se indignó el detective. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera: eran las ocho de la noche, lo que significaba que su esposo ya llevaba cuatro horas secuestrado -. Éste no es cualquier secuestro, no para mí. ¡Así que sigan mis palabras como el Evangelio y hagan lo que yo les digo!

-Por eso mismo – respondió Lestrade, calmado -. Porque no es un cualquier caso para ti, no puedo confiar cien por ciento en tus habilidades. Por favor, Sherlock, no te llevará más de cinco minutos explicarme.

Exasperado y viéndose sin salida, Sherlock caminó hacia la entrada y señaló las escaleras.

-Todos los escalones están manchados con cuatro medidas diferentes de botas. Por la presión de las huellas y el tamaño se deducen diferentes pesos y alturas. Las suelas son las mismas en los cuatro casos, demostrando que usaban el mismo calzado, y este retacito que encontré junto a una mancha de sangre – sacó de su bolsillo un pedacito de tela negra – me indica que al menos uno de ellos vestía un enterizo negro que indudablemente llevaba capucha. Si uno estaba disfrazado para proteger su identidad, se deduce que sus cómplices también lo estaban. Ahora la cocina – dirigió al inspector hasta allí -. Fíjate las astillas en el piso aquí, justo debajo del cajón donde guardamos los cuchillos.

Lestrade se acuclilló para observar los fragmentos. Abrió el cajón de la mesada y pasó el dedo por el borde, sintiendo la textura deforme.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó, mirando intrigado a Sherlock.

El detective suspiró crispado.

-John vino hasta aquí a sacar un cuchillo. Estaba apurado y nervioso, por eso cerró el cajón con fuerza, liberando las astillas. Escuchó distintos pasos que subían tratando de sonar silenciosos e intuyendo lo peor, vino a buscar un arma para protegerse.

-Ajá.

-¿Lo de las heridas y cómo escaparon por la ventana de incendio lo deduces por ti mismo, o también tengo que darte una clase y perder tiempo valioso? – indagó Sherlock, con todo su sarcasmo. Antes que Lestrade le respondiera, añadió -. La bala – volvió a la sala con el inspector siguiéndolo. Alzó un cojín del sofá -. Aquí encontré el pedazo de tela incrustada en la mancha de sangre.

-Es enorme – observó Lestrade, estudiando la mancha oscura del almohadón.

Sherlock asintió.

-Y huele asquerosamente a pólvora. Seguramente el herido usó el cojín para presionarse y detener el sangrado, y un pedazo desprendido de la ropa quedó adherido. Pero como necesitaban atrapar a John, volvió a colocarlo en el sofá dado vuelta para tapar la mancha. La tela, arrancada por el impacto, me determinó que el herido fue uno de ellos. Sabemos que John sólo tenía un cuchillo, ya que no le dieron tiempo a subir a nuestra alcoba a recoger su pistola. ¿Por qué uno de sus compañeros iba a dispararle si no era porque tenía a mi esposo en el blanco y éste lo evitó?

-Comprensible – comentó Lestrade.

Sherlock lo guió hasta el corredor y le enseñó la pared, llena de arañazos.

-El cuchillo que usó John para defenderse. Hubo una pelea y observa bien, los canales de las muescas contienen sangre. La hoja del arma estaba manchada. John hirió a alguno de ellos. Y lo de la huida por la ventana de incendios, lo determiné por las huellas de las botas en la pared.

-¿Y lo de la camioneta?

-Bajé hasta allí. No es una calle muy transitada, por eso la usaron para escapar. En la esquina encontré las huellas de las llantas y por la dimensión y distancia entre las ruedas, deduje el tipo de vehículo y su capacidad. En cuanto al color, estaban tan apurados que rozaron el poste de luz y algunos fragmentos de pintura negra cayeron junto a las huellas.

Lestrade se frotó la frente.

-Hay que recoger muestras de la sangre del cojín – comenzó, pero Sherlock, impaciente, sacudió los brazos.

-Los secuestradores fueron Moran y sus secuaces – anunció el detective, convencido -. Lo que debes hacer es localizarlos. No – sacudió la mano con desprecio -. Mejor yo los localizo y tú me ayudas a atraparlos.

-¿Quién es Moran? ¿El francotirador que les apuntaba a ti y a John en la piscina?

-El mismo, la mano derecha de Moriarty. Él nunca enviaría a otro que no fuera Sebastian Moran para un trabajo importante. Por eso llegaron encapuchados. No querían que John lo reconociera.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Lestrade -. Nos pondremos a trabajar en esto, Sherlock. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Sherlock bufó y por una vez en su vida, quiso tener esperanzas en Scotland Yard.

-Una pregunta más – interrumpió el inspector intrigado -. ¿Cómo determinaste que entraron a las cuatro y cuarto?

Con una expresión de culpa y desaliento, Sherlock sacó el teléfono de John se su bolsillo. Allí había un mensaje incompleto.

"Están aq"

-La hora de creación del mensaje son las cuatro y quince minutos de la tarde – explicó con la voz quebrada -. Diez después de que salí a verte.

-Estaban esperando a que te fueras – murmuró Lestrade.

El rostro destrozado del detective le enseñó cuánto echaba de menos haber dejado solo a John.

································································································································································································

El viaje en medio del tráfico lo estaba matando. La camioneta avanzaba y se detenía bruscamente, provocándole unas nauseas que a duras penas refrenaba. No podía darse el gusto de vomitar porque estaba amordazado y se ahogaría. Tampoco moverse. Los secuestradores, además, le habían vendado los ojos y esposado los tobillos y las muñecas en la espalda. Después, sin la menor consideración por su estado, lo habían bajado por las escaleras gritándole órdenes y groserías, y arrojado de manera violenta en la parte trasera del vehículo. John temía haberse esquinzado un tobillo con la caída.

Se lamentaba no poseer el conocimiento cartográfico de Sherlock para determinar las calles de Londres por los movimientos del coche. Pensó en su esposo. Tener al mejor detective del mundo como marido era una ventaja. Pero John se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría al enterarse del secuestro. Reconocía su sangre fría y su poder de análisis aún en las peores situaciones, pero ahora que era su propia familia lo que estaba en juego (los únicos dos seres que Sherlock amaba), quizás su corazón predominara sobre su cerebro y su poder de deducción disminuiría.

Pronto dejaron atrás el tránsito de la ciudad y por la velocidad que tomaron, John intuyó que recorrían la campiña. El vientre comenzó a dolerle. Pensó que debían ser los nervios. Trató de tranquilizarse, recordando con quién estaba casado y las habilidades sorprendentes de su esposo. Sherlock les haría pagar el atrevimiento de haberles puesto las manos encima a él y a Will.

La camioneta dobló en lo que John asimiló como un camino bifurcado y después de conducir cuatrocientos metros sobre ripios, se detuvo. El captor que había viajado a su lado, lo zamarreó para levantarlo. Otro corrió la puerta y entre los dos lo arrastraron hacia fuera. Un tercero se acercó, caminando lentamente, se trataba del captor herido por la bala de su compañero. John sintió un fuerte calambre en el vientre y en el tobillo, pero no gimió. También sintió la brisa fresca en la cara y el sonido ondulante de hojas altas, anunciándole que estaba en el campo, en algún sitio rodeado de árboles. La tela le asía el rostro con tanta fuerza, que no pudo determinar si se encontraban en pleno atardecer o ya había caído la noche.

Los secuestradores lo hicieron caminar algunos pasos y le ordenaron detenerse. John oyó que corrían un portón pesado con engranajes sin aceitar. Quizás se trataba de la entrada a algún granero. A los trompicones lo obligaron a entrar y luego le exigieron nuevamente que se detuviera.

John permaneció en suspenso, el vientre le seguía doliendo en el sitio exacto donde yacía el niño y el tobillo le hacía ver estrellas, hasta que una voz chillona, con un reconocido acento irlandés, sonó frente a él.

-Nuestro pequeño Johnny – se mofó -. La mascotita el detective número uno está aquí, a mis pies.

Uno de los captores le dobló bruscamente las rodillas para que se inclinara. Desprevenido, John cayó hacia delante y si no fuera porque el otro lo sostuvo rápido, hubiera azotado en el suelo con su vientre hinchado. Le quitaron las vendas de los ojos, la luz de varios focos cilíndricos de neón en el techo lo encandilaron por unos instantes, y, al alzar la cabeza, frente a él encontró a Jim Moriarty sonriéndole despectivo. Estaba vestido con un impecable traje negro, mocasines del mismo tono y una camisa rosa pálido que, al modo de ver de John, le sentaba espantosa.

-¿Qué dices, Johnny? – continuó mofándose el criminal -. Cierto que no puedes hablar. Quítenle la mordaza.

Los secuaces obedecieron y John tosió, atorado con su propia saliva. Altivamente, levantó el mentón para enfrentar la mirada burlona de su enemigo pero no habló.

-Ah – sonrió Moriarty -. Esos ojitos desafiantes deben excitar a tu amorcito. El coraje estúpido del soldado. Mira a tu alrededor, John. ¿Dónde te parece que estamos?

John recorrió el amplio espacio con la mirada. Se trataba de un silo enorme y circular de dos plantas, que por el picante olor a pintura fresca, dedujo que acababa de ser refaccionado. El sitio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un rincón donde se acumulaban mesas con computadoras, y en el otro extremo, había una escalera descendente que seguramente llevaba a un sótano.

-Éste será tu nuevo hogar – declaró el criminal con sorna -. Para serte sincero, Johnny, después de que tú y Sherly escaparon de mi trampa en la piscina, soñé con matarte. Pero dicen que los años te vuelven sabio y a medida que pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que tu muerte no sería taaaan divertida. Si te pegase un tiro, por ejemplo.

Con todo su sadismo, Moriarty sacó su pistola y la amartilló sobre la sien del médico. John pasó saliva y por unos instantes murmuró lo que había pensando cuando en la guerra se había topado cara a cara con la muerte.

-Por favor, Dios. Déjame vivir.

Sus captores no lo oyeron, sólo percibieron cómo movía los labios.

-¡Bum! – exclamó Moriarty, y riendo guardó el arma.

John sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, pero el susto le provocó que el vientre se le endureciera con unos espasmos dolorosísimos. Se mordió los labios para no gritar y juntó todas sus fuerzas para no demostrar cuánto sufría.

-¿Qué seguiría si te matase? – continuó el criminal -. Tu funeral, algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo de tu enamorado, alguna lápida con una leyenda muy tierna y ¡arrivederci! ¡Se me acabaría la diversión! No – sacudió la cabeza -. Si quiero lastimar a Sherly para que nunca, jamás se olvide de mí, no tengo que matarte, sino separarte te él. ¿Lo imaginas? ¿Imaginas cuánto sufriría tu amor sabiéndote en mis manos?

En medio del dolor, John hizo una mueca de fastidio. Sí, por supuesto. Ese payaso, genio pero payaso al fin, pensaba que burlaría a Sherlock Holmes. Un silo abandonado no resultaba un lugar inaccesible. Su esposo lo encontraría en un parpadeo.

-Mira, Johnny – siguió Moriarty, enseñándole una carpeta roja -. Aquí tengo datos interesantísimos sobre tu embarazo. Estás esperando un varoncito, y Sherlock y tú están muy entusiasmados – hizo un puchero -. Pero las cosas no están marchando bien. Estás enfermándote y la doctora. ¿Cómo se llama? – buscó el nombre en uno de los folios -. Amanda Cullen piensa que lo mejor sería interrumpir el embarazo.

John se estremeció, pero como buen soldado se cuidó de no enseñar sus emociones. El dolor estaba pasando, a pasos de tortuga, pero estaba aminorando.

-Te opusiste – continuó el criminal -. Finalmente decidieron que te operarían al séptimo mes para salvar tu vida y la de la criatura. Ahora me pregunto qué sucedería contigo si no te practicaran la cesárea en el momento adecuado. ¿Cuánto resistirías?

-¿Vas a mantenerme prisionero para ver cuánto resisto? – habló John por primera vez.

-Esa es la idea.

-¿Piensas que podrías mantenerme oculto por meses, teniendo al mejor detective del mundo buscándome? Eres ingenuo.

A Moriarty se le iluminaron los ojos. Su prisionero acaba de formular la pregunta perfecta.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamó divertido -. No se trata de un secuestro improvisado. Vengo planeándolo desde la mañana que recogiste los resultados de tus análisis – John palideció -. ¡Vamos! ¿Creías que se trataba de un laboratorio común y corriente? ¡Qué ingenuo eres tú! ¡Se trataba de mí laboratorio y esa gente trabajaba para mí! – se golpeó el pecho -. ¿No te resultó extraño que te permitieran llevar tu propia muestra? Fue muy astuto de tu parte usar como alias el nombre de la sobrina de tu casera y fue muy considerado hacerlo tú solito para darle la noticia más tarde a tu esposo. Eso me fue de gran ayuda porque conociendo a Sherlock, si ibas con él, seguro que habría notado algo raro y el engaño se hubiese estropeado. No, Johnny. Olvidé aclarártelo pero éste será tu hogar pasajero. Manejo una red impresionante que nos permitirá moverte de un lado al otro de Inglaterra. Sherlock no podrá encontrarte, al menos hasta que hayan pasado varios meses y tu estado sea calamitoso. Porque no te dejaré morir, ni te torturaré. Sólo te mantendré cautivo, sin asistencia médica y sin esa operación que según tu médica, te salvaría.

Los captores que lo sostenían rieron burlones. John siguió manteniendo la mirada desafiante en su enemigo.

-Ahora quiero presentarte a alguien – siguió Moriarty -. Es el cuarto secuestrador que te trajo. ¡Seb! – chilló en dirección a la puerta -. ¡Aquí hay alguien que se muere por volver a verte!

John volteó y vio entrar a un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello oscuro rizado y cortado al ras, rostro anguloso con cejas pobladas, una mirada azul profunda y desafiante, y labios sensuales. Era muy apuesto, pero su mirada tenía un toque de crueldad y lascivia que estremecía. Estaba vestido con el mismo traje negro de sus cómplices y traía la capucha en la mano. Del muslo, le corría un hilillo de sangre y John reconoció que era el captor que él había herido con el cuchillo. Caminaba con la postura militar y se detuvo junto a Moriarty.

-El coronel Sebastian Moran – lo anunció el criminal -. ¡El tirador que les apuntaba a ti y a Sherlock en la piscina! ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue el cerebro detrás de este secuestro. ¡Un hombre capaz, valiente, fuerte y muy atractivo!

Moran abrazó a Moriarty de la cintura y le plantó un beso libidinoso frente a ellos. John rodó los ojos. Acto seguido, Sebastian soltó a su amante y se acercó al prisionero.

-Seré tu carcelero – le informó, aproximando el rostro al de John hasta que sus narices chocaron -. Voy a hacerte la vida miserable, o, como dice Jimmy, los pocos meses que te quedan de ella – torció la pierna y le provocó un rodillazo en los testículos -. ¡Esto va por el tajo que me hiciste, bastardo!

John se dobló en dos, ahogando un gemido. Sus captores tuvieron que sostenerlo con fuerza. Tosió con vehemencia y escupió saliva.

-Cuidado, Seb – sonrió Moriarty -. Recuerda que tiene que sobrevivir algunos meses más. Y no malgastes tus preciosas energías en torturarlo, el diagnóstico de lo que le espera sin atención médica ya será tortura suficiente. ¡Llévenselo!

Los secuestradores arrastraron a John hacia la escalera descendente. El prisionero, atormentado por el esguince, el rodillazo y los espasmos abdominales, no pudo defenderse. A los empujones lo obligaron a bajar, sosteniéndolo de los brazos para que no rodara.

-¡No lo dejen caer, que arruinarán la diversión de los próximos meses! – ordenó Moriarty, soltando una carcajada.

Al quedar solo con Moran, le apretó la mano.

-Hiciste maravillosamente bien el trabajo, Seb.

Moran lo atrajo hacia él y apretándole las nalgas, lo besó mientras refregaba su cuerpo contra el de su amante. Moriarty respondió al beso con pasión desenfrenada, lejos de imaginar que la mente de Sebastian se poblaba de lujuriosas imágenes de Sherlock.

En el sótano del silo había una celda abarrotada y allí abandonaron al prisionero. Le quitaron las esposas y los grilletes, y al soltarlo, John se desplomó en el suelo.

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas y se marcharon.

Arrastrándose, John llegó hasta un camastro sucio y maloliente. Con sus pocas fuerzas, se acomodó en él de lado y envolviéndose el vientre con las manos, trató de tranquilizarse. Llevaba años sin rezar, la última plegaria que recordaba era aquella frase cuando lo habían herido en Afganistán y que había repetido hacía unos instantes cuando Moriarty le amartilló el arma. Respirando profundo, consiguió aminorar el dolor. Estaba agotado. Musitó otra plegaria más y consiguió serenarse un poco.

Después de todo estaba casado con el único detective consultor del mundo. Sherlock tenía que rescatarlo a tiempo.

···························································································································

Mientras esperaban noticias de la camioneta negra, Sherlock se contactó con sus propios espías para que la buscasen. Se trataba de vagabundos, que tenían conexiones con el bajo mundo de Londres y a quienes no se les escapaba información alguna. Luego viajó en taxi hasta Scotland Yard. Al principio se mostró ansioso y recorrió como fiera enjaulada las distintas oficinas, entrando y saliendo de cada una como dueño y señor del lugar. Los oficiales, que lo conocían y sabían lo que estaba pasando, no le reprocharon como otras veces.

Después, de pronto, exigió ver a Lestrade y al saber que se encontraba en la planta baja informando a sus superiores, entró en su despacho. Dejó la puerta abierta, que estaba pegada al escritorio de Anderson y se arrojó en la silla del inspector. Con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y las manos sosteniendo su barbilla, cerró los ojos para meditar. Así permaneció por el espacio de media hora.

Los oficiales comentaban entre cuchicheos su comportamiento excéntrico.

Sobre el escritorio de Anderson había un estéreo, donde sonaba la voz suave de Thom Yorke interpretando "Exit Music (For a Film)". Sherlock sintió que la melodía y la letra lo invitaban a cortarse las venas.

-¿Podrías apagar eso? – espetó al forense, abriendo los ojos de mala gana.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? – reprochó Anderson, levantándose de su escritorio. Tenía la nariz vendada y una mirada asesina -. ¡Es Radiohead! Este tema lo compuso para la película de Romeo y Julieta. ¡Supongo que sabrás quiénes fueron Romeo y Julieta!

Sally se acercó a su colega y le palmeó el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Apágala, Mike – solicitó gentilmente.

Anderson obedeció a regañadientes.

Sherlock volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. Pero no pudo realizar ningún análisis. Su cerebro se negaba a cooperar, mientras las emociones lo invadían como virus.

Lentamente su corazón se llenó de temor, angustia y odio, y, por primera vez, se preguntó por qué no había disparado a Moriarty cuando tuvo la oportunidad en la piscina.

Estaba arrepentido. Sin embargo, ahora parecía demasiado tarde.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Better Days

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

Capítulo Seis: Bolingrove

Tres meses después.

De una patada seca a la puerta, los oficiales irrumpieron con trajes antibalas, cascos, linternas y armas en la casona aparentemente abandonada en el corazón de Brixton. Era la tercera edificación que allanaban en las últimas dos semanas buscando a John H. Watson Holmes. Pero, como las veces anteriores, también en ésta Moriarty se les había adelantado algunas horas y al llegar, Sherlock aún pudo percibir la presencia de su esposo en el aroma a menta y la de su enemigo en el de tabaco.

-Nada – murmuró Lestrade descorazonado, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando comprobaron que el allanamiento había resultado infructuoso. La enorme vivienda estaba vacía.

A Sherlock le costaba cada vez más refrenar sus emociones y descargó un puñetazo contra la puerta. John estaba atravesando el octavo mes y medio con todas las complicaciones del caso. Sabía que aún vivía porque de otra manera, Moriarty no se molestaría en mantenerlo cautivo, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones sobre su estado. El sólo imaginarlo a merced de ese psicópata le revolvía las entrañas.

Desde la tarde del secuestro, Sherlock no descansaba más que un par de horas con un sueño ligero e intranquilo. Apenas bebía algo y solía comer por la presión de la señora Hudson, que se tomaba el trabajo de servirle un plato y sentarse con él para que lo terminara.

Estaba más flaco y anguloso que de costumbre. Tenía ojeras grises alrededor de los ojos, que le daban a su rostro un aspecto cadavérico. Su tez lucía más pálida que antes y los huesos del cuerpo resaltaban debajo de su piel casi transparente.

Sally Donovan, que no le guardaba ningún afecto, se compadecía de él y había dejado de llamarlo "freak". A excepción del antipático de Anderson, el resto de la fuerza trataba de mostrarse amable con el detective y no le buscaba riña, ni hacía comentarios sarcásticos a sus espaldas.

Nadie estaba al tanto del embarazo pero reconocían lo importante que era John para su esposo y el infierno que tenían que estar pasando los dos: John en poder de Moriarty y Sherlock sabiéndolo en sus manos.

Después de indicar a sus oficiales que recabaran evidencias, Lestrade se recargó contra la puerta que Sherlock había golpeado, visiblemente frustrado. No era para menos, Moriarty se estaba burlando de Scotland Yard en sus narices y sus superiores aborrecían cada vez más sus reportes.

-Esto es tu culpa – acusó Sherlock, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Perdón? – contestó el inspector, cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

El detective se le acercó.

-¿No te das cuenta? – murmuró -. Cada vez que irrumpimos un lugar, nos encontramos con pruebas de que Moriarty estuvo allí con John, pero no nos deja ninguna pista de su próximo golpe. Mira las cenizas frescas en aquel frasco – le enseñó un recipiente cilíndrico sobre una mesa. Olisqueó el contenido y se lo entregó a Lestrade -. Es el olor inconfundible de los cigarros de Moran y por la intensidad del aroma y el estado de las cenizas diría que estuvieron aquí hace cuarenta minutos. ¡Cuarenta minutos, Lestrade!

-¡Sherlock! ¿Quieres calmarte? – ordenó el inspector con autoridad. El detective se movió inquieto -. Moriarty ha estado jugando con nosotros todo el tiempo. Supongo que quizás por tu estado anímico, tu poder de deducción se haya reducido y por eso puede sacarnos ventaja.

Sherlock se sintió herido en su orgullo.

-Mi poder deductivo no disminuyó, Lestrade – espetó, ofendidísimo -. ¿Quieres saber por qué fracasan tus allanamientos?

-¿Por qué, Sherlock? – lo desafió.

-¡Porque tienes un soplón, Lestrade! – exclamó Sherlock perdiendo la poca paciencia -. Uno de tus perros rastreadores nos está engañando en tus narices – recorrió el lugar con su mirada despectiva -. No te necesito a ti, ni a nadie para encontrar a John. De ahora en adelante trabajaré solo.

-Sherlock, espera – exclamó el inspector.

Sin responderle, el detective abandonó la casa, dando un estrepitoso portazo.

Afuera, detenida en la esquina de la vereda de enfrente, la limusina de Mycroft aguardaba su salida. Sherlock la vio con su aire displicente y la ignoró como si se tratara de una mosca. Dobló por la esquina opuesta para buscar un taxi.

Dentro del coche, Anthea dejó de escribir un mensaje.

-¿Quiere que lo sigamos, señor?

-De ninguna manera – opinó Mycroft con falsa indiferencia -. Regresemos a mi despacho.

···································································································································································

Sherlock llegó a su departamento y la sala lo deprimió. La señora Hudson la mantenía aseada con su latiguillo de "Soy tu casera, Sherlock. No tu criada." Sabiendo lo que el detective extrañaba a John, le limpiaba el departamento, le cocinaba y todas las noches lo visitaba, estuviera el joven de buen humor o no, y lo instaba a mirar televisión con ella para distraerlo.

Sherlock no decía nada pero en el fondo del corazón, le agradecía estas muestras de afecto.

Sin embargo, encontrarse en el ambiente que había compartido con su esposo durante los últimos cuatro años, no podía menos que abatirlo. Corrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

En la pared, arriba del sofá, estaba colgado un mapa político de Inglaterra con los diversos sitios donde habían tenido a John secuestrado, señalados con alfileres de colores. Cinco en Londres, dos en Sussex, tres en Hampshire, uno en Surrey, cuatro en Berkshire y una docena más distribuidos hacia el norte. Sherlock clavó un nuevo alfiler de cabeza roja en el sur de Londres y se arrojó acostado en su sofá.

Sobre la mesita de café, la señora Hudson le había dejado lasaña en una bandeja tapada junto con un plato, los cubiertos y la servilleta doblada.

Sherlock volteó hacia la pared y se hizo un ovillo, ignorando la cena.

La señora Hudson subió.

-¿Alguna noticia, querido? – preguntó ilusionada pero al ver el estado del joven, supo la desesperanzadora respuesta -. Te dejé lasaña – avisó, cabizbaja.

Sherlock no respondió. Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de su madre, que no se dignó siquiera a leer. Desde que Mycroft le avisara de su tragedia, la señora Holmes había intentando ponerse en contacto con su hijo menor, pero el detective la ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Sherlock – suspiró la señora Hudson, dejando caer sus brazos -. Ni siquiera leíste el mensaje. Esto no es propio de ti, querido.

La anciana se acercó a la mesita y destapó la fuente.

Al detective le llegó el reconocible aroma de la lasaña con salsa roja y carne.

-Come, Sherlock.

-Más tarde – replicó sin moverse.

La señora Hudson miró a su costado. Estaba parada junto el sillón favorito de John, que ni en sueños ocuparía, así que se ubicó en el que tenía enfrente.

-Sherlock, vas a cenar ahora mismo - ordenó.

Sherlock no le respondió.

-¡Sherlock!

El detective la miró con indiferencia.

-No tengo hambre.

-Nunca la tienes. Pero necesitas fuerzas para seguir buscando a John y a tu bebé – sonrió -. Sé que los encontrarás, querido. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y. . .

-¿De tiempo? – repitió Sherlock -. ¿Qué tiempo? Mi hijo nacerá en cuestión de semanas y si no los encuentro antes, él y John – perdió la voz -. . . ¿Qué cree que sería de mi familia si no los rescato a tiempo, señora Hudson?

-Sherlock – gimió la anciana, con las pupilas humedecidas -. ¡No pienses así! Tienes que encontrar a John. Ese psicópata no puede ser más listo que tú. Nadie es más listo que tú. Tiene que haber una conexión, como siempre dices. Las casas en las que lo buscas tienen que estar conectadas unas con otras. Sólo debes descubrir esa conexión.

-No hay conexiones, señora Hudson – suspiró el detective, sombrío, y alzó la cabeza para estudiar por enésima vez el mapa marcado -. La red que maneja Moriarty es inmensa y la gente que trabaja para él podría llenar dos distritos. Tiene incontables casas, mansiones, granjas, fincas y fábricas para esconderse, que no tienen más conexión que la de pertenecer a gente que él haya financiado. Son miles, señora Hudson. Sólo aquí en Inglaterra, sin contar los millares que debe tener esparcidos en toda la isla.

-¿Con tanto poder no tiene gente infiltrada en la policía?

Sherlock se maravilló, hasta su casera se había dado cuenta que Lestrade tenía que contar con un traidor dentro del equipo.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Y podrías descubrirlo?

Sherlock suspiró nuevamente. Desenmascarar traidores, buscar personas desaparecidas, rastrear psicópatas habían constituido su razón de vivir por más de diez años ¡Qué diferente que se veía todo cuando la víctima era John! Ahora no podía disfrutar de esto y se preguntaba si Lestrade tendría razón y por su angustia, sus capacidades hubieran disminuido.

-Siempre te saliste con la tuya, Sherlock – continuó la señora Hudson, pasándole la servilleta -. No hubo ni habrá criminal que te gane. Eres el mejor, no lo pienso yo sino ese inspector tan apuesto al que sueles ayudarle. Ahora come, querido – le pidió con una sonrisa -. Tienes que alimentarte para atrapar al traidor.

Viéndose sin salida, el detective se sentó y acomodó la servilleta sobre su regazo. La señora Hudson le pasó la fuente, luego el plato y los cubiertos. La anciana tenía una ternura maternal que le recordaba a su abuela Francesca. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Seguiría recluida en su adorada Glasgow, o se habría mudado a otra zona de Escocia?

Pensar en su abuela paterna lo mantuvo entretenido y olvidó su drama por algunos minutos.

La señora Hudson se acercó a la ventana.

-Será una noche helada. Dios quiera que John tenga abrigo. ¡Mi ángel! Ese joven es un santo.

Sherlock se limpió la boca con la servilleta sin decir nada. Él no creía que John tuviese abrigo para pasar la noche y su angustia aumentó.

·····························································································································

Con una mirada entre socarrona y cruel, Moran regresó a la edificación que ahora les servía de guarida nueva. Se trataba una torre alta de cuarenta metros de diámetro y sesenta de altura, construida en roca sólida y con varias habitaciones en los distintos niveles, que se conectaban a través de corredores a los que se accedía por medio de una escalera caracol. Era el último vestigio de un castillo abandonado del siglo XIV, que había pertenecido a uno de los nobles favoritos del Rey Ricardo II. Se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, al norte de Londres.

Al entrar, se arrojó en un sillón despatarradamente, mientras que, a un par de metros, Moriarty lo miraba lascivo y divertido.

-¿Entregaste el dinero, encanto?

-Contante y sonante – respondió Moran, apoyando las largas piernas en una mesa de café -. El fulano se tomó el atrevimiento de exigirme más para la próxima, así que desembolsé mi Browning y le hice sentir su caño sobre la cabeza.

-¡En pleno centro de Londres! – se asombró su amante. Aún para él, el acto parecía atrevido.

-En un callejón – aclaró Moran -. No había nadie. ¿Dónde dejaste los cigarros?

Moriarty le lanzó la caja. Sebastian escogió uno y después de cortarle la punta, lo encendió. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, saboreó su aroma y comenzó a fumarlo.

-¿Qué hay del prisionero? – preguntó, lanzando una bocanada.

-Allá sigue – respondió su amante, señalando despectivamente hacia arriba -. El drenaje de ayer lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Pasaré una noche en paz – fingió bostezar -. Sus gemidos no me dejaban dormir. Aunque lo que haces es ridículo, Jim.

Moriarty alzó una ceja de manera sugerente.

-¡En serio! – protestó Sebastian -. Se suponía que lo dejaríamos morir como a un perro, que apenas si llegaría al séptimo mes. Pero después tuviste que cambiar de idea y contrataste a ese médico tuyo que te debe un favor para que lo supervisara. ¡Ese idiota esta viviendo tiempo extra! – golpeó el puño contra el apoyabrazos.

Moriarty sonrió, libidinoso. Los arranques de su amante eran el mejor aliciente para el sexo.

-Está sufriendo tiempo extra, Seb – aclaró - . Si para ti es vivir lo que está padeciendo. Llevo años soñando con tener a Sherlock a mi merced – siseó y los ojos negros se le encendieron -. ¡Y al fin lo tengo! El famoso detective que me ignoró aquella vez, hoy clama por mi cabeza. ¿Imaginas lo que debe estar sufriendo? ¿Lo que debe pasar por su cerebrito dotado? Nunca volverá a ser el mismo después de esto. Su cerebro, su magia, todo. . . ¡zas! – chispeó los dedos - morirá junto a John Watson.

-Crees que vas a enloquecerlo y destruirlo – se mofó Moran y aspiró el cigarro con desprecio -. Sherlock se repondrá.

-¿Lo crees?

-¿Lo dudas? – desafió Sebastian, despectivo.

Moriarty se impacientó. Desde hacía tiempo presentía que su amante sentía algo especial por Sherlock. Lo admiraba más que a él y en un par de ocasiones había mencionado que el detective era apuesto. Un calor de celos enrojeció el rostro del criminal y mientras Sebastian degustaba su cigarro con absoluta indiferencia, Moriarty decidió subir para visitar a su prisionero.

···········································································································································

Después de tres meses de cautiverio, la situación de John era desesperante. Su cuerpo maltratado no soportaba más los cambios físicos ni el peso de la criatura. Su aparato digestivo estaba aplastado y devolvía casi todos los alimentos; sufría taquicardia y los riñones dañados le provocaban retención de líquidos. La noche anterior el médico lo había drenado por quinta vez, aliviándole la hinchazón del vientre.

Sentía un dolor constante desde el pecho hasta los pies y aunque se acomodara de un lado al otro en el camastro, no sentía alivio.

Desde que lo secuestraran había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de residencias insalubres en las que había estado confinado. Aunque no pudiera levantarse, ni siquiera sentarse sin ayuda, Moriarty insistía en mantenerlo esposado por la muñeca al cabecero y las esposas lo incomodaban y magullaban cada vez que necesitaba cambiar de posición.

El dolor no lo dejaba descansar y sólo el nivel extremo de agotamiento que sentía, permitía que pudiera dormir un par de horas. No lo alimentaban adecuadamente, ni se preocupaban en asearlo y él como médico, sabía que podía contraer una infección. Había veces que perdía la noción del tiempo y sus captores solían sacudirlo bruscamente para despertarlo.

John estaba sufriendo, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en Sherlock y no perdía las esperanzas de que el detective lo encontrase. Si no llegaba a tiempo para salvarlo, al menos rescataría a Will y eso para John era suficiente.

Su aspecto era estremecedor. A excepción de su vientre hinchado, su cuerpo estaba consumido y los huesos se percibían debajo de la piel pálidamente enfermiza. Tenía los ojos azules inyectados en sangre, los labios lacerados y un temblor constante en los miembros por su debilidad intensa. El galeno que lo atendía no le daba más de una semana de vida.

Moriarty entró cargado de celos hacia Sherlock, pero al ver a su prisionero postrado, sonrió ladinamente.

-Retírense – ordenó a los dos secuaces que hacían guardia, y se sentó junto a él. Le pasó la mano por el cabello enmarañado y aunque no podía siquiera abrir los ojos por el cansancio, John lo rechazó con sus pocas fuerzas. Moriarty alzó una ceja con desdén. La estúpida valentía del soldado.

-¿Sabes por qué te mantengo con vida, Johnny? No sólo porque disfruto imaginar lo que está sufriendo Sherlock, no. Tampoco porque tu sufrimiento me excita poderosamente y Seb bien que lo sabe – sonrió con crueldad -. No, Johnny. Te mantengo cautivo porque por cada minuto que pasas aquí, Sherlock enloquece un poco más. Y cuando finalmente tú y tu engendro mueran, ¿qué crees que será de él? Quedará destrozado por completo y nunca, jamás recuperará la cordura – rió histriónicamente -. Tu tragedia destruirá su intelecto y Sherlock ya no volverá a ser el mismo. Su poder de deducción, su cerebro, su genio, todo él quedará reducido, pisoteado, manoseado, inservible. ¡Y yo, James Robert Moriarty, podré hacer lo que se me dé la gana porque ya no tendré adversarios! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Con tu muerte acabaré con Sherlock Holmes!

John sólo gimió. Una vez más el dolor se le hacía intolerable.

Moriarty observó la esposa que lo sujetaba a la cama. La piel alrededor del metal estaba en carne viva, producto de los tirones que John daba al moverse. Luego le miró el abdomen que había disminuido después del drenaje y sólo por el placer de fastidiarlo se lo apretó. Con un gemido de dolor, el prisionero le manoteó la mano débilmente para apartarlo, pero el criminal se lo apretó con más fuerza. John gritó.

-Estás acabado – murmuró Moriarty, gozando su sufrimiento -. Sherlock no se recuperará jamás de tu muerte. Seb se equivoca. ¡Yo tengo razón! Sherlock Holmes no volverá a ser el mismo. ¡Yo lo habré acabado! ¡Yooo! – y después de propinarle un puñetazo al vientre, se levantó y ladró a sus secuaces que le inyectaran un tranquilizante.

Mientras preparaban la jeringa, el criminal salió con un portazo. Torturarlo no había calmado sus celos hacia Sherlock. Estaba excitado con la idea de destruir al detective, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que para Sebastian Moran, Sherlock Holmes era indestructible.

John se agitaba y gemía al mismo tiempo. La crueldad de Moriarty le había elevado la presión por las nubes y apretarle las entrañas le había vuelto el dolor insoportable. Un guardia le inyectó el brazo esposado y después de unos minutos se durmió. A este paso no resistiría una semana entera.

··············································································································································

Sherlock salió de Baker Street envuelto en su sobretodo negro y su bufanda azul. Mientras caminaba, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, haciendo y deshaciendo mil teorías sobre el paradero de John y la identidad del traidor. Tan ensimismado iba que no notó la limusina negra hasta que frenó a su lado. Sin detenerse, oyó como el vidrio polarizado descendía.

-¿Sherlock Holmes? – escuchó la voz suave e inconfundible de Anthea.

-Dile a mi hermano que no estoy disponible – respondió secamente, sin dignarse a mirarla.

El coche lo siguió con la ventanilla baja.

-El señor Mycroft Holmes tiene el nombre de su traidor, señor – avisó la joven y la limusina se detuvo por segunda vez.

Sherlock frenó y bajó la mirada. Desde adentro, Anthea escribía compulsivamente en su Blackberry. Sólo estiró la mano para abrirle la puerta.

El detective husmeó hacia los costados.

-No estoy interesado – replicó finalmente.

-También tiene el nombre del sitio que usted busca – informó la muchacha y por primera vez alzó la cabeza -. Dijo que si usted lo escucha, se ahorrará tiempo valiosísimo.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Sé que para él el tiempo vale oro. ¿Por qué querría ayudarme?

Anthea sonrió inocentemente.

-Sólo me ordenó que lo buscara, señor Holmes.

El detective se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su orgullo lo prevenía de rebajarse a aceptar la información de Mycroft pero su situación era desesperante, la situación de John era desesperante. Podía dejarse ayudar por su hermano y cuando su esposo estuviera a salvo, arreglaría cuentas con él, o simplemente lo ignoraría. Pero sabía que Mycroft no era hombre que diera puntada sin hilo y su ofrecimiento generoso seguramente escondía segundas intenciones. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir trabajando solo o sacrificar su libertad y orgullo por el bien de John?

En algo el mayor de los Holmes tenía razón: Sherlock estaba perdiendo tiempo valiosísimo.

-¿Señor Holmes? – insistió la joven.

Sintiéndose apremiado y sin salida, el detective aceptó subir. Apenas cerró la puerta, la limusina se puso en marcha hacia el sur de la ciudad.

Al cabo de un buen tiempo recorriendo calles que Sherlock podía nombrar con los ojos cerrados, se detuvieron frente a un edificio de siete pisos de aspecto abandonado. El detective bajó primero, seguido de Anthea, que sin apartar la vista de su teléfono, lo guió hasta el tercer nivel. No era más que un depósito abandonado y un foquito colgado del techo iluminaba el centro del espaciado piso. Debajo de él, apoyado en su paraguas negro, estaba esperándolos Mycroft.

-Bienvenido – lo saludó con su sonrisa irónica. Sherlock miró hacia los costados para ignorarlo -. Mi invitación resultó seductora.

El detective lo observó con una mirada aburrida.

-Siempre desafiante, Sherlock – continuó el mayor -. Ni aún en tu mayor crisis personal pierdes la actitud pendenciera.

-Dame el nombre y la dirección, Mycroft – exigió el más joven, yendo directo al grano.

Mycroft hizo girar su paraguas, lo alzó y estudió la contera como si se tratase del objeto más fascinante del mundo.

-Tu traidor es Michael Anderson y la dirección es el castillo de Bolingrove, hermanito.

··················································································

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? En el próximo capítulo harán un cameo cierto elfito y cierto rey, je je je.

Además quería disculparme por no responder ahora los comentarios. Lo haré mañana por la noche.

Besitos

Midhiel


	7. Chapter 7

Better Days

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. También quiero agradecerle el haberme sugerido y prestado el nombre de Auril.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

Capítulo Siete: El Otro Mundo

Lestrade quedó de una pieza al ver quien irrumpía en las oficinas.

Sherlock llegó acompañado de una mujer menuda con mirada amable, y le hizo una seña al inspector para que entrasen en el despacho. Lestrade obedeció y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Aquí está la doctora Amanda Cullen – la presentó el detective -. La obstetra de John. Ella nos acompañará en una ambulancia para atenderlo apenas lo saque del castillo de Bolingrove.

-¿Obstetra? – se asombró Lestrade.

-John está esperando un hijo – confesó Sherlock -. Mi hijo. No voy a entrar en detalles ni perder el tiempo dándote una explicación medianamente lógica del asunto pero debes saber que mi esposo está gestando a nuestro hijo. Es ésa la razón por la que Moriarty lo secuestró y goza teniéndome en vilo. La doctora lo atendió y conoce su situación mejor que nadie.

Completamente en shock, Lestrade abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sherlock lo detuvo.

-Ahora lo importante. John está secuestrado desde ayer en el castillo de Bolingrove, propiedad de Ernst Reichenbach, un rico empresario de ascendencia alemana que tiene fuertes conexiones con Moriarty. Se encuentra al norte de la ciudad y lleva décadas deshabitado. Antes de venir, recorrí el área y vi que se trata de una torre de ciento noventa y seis pies de altura y ciento treinta de diámetro. Está situada en una zona despoblada, con pocas viviendas y muchos árboles. Está a una legua de un barrio residencial que se está terminando de construir. Hice averiguaciones entre los pocos pobladores y me dijeron que. . .

-Sherlock, aguarda – lo detuvo el inspector, mareado -. Vamos por puntos. ¿John está esperando un hijo tuyo?

La doctora quiso responder, pero el detective tomó la palabra.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso? – increpó, exasperado -. Es mi esposo, tendremos un hijo y punto. Antes que nada, aquí está el nombre de tu traidor – extendió un papel sobre la mesa. Lestrade leyó el nombre de Michael Anderson -. Sabía que ese neuronal me las tenía jurada pero nunca pensé que además de bruto sería un criminal. Tienes que apartarlo del equipo con sutileza, que no sospeche nada, y cuando hayamos rescatado a John, se le presentarán los cargos correspondientes. Si sigues mis instrucciones, podríamos tomar la torre por asalto esta misma noche y. . .

-Sherlock, espera – interrumpió Lestrade por segunda vez. Estaba abrumado con la cantidad de información que el detective le soltaba -. Vamos por partes. ¿De dónde sacaste estos datos?

Sherlock lo miró intensamente.

-¿Alguna vez te fallé? ¿Alguna vez te proporcioné información errónea? ¿Alguna vez mis deducciones te hicieron perder un caso? O por el contrario, siempre acudiste a mí porque soy el mejor y nunca me equivoco. Te estoy presentando el caso que puede reivindicarte, Lestrade. ¡Aquí mismo! – golpeó el papel -. Moriarty se está burlando de ti porque tiene a un soplón entre tu gente. Acabas de leer su nombre. Si vas a hacerme perder tiempo exigiéndome pruebas, me alejaré y rescataré a John por mis propios medios. Pero nunca regreses a mi departamento a pedirme consejo. Sin embargo, si me ayudas y obedeces, el crédito será para ti y podrás solicitar mis servicios todas las veces que necesites. ¿Qué me dices?

-No dudo de tus habilidades. Pero si vamos a movilizar a un escuadrón hasta una torre abandonada, propiedad de un empresario, necesito tener buenas razones.

-Mi fuente es fidedigna – aclaró Sherlock y por el tono cortante, la doctora y el inspector entendieron que estaba perdiendo la paciencia -. Obedéceme esta vez y todos saldremos ganando.

-Quiero pruebas – sostuvo Lestrade, cruzando los brazos en el pecho -. Entiende que esto funciona burocráticamente, Sherlock. No puedo movilizar hombres y equipo por lo que para algunos podría parecer un capricho tuyo.

-¿La vida de mi esposo es un capricho? – se enojó el detective -. ¿Quieres pruebas, George Lestrade? Aquí las tienes – extendió otro hoja, esta vez se trataba de un documento. Lestrade quedó estático por el asombro -. ¿Reconoces el sello que encabeza la nota? – el inspector asintió -. Bien, mi fuente es el Servicio Secreto Británico. ¿Ahora se te apetece otra prueba más?

Lestrade sacudió la cabeza y con un suspiro, decidió poner manos a la obra.

································································································································

Arda. La Tierra Media.

En el corazón de Eryn Lasgalen o Bosque Verde, antiguamente llamado Mirkwood cuando la sombra de Sauron lo invadía, se levantaba el reino élfico del Rey Thranduil Oropherion. Las casas y el palacio consistían en laberínticas cavernas que nacían de las entrañas del suelo y se elevaban hasta superar las copas de los árboles más altos. En el aspecto exterior, las grietas de las cuevas habían sido bellamente esculpidas para darles la forma de elfos y plantas, y en el interior había espaciados corredores que servían de ventilación y conectaban distintas habitaciones, todas iluminadas artificialmente. El arte ornamental constituía principalmente motivos silvestres y aunque era más rudimentario que el Imladris o Rivendell, no dejaba de guardar cierta sobriedad y elegancia.

Día y noche, dos soldados custodiaban el único portón que permitía el acceso a las cavernas.

Legolas Thranduilion y su esposo, Aragorn Telcontar, Rey de Gondor, descendieron de sus corceles en la entrada. Habían sido convocados por el Consejo de los Pueblos Libres, que se reuniría esa mañana en el Salón del Trono.

-¿Supones que pueda tratarse de tu hermano? – inquirió Aragorn, mientras entregaban sus caballos -. ¿O de tu cuñado? – alzó una ceja con un mohín burlón.

-Es tu concuñado – respondió Legolas, frotándose el vientre abultado. Llevaba casi nueve meses de embarazo y a pesar de las protestas de su marido y dada su anatomía élfica, había podido hacer el viaje cabalgando -. No lo olvides, melleth.

Aragorn suspiró, mitad receloso y mitad resignado.

Los guardias reconocieron a su príncipe y al Rey de Gondor y les abrieron el portón. Aragorn sintió un ligero escalofrío. No temía la oscuridad de las cuevas y de hecho, para reunir al Ejército de los Muertos, había entrado en una encantada con su esposo y Gimli. Sin embargo, habiendo sido criado en los aireados pasillos de Rivendell, ingresar en un palacio cavernoso le producía una sensación molesta. Legolas lo sabía y por eso le sonrió condescendiente a la luz de las antorchas. Aragorn le devolvió el gesto con una caricia en la mejilla.

Después de ascender y descender por diferentes corredores que conectaban las diversas viviendas de los pobladores, los esposos entraron en el palacio y, tras recorrer más pasillos, desembocaron en una sala cuadricular de piso marmóreo, sin ventanas ni cortinas. Estaba decorada con dos hileras de estatuas posadas en pedestales, que, enhiestas, sostenían antorchas y conducían a un trono de roble, ricamente tallado con motivos silvestres. Las paredes refulgían con gemas incrustadas. En el centro, se hallaban reunidos en círculo los personajes más ilustres de Arda: Galadriel, Gandalf, el Mithrandir, Lord Elrond y Thranduil, acompañado de su amadísimo Príncipe Consorte y Ada de Legolas, Lilómea.

-Adar – murmuró Legolas, y dobló una rodilla con una profunda reverencia ante el rey, su padre. Aragorn extendió la mano hacia su suegro.

El rey elfo se la estrechó y abrazó a su hijo. Lilómea se les acercó y fundió a Legolas en un abrazo más profundo. Ambos progenitores miraron la barriga redondeada de su hijo y el joven se la acarició tiernamente.

-¿Este llamado tiene que ver con Auril? – preguntó Legolas, preocupado.

Sus padres asintieron lánguidamente.

-No con él de forma directa – explicó Galadriel, que los había oído desde su sitio.

Aragorn sonrió, recordando la agudeza auditiva de los elfos. Lilómea lo abrazó con cariño.

-Legolas, Estel, acérquense – invitó Elrond.

Legolas se aproximó junto con su padre, en tanto Aragorn caminaba sosteniendo a Lilómea del brazo.

Gandalf les sonrió a modo de saludo, mientras que Galadriel y Elrond asentían con la cabeza y les hacían lugar dentro del círculo.

Los jóvenes saludaron a cada uno de los allí reunidos.

Presentados los respetos, Galadriel tomó la palabra.

-La situación que se presenta es grave – declaró, envuelta en su mirada seria e inaccesible -. La sangre de Thranduil Oropherion en el otro mundo se extingue. Su último descendiente varón morirá junto con su único vástago. Debemos actuar de inmediato.

Legolas y Aragorn la miraron sin entender.

-John Harold y Harriet Watson son los últimos descendientes directos de Auril en el mundo llamado Tierra – les explicó Galadriel -. Harriet se niega a procrear. De hecho, veinte años atrás, concibió y se deshizo del niño.

Legolas sufrió un estremecimiento. El aborto era considerado uno de los peores crímenes entre los elfos.

-John está esperando un niño ahora – siguió la Dama el hilo del relato -. Su anatomía humana no está preparada para afrontar una gestación a término, pero los conocimientos avanzados de los hombres en materia de sanación pueden ayudarlo en ese trance. Sin embargo, la maldad imperante en ese mundo va a acabar con su vida antes de que dé a luz.

-John Watson fue secuestrado cerca del sexto mes y se lo mantiene cautivo, sin cuidados ni atención, para que fallezca – comunicó Elrond sombríamente -. Ya le queda poco tiempo.

Lilómea apretó la mano de su esposo. Thranduil suspiró suavemente.

-¿Cómo podemos salvarlo? – preguntó Legolas angustiado.

-Es poco lo que se puede hacer – respondió Galadriel -. El cuerpo humano de John está sucumbiendo y aunque hoy mismo sea rescatado, las consecuencias serían devastadoras para él.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por él es traer su fear hasta aquí para preservarlo – expuso Gandalf, con ambas manos apoyadas en su vara blanca -. Mandos le otorgará un cuerpo élfico y lo cobijará en sus Salas hasta que Sherlock Holmes esté preparado para buscarlo.

-¿Qué será del niño? – indagó Thranduil -. Él también es mi descendiente.

-Lo urgente es salvar a John Harold Watson – explicó Elrond -. Su hijo estará protegido con su otro progenitor.

-¿Quién es el otro progenitor? – preguntó Aragorn.

-Se llama Sherlock Holmes – declaró Elrond en dirección a su hijo adoptivo -. Él y John Watson se casaron hace ya cuatro años y su matrimonio fue bendecido por Elbereth con la llegada de un hijo.

-Sin embargo, lo que debía ser motivo de alegría y esperanza se está convirtiendo en desesperación para ellos – suspiró Galadriel -. El corazón de los hombres a veces es oscuro como la sombra que cubría este bosque en otro tiempo. Un enemigo de Holmes, buscando venganza, secuestró a su esposo y lo está asesinando lentamente para crearles a ambos una dolorosa agonía. John Harold Watson no resistirá más allá de esta noche. El tiempo nos apremia. Debemos actuar enseguida.

Aragorn se adelantó un paso.

-Legolas y yo estamos dispuestos a viajar a ese mundo y traerlo hasta aquí – expresó con la mano sobre el pecho. Su marido asintió con firmeza.

Los reyes del Bosque Verde los miraron agradecidos.

-Mucho les agradecemos su ofrecimiento, Aragorn Telcontar– declaró Galadriel con su sonrisa enigmática -. Sin embargo, ya escogí a quienes irán a buscarlo.

································································································

Lestrade reunió a sus hombres y acompañado de Sherlock, declaró que finalmente habían descubierto la última guarida de Moriarty. Se trataba de una casa cercana a los jardines Lauriston en Brixton. Se asignaron los puestos y el plan de ataque, y el grupo se dispersó para prepararse.

Con mirada sigilosa, Anderson aguardó a que sus compañeros estuvieran los suficientemente distraídos para no reparar en él y se coló en el corredor que llevaba a un depósito, mientras escribía velozmente un mensaje en su teléfono. Entró, cerró la puerta sin encender la luz y cuando iba a oprimir la tecla de envío, sintió el caño frío de una pistola sobre la nuca.

-Lo envías y disparo – declaró la voz helada de Sherlock a sus espaldas.

Tal fue el susto, que el forense soltó el teléfono. El ágil detective se inclinó y lo atrapó antes de que se estrellase.

Lestrade encendió la luz. Él también le estaba apuntando con un arma.

-Arriba las manos, Anderson.

Viéndose sin salida, el forense obedeció y las cruzó en la cabeza.

-"Se dirigen a Brodington St. La ubicación sigue siendo segura" – leyó Sherlock el mensaje en voz alta y se lo pasó al inspector, sin dejar de encañonar al forense.

Lestrade se acercó y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Anderson? – acusó, decepcionado.

El forense pasó saliva.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – reclamó Lestrade alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué? – repitió Anderson con desdén. La pistola le congelaba el cuello y aunque era un cobarde, el odio hacia el detective pudo más. A duras penas, Sherlock se contuvo de dispararle -. Porque este psicópata que hace con usted lo que quiere, no puede aceptar perder. Siempre tiene que ganar. ¡Siempre!

-Estás mintiendo – declaró Sherlock fríamente -. No juegues con mi paciencia, Anderson, y dinos la verdad. ¿Cuánto te está pagando Moriarty? ¿Quién es el nexo entre tú y él? Moran, ¿cierto? Apuesto a que no sabes quién es Moran y pasaste estos tres meses recibiendo dinero de un extraño.

El forense no respondió. El detective le acercó los labios al oído y murmuró.

-Estás acabado. Tu cerebro de mosquito no te salvará esta vez. Estás condenado, digas la verdad o mientas, así que no consumas más neuronas que son un bien escaso en ti.

-El condenado es tu marido, freak – se mofó Anderson -. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que soporte hasta reventar como un sapo?

Sherlock se mordió los labios, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el gatillo. Lestrade vio lo que pasaba e intervino con rapidez.

-Sherlock, el tiempo apremia – sacó unas esposas de su bolsillo -. No malgastes energías en él.

El detective recapacitó y después de unos segundos, dejó que su cerebro prevaleciera sobre su furia y no disparó. Aunque siguió encañonando al traidor.

Anderson soltó un gemido cuando Lestrade le apartó las manos de la cabeza para esposárselas mientras que Sherlock le amartillaba el arma para que no opusiera resistencia.

Una vez esposado, el detective lo sacó de allí a los empujones y una vez que estuvo incomunicado dentro de una celda monitoreada, se dispusieron a partir hacia el castillo.

-Envía el mensaje de Anderson – ordenó Sherlock, mientras se acomodaban en el coche. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se acarició el mentón con los dedos en actitud reflexiva -. Que Moriarty crea que nos dirigimos a Brondigton St. Así el asalto será una verdadera sorpresa.

Lestrade oprimió la tecla de envío y guardó el teléfono.

·····························································································································

John gimió de dolor. No soportaba más la tortura. Acostado de lado, se sacudía débilmente sin encontrar alivio. La respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más y el sufrimiento en las entrañas no le daba tregua.

La falta de aire y la hinchazón hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento. Uno de sus guardianes notó que se había desvanecido y corrió a avisar a su jefe.

Cuando recibió la noticia, Moriarty no pudo esconder la sonrisa de triunfo y enredando los brazos como hiedras en el torso curtido de su amante, le ordenó que lo poseyera como un último grito de victoria.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Ocho: El Asunto Final

Aun estando inconsciente, John sufrió terriblemente cuando Moran lo cargó sobre su hombro fornido para trasportarlo al sector más alto de la torre.

-Excelente, Seb – felicitó Moriarty, juntando las manos, cuando su amante llegó al altillo -. Deja a ese marrano aquí mismo, en el suelo. ¡Sí! – sonrió mórbidamente -. Boca arriba, encanto. . . sobre esta manta. . . Así termina de reventar de una buena vez.

Moran ubicó al prisionero boca arriba sobre una manta sucia en el piso. Sin recuperar la conciencia, John gimió y su respiración se hizo aún más trabajosa.

-No resistirá mucho tiempo – declaró Moriarty -. Una vez que haya muerto, lo dejaremos aquí tirado. ¡Sherlock no tardará en encontrarlo y se llevará la sorpresa de su vida!

-¿Recibiste noticias del soplón? – preguntó Sebastian, arrodillado junto al enfermo.

Guardando las manos en los bolsillos, su amante salió al balcón.

-Me escribió que Sherlock los está llevando hacia Brondigton St. Creen que estamos en una casa cercana a los jardines de Lauriston – en sus ojos negros, estalló una chispa divertida al imaginar a su enemigo guiando a Scotland Yard hacia pistas falsas.

-Es extraño – comentó Moran -. Sherlock Holmes jamás se equivoca en sus deducciones.

-¿Ah sí? – exclamó Moriarty, verde de celos.

El coronel no dijo nada y observó a John con detenimiento. Estaba hinchado, demacrado y agonizaba. Las torturas de los últimos meses habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo. John Watson no era un hombre atractivo, simplemente un sujeto común con muchas virtudes. No entendía qué le había visto Sherlock Holmes para enamorarse de él. Los celos lo corroyeron y una idea macabra le cruzó por la cabeza. Pensó en abrirle el vientre para extraerle la criatura. El sufrimiento se volvería insostenible para John y cuando su esposo lo encontrase abierto de punta a punta como animal del matadero su amor se tornaría en asco. Con esta determinación, le acercó los labios al oído.

-Voy a abrirte como al cerdo que eres – susurró -. Con mi daga, te partiré la barriga de punta a punta. Te arrancaré tu hijo y lo arrojaré por aquel balcón.

John se sacudió ligeramente y contrajo el rostro con más dolor.

-¿Me oíste? – continuó Moran, sonriendo -. Aquí está mi daga – la sacó del bolsillo de su pantorrilla y pasó suavemente la hoja a través de la tela de la enorme camisa sobre el vientre. John se estremeció y comenzó a toser compulsivamente -. ¿Qué sentirá tu marido cuando te vea convertido en la mejor escena de una película gore?

Moriarty vio lo que pasaba. Corrió hacia su amante y lo alejó del prisionero de un empellón. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, profiriéndose golpes y patadas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Sebastian? – chilló Moriarty, furioso.

Moran le partió el labio de un golpe. Rodaron una vez más y Jim consiguió quedar encima de su amante.

-¡Eres un renacuajo, Sebastian! – estalló, histérico -. Sin mi ayuda te estarías pudriendo en la cárcel, o ya hubieras sido ejecutado por alguna corte marcial. ¡Estás vivo gracias a mí! Yo te mantengo oculto. ¡A mí me debes la vida! ¡Gracias a mí estás vivo, insecto malagradecido!

Con su adiestramiento de combate, Moran lo obligó a rodar nuevamente y esa vez fue él quien consiguió quedar arriba. Sujetó las muñecas de su amante para inmovilizarlo. Moriarty temblaba de furia. Con una sonrisa sardónica, el coronel le plantó un beso violento y lamió la sangre del labio partido.

Jim se excitó.

-Calma, calma – ronroneó Moran, relamiéndose la sangre que le había quedado en la lengua -. No te enojes, corazón. ¿Qué me dices si aquí, junto a nuestro trofeo, tenemos relaciones como buenos salvajes?

-Mi trofeo, Seb – corrigió Moriarty, lamiéndose y saboreando la sangre de su herida -. John Harold Watson Holmes es mi trofeo puro y exclusivo. ¡Sólo me pertenece a mí! Poséeme junto a él.

Moran lo besó con frenesí. Su amante se arqueó excitado. Juntaron sus cuerpos y entre fricciones y roces, los miembros se les encendieron.

A John le llegaban los gemidos. Le costaba respirar y el dolor no le daba tregua. Comprendía que se estaba muriendo y deseaba que Sherlock llegase a tiempo para rescatar a Will.

Los amantes comenzaron a desprenderse las ropas. Moriarty soltaba unos jadeos histéricos que Moran apagaba con besos y mordiscos. De repente, uno de sus secuaces entró.

El coronel brincó para separarse de Moriarty, que lanzó al recién llegado una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Señor – habló el hombre, nervioso -. Scotland Yard está llegando.

-¿Qué? – saltó el criminal y corrió al balcón. Miró a través de sus binoculares y en la carretera, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre el ramaje de los árboles, distinguió la caravana de las patrullas -. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Sherlock Holmes los estaba llevando hacia Brodington! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Moran soltó una carcajada, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Subestimaste a Sherlock Holmes, Jimmy – lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio -. No le llegas ni a los talones.

Al borde de la histeria, James Moriarty quitó su pistola y le disparó. El coronel cayó inerte con un hoyo en el pecho. Sus pupilas perdieron color y la sangre comenzó a verterle de la boca. Clavó la mirada vacía en su amante, lanzó gemidos agónicos y finalmente falleció con un estertor.

-Nadie es mejor que yo, Seb – declaró fríamente -. Ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes.

El secuaz miraba con estupor ya a su jefe erguido y ya al yacente.

Moriarty guardó la pistola.

-Ayúdame a mover al coronel.

Entre los dos se inclinaron sobre el cuerpo y Moriarty hizo una seña para que lo ocultasen detrás de un cortinaje.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la conciencia, John siguió los pasos de sus enemigos y vio a Moriarty abrir una puerta secreta, camuflada en la pared junto al balcón, y esconderse allí dentro para esperar a Sherlock.

·············································································································

Como si el alma se le fuera en ello, Sherlock irrumpió en la torre, empujando y llamando a John en cada puerta. Si estaba cerrada con llave, disparaba a la cerradura. Por lógica, dado su estado, no podían haberlo subido y tenían que retenerlo en una de las habitaciones de los pisos inferiores, pero después de irrumpir en cada una sin resultados, tuvo que subir más y más pisos.

Había pedido a Lestrade que le permitiese entrar solo por algunos minutos, así podría enfrentarse a su enemigo cara a cara. Los agentes, entretanto, irrumpían las zonas aledañas en grupos. Algunos oficiales rodeaban la torre mientras que otros recorrían las viviendas diseminadas por el desolado pastizal que circundaba el castillo para encontrar fugitivos.

Cada vez que el detective abría una puerta y descubría la estancia vacía, una chispa de desolación saltaba en sus ojos. Parpadeaba varias veces para disipar cualquier emoción y continuaba indagando con sangre fría. Estaba buscando a John y persiguiendo a Moriarty, por lo tanto, no podía permitirse la más leve turbación y su cerebro tenía que imperar sobre su ansiedad.

Buscando y buscando, Sherlock fue subiendo la gruesa escalera caracol de piedra maciza y al llegar al último piso, cargó un nuevo cartucho.

No tenía sentido que estuvieran reteniendo a John en la parte más elevada de la torre, pero una intuición le ordenaba revisarla. Siempre tan analítico, Sherlock no respetaba sus intuiciones pero esta vez, en medio de tanta angustia contenida, quiso seguir su corazonada.

La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro así que disparó. No solo tenía llave, sino una tranquita en el ángulo superior. Insertó otro tiro en la traba y entró. Se trataba de un piso de forma circular, con las paredes y suelo de roca sólida. No tenía luz eléctrica, así que la iluminación llegaba por algunos candelabros ubicados en las esquinas y la luna, que se colaba entre las dos estrechas ventanas en forma de triángulo. Las hojas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas y el cortinaje flameaba suavemente por la brisa nocturna.

-John – murmuró Sherlock al posar sus ojos en el piso y el corazón le subió al cuello.

En el centro, sobre una manta sucia depositada en el suelo, yacía su esposo boca arriba. Estaba inconsciente. El detective bajó el arma y corrió hacia él. Tantas veces se había inclinado sobre cadáveres para estudiarlos sin establecer ningún tipo de nexo con las víctimas, y ahora el que estaba tumbado era su propio marido. Le tocó la frente y notó que ardía. Tenía fiebre lo que significaba que aún estaba vivo. El pulso sonaba débil y la respiración agitada. Sherlock lo sacudió y le dio golpecitos en el rostro.

-John – exclamó -. John. Despierta. ¿Puedes oírme?

Entonces se percató de su macerado aspecto. Había perdido demasiado peso, sin embargo, su cuerpo se notaba más hinchado que el que naturalmente correspondía a un embarazo completo. Llevaba el semblante cadavérico, la piel de un color mortecino y sus facciones estaban contraídas por el desgaste físico. Su rostro había perdido su forma redondeada y ahora se veía absorbido y opaco. Sherlock contuvo un sollozo. No podía dejarse vencer por las emociones. Siguió propinándole golpes suaves y sacudidas para despertarlo.

-John – susurró con la voz ronca -. John. . . despierta. . . ¡Háblame! Aquí estoy. . . Soy yo, Sherlock. . . ¡John! Te encontré. . . vine a salvarte. . . vine a llevarte a casa. . .

John ladeó apenas la cabeza. Su esposo sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-John – insistió, ansioso -. Despierta. . . Háblame. . . aquí estoy. . . Ya estás a salvo. . . vas a ponerte bien. . .

El enfermo intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. El dolor que se había extendido a todo el cuerpo le era insoportable. Gimió y Sherlock le apretó la mano.

-Tranquilo – murmuró el detective y guardó la pistola -. No te agites – le pasó la mano por la frente perlada -. Estás mareado, tienes fiebre. No te agites, John.

¿Sherlock? ¿Era su Sherlock el que le hablaba? John reconoció su voz, su voz grave, que tanto lo había excitado.

-¿S. . . Sher. . . lock?

El detective se alegró al oírlo.

-Soy yo – le apretó la mano -. Aquí estoy.

John se sintió aliviado. Su marido lo había encontrado al fin. Él ya no tenía esperanzas pero Will podía salvarse. Sherlock tenía que apurarse para que le practicaran pronto una cesárea. Con ocho meses y medio, el bebé podría sobrevivir y estaría más seguro afuera que dentro de su cuerpo lacerado. Tanto pensar e inquietarse le produjo más agonía.

-Will – balbuceó.

Su esposo le pasó la mano por el vientre pero la anasarca estaba tan extendida que no pudo sentir al niño.

John gimió otra vez y su respiración se agitó. Tumbado boca arriba estaba en una posición incómoda para sus pulmones. Con cuidado, Sherlock lo movió para que yaciera de lado y de esta manera le alivió la presión del abdomen.

-Cuí. . . dalo - suplicó John con esfuerzo -. Cui. . . a Will.

-¡Claro que lo cuidaré! – exclamó el detective, excitado -. Lo cuidaremos juntos, John.

Al fin John pudo abrir los ojos. Estaban inyectados en sangre y sin brillo. El azul se había convertido en un gris frío y opaco.

-Prométeme que. . . no lo abando. . . narás. . .

-Te sacaré de aquí – resolvió Sherlock. Necesitaba actuar, sino desesperaría. Le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello para levantarlo -. Te cargaré hasta la doctora Cullen. Ella vino para atenderte y te está esperando afuera en una ambulancia. Te llevarán a un hospital y después regresaremos los tres a casa, con Will – trató de sonreír y lo alzó con dificultad -. Vamos, John. Un esfuerzo más.

John gritó de dolor. Ya había sufrido demasiado cuando lo arrastraron hasta allí. No quería moverse, ni menos bajar por las escaleras. Subir tumbado sobre el hombro de Moran y que lo colocase boca arriba ya habían sido torturas suficientes.

-Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo más – apremió su esposo, tratando de recuperar la sangre fría -. Necesito sacarte de aquí.

John trató de atraparle el brazo para detenerlo. Fijó su mirada apagada en él y murmuró.

-Moriarty. . . trampa. . .

Sherlock lo acomodó de lado y sacó la pistola. En un rincón, debajo de un cortinaje, vio un arroyuelo de sangre fresca y a sus espaldas, sonó la voz chillona de su enemigo.

-¡Ojo por ojo y diente por diente! Tú me quitaste a mi Seb y yo te quito ¡a tu mascota!

El detective volteó apuntando pero no vio a nadie. Sólo se topó con la gruesa pared de piedra.

-¡Ah, Sherlie! – continuó la vocecita insoportable -. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde me escondo? ¿Acaso me comió la pared?

Sherlock asestó algunos tiros al muro. Se hizo el silencio. A sus espaldas le llegaba la respiración trabajosa de John.

-John – murmuró, sin despegar la vista de la pared -. Resiste.

-¡Sherlock! – chilló Moriarty detrás del muro -. ¿Ya adivinaste dónde estoy?

Sin dejar de apuntar a la pared y bordeando a John para protegerlo, el detective se acercó al rincón donde corría el arroyuelo de sangre. Corrió el cortinaje y se encontró con el cadáver de Moran.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Moriarty – habló Sherlock finalmente -. Scotland Yard tiene el castillo rodeado de punta a punta. Tu gente está cayendo. Bastarán unos minutos para que entren aquí y echen tu pared a balazos. Entrégate y al menos saldrás vivo de ésta.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero vivir, Sherlock Holmes?

Se oyó el chirrido de un engranaje interno y un rectángulo del muro de piedra se abrió enseñando la figura sonriente de James Moriarty.

-¡Aquí estoy! – gritó -. Sí. ¡Adivinaste! Quiero vivir. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ya solucioné el pequeño problemita que tenía contigo.

-Me alegro – replicó Sherlock con sarcasmo -. Así pasarás aliviado el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.

-¿Qué? – puso cara de sorpresa -. ¿No vas a matarme? Pero si tú ya estás loco, Sherlock Holmes. Acabé con tu amorcito. ¡Míralo! ¡Está muerto! Te quedaste sin familia. ¡Estás loco! Perdiste tus habilidades, ya nunca más volverás a ser el mismo.

Sherlock parpadeó para controlar sus emociones.

-No me conmueves, maldito psicópata.

-¿Ah no? – Morarity soltó una carcajada -. Vamos, Sherlock. Dispárame. Quiero sentir tu bala dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Tu cuerpo no vale ni una bala – respondió el detective despectivo.

El criminal sonrió cruelmente.

-En ese caso vas a sentirla tú – sacó una pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza de su enemigo. Sherlock hizo un mohín aburrido -. Ah, esto te parece, a ver. . . ¿Predecible o aburrido?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro – replicó el detective y amartilló el arma.

-Ah – exclamó Moriarty -. En ese caso tendremos que cambiar de blanco para conmoverte – y apuntó en dirección a John -. ¿En dónde quieres que le dé? ¿En la cabeza o en la barriga? Te recuerdo que es mi culpa que esté así. Moribundo, agonizante. ¿Qué harás, Sherlock Holmes, sin tu querido John Watson? Porque este cerdito está a punto de morir. No sé, quizás con mucha suerte puedas quedarte con su hijo. Oh, pero me parece que el engendrito ya murió. ¿Qué dices, Sherlock? ¿Quién te ha quitado a tu familia? Lo único que te importaba en este mundo. ¿Quién? ¡Yo! ¡James Robert Moriarty!

Sherlock Holmes era un maestro en el arte de controlar emociones pero ya no resistió más. Una detrás de otra, disparó las balas que le quedaban sobre su enemigo. Moriarty cayó hacia atrás y quedó inconsciente.

El detective descendió el arma sin guardarla y se le acercó. Buena puntería, hubiera opinado John. De las cinco balas, tres le habían pegado en el pecho y las otras dos en el abdomen. Volvió a apuntarle, esta vez en la frente.

-Ciao, James Payaso Moriarty – escupió Sherlock y apretó el gatillo. Pero ya el cartucho estaba vacío.

Observó los orificios en el cuerpo con detenimiento. No manaba sangre ni parecían profundos.

-Chaleco antibalas – murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Eureka! – chilló el criminal, levantándose de un salto.

Antes que alcanzara a disparar, Sherlock se le lanzó encima y le dobló la muñeca para que soltara el arma. Cayeron enredados en el piso y rodaron hacia el balcón. El detective luchaba con todas su fuerzas para quitarle la pistola, mientras que su enemigo empleaba todo su potencial en jalar del gatillo. A los golpes y patadas, ambos se irguieron en la baranda del balcón. Sherlock le golpeaba y empujaba hacia el precipicio y el criminal se resistía profiriendo patadas y puñetazos. En un momento,el detective logró arrancarle el chaleco y Moriarty consiguió apretarle el cañón contra el corazón.

-Ciao, Sherlock Holmes – saludó burlón.

Sonó un disparo. Los ojos del criminal se tornaron blancos y la sangre comenzó a brotarle de la boca. Sherlock lo empujó hacia atrás y le vio una herida en el pecho izquierdo. En un parpadeo, volteó hacia la habitación y encontró a John, sudoroso y jadeante, esgrimiendo una pistola en dirección a su enemigo.

-¡John! – gritó, precipitándose sobre él.

Mientras luchaban, John se había arrastrado hasta el cuerpo de Moran y le había quitado el arma. Cuando Sherlock llegó y lo tomó en brazos, perdió el conocimiento.

-¡John! ¡Despierta! Mi amor – le sonrió -. Me salvaste la vida.

John apenas abrió los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Sentía que se iba. Sufría demasiado dolor en cada rincón del cuerpo. Tenía sueño, estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar.

-Sherlock – murmuró con las últimas fuerzas -. Prome . . . Prométeme que no . . . no abandonarás nunca a Will. . . Cuídalo. . .

Sherlock no resistió más y comenzó a llorar como un torrente.

En el balcón, sangrando y convulsionando, Moriarty se abrazó a la baranda con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Tosía escupiendo sangre. Lanzó un estertor ahogado y murió.

Furioso, Sherlock corrió hacia él, lo alzó sobre sus hombros y arrojó el cadáver al vacío. Pasó unos segundos, aspirando y expirando para recuperar el control y regresó con su esposo.

John ya estaba inconsciente. Pálido, hinchado y demacrado. Sherlock se quitó los guantes y le pasó la mano por el vientre, pero no pudo sentir al niño a causa de la hinchazón. Le acarició el rostro, le besó los labios resecos y le murmuró un "te amo" bajito, mientras Lestrade y sus hombres irrumpían en la habitación.

-Que suba la doctora Cullen con los paramédicos – ordenó el inspector.

Sherlock sólo besaba llorando el rostro macilento de su esposo.

························································································································

"Las salas de espera producen esta sensación incómoda de ansiedad y alivio al mismo tiempo", pensó Sherlock. "La gente aquí trata de aparentar calma, leen revistas, mandan mensajes, conversan de temas triviales, pero por dentro las remueve la angustia. Esa mujer de la esquina está sonriendo. Pero es una sonrisa forzada. Tiene que sonreír porque ese caballero que la acompaña está demasiado nervioso y considera que debe tranquilizarlo. ¿Serán parientes? Parece que sí, la mandíbula y las cejas pobladas los delatan. Por la poca diferencia de edad diría que son hermanos o primos. ¿Estarán aquí por algún familiar? No, el aspecto cansado de él, la piel consumida. Él está enfermo. Ella lo acompaña. ¿Y aquella madre dos asientos más adelante? ¿Por qué estará aquí? La niña no debe tener un año y está dormida. La amamantó hace media hora y parecía saludable. Estará esperando a alguien seguramente. No debe tener muchos familiares y el único, quizás el marido o novio, debe estar enfermo. De otra manera no pasaría la noche en un hospital con su hija pequeña. ¿Y aquellos adolescentes? No dejaron de hablar en la última hora."

-Sherlock – oyó que la doctora Cullen lo llamaba.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se acomodó el sobretodo. Sintiendo amargura y ansiedad al mismo tiempo, se le acercó.

La joven estaba seria.

-El niño nació bien – informó. Sherlock suspiró aliviado -. Tiene bajo peso pero está saludable y respondió a los estímulos adecuadamente.

-Heredó mis genes – respondió el detective con orgullo -. Tengo una salud de hierro. Mi cuerpo tiene una resistencia superior a la común y soporta más que cualquier otro.

La médica asintió.

-Ahora está descansando en la nursery si quieres conocerlo – hizo una pausa -. John continúa en coma. Lo trasladamos a una habitación común con la maquinaria necesaria para monitorearlo bajo mi supervisión. Su pronóstico es reservado. Sin embargo, no quise enviarlo a terapia intensiva para que su condición no levante sospechas.

Sherlock la observó impasible. Estaba escondiendo sus emociones para no sentir dolor.

La doctora abrazó una carpeta contra su pecho.

-Te acompañaré a conocer al niño.

-¿Más tarde puedo permanecer con John? – preguntó el detective roncamente.

-Veré qué puedo hacer – prometió la joven y acto seguido, lo invitó para conducirlo, vía ascensor, hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba la nursery.

Sherlock se sintió extraño al entrar en la sala poblada de cunas transparentes. Demasiados infantes durmiendo juntos para su gusto. Algunos se sacudían en sueños, otros movían los bracitos y el detective reconoció que se veían tiernos. La doctora alzó un bultito envuelto en un manta celeste y se lo entregó.

Sherlock lo cargó, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de emoción. Sin embargo, el peso del bebé le produjo una sensación placentera y la calidez del cuerpecito le supo más confortante que el fuego de su chimenea. Era un calor especial. Con una mirada emocionada, finalmente le quitó la mantita para poderlo contemplar.

Era una bolita pálida como él, flaquita y larga, envuelta en un enterito celeste y escarpines blancos. El secuestro lo había absorbido tanto en los últimos meses que Sherlock no había tenido tiempo de prepararle un ajuar por eso la médica había pedido a su hermano algunas prendas de su sobrinito para abrigar a Will.

-Mañana me pondré en campaña para conseguirle ropa – prometió el detective con la voz quebrada. Sentía ganas de llorar, no de angustia sino de alegría. Observó a su hijo con más atención. Era pequeño pero en su carita ya se notaban rasgos suyos y de John, y la pelusita clara adornando la corona de la cabeza le hizo pensar en su propio tono de cabello cuando era bebé. Quizás más tarde el cabello se le oscurecería como le pasó a él o permanecería claro como el de su esposo.

-Te dejaré con él a solas – murmuró la joven y se retiró discretamente.

Sherlock se recargó contra la cuna con su hijo en brazos. Era una personita completa de pies a cabeza. Era perfecta y le produjo una satisfacción mayor que la que sentía al resolver los casos. Lo llenó por completo, lo hizo sentirse vivo otra vez.

En sueños, Will se acurrucó contra él, sintiéndose a gusto en sus brazos. Esto lo emocionó más y al fin liberó las lágrimas.

Sintió la obligación imperiosa de cuidarlo y protegerlo con su propia vida hasta que John se recuperase. Porque John H. Watson Holmes se iba a recuperar. Tenía que recuperarse.

Sherlock no creía en los milagros pero sintió que después de haber procreado una maravilla como su hijo, no podía perder a su esposo.

······································································································

-¡Sherlock! – exclamó la señora Hudson a la mañana siguiente, entrando en el corredor del hospital, cargada de paquetes. Sherlock que la esperaba sentado, se levantó -. Recorrí todas las tiendas de bebés. ¡Hay cosas que te dejan sin aliento! ¡Si vieras las ropitas! ¡Ay! Te entran ganas de comprarlo todo.

El detective abrió los paquetes y observó las prendas con ojo crítico. Eran encantadoras, pero sólo se trataba de tela adornada para que las madres y abuelas enloquecieran y las consumieran como adictas.

-¡Mira que mona! – suspiró la anciana, enseñándole una camisita celeste con un osito y su tarro de miel bordados -. La vi y me dije: ¡Tiene que ser para nuestro Will!

-Con esto bastará para devolverle la ropa al sobrino de Amanda – razonó Sherlock, restándole importancia -. John se molestará cuando sepa que nuestro hijo pasó su primera noche vestido con ropa ajena.

La señora Hudson se preocupó.

-¿Cómo está John, querido?

-Continúa estable – respondió el detective y alzó un enterito para cambiar de tema -. Señora Hudson, esto tiene una flor bordada.

-Un jazmín, Sherlock – especificó -. Es una flor apropiada para un niño.

-Correcto – congenió el detective. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el corredor -. Tengo que regresar con John. Suba hasta el quinto piso y deje la ropa en la recepción. Ellos se encargarán de atender a Will.

-¿Toda la ropa? – cuestionó la anciana -. Es que quería llevarme algunos a casa para tenerlos guardados. Hablé con Robbie y me prometió venir mañana para ver la cuna. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Will necesite quedarse aquí, Sherlock?

-Está sano pero tiene bajo peso – repuso Sherlock -. La doctora me sugirió dejarlo algunos días en observación. Además, aquí puedo visitarlo mientras estoy con John.

-Yo no lo conocí aún – reconoció la señora Hudson -. Pediré que me lo presenten cuando suba. Te dejo, Sherlock. Regresa con John. A propósito, ¿tu familia no querrá conocer al bebé?

-Mi familia no necesita conocerlo – respondió el detective bruscamente -. Hasta luego, señora Hudson, y gracias por la ropa.

-De nada, querido – le sonrió.

Mientras la anciana enfilaba hacia el ascensor, Sherlock regresó a la habitación de su esposo. La señora Hudson tenía razón. Su familia le había hecho un vacío enorme con su relación con John, pero su hijo era un Holmes y podía reclamarlo. ¡Qué Mycroft no se atreviese a ponerle un solo dedo encima!

El detective intuía que la verdadera razón de haberle brindado la información del paradero de su esposo era el querer hacerse cargo del bebé. Conocía a su madre y a su hermano, y ninguno de los dos creía que él podía llegar a ser un buen padre. Nunca le habían tenido confianza y siempre lo habían visto como a un témpano que era necesario controlar. Además, su familia funcionaba como un clan hermético, donde cada integrante que portara el apellido Holmes les pertenecía. Desde su óptica, ellos se consideraban con más derecho que Sherlock sobre John William. Ése había sido el único y verdadero motivo de la ayuda de su hermano.

Pero si uno solo de sus familiares osaba acercarse a Will, Sherlock estaba dispuesto a espantarlos.

Por una coincidencia, su teléfono sonó con un nuevo mensaje de su madre. Sherlock lo borró sin detenerse a leerlo.

…..

Nota de la autora: No soy buena para los títulos así que saqué este nombre del cuento donde Sherlock y Moriarty se enfrentan en la cascada: "El Problema Final".

En el próximo capítulo habrá más cameos.

Besitos Midhiel


	9. Chapter 9

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Nueve: El Adiós

Cinco días después.

Desde su silleta, Sherlock hundió la cabeza en el colchón mientras sostenía entre los dedos la mano inerte de John. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer, los médicos se lo habían advertido. Su esposo seguía conectado al respirador pero su corazón no había podido resistir la cesárea. Sus pulmones y riñones estaban dañados por haber llevado el peso de la criatura durante varios meses y en condiciones paupérrimas. John estaba muriendo y él, una persona cerebral y calculadora que no le rehuía a la verdad, tenía que enfrentar la realidad más cruda.

Alzó la cabeza y abriendo su corazón como pocas veces, murmuró:

-No me dejes, mi amor. Por favor, no me dejes. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¿Qué haría nuestro pequeño William sin ti? ¿Tú eres el padre afectuoso, el paciente, el que sabe entenderse con los niños? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? La señora Hudson me ayudaría, sí, es cierto. Sería una excelente tía postiza si tú – pasó saliva -. . . ¡John! Tienes que sobrevivir. Si me amas y sé que me amas, no puedes marcharte. Tienes que luchar. ¡Eres un soldado! ¡Eres mi vida! ¡Lo eres todo para mí!

Suspiró. Las lágrimas le cortaban la visión. Se las secó con la manga y acarició la mejilla de su esposo. Se sentía fría y húmeda.

-Señor Holmes – susurró la enfermera, empujando discretamente la puerta -. Lo buscan, señor.

Sherlock se frotó los ojos y después de besar la frente de John, se levantó. John no respondió al toque de sus labios como lo hacía antaño, estremeciéndose suavemente y regalándole una sonrisa. Sherlock se cuestionó si aún podía oírlo. ¿Dónde estaba su mente ahora? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Con qué o quién soñaba?

-Señor – apremió la enfermera al notar que el detective no se movía.

Sherlock acarició la mejilla de su esposo y la siguió.

En el corredor se encontró con Mycroft. Había cambiado su paraguas negro por un Blackberry, seguramente para seguir conectado con Anthea, que no estaba con él.

-¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? – fue el brusco saludo del detective -. No estoy en mi mejor momento, así que si has venido a echarme en cara. . .

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! – cortó su hermano -. ¿Me crees capaz de venir con un "te advertí que esta relación no era saludable para ti", cuando tienes a tu pareja en estado de coma?

-Es mi esposo, Mycroft – corrigió, exasperado -. No mi pareja. Y sí, te creo capaz de venir a echarme en cara tu discurso de sabio hermano mayor. Yo. . . yo – se secó los ojos y comenzó a moverse en círculos. Se sentía tan deprimido y vulnerable que no se sentía él mismo. El sólo imaginar que estos eran los últimos momentos de vida de John, que lo perdería. ¡Santo Cielo! No podía perderlo -. ¿Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres?

Mycroft hizo girar el teléfono en la palma de la mano como solía hacerlo con el paraguas. Sherlock deseó que se le estrellara en el piso.

-Acabo de venir de la nursery y conocí al pequeño John William – sonrió -. Una delicia de niño. Siento horriblemente que John no pueda conocerlo. Una verdadera pena.

-¿Qué quieres? – exigió Sherlock, impaciente.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza.

-No estás en condiciones de hacerte cargo del niño, Sherlock.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si estoy en condiciones o no, My-croft?

Mycroft leyó su Blackberry. Aunque estaba en vibrador, Anthea no dejaba de enviarle mensajes.

-Vives al borde del peligro, ese sujeto, ¿cómo se llamaba? Moriarty, te acechaba noche y día y terminó secuestrando a tu "pareja". Sé que ya lo enviaste al otro mundo pero pronto te surgirán otros enemigos, tal vez más peligrosos que él. Tu vida diaria tampoco es saludable para un niño. Divides tu tiempo entre la sección de homicidios de Scotland Yard y la morgue de St. Barts. No llevas una vida adecuada para hacerte cargo de una criatura y tú lo sabes.

Sherlock se recargó contra la pared. Por más bronca que le provocara, tenía que aceptar que su hermano estaba en lo cierto.

-Sé que te cuesta reconocer que me preocupo por ti – continuó Mycroft -. Pero te hablo con el corazón, Sherlock. No digo que yo sea la persona adecuada para hacerme cargo del pequeño William, conoces mis horarios: me divido entre las oficinas del Gobierno y el Club Diógenes. Un infante rompería mi rutina. Sin embargo, Mami. . .

-Yo me haré cargo de él – dispuso Sherlock, terminante -. Te agradezco tu preocupación y la de Mami pero yo me haré cargo de mi hijo.

Mycroft sonrió, haciendo danzar el teléfono entre sus gruesos dedos.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo piensas hacerte cargo?

-Lo discutiremos con la señora Hudson. . .

-¿La casera?

-Así es.

-Una mujer anciana, por cierto – recordó Mycroft.

-Anciana pero más activa que tú – señaló Sherlock, ponzoñoso. Su hermano miró el teléfono -. Aunque te parezca absurdo, sí me he preocupado por el futuro de mi hijo – confesó con la voz quebrada -. Si John no puede acompañarme, la señora Hudson se ofrecerá gustosa. Además, yo se lo prometí – bajó la cabeza.

-¿Le prometiste qué?

Sherlock lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Le prometí a John que nunca abandonaría a nuestro hijo.

Mycroft suspiró, respondió un mensaje y guardó el Blackberry.

-Te veré pronto – se despidió -. Si me necesitas. . .

-Sé dónde encontrarte – contestó con brusquedad.

El mayor de los Holmes asintió y guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo, se retiró.

Sherlock se frotó los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Era inquietante para él dejar traslucir sus emociones pero con la angustia que sentía, ya no podía controlarlas. Esperó a que la gruesa silueta de su hermano doblara la primera esquina y entró de cuenta nueva en la habitación para seguir cuidando a su esposo.

····························································

Por la noche John abrió los ojos, o al menos creyó abrirlos porque obtuvo una visión panorámica de la habitación aún estando a oscuras, pero sin sentir que sus párpados se separaran. El dolor que le lacerara el cuerpo entero se había ido. Miró hacia su costado izquierdo y vio las lucecitas titilantes de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado. Sintió un peso ligero en la mano derecha y al echarse hacia ese lado, vio a Sherlock durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada de lado en el colchón, sosteniendo su mano.

John sonrió. Quiso advertirle que al fin había despertado pero no pudo moverse ni le salió la voz. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Instintivamente se miró el vientre. Lo tenía abultado, pero no lo suficiente para cargar a un niño. Lo más espeluznante fue que no sintió ningún movimiento. Ya comenzaba a desesperar cuando vio a un costado una luz blanca parpadeante que fue apagándose hasta enseñar dos figuras. Se trataba de un par de jóvenes altos vestidos con atuendos estrafalarios, que John reconoció como piratas. Uno tenía el cabello rizado, recogido en una coleta baja, una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros. Era un joven muy bello, de facciones que parecían esculpidas por los dioses. Claro que a John no le pareció ni la mitad de atractivo que su propio esposo. El otro era mayor, tenía el cabello suelto, lleno de greñas donde se entremezclaban albalorios coloridos, monedas y un hueso. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un paliacate rojo y estaba vestido de una manera excéntrica, con colores llamativos, como si deseara exclamar "¡Aquí estoy!" a diez metros a la redonda. Ambos lo observaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

-Buenas noches, John Harold Watson Holmes – saludó el primero con una sonrisa condescendiente -. Soy William Turner Sparrow y aquí está mi matelot, o esposo como dirían ustedes, Jack Sparrow Turner. Ambos somos capitanes del "Black Pearl", el barco más veloz de los siete mares. Hemos venido a buscarte para llevarte a la tierra de tus ancestros hasta que Sherlock esté en condiciones de buscarte.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó John, confundido, y ¡oh sorpresa! aunque no le salió la voz, las apariciones sí parecieron escucharlo.

-Esto es demasiado, cachorro – habló el otro joven con un gesto de desencanto -. Nos llevó años entender estos viajes del más acá al más allá y pretendes que este pobre hombre los entienda en cinco minutos.

Will rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia John.

-Debes venir con nosotros.

John volteó hacia su esposo dormido. William entendió lo que estaba pensando y añadió.

-Sherlock Holmes Watson necesita madurar para reencontrarse contigo, John. Tú has sido un hombre valiente y este último sacrificio te ha merecido el premio. Los elfos valoran la vida por encima de todo y tú, que llevas su sangre al igual que yo, la has defendido hasta el punto de entregarla a cambio de la de tu hijo. Por eso mereces vivir entre ellos. Ven con el regalo que te han preparado.

John no lo entendió pero sintió una necesidad inmensa de seguirlos. Con mucho cuidado liberó su mano de las de Sherlock y se irguió.

-Antes de irnos queremos enseñarte a alguien – sonrió Will y se dispuso con Jack a guiarlo hasta la nursery.

Al caminar detrás de ellos, John se llenó de una impresión extraña. Se sentía volátil, con la sensación de no hacer contacto con el suelo, como si sus pies volaran. Atravesaron la puerta sin abrirla y entonces, John se echó hacia atrás. A través de las paredes pudo verse inconsciente en la cama, con Sherlock durmiendo a su lado y sosteniendo su mano.

-Para unirte a nosotros debes dejar atrás el cuerpo que te cobija en este mundo – explicó Will gentilmente -. Al llegar a Arda sufrirás una transformación, no te será dolorosa pero te transformará en un elfo.

John se detuvo perplejo. Una parte le rogaba que no dejara a su esposo, pero otra parte más fuerte le exigía continuar marchando. Al ver su turbación, Jack le palmeó el hombro compasivamente.

-Adelante, compañero – alzó el dedo y le dio golpecitos en el pecho -. Acompáñanos que antes de irte, necesitas conocer a alguien.

John miró el dedo sorprendido y con delicadeza, le retiró la mano. Jack carraspeó y quiso volver a tocarlo, pero su esposo lo tomó del brazo y lo tironeó para que siguiera marchando. John los siguió. Atravesaron los corredores iluminados y pasaron junto a médicos y enfermeras. John los observó asombrado, pero nadie parecía notar su presencia. Al pasar junto a la recepción, Jack quedó fascinado con un bolígrafo y quiso requisarlo, pero sus manos transparentes traspasaban el objeto sin poder tocarlo.

-Maldita bruja platinada – murmuró.

William le dedicó una mirada admonitoria y el pirata se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la nursery, una habitación cuadrangular, poblada de cunas transparentes, con bebés que dormían plácidamente.

Mientras que Jack se detenía ante cada cuna y estudiaba al bebé como si nunca hubiera visto una criatura en su piratesca vida, Will guió a su invitado hasta una de las tantas cubiertas con mantas celestes.

-Ven, John.

Él se aproximó y miró al bebé que dormía allí. Era un angelito hermoso, de piel tan clara como la de Sherlock, que tenía un mechoncito rubio coronando la cabeza. Dormía profundamente, succionándose el pulgar y haciendo ruiditos. John lo reconoció al instante. Emocionado, intentó cargarlo pero al llegar hasta él, sus manos sólo tantearon el aire como si fueran etéreas.

Will apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Por ahora sólo puedes contemplarlo, John. Esta preciosura es John William Holmes Watson. Ofreciste tu vida por él y ahora es el turno de Sherlock de cuidarlo hasta que estén en condiciones de encontrarse. Algún día volverás a ver a tu familia y podrás sentirlos y abrazarlos a ambos, al igual que ellos a ti.

John se mordió el labio. Quería cargarlo y acariciarlo ahora mismo. También a Sherlock, necesitaba decirle que estaba bien, que sus temores resultaron irrisorios, que estaba a salvo, que no había muerto al traer a Will al mundo, pero, entonces, se cuestionó por qué tenía que abandonarlos.

Jack llegó finalmente hasta ellos y miró al bebé.

-¡Tiernísimo! ¿No, cachorro? ¡Imagínate cuando tú me des uno así de lindo!

Will posó el dedo en la boca, reclamándole silencio.

-¿Qué? – Jack se encogió de hombros -. Si con el hechizo de la bruja no pueden oírnos aunque gritemos.

-¡Jack! La Dama Galadriel no es ninguna bruja.

-¿Ves? Acabas de gritar y no te oyó nadie, cachorro.

Ajeno a ellos, John no podía quitar los ojos de su bebé y comenzó a lagrimear.

-Es tiempo de partir, John – sugirió Will suavemente -. ¿Quieres despedirte antes de tu esposo?

John sacudió la cabeza. No soportaría decirle adiós. Conmovido, Jack lo empujó con gentileza para que los siguiera.

-Esperen – se detuvo John -. Tienen razón. Tengo que despedirme de Sherlock. Necesito verlo una última vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos separados?

-Eso depende de tu esposo – repuso Will -. Sin embargo, la Dama Blanca ya leyó su corazón y nos advirtió que la espera no será larga.

John asintió sin comprenderlo. Regresaron a la habitación donde el detective continuaba durmiendo en la misma posición y sosteniendo la mano del cuerpo que su esposo había dejado allí. John se le acercó y depositó los labios sobre su cabeza ondulada. Pero no pudo palpar su cabello ni oler su peculiar perfume picante. John se mordió el labio. Lo que hubiera dado por poder sentirlo una última vez. Aproximó la boca a su oído y murmuró: "Te amo, Sherlock. Pronto estaremos juntos", preguntándose si su esposo podría oírlo o no.

Will parpadeó emocionado y extendió la mano hacia su matelot. Jack se la apretó compulsivamente.

-Es hora de partir, John – anunció William.

John giró hacia ellos.

-Estoy listo – anunció, aunque su temblor afirmaba lo contrario.

-Espera, compañero – detuvo Jack y miró al médico -. Si te es tan difícil la separación, llévate contigo algo que te recuerde a él. Como dicen los franceses – se frotó el mentón, tratando de recordar -. . . algún souvenir, ¿savvy?

-¡Jack! – interrumpió Will -. Mandos no lo permitiría.

-¿Mandos? – repitió John.

El pirata hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Tú sólo toma algo que te recuerde a tu matelot, mientras estén lejos.

John se acercó a la mesita junto a Sherlock donde había un bolso abierto con algunas pertenencias. Sin dudarlo, tomó su anillo de bodas, que su marido le había quitado en la ambulancia y había guardado allí. Era una sortija de oro sencilla, que adentro tenía grabadas las iniciales "S & J" acompañadas de la frase "por siempre".

-Me llevaré mi anillo – decidió. Increíblemente esta vez sí pudo alzar el objeto y lo apretó en su puño.

-Buena elección – sonrió Jack, encasquetándose el sombrero -. Acércate a nosotros y no voltees.

John asintió y caminó derechito hacia los piratas, sin volverse hacia Sherlock. Will le apretó la mano para darle apoyo y los tres se dirigieron juntos hacia el rincón por donde los piratas habían llegado. La luz blanca apareció de cuenta nueva. Envolvió al trío con resplandor enceguecedor y se los llevó consigo.

Sherlock siguió durmiendo, mientras sus labios, en sueños, murmuraban:

-Yo también te amo, John.

·························································

-¡Santo Cielo, aquí llegan! – exclamó la señora Hudson, mientras abría la puerta de los departamentos de Baker Street. Afuera la aguardaba Sherlock con un bolso de bebé colgado al hombro y Will durmiendo en sus brazos. Se lo veía más pálido que de costumbre, con una expresión de dolor que conmovía hasta a las piedras -. ¡Oh, Sherlock! ¡Qué alegría tenerte de regreso! Bueno, no de alegría, ya que John. . . Lo de anoche lo esperábamos de un momento a otro pero igual. . .

-La entiendo perfectamente, señora Hudson – interrumpió el detective, rápidamente. Cualquier mención de John lo perturbaba hasta las lágrimas y odiaba llorar en público -. No necesita usted ser tan explicativa.

-Te comprendo, querido – contestó la anciana, arrepentida, y se apresuró a cargar a Will -. Dame este angelito. Duerme como un rey – sonrió -. Ay, Sherlock. Cuando lo conocí en la nursery había abierto los ojos y eran los tuyos, igualitos, también la nariz y la frente, aunque las mejillas y la boca son idénticas a. . . tú sabes.

-¿Alguna novedad? – interrogó Sherlock para cambiar de tema.

La señora Hudson acomodó al bebé y lo dejó pasar.

-Tu hermano está aquí, Sherlock. Llegó hace una hora. Le ofrecí té y sólo lo aceptó con la condición de que bebiese con él. Es todo un caballero. Ya no quedan hombres así de gentiles.

La expresión del detective pasó de la tristeza a la furia. Con cuidado, hizo a la anciana a un lado y corrió escaleras arriba.

Mycroft lo esperaba sentado erguidamente en el sillón de John, con la punta de su paraguas negro apoyada en el piso.

-Buenos días, Sherlock.

-¡Aléjate de ese sillón, Mycroft! – ordenó Sherlock imperante.

Su hermano se levantó y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

-Lo siento – se disculpó con su sonrisa fría -. Ahora recuerdo a quién pertenecía ese sillón. Seguramente quieres conservar su olor, o quizás es un homenaje que le haces. Pero te recuerdo que con un niño pequeño no podrás conservarlo intacto por mucho tiempo. Ya sabes – hizo un gesto de repugnancia -, sus manitas tocan todo.

-¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? – demandó el detective -. Aparte de interrogar a la señora Hudson con la excusa de compartir el té. ¿Qué averiguaste? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Estamos ella y yo capacitados para cuidar de un infante o necesitamos algunos de tus sabios consejos?

El mayor de los Holmes se miró las uñas con aire ofendido.

-Siempre tan sarcástico y desconfiado. ¿No te cansas de ser así? Tu casera y yo compartimos el té. Una mujer exquisita, si me permites opinar. Y muy afectuosa también. Eso es bueno para el niño. A propósito, me comentó que cuando estabas en el hospital, quiso limpiar la casa y no encontró experimentos tuyos desperdigados por ahí. Buena señal, Sherlock.

-Abandoné los experimentos hace meses – confesó el detective -. Cuando me enteré que . . . que él estaba de encargo – se echó en una silla y parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas -. Los dejé por su salud y la del niño.

-Un gesto altruista de tu parte – observó Mycroft -. Veo que parpadeas más veces que lo normal. Escondiendo lágrimas, eso creo. No es bueno guardarse las emociones.

-¿Cómo va tu dieta? – preguntó Sherlock, ácidamente.

-Bien. Perdí cuatro libras. Bueno – sonrió -. Cinco en realidad. Fui esta mañana temprano a buscarte al hospital pero ya te habías ido.

-Llevé a Will a dar un paseo. Quería estar solo con él un rato antes de regresar a casa y – enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que estaba dando demasiada información de sus emociones y cambió velozmente de tema -. ¿Para qué fuiste a buscarme al hospital si yo no te lo pedí?

-Sólo trataba de ser amable, Sherlock.

En ese momento entró la señora Hudson sosteniendo al bebé, que continuaba dormido. Sherlock se acercó a cargarlo y lo acomodó como todo un experto.

Mycroft se puso de pie con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-El pequeño John William, o Will como parece que prefieres llamarlo. ¿Qué te sucede, Sherlock? No es propio de ti usar diminutivos.

-John decidió llamarlo así y yo seguiré haciéndolo.

-¡Qué bien! – felicitó Mycroft sin dar a entender si lo decía en serio o estaba siendo irónico. A su hermano poco le importó -. Ya abusé demasiado del tiempo de ustedes y el deber me llama.

-¿Ya se va? – preguntó la señora Hudson, desilusionada.

-Mucho me temo que sí, señora – se excusó Mycroft.

-Pero podría quedarse a almorzar con nosotros – propuso ella -. Horneé un budín de chocolate para el postre. El preferido de Sherlock. También hay carne asada.

-Mi hermano se tiene que ir, señora Hudson – replicó Sherlock cortante -. Además está a dieta. No querrás recuperar tus cuatro libras, ¿cierto, Mycroft?

-Cinco, Sherlock – sonrió -. Cinco libras.

-Cuatro – corrigió Sherlock sarcástico.

Entre los hermanos se intercambiaron miradas asesinas, que incomodaron a la anciana.

-En ese caso fue un placer compartir el té con usted – intervino ella para romper el hielo -. Puede regresar cuando lo desee.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. Su hermano sonrió.

-Así lo haré, señora Hudson. Así lo haré. Que tengas buenos días, Sherlock. Mami te envía sus saludos y no ve la hora de conocer a su nieto.

El detective no le contestó. Mycroft besó a la anciana en la mejilla y después de dar dos vueltas a su paraguas, bajó las escaleras hacia la salida. La señora Hudson lo acompañó.

Con Will acomodado en brazos, Sherlock se sentó en el sofá. La sala se sentía silenciosa y vacía sin John, como lo había estado en los tres últimos meses. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, el detective había conservado las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Sólo que ahora. . . ¿Qué sería de su vida sin John? Quiso encender la tele pero recordó enseguida que a esa hora transmitían programas que usualmente había mirado con él. Sabía que no podría soportar verlos más en soledad.

Alzó la cabeza hacia la repisa de la chimenea y se encontró con el cráneo. Lo sintió inútil después de haber compartido tantas charlas con su esposo. La vida apestaba sin John. Sherlock sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Al menos ahora estaba solo para poder llorar en paz.

Will hizo un ruidito. Acababa de despertar. En medio del llanto, su padre le sonrió.

-Es hora de comer, calaverita.

Y se levantó con el bebé en brazos para prepararle el biberón con las instrucciones que la señora Hudson le había dejado colgadas en la puerta de la nevera.

··································


	10. Chapter 10

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Diez: El Heredero

John se sintió tan volátil como el aire mismo. Dormía profundamente mientras levitaba a través de un túnel luminoso. Sentía un calor abrasador, que lejos de quemarlo, lo confortaba. Escuchaba una canción suave, que reconoció como la de cuna que le cantaba su madre cuando era bebé.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Finalmente despertó en un bosque con más luz y vegetación que los que conocía en Inglaterra. Se encontraba extendido boca arriba en el pasto y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a los dos piratas de pie a sus costados.

-Buenos días, compañero – saludó Jack, dándole un sorbo a una botella de color ámbar -. Flotaste como un pez y dormiste durante todo el viaje. ¡Wow! ¡Mírate en lo que te has convertido!

John se irguió de un salto ligero que no habría podido dar ni en sus años más lozanos, y notó que se sentía más ágil y liviano que de costumbre.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, mirando alrededor.

-Estamos en Arda – contestó Will gentilmente -. Específicamente en el reino élfico de Lothlórien.

-¿Dónde? – inquirió John más confundido.

-En la Tierra Media, compañero – explicó Jack, sacudiendo la botella -. Tierra de hombres, elfos, gigantes, orcos, trolls, enanos y los pequeñines que nunca recuerdo el nombre. . .

-Hobbits – intercedió Will.

-Eso mismo, cachorro – felicitó con una floritura y bebió un poco más -. Aquí tienen magia, anillos, monstruos y demás locuras, pero les falta lo más importante – alzó la botella -. ¡El ron!

John parpadeó sin entender, aunque comenzaba a intuir que Jack estaba tan borracho como su hermana en sus peores épocas.

Will le palmeó el hombro.

-John, acércate al lago y obsérvate – con cuidado lo acercó a un tronco hueco, que tenía acumulada agua de lluvia -. No te asustes.

John se inclinó con curiosidad y, acto seguido, se irguió como un resorte. Su rostro era el mismo, las mismas facciones, el mismo cabello cortado al ras, los mismos ojos. Sin embargo, su tez, ¿cómo explicarlo? se veía brillante. Brillaba como si dentro de su piel hubieran encendido cientos de focos. Se estudió las manos y los brazos. No sólo el rostro, sino su cuerpo entero resplandecía. Se miró de cuenta nueva en el agua y notó que sus orejas se veían picudas, como las de los duendes de los cuentos para niños. Se las palpó y sintió las puntitas elevadas.

-¿Qué me ocurre? – susurró.

-Simple – respondió Jack -. Eres un elfo.

Y antes que Will alcanzara a aclararle, John vio a una mujer hermosa acercarse por un sendero. Era la Dama Galadriel, con su atuendo blanco, su luz y sus orejas de elfa. John las advirtió enseguida.

Will se hincó de rodillas y jaló a su irreverente matelot para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Jack, William – los llamó la elfa, extendiendo los brazos, sonriente -. Levántense, por favor. Soy yo quien les está agradecida por haber traído a John Harold hasta Arda. John – se volvió hacia él. El médico notó su sonrisa sincera y maternal -. Disculpa. Sé que detestas tu segundo nombre. Aquí sólo te llamaremos John Watson Holmes.

John asintió sin creerse lo que pasaba.

-Acércate, querido – invitó la dama, extendiéndole la mano. John la tomó -. Daremos un paseo por este bosque y te quitaré las dudas que te acosan.

-¿Cuándo volveré a ver a Sherlock y a mi hijo? – era la pregunta que más le urgía.

-Todo te será respondido a su debido tiempo – respondió Galadriel con una mirada enigmática -. Dejemos por ahora a Jack y a William solos y ven conmigo, que hay mucho que explicarte.

John miró de soslayo a los piratas. Will le asintió, mientras que Jack le hacía un gesto moviendo el dedo sobre la sien para darle a entender que la elfa no estaba en sus cabales. Apenas Will notó la seña, le profirió un codazo.

-¡Ouch, cachorro!

-No estoy loca, Jonathan Teague Sparrow, hijo de Edward Grant Teague – exclamó Galadriel, sin darse vuelta -. Perdón, capitán Jack Sparrow.

Jack se largó a reír, en tanto Will suspiraba, resignado. John miró a uno y al otro antes de volverse hacia la elfa para seguirle el paso.

Atravesaron el sendero que marcaban los abedules y se internaron en el corazón del bosque. Galadriel caminaba altiva, apretando la mano de su invitado para transmitirle confianza. John movía la cabeza de un lado y del otro para no perderse detalle alguno. El crujido de las hojas con cada pisada, el verde encendido, el trinar de pájaros, y el sonido de un arroyo lejano le recordaron a un caso ocurrido dos años atrás, donde Sherlock y él habían tenido que perseguir a un asesino a través de un bosque solitario.

-Sherlock – murmuró.

Al oírlo, Galadriel suspiró.

-La primera pregunta que debes responderte es quién eres, John.

-Mejor dicho qué soy – corrigió el médico, estudiándose las manos -. Jack digo algo acerca de un elfo.

-Para saber qué eres, necesitas entender quién eres – sonrió Galadriel misteriosamente.

John estaba tan confundido que intentó detenerse, pero la elfa le tironeó la mano con gentileza para que siguieran avanzando.

-Hace tres centurias, el Rey elfo Thranduil Oropherion y su Príncipe Consorte, Lilómea, reinaban en Eryn Lasgalen, también conocido como el Bosque Verde – comenzó la Dama -. En aquel tiempo, esta tierra luchaba contra Sauron, cuya sombra oscura se había apropiado de ese bosque, convirtiéndolo en Mirkwood. Estábamos en guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras y los corazones más débiles se dejaban seducir por el poder de Sauron. Thranduil necesitaba un heredero pero Lilómea parecía estéril.

-¿Lilómea era un elfo varón? – interrumpió John, y enseguida recordó su propio caso y se preguntó si no estaba a punto de hallar la respuesta sobre la gracia de su familia.

-Algunos elfos varones tienen el don de concebir como tú, John – respondió Galadriel -. Verás, nuestra raza lleva milenios extinguiéndose. Para que esto no suceda Ilúvatar, que ya conocerás a Mandos, uno de sus vástagos, les ha otorgado a algunos varones de nuestra gente el poder para gestar vida. Lilómea es uno de ellos y ya entenderás por qué tú también lo eres.

John asintió.

-Que el rey no pudiera tener herederos constituía un problema grave de Estado y el Alto Consejo tuvo la poca feliz idea de sugerirle a Thranduil que anulase su matrimonio y se buscase una elfa fértil – continuó Galadriel -. La reacción del rey fue tan violenta que jamás se atrevieron a volver a tocar el tema.

-Thranduil tenía su carácter – observó John y no pudo evitar compararlo con su esposo.

-Igual que Sherlock – añadió la elfa, leyéndole el pensamiento. John se sorprendió -. Pero sigamos con la historia. El tema del heredero se volvía cada vez más urgente porque el rey tenía que salir a luchar contra las arañas gigantes y demás criaturas que crecían bajo la Sombra de Sauron y si fallecía sin hijos, el trono pasaría a su medio hermano, Erelas, un ser despreciable que llevaría el reino a la ruina.

Por eso, todos quedaron gratamente satisfechos cuando, contra todos los pronósticos, Lilómea quedó embarazado. Para los soberanos fue una alegría y un alivio a la vez. A su debido tiempo, el príncipe dio a luz a gemelos idénticos. Debes entender que para mi gente, por la extinción de nuestra raza, el nacimiento de dos niños significa una doble bendición de Ilúvatar. Todo Arda festejó la noticia, a excepción de Erelas, que veía sus planes frustrados.

Thranduil estaba rebosante de alegría. Nombraron a un hijo Legolas y al otro Auril, yo misma asistí a la presentación de los bebés y sostuve a Auril en brazos. Era moreno como Lilómea, mientras que Legolas había salido rubio como el rey. Al sentir el fëa, o alma como la llamarías tú, de uno y de otro niño, intuí que ambos hermanos tenían una conexión especial, que fue la que los ayudó a reunirse años más tarde.

La noche después de la presentación, cuando todos celebrábamos, una doncella interrumpió la fiesta para avisar que los gemelos habían desaparecido de sus cunas. La nodriza, que había sido seducida por Erelas, según nos enteramos después, los había secuestrado y llevado al corazón del bosque, donde la Sombra era más poderosa. Por medio de un ritual oscuro en la lengua de Mordor, intentó hacer desaparecer a los niños.

-¿Quién era Mordor? – interrumpió John, muy a su pesar ya que estaba compenetradísimo con el relato.

Galadriel sonrió con indulgencia.

-Perdona, John. No sabes de nuestro mundo y te doy nombres como si los conocieras. Mordor es un lugar, el territorio del que fue amo y señor Sauron, el enemigo de los Pueblos Libres y causante de la mayor desgracia que asoló Arda durante largos milenios. Se trataba del creador del Anillo Único y fue un ser tan oscuro como la noche misma, poderoso, cruel y destructivo. En tu mundo sería llamado el Diablo. Pero para no abrumarte con información por ahora innecesaria, dejemos que más tarde Legolas te enseñe nuestras creencias y concentrémonos en la historia.

-¿Se refiere a Legolas, uno de los gemelos? – insistió John.

-Así es. Como te decía, la nodriza intentaba deshacerse de él y de Auril por medio de un ritual maligno. Con este propósito encendió una hoguera, arrojó en ella hierbas y polvos mágicos y recitó una frase en la lengua oscura. Se abrió un portal profundo en la tierra. La elfa alzó a Auril y cuando se disponía a arrojarlo, llegó el rey al frente de su ejército. Mi esposo y yo los acompañábamos, pero nos mantuvimos alejados durante el arresto.

Desesperada, la elfa dejó al bebé al borde de la entrada y los rayos siniestros que manaban de él, comenzaron a jalarlo hacia adentro. Al ver lo que sucedía, murmuré una oración a Elbereth, nuestra poderosa señora, y conseguí transformar el portal de Mordor en un pasaje a la Tierra, tu mundo, John. La nodriza fue apresada y Legolas rescatado, pero perdimos a su hermano. Auril cayó en tu mundo. Al menos Elbereth lo salvó de ser absorbido por las fuerzas oscuras y llegó a la Tierra, en el siglo XVIII, apareciendo a orillas del Támesis, en la ciudad de Londres. Allí lo recogió una pareja de pescadores muy bondadosa, que no podía tener hijos propios. Se trataba de William Turner y Christine. Llamaron al bebé William Turner II, pero lo apodaron Will, como a tu propio hijo, para diferenciarlo de su padre.

Al pasar a través del túnel, Auril perdió su anatomía élfica y llegó hasta sus padres adoptivos convertido en un bebé humano. El relato es largo de contar, el pequeño Will creció con su madre hasta los doce años. Su padre se había vuelto pirata, aunque su familia creía que era un marinero honrado, y fue asesinado por defender a un amigo, el capitán Jack Sparrow. Pero deja que sean Jack y William los que te cuenten esa parte. Lo más importante es que ellos se enamoraron y se casaron.

-Si Auril es William Turner – interrumpió John, frotándose el mentón -. ¿Cómo y cuándo llegó a este mundo? ¿Y mientras tanto qué fue de los reyes y de Legolas?

Galadriel suspiró entristecida.

-Quedaron destrozados. Lilómea se encerró en las estancias más profundas de la caverna que tienen por palacio y sólo salía para dar un paseo por los jardines con su hijo. Thranduil se convirtió en un rey severo e inclemente. Legolas creció convirtiéndose en el mejor guerrero de su gente y a su debido tiempo partió a destruir el Anillo Único, aunque estas historias también podrás oírlas más tarde de su propia boca y de la de su esposo, el rey Elessar.

John sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cómo regresó Auril a este mundo?

-Jack Sparrow es hijo de un reconocido pirata del siglo XVIII, Edward Teague, Protector del Código. Él casó a su hijo con William por medio del rito pirata y se convirtieron en "matelotes". Dos años después, Teague les pidió que buscaran un tesoro mágico. El cofre que contenía dicho tesoro era en realidad un umbral hacia este mundo y al abrirlo, ambos fueron absorbidos y traídos hasta aquí. Llegaron a Minas Tirith, la capital de Gondor, donde reinan Elessar y Legolas. Por el parecido y conociendo su propia historia, Legolas sospechó de quién podía tratarse. Llevó a William ante sus padres y estos lo reconocieron inmediatamente. William o Auril quedó atónito, ya que sólo sabía que había sido adoptado y siempre se había preguntado por sus verdaderos orígenes. Por medio del mismo hechizo que sufriste tú, le devolvimos su cuerpo élfico. Sin embargo, él y Jack adoran el mar y no tardaron en pedirnos regresar a la Tierra. Elbereth les otorgó el poder a ambos de regresar a su mundo con la promesa de que retornarían al nuestro cuando se lo pidiéramos. Durante estos años han viajado para visitar a los reyes de Eryn Lasgalen y a Legolas y Elessar. Cuando vimos que estabas en peligro, yo en persona los llamé para que fueran a tu tiempo a buscarte y traerte con nosotros. Así llegaste hasta aquí, John Watson Holmes.

-Ya veo – respondió John, con la mirada extraviada, tratando de procesar toda la información -. ¿Pero por qué se interesaron en mí? ¿Por qué regresé como un elfo? ¿Y cuándo llegará Sherlock a buscarme? – la última pregunta sonó más anhelante que las otras.

Galadriel guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no sobresaltarlo.

-Falleciste en tu mundo, John, y perdiste tu cuerpo humano – lo miró para estudiar su reacción. John la escuchaba ansioso -. Como llevas la sangre de los elfos, Mandos decidió otorgarte uno nuevo con la anatomía élfica para que puedas vivir aquí. A su debido tiempo, cuando Sherlock te busque y cruces el umbral con él, así como le ocurre a Auril cada vez que nos deja, llegarás a la Tierra con tu forma humana. Ahora te preguntarás por qué quisimos salvarte y cómo es que la sangre de nuestra gente corre por tus venas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es un primo lejano mío? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-El linaje de Thranduil de la Casa Reinante de Eryn Lasgalen es tan transcendente y puro aquí como en la Tierra y tú lo llevas en la sangre. Tu hermana no ha tenido hijos ni piensa tenerlos, así que la rama se corta contigo y con tu hijo. Si fallecían John William y tú, hubiera quedado extinta. Por eso decidimos salvarte. Podíamos también haber protegido únicamente a tu hijo, pero quisimos traerte con nosotros por tu corazón.

-¿Mi corazón?

La elfa le sonrió.

-Heredaste el corazón puro y noble de Lilómea y de sus dos hijos: Legolas y Auril. Sólo tu bondad pudo penetrar y conquistar el alma de una persona cerrada y fría como Sherlock Holmes y devolverle la vida. Gracias a ti ese hombre, genio pero huraño, aprendió a amar y supo lo que se siente ser amado. Tú le diste vida, tú lo salvaste, John. En tu humildad no te das cuenta del poder que tu corazón tiene y en recompensa por él, te salvamos y trajimos con nosotros.

-No sé qué decir – balbuceó John, estupefacto.

-También está tu hijo.

-¿John William?

-Los elfos valoramos la vida por encima de todo – explicó Galadriel, mirando hacia los árboles -. La vida y la naturaleza son el centro de nuestra existencia. Las protegemos y defendemos de cualquier amenaza. Cuando contra todos los pronósticos, elegiste proteger a John William y llegaste a arriesgar tu vida y tu matrimonio para que viera la luz, te comportaste como uno de nosotros. Mandos quedó encantado con tu accionar y al saber que corrías peligro, nos ordenó que realizáramos un concilio. No me mires así, John – sonrió -. Sí, realizamos un concilio por orden de Mandos para traerte a nuestro mundo.

John se detuvo en seco. Con su sencillez, jamás había imaginado que pudiera llegar a ser alguien tan importante.

-Debemos regresar con Jack y William – apremió la elfa -. Debes partir hacia Minas Tirith, la capital de Gondor, donde Legolas y Elessar te están aguardando. Legolas posee el don de la concepción al igual que tú y está esperando su primer hijo. La fecha del parto está cercana.

-Entonces, yo desciendo de Legolas y Elessar – dedujo John, asombrado, aunque a esta altura ya lo había hecho tantas veces que una sorpresa más no lo alteró -. ¿Estaré aquí cuando se produzca el nacimiento de su primer hijo? ¿Asistiré al nacimiento de mi propio ancestro?

-No, John – dijo Galadriel -. Tú no desciendes de Legolas y Aragorn, sino del otro vástago del Rey Thranduil, Auril.

-¿Mis ancestros son William y Jack? – preguntó John.

-Así es – asintió la elfa -. Pero tienes que guardar el secreto – se llevó el dedo a los labios -. El hijo de ellos aún no vino al mundo. Will cree ser estéril y sufre mucho por eso.

-Sin embargo, si sabe que sí tendrá un hijo, se alegrará. Debería decírselo.

-No – ordenó Galadriel con firmeza. John quedó tieso. La dama recuperó la sonrisa para tranquilizarlo -. No debemos alterar el tiempo, John. Lo que deba suceder sucederá en el momento justo. Te he revelado este secreto para responder a tu pregunta y porque leo que tu corazón puro sabrá guardarlo mejor que nadie. No se lo reveles.

-No lo haré, señora.

-Llámame Galadriel, por favor.

John asintió y tomados de la mano, dieron media vuelta para buscar a los piratas.

-Tengo otra duda – suspiró John, mirando abstraído el sendero. Se detuvo para observarse el anillo de bodas -. Cuando estaba en el hospital, mis manos no podían sentir nada. No pude acariciar ni a Sherlock ni a mi hijo. Tampoco Jack podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, pude traer este anillo.

La elfa le sonrió enigmática.

-Considéralo un regalo de Mandos, o "souvenir", como lo llamó Jack Sparrow.

-Gracias – murmuró y siguieron andando.

Cuando regresaron, acostado en el pasto, Jack agitaba la botella vacía mientras que Will limpiaba su pistola, sentado en un tronco.

-¡Aquí están la dama y el elfo nuevo! –exclamó Sparrow, saludándolos con el envase. Se irguió balanceándose beodamente hacia delante y hacia atrás -. John Holmes Watson, perdón – carraspeó -. John Watson Holmes, amigo y compañero, es hora de presentarte a la bellísima hija, el tesoro de mis ojos, mi amada Pearl.

-Se trata de nuestro barco – explicó Will, guardando el arma.

Galadriel apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de John.

-Debes ir con ellos. Te guiarán a Minas Tirith. Allí Legolas te aclarará las dudas que aún te queden y te enseñará nuestras costumbres. Cuando estés preparado, nos volveremos a encontrar y conocerás a Mandos.

···········································································

Algunas de sus dudas habían sido aclaradas, pero al tener las respuestas, John se encontró con más preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el descendiente directo de dos piratas varones? ¿Acaso de allí le venía el don de poder concebir? ¿También tenía sangre élfica? ¿Y qué era un elfo en realidad? ¿Quién era él ahora? ¿Qué era él ahora? Y el mayor interrogante de todos: ¿Cuándo estaría Sherlock preparado para venir a buscarlo?

Los tres caminaron un trecho por el sendero de árboles, que por su formidable altura se notaba que tenían miles de años. Jack Sparrow estaba notablemente borracho pero quizás por costumbre o quizás por habilidad, se las ingeniaba para mantener el paso. En más de una ocasión, John temió que tropezara con tal raíz o cual piedra, pero el pirata, aún ebrio, sabía cómo esquivar cada obstáculo.

Will observaba de reojo a John y notaba en su expresión lejana las dudas que lo carcomían. Lo entendía porque él había pasado por lo mismo, con la diferencia de que no había viajado solo y Jack había estado con él todo el tiempo. En cambio, John estaba lejos de Sherlock y de su hijo.

-Supongo que la Dama Galadriel habrá respondido a algunas de tus dudas – comentó Will para distraerlo.

John asintió.

-Sí, respondió a varias.

-Aún debes estar preguntándote qué es un elfo.

-Sí – contestó John, asintiendo otra vez -. Me siento extraño. Todo esto es muy extraño – miró en derredor -. Mi cuerpo sabe extraño. Me siento. . . diferente. . .

-Te sientes ligero, más ágil y con una conexión especial con la Naturaleza – enumeró Will, que bien sabía por lo que John estaba pasando -. Te sientes a gusto entre estos árboles e intuyes que si te lo propusieras, podrías comunicarte con ellos. También yo me sentí igual cuando años atrás me dieron un cuerpo como el tuyo.

-Galadriel me explicó la historia de ti y de Legolas, cómo llegaste a la Tierra y cómo regresaste aquí. Al menos una parte.

-Gracias a Galadriel no fui absorbido por las fuerzas oscuras cuando era un bebé – explicó Will -. Ella le pidió a Elbereth que me salvase y gracias a su intervención llegué a nuestro mundo.

-Sientes a la Tierra como a tu mundo, más que a éste – comentó John.

-Así es.

-También yo – suspiró e inevitablemente pensó en la familia que allí había dejado. Entonces recién cayó en la cuenta de que si él había fallecido en la Tierra, su esposo tenía que pensar que lo había perdido para siempre -. ¿No existe alguna manera de comunicarme con Sherlock para decirle que estoy aquí?

-Desgraciadamente no – murmuró Will, apenado.

De repente, Jack echó a correr hacia delante, dejando a John y a su matelot atrás.

-Nos estamos acercando a la costa – comunicó Will -. A Jack le cuesta contenerse cuando se trata de ver a nuestra "hija".

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, John dejó escapar un suspiro de admiración ante el imponente "Black Pearl". Se trataba de una goleta de dimensiones gigantescas, y negra desde el casco hasta la punta de la vela mayor. A los costados se contaban los cañones oscuros y en lo alto del mástil flameaba la bandera pirata.

-Bienvenido a nuestra Perla de Ébano, John Watson Holmes – saludó Jack, extendiendo el brazo para presentar su barco y se volvió hacia el navío con expresión de ternura -. ¿Verdad que nos extrañaste, pequeña? ¿Verdad que sí? Tuviste que quedarte aquí mientras buscábamos a John y ahora te lo trajimos para que nos lleves a Minas Tirith – como si se tratase de una persona, abrazó el casco y lo besó -. Y ahora, mi Perla de Ébano, yo, el capitán Jack Sparrow Turner, en nombre de mi matelot, William Turner Sparrow, te prometo que no te abandonaremos nunca más, o al menos hasta que lleguemos a Osgiliath. ¡Señor Gibbs! – gritó hacia arriba -. ¡Tenemos que subir!

-¿Siempre actúa así? – murmuró John a Will.

El joven pirata asintió con una sonrisa y antes de que le pudiera responder, Jack llegó hasta él y lo fundió en un abrazo y montones de besos.

··············································································

El funeral tuvo lugar el sábado, tres días después de que John dejara este mundo. El oficio religioso se llevó a cabo a las diez de la mañana en la capilla del cementerio y más tarde lo enterraron.

Sherlock no participó ni del oficio ni del entierro. Permaneció todo el tiempo sentado en un banco, a la sombra de un ciprés, erguido, sin soltar ni una sola lágrima, mientras que bajo su mirada penetrante, desfilaban los distintos deudos. Allí estaba la señora Hudson con Will dormido en sus brazos, se había ubicado junto al pastor y no dejaba de secarse el rostro. Mike Stamford había llegado tarde, al igual que Bill Murray (no el actor de cine, como John se lo había aclarado en varias ocasiones), también estaban Lestrade con su esposa, la sargento Donovan, el detective Inspector Gregson que se las ingenió para no cruzarse con Lestrade, el diminuto Inspector Dimmock a quien él y John habían guiado en el caso de la banda de traficantes chinos, y varios médicos, militares y oficiales de la policía que conocían a su esposo. De sus compañeros de combate no fue nadie, o al menos Sherlock no los distinguió entre la multitud.

En el momento en que el pastor salpicaba la tierra con agua bendita, al detective le pareció distinguir la silueta de Mycroft detrás de unos árboles. ¿Podía ser su hermano tan hipócrita para presentarse en el funeral después de sus incontables encuentros con John para separarlos? Sherlock no se asombró. Sabía que cualquier cosa podía esperarse de él.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó y los deudos se dispersaban, Sherlock se levantó para buscar a su casera y regresar a casa inmediatamente.

Los Lestrade se le acercaron.

-Sherlock – murmuró George, compungido, pasándole la mano. El detective se la estrechó fríamente -. Ésta es mi esposa Cindy.

-Lo siento mucho – susurró la mujer. Era una dama que estaba completamente vestida de negro, rondaba los cuarenta años, de cabello ceniciento recogido en una coleta, pálida y de ojos grises. Su mirada acuosa le indicó a Sherlock que había estado llorando.

El detective asintió a modo de saludo.

Los esposos intercambiaron miradas.

-Imagino lo doloroso que debe ser todo esto para ti – observó el inspector. Sherlock lo miró significativamente -. Lo siento – se disculpó -. Con Cindy nos preguntábamos si no te importaría ir a casa a cenar una de estas noches.

-Gracias – contestó el detective gélidamente -. Pero por las noches prefiero quedarme a cuidar a mi hijo.

-Puedes traerlo contigo – sugirió la señora Lestrade amablemente -. Megan y Charleene tienen ocho y cinco años y se divertirán con él.

Sherlock asintió. En el fondo, los Lestrade trataban de ser considerados y él valoró su esfuerzo.

-Los visitaré una de estas noches.

-Estupendo – replicó Cindy.

George apretó la mano del detective y abrazando a su esposa, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron.

Sherlock buscó ansioso a la señora Hudson para desparecer de allí antes de que siguieran lloviéndole más deudos. Fue entonces cuando vio a Sarah Sawyer acercársele. La mujer iba vestida de negro, con una capelina y botas oscuras. Se la veía muy afectada. Le tendió la mano y el detective se la tomó.

-Lo siento mucho, Sherlock – gimió -. John. . . él era tan bueno. No merecía este final.

El detective no pudo evitar los celos. Sarah había sido una ex novia de John, si ex novia se podía llamar después de haber salido con él en dos ocasiones, sin siquiera darse un beso. John le había guardado un gran cariño y como cuando más tarde él y Sherlock se arreglaron y Sarah les dio su bendición, no le guardaba rencor, sólo celos por haber salido alguna vez con su esposo.

-Me enteré que adoptaron un niño – continuó la joven.

-Sí – confirmó Sherlock.

-¡Qué bueno! – sonrió Sarah con tristeza. Hizo silencio, mientras que el huraño detective esperaba a que se marchara de una buena vez -. Conseguí trabajo en Manchester y partiré el mes que viene. Mientras tanto, si necesitas ayuda con el bebé, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, Sarah – replicó Sherlock sinceramente -. Trataré de arreglármelas solo, pero te agradezco el ofrecimiento.

Sarah asintió a modo de despedida e iba a retirarse cuando recordó algo más.

-Sherlock – pasó saliva -. Quería que supieras que lo mío con John nunca se dio. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti.

Los ojos del detective se empañaron. La joven le sonrió nuevamente.

-Fuiste el amor de su vida – agregó -. Adiós, Sherlock.

Sarah se alejó por el mismo camino que habían tomado los Lestrade.

Sherlock se pasó la mano por los ojos. Estaba llorando y detestaba hacerlo en público.

-¡Sherlock! – exclamó la señora Hudson, acercándosele -. Ay, querido. Sé que es duro. Yo no lloré por mi Sam, quería que se muriera después de lo que me hizo. Tú mismo me ayudaste a que lo condenasen, pero igual sentí pena por él. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y es tan doloroso. Mejor volvamos a casa. Te hornearé un budín de chocolate, mientras le preparas el biberón a esta lindura. Tenemos que apurarnos que su siesta se termina y despertará con hambre.

Para consolarse, Sherlock cargó a su hijo. Era una cosita preciosa, con las mejillas y la boca de John. El detective recordó cuando su esposo le dijera que si fallecía, él lo seguiría viendo a través de Will.

En aquel momento, Sherlock pensó que John estaba siendo extremadamente cursi, pero ahora entendía cuánta razón había tenido.

··············································································

Dos semanas después

Cumpliendo su promesa, Sherlock fue a cenar a la casa de Lestrade. Cindy preparó un plato típico de Gales, de donde provenía su familia, y de postre budín de chocolate en honor al detective. Sherlock pensó que si seguían consintiéndolo con ese postre, terminaría pidiéndole la dieta a Mycroft.

Megan y Charleene eran las dos hijas de Lestrade. Educadas y pizpiretas, pidieron cargar a Will y cuando el detective se descuidó, lo llevaron con ellas a mirar televisión.

-¡Megan! – llamó su madre -. Disculpa, Sherlock. Es que esta noche están pasando en la tele Piratas del Caribe. ¿Conoces la saga?

Sherlock puso la cara que había puesto cuando John le explicó por primera vez el Sistema Solar.

-Supongo que debe tratarse de barcos y piratas.

-Más que eso – replicó Cindy, dirigiéndose a la sala. El detective la siguió -. Tiene un personaje divertidísimo, Jack Sparrow, que tiene un amigo que no sé si fue herrero o soldado antes de convertirse en pirata, William Turner.

Sherlock se detuvo como si hubiese echado raíces. Jack Sparrow y William Turner. Podía jurar haber escuchado esos nombres antes. Sin entender por qué, recordó a John y recordó la noche cuando soñó que se despedía de él. Poco después Sherlock había despertado por el sonido de las máquinas para descubrir que su marido acababa de fallecer.

John. . . aquella noche. . .

El detective sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No quería llorar en la sala de los Lestrade pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-Aquí está el pequeño Will – regresó Cindy, cargando al niño. A su lado, sus dos hijas lo festejaban haciéndole morisquetas. El bebé las observaba con los ojos celestes abiertos como platos -. Aquí lo tienes, Sherlock. Disculpa que estas pícaras te lo hayan quitado.

Las niñas soltaron risitas.

-No es nada – suspiró el detective y parpadeando consiguió ocultar las lágrimas. Acomodó a su hijo en brazos -. Me gustaría que me enseñara la colección de DVD's sobre los criminales de todos los tiempos.

-Esa colección es de George – aclaró Cindy -. Megan, Charleene, regresen a mirar el programa hasta que la cena esté lista. Acompáñame Sherlock. Buscaré a George para que te lo enseñe.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y Sherlock, contra todos sus pronósticos, se sintió a gusto. Lestrade había subido la cuna de sus hijas desde el sótano y la había ubicado en la sala para que Will pudiera dormir y ser vigilado por su padre al mismo tiempo. Cuando más tarde las niñas se retiraron a acostarse y Cindy fue a la cocina a preparar el té, el inspector le confesó.

-Quiero que sepas que el secreto del nacimiento de tu hijo está a salvo conmigo. Los demás que lo sabían, incluido el doctor que controló a John durante el cautiverio, han sido apresados y con sus antecedentes, pasarán el resto de su vida en la cárcel. No hablé con nadie de esto, Sherlock. Ni siquiera con mi esposa y no pienso hacerlo jamás.

-Te lo confesé porque sabía que podía contar contigo – respondió Sherlock.

Lestrade se arrellanó en la silla satisfecho. No era cosa corriente recibir halagos del detective.

······································································

Al regresar a Baker Street, Sherlock le dio el biberón a Will y lo acostó en su cuna. Más tarde fue hasta la biblioteca de John y buscó entre sus DVD's la película de Piratas del Caribe. Podía jurar que los nombres de los protagonistas no le eran ajenos. Afortunadamente encontró la primera de la saga y con una taza de té, se sentó frente al televisor para mirarla.

La trama le pareció sencilla y como se trataba de fantasía, no dejó de buscarle explicaciones lógicas al asunto del oro azteca y la maldición. El capitán Jack Sparrow le pareció espantosamente insufrible y en varias partes murmuró entre dientes que de tenerlo frente a frente, sabría darle un buen escarmiento. También el apellido de Norrington y el de Swann le recordaron a ancestros suyos. Casualmente se trataba de un militar naval y la hija de un gobernador de las Antillas. William Turner, además del hecho de que se llamaba como su hijo, le pareció una persona honrada.

Al terminar la película, seguía asociando a John con los dos piratas sin saber por qué y dejó el DVD sobre la repisa de la chimenea, pensando en volverla a ver pronto.

······························

¡Hola!

Esta idea de Legolas y Will como gemelos era la trama para un Crossover entre POTC y LOTR que por razones de tiempo no pude concretar. Cuando diseñaba "Better Days", se me ocurrió rescatarla para este fic.

No la tomen como una idea demasiado loca, bueno, todas mis ideas son locas.

Estaré actualizando el viernes que viene.

Muchos besitos y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

Midhiel


	11. Chapter 11

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Once: Separados Y Extrañándose

John entró en su recámara en el 221b de Baker Street. Estaba igualita a la última vez que la viera, tres meses atrás. Encontró el mismo cortinaje pesado y opaco (Sherlock detestaba los colores vivos y brillantes) y la misma ubicación del mobiliario. La cama se veía como siempre: envuelta en el acolchado escocés de trazos azules y granates, y los tres cojines crema encima de las dos almohadas blancas adornando la cabecera. Nada había cambiado y John volvía a estar en casa.

Pero algo le llamó la atención. Al costado del lecho había una cuna. En puntas de pie para no hacer ruido, se acercó. Con la cabecita apoyada en una almohadilla celeste, dormía un angelito rubio. Era John William, su pequeño Will. Se veía tan adorable que no se atrevió a cargarlo. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla y tomó con el dedo una de sus manitas. En sueños, el bebé cerró el puño alrededor del dedo.

Enternecido John volteó hacia la cama y esta vez distinguió el bulto de un hombre flaco y largo. Yacía de costado, dándole la espalda y enseñando su cabello oscuro y ondulado.

-¿Sherlock?

John abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en una litera del camarote dentro del "Black Pearl". Apoyándose en los codos, se incorporó. Su visita a Baker Street había sido sólo un sueño. Llevaba dos semanas navegando con Jack y William por el Anduin, o "Río Largo". Ya no era más un hombre, se había convertido en un elfo y cada vez notaba más los cambios. Además de la agilidad, John se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Podía percibir sonidos lejanos, podía distinguir una bandada de pájaros a kilómetros de distancia y podía ver en la oscuridad de la noche como si fuera de día.

Sus hábitos alimenticios también estaban cambiando. Prefería frutas y verduras en lugar del pescado que servían en el barco, o cualquier comida elaborada. Su cuerpo brillaba con un tenue resplandor y sus orejas seguían picudas. A John le gustaba palparse la punta de ellas y pensaba en la cara que pondría Sherlock cuando lo viera.

-Sherlock – murmuró, recordando el sueño y en las tinieblas del camarote, lloró, acariciándose el anillo de bodas.

·············································································

-¡William Turner Sparrow! Vas a devolverme mis botellas ahora. ¡Es la hora del ron!

-Ven a buscarlas tú mismo, Jack Sparrow Turner – respondió Will con una risita y carraspeó -. Perdón, Capitán Jack Sparrow Turner.

John se abrió pasado entre los piratas que se habían amontonado en la cubierta y reían a carcajadas.

-¡Vamos Capitán Jack! – vitoreó Joshamee Gibbs, entusiasmado -. ¡Usted puede recuperarlas!

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó John a Ragetti, un sujeto alto y rubio de mirada anodina y un ojo de madera.

-Cada martes el Capitán Jack celebra "el martes del bergantín antillano", señor Watson.

-¿Martes del bergantín antillano? – repitió John.

-Aye – intervino Pintel, un pirata calvo y gordinflón, compañero inseparable de Ragetti -. Hace cuatro años, nos enfrentamos en nuestro mundo con un bergantín de las Antillas, que quería cerrarnos el paso y nos doblaba en tamaño y potencia. Pero un cañonazo certero de nuestro Pearl le voló el aparejo y nos hicimos con el barco. Cuando nuestros capitanes subieron como dueños y señores, se encontraron con que era una embarcación que contrabandeaba ron. Había barriles para saciar Tortuga por un mes – John no tenía idea de qué significaba "Tortuga" pero no preguntó -. El asalto fue un martes y el Capitán Jack declaró que en memoria de tan gloriosa hazaña, todos los martes nos emborracharíamos y festejaríamos la rendición del bergantín antillano.

John sospechó que con lo que llevaba conociendo a Jack, el capitán era capaz de emplear las conmemoraciones más absurdas con tal de emborracharse.

-Pero al Capitán William no le gusta mucho la idea – agregó Ragetti -. Si estamos en el Caribe, lo deja en paz, pero ahora que tenemos los días contados para que usted llegue a Minas Tirith, quiere que se mantenga sobrio para no tener contratiempos.

-Acaba de quitarle las botellas – explicó Pintel -. Y el Capitán Jack tiene que recuperarlas si quiere festejar "el martes del bergantín antillano".

-¿Ustedes no festejan con él? – se extrañó John.

-Aye. Pero el Capitán Jack es quien debe emborracharse primero para dar el ejemplo. Él así lo decidió.

Con la respuesta de Ragetti, John se abrió paso hasta el centro de la acción, dando algunos empujones discretos y murmurando pedidos educados. Apoyado contra el mástil mayor estaba William Turner Sparrow. Tenía las dos manos cruzadas en la espalda para esconder las botellas, y una sonrisa astuta contorneaba sus suaves labios.

Jack estaba a pocos metros, apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡No estoy para bromas, William! Sabes lo importante que son los martes para mí.

-Me prometiste que este martes no beberías, Jack.

-¡Al cuerno con la promesa! Me obligaste a hacértela después de hacer el a. . . – recorrió con la mirada a la multitud de subordinados que lo escuchaban y dio un respingo -. Eres un abusador, William. Sabes que después de "eso" yo puedo prometerte cualquier cosa.

-Una promesa es una promesa.

Jack gruñó algo entre dientes.

John percibió un sonido proveniente del río. Se oía como un tambor. Se acercó a la barandilla y observó con su vista privilegiada una forma oscura que se sacudía en el fondo del agua. Era enorme y balanceaba largos brazos parecidos a los tentáculos de un pulpo.

-¡Oigan! – se volvió hacia los piratas -. Aquí abajo hay algo raro.

Justo en ese momento, Jack había brincado encima de Will y los dos acababan de rondar por la cubierta. Will soltó las botellas pero su matelot, en lugar de tomarlas, se entretuvo dándole un beso.

John notó que la forma extraña subía, girando las extremidades como hélices.

-¡Oigan! – repitió más alto -. ¡Aquí abajo hay un pulpo gigante!

Los capitanes saltaron como resortes y se le acercaron corriendo.

-¡El Gorgor! – exclamó Jack, hacia la tripulación -. ¡Todos los perros sarnosos a sus lugares! Rápido. Esta subiendo y nos da pocos minutos para defendernos.

-¿Qué es el Gorgor? – preguntó John a Will.

-Lo que dijiste, John. Un pulpo gigante – y corrió a buscar armas -. ¡Significa espanto en sindarin!

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar? – exclamó John, y preocupado corrió hacia él.

William se detuvo.

-¿Sabes manejar un arma?

-Fui un soldado – informó John orgulloso -. Sé manejar cualquier arma de fuego.

-No tenemos más pistolas – declaró Will. Tanto él como su matelot eran tan diestros que podían disparar dos juntas y por eso no les sobraba ninguna.

-Sé que en esta época las pistolas sólo podían disparar un solo tiro y tenían que cargarlas – recordó John. No había estado mal tomar ese curso sobre la "Historia de las Armas de Fuego".

-¿En tu época las pistolas pueden disparar más de una bala a la vez? – se asombró Will. de pronto, se le iluminó la cara -. Pero tengo la solución. Eres un elfo, John, y dices tener buena puntería. Ven que tengo un arma especial para ti.

Los dos corrieron hacia la cabina, mientras el resto de la tripulación buscaba sus posiciones para enfrentar al monstruo.

Con las dos pistolas cargadas en la cintura, Jack se ubicó frente al timón negro.

-Esta vez no vas a escaparte, maldito Gorgor. Yo, el capitán Jack Sparrow Turner, te prometo que esta noche cenaremos calamares.

Will y John regresaron a la cubierta armados. Will con sus dos pistolas y la espada colgada del tahalí, mientras que John sostenía un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas le cruzaba la espalda.

-Un elfo completo – observó Jack y asió el timón con fuerza.

El barco tembló. Los matelotes se sonrieron astutamente y Will se volvió hacia John. El elfo asintió. Los tres estaban listos para el ataque.

Con un rugido ronco y desgarrador, el monstruo emergió a la superficie. Se trataba de una maza de treinta metros de largo y otros treinta de ancho, de un color entre ocre y verduzco, con tentáculos de ventosas viscosas, que se batían aquí y allá, dos ojos rasgados inyectados con sangre y una boca de medio metro poblada de colmillos que podían desgarrar a una ballena.

John pasó saliva pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el blanco.

-¡John! – gritó Jack, moviendo el timón para esquivar la criatura -. Esta cosa es el pariente lejano de un amiguito nuestro, ¡el Kraken! Sólo que a éste se lo puede acabar con flechazos y disparos. ¡Ragetti! ¡Pintel! ¡Señor Gibbs! ¡Marvin! – llamó a los piratas más destacados de su tripulación -. ¡Preparen los cañones y disparen con ganas!

Mientras los piratas ponían manos a la obra, el molusco dio un zarpazo, que destrozó una parte de la cubierta. Will aprovechó su invasión para dispararle dos tiros y John le regaló unas cuantas flechas.

El monstruo rugió y apartó el tentáculo del barco.

-¡Mira lo que ese maldito molusco sarnoso le hizo a mi hija! – tronó Jack. Iba a hacerlo pedazos costase lo que costase -. ¡Nadie se mete con mi Pearl!

-Nuestra Pearl, Jack – respondió Will, mirando rabioso los destrozos, mientras cargaba sus pistolas -. Con esto firmó su sentencia de muerte.

John se acercó a William.

-No podremos hacer mucho con balas y flechas. Necesitamos balas de cañón, que le den en la frente.

-Pintel y Ragetti están en eso – contestó el pirata -. Sin embargo, los cañones están abajo y no creo que acierten tan alto. Espera – reflexionó -. ¡Hay un cañón en la cubierta! Ayúdame, John.

Juntos arrastraron un cañón, que había estado abandonado junto a la cabina de mando. Lo llevaron hasta el centro de la cubierta y mientras Will ordenaba a gritos que subieran unas cuantas balas, John tensó el arco.

La gigantesca criatura volvió a erguirse como un peñasco viscoso. John le disparó cerca del ojo izquierdo. Furioso, el monstruo intentó atraparlo pero el elfo evitó el tentáculo con un salto digno de su raza.

Mientras tanto, Will preparaba el cañón con la ayuda de Marty.

-¡Jack! – llamó a su matelot -. Maniobra a nuestra hija para darle en plena cara.

El capitán Sparrow Turner así lo hizo y el cañón quedó posicionado frente a frente con el Gorgor. William apuntó la boca de fuego hacia el voluminoso blanco, en tanto John seguía regalándole flechas y evitando sus zarpazos. Will encendió la mecha y disparó, pero el monstruo esquivó el proyectil.

-¡Hay que distraerlo! – gritó Jack.

John lo pensó un instante y después corrió hacia la criatura. Ésta intentó golpearle pero el elfo ágil se aferró a una de sus ventosas y fue elevado por los aires.

-Un elfo suicida – murmuró Jack asombrado.

Will, entretanto, volvió a preparar el cañón.

Usando las ventosas como sostenes, John fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a uno de los hombros de la bestia. Con dificultad por la viscosidad se irguió y buscó algún agujero que le sirviera de oído. Al encontrarlo, disparó una flecha hacia adentro.

Tomado por sorpresa, el Gorgor se agitó con un rugido estremecedor. Ni lentos ni perezosos, los piratas aprovecharon para disparar, Jack las balas y Will el cañón.

Dos cañonazos en el medio de los ojos fueron suficientes. La sangre negra y espesa comenzó a brotar de las heridas bañándole la boca y los hombros. John se deslizó por el tentáculo como si fuera una patineta (había jugado de niño largas horas con Harriet) y cayó en cubierta. William corrió a socorrerlo y lo alejó de allí.

Jack maniobró el barco para alejar a su hija. El Gorgor se sacudió violentamente y después de lanzar sonidos escalofriantes, se hundió en las profundidades del río.

John se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Acababa de matar un monstruo mitológico en medio del Anduin.

Jack y Will festejaban abrazados y la tripulación subió a unírsele entre vítores y aplausos.

-John, compañero – exclamó el pirata, abrazando al elfo efusivamente -. Yo, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, te juro que tú y Legolas son los dos elfos que me ponen la piel de gallina. Sin contar a mi apuesto matelot cuando anduvo transformado en uno de ustedes, por supuesto.

John sonrió y se preguntó internamente qué hubiera dicho Sherlock de haberle visto realizar tamaña hazaña.

·································································

-Capitán William Turner Sparrow – murmuró Jack, con los ojos azabache iluminados con lujuria -. Después de matar al Gorgor, que se desnude en nuestra cabina es el mejor regalo que usted puede hacerme.

-Tú también te ves fascinante desnudo – admiró el joven, abrazándolo. Se acariciaron y mordisquearon las pieles morenas bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite. Arqueándose se acostaron en el lecho, Jack encima de su Will -. Y a decir verdad, el crédito no es todo nuestro. Si no fuera por el valor de John. . .

-Ya, ya, cachorro – ronroneó el capitán, mordisqueándolo la oreja. Will se echó hacia atrás con un gemido de placer -. No es a él a quien me llevo a la cama.

Will rió y lo separó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora que mencionamos a John, me acuerdo que no le he preguntado por el nombre de su hijo. Se llama John William, como tú y yo, y le dicen Will como a mí. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No crees?

-Según le escuché contar al chismoso de Ragetti, le pusieron John por su nombre y William porque así se llamaba el padre de Sherlock.

-¿Te imaginas? – sonrió Will con una mirada soñadora -. John William podría ser el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo.

Jack se mordió los labios. "Si es que alguna vez tenemos uno", iba a añadir. Pero sabiendo el dolor que le provocaba a su matelot su esterilidad, se mantuvo callado.

Will miró hacia la lámpara, meditabundo.

-Mi Adar se conservó estéril hasta que pudo concebirnos a Legolas y a mí – miró a Jack con los ojos humedecidos -. ¿Crees que a mí vaya a sucederme igual?

-Claro – susurró Jack y lo empujó contra el colchón con una sonrisa lobuna -. Al menos hagamos la prueba a ver si esta vez funciona, ¿savvy?

Y haciendo a un lado las dudas sobre su fertilidad, Will se dejó amar por su matelot con la esperanza de que algún día recibieran el regalo que tanto anhelaban.

·························································

Las primeras semanas fueron las más difíciles para Sherlock. Aceptar la partida de John y hacerse la idea de que nunca más volvería a verlo podían parecer sencillos de entender para su mente lógica pero no para su corazón destrozado. De manera constante, creía encontrarlo en cualquier sitio: en la calle, en las tiendas y una vez persiguió a un desconocido por los corredores de Scotland Yard, bajo la mirada atónita de los oficiales. El sujeto en cuestión tenía la misma altura y el mismo corte de cabello de John, y el detective, al verlo de espaldas, olvidó el caso que estaba discutiendo con Lestrade y se lanzó a correrlo.

Después pensó que una buena terapia sería borrar lentamente los años vividos con John y regresar a su antigua vida, vacía y solitaria. Sin embargo, la presencia de su hijito se lo impedía. John William era un bebé adorable. De carácter suave, podía pasarse horas durmiendo en paz y si estaba limpio y alimentado, miraba con aire de curiosidad y reía. No protestaba ni armaba los berrinches que Sherlock había temido. Se notaba que había heredado la conducta de John.

La señora Hudson era de gran ayuda. Insistió a Sherlock que regresara a su rutina porque sabía que sólo los casos le brindarían solaz y una mañana que ella no podía quedarse con Will y había surgido un interesantísimo asesinato triple, Sherlock hizo a un lado su orgullo como pocas veces y llamó a Sarah Sawyer. La joven aceptó encantada y se ofreció varias veces más para cuidarlo. Así que el pequeño John William ahora contaba con dos niñeras amables y encantadoras que lo consentían "demasiado", según su padre.

Una tarde que Sherlock estaba analizando una muestra de sangre en el laboratorio de St. Barts, Molly Harper se le acercó. Solía arreglarse de manera sencilla pero esta vez se puso un lápiz labial de color carmesí, sombras grises en los ojos y se soltó el cabello.

Por supuesto que Sherlock, con la vista puesta en la lente del microscopio, no la notó.

-Un café negro con dos terrones de azúcar – anunció Molly, sonriente, mientras se le acercaba con una taza humeante.

-Gracias. Déjalo sobre la mesa – ordenó Sherlock sin apartarse del cristal.

La joven obedeció y permaneció a su lado frotándose las manos, nerviosa, y sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Cómo va todo?

El detective puso su mirada aburrida. Así que la entrometida buscaba conversación.

-Bien, Molly, muy bien – respondió con sarcasmo -. La vida no podría sonreírme más.

-¡Qué bien! – se alegró.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-La captación de ironía no está entre tus habilidades, ¿cierto?

Molly perdió la sonrisa.

-El hecho de que ese sujeto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-John Watson Holmes – respondió el detective -. Se nota que la memoria tampoco es tu fuerte. ¿Cuatro años nos viste juntos y no pudiste aprenderte su nombre? Y no es un sujeto, es mi esposo.

-¡No importa! – suspiró para controlarse -. El hecho de que él ya no esté más aquí no te da derecho a maltratar a los demás. Yo sólo intento ser amable contigo.

Sherlock hizo un mohín burlón.

-Te agradezco tus intenciones – y volvió a concentrar su atención en la lente.

-¡Nunca te diste cuenta! – exclamó la joven, exasperada -. Eres tan antipático que jamás notaste que estoy loca por ti.

-¿Loca por mí? – preguntó el detective, apartándose del microscopio de mala gana.

-¡Te amo! – gritó -. Desde antes de que apareciera tu doctorcito. ¡Él te apartó de mí y ahora que ya está muerto es hora de que te fijes en mí!

-Se nota que estás bien loca – observó Sherlock despectivo -. Regresa a lo que tengas que hacer y déjame en paz.

Pero Molly no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Le había confesado que lo amaba y aun así el detective seguía indiferente.

-Tan inteligente que eres y no puedes aceptar la verdad, Sherlock Holmes ¡Tu marido está muerto, enterrado bajo toneladas de tierra! No lo volverás a ver jamás. Te dejó solo, a cargo de un hijo que seguro no sabes atender. ¡Eres un viudo! Un viudo patético, insoportable y odioso, abandonado por su marido, que se fue porque no le importabas. ¡Hazte cargo de tu viudez!

-¡Estás loca! – exclamó el detective furioso -. ¿Qué parte de "no me interesas en lo más mínimo, Molly Harper" no entiendes? Seré viudo, John me dejó porque tuvo que hacerlo no porque así lo quiso, pero me amaba. Así tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida solo, tengo la seguridad de que él me amó y yo lo amé con una intensidad que tú, con tu carácter de histérica, dudo que llegues a entender.

La joven frunció los labios carmesí. En medio del nerviosismo, se frotó los ojos y las sombras se le corrieron convirtiéndose en ojeras oscuras.

-¡Él está muerto! ¡Enterrado, podrido y acabado! – alzó la barbilla con desdén -. Mírate. Te jactas de ser práctico y realista, y no haces más que llorar por un fantasma.

Sherlock la miró intensamente.

-De nada te sirve el teatro, Molly. Puedes vomitarme todas las estupideces que quieras porque no pienso hacerte caso.

La muchacha dio un respingo y sin perder la mirada desafiante, dio media vuelta y salió con un portazo.

Al quedar solo, Sherlock se mordió los labios. No podía controlar más sus emociones y de un manotazo seco, arrojó al suelo el microscopio y el café.

··································································

Sarah se había ofrecido a llevar a Will al parque y la señora Hudson estaba visitando a su sobrina Cinthia. Lo primero que Sherlock hizo al llegar a Baker Street fue sacar su violín y comenzar a tocar melodías estruendosas. Afortunadamente ni el bebé ni la anciana estaban en casa porque sino uno hubiera llorado y la otra le hubiera gritado.

Deslizando violentamente el arco a través de las cuerdas, el detective se dejó llevar por las imágenes de sus recuerdos. Vislumbró a John sonriente, a John caminando a su lado, a John besándolo, a John haciéndole el amor. No podía resistirlo y cerró los ojos, atormentado.

Lo amaba y extrañaba en demasía. No podía soportar la vida sin él. La realidad le pesaba como una lápida. Necesitaba huir, esconderse en un mundo donde su recuerdo no lo torturara. Lanzó el violín al sofá y corrió a su recámara a revolver entre sus cajones. En aquel donde guardaba sus parches, tenía escondida una bolsita de cocaína pura.

Sherlock había sido adicto a las drogas en la universidad. No había sido fácil para un genio como él convivir rodeado de estudiantes mediocres, que descargaban sus frustraciones molestándolo constantemente. El insufrible Sebastian Wilkes era una muestra de aquel montón de descerebrados.

Cuando dejó la universidad y maduró, el detective cambió la cocaína por la adicción al peligro y no se permitió aspirar ni una sola línea más. Pero ahora, como en su juventud, necesitaba huir de la realidad y vio a la droga como su única salida.

Volvió a la sala y volcó el contenido de la bolsa en la mesita de café. Las manos le temblaban convulsivamente mientras alineaba el polvo.

-Todo comenzó con Carl Power – murmuraba -. Si yo no me hubiera interesado en su caso, Moriarty no habría reparado en mí. . . Después siguieron misterios menores hasta que llegó Reginald Musgrave y tuve mi primer caso importante. . . Después. . . después los casos se fueron sucediendo. . . Creé la página en la red, me descubrí al mundo. . . ¡Yo llamé a Moriarty! ¡Yo me mostré ante él! John estaba conmigo en el laboratorio y él se fijó lo importante que era para mí. . . John. . .

Sepultó la cabeza entre los brazos y lloró.

La señora Hudson volvía y, como otras veces, subió a ver a su inquilino.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó conmovida -. ¿Qué te sucede, Sherlock?

La anciana se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-¡Es tan difícil lo que estás pasando! Pero tienes que ser fuerte. No estás solo y lo sabes – le besó la cabeza y al voltear, vio la droga alineada sobre la mesa -. ¿Qué es esto, Sherlock? ¡Dios mío! No me digas que tú. . .

-Déjeme en paz – replicó Sherlock con dureza y se levantó para alejarse. Caminó en círculos por la sala, sobándose la cabeza y rumiando frases incoherentes.

La señora Hudson suspiró en dirección a la mesa.

-Esto no está nada bien, querido. Una cosa es que trates de olvidarlo con el violín, que por cierto, ¿qué hace arrojado fuera de su estuche? – lo tomó y le pasó la mano -. ¡Es un Stradivarius, Sherlock! ¿Tienes idea de lo que valen estas cosas?

El detective seguía sin responderle, caminando de un lado al otro. Ahora había metido las manos en el bolsillo y suspiraba en dirección al techo.

La anciana guardó el violín y lo depositó en el rincón, donde su inquilino lo guardaba. Luego volvió al sofá y palmeó el cojín, invitando a Sherlock a sentarse. Él obedeció y al hacerlo, lloró de cuenta nueva. La señora Hudson lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Siempre fui tratado como un fenómeno, señora Hudson – gimió el detective cuando recuperó la voz -. En mi vecindario en Escocia, en Eton, en la Universidad, en Scotland Yard. John fue la primera persona que me vio como a un ser humano, sin prejuicios ni falsas concepciones. Cuando le leí su historia a través del teléfono de su hermana, no me juzgó como a un monstruo con habilidades telepáticas, sino que me trató como a una persona extraordinaria. ¿Quién me tratará alguna vez así? ¿Quién volverá a verme como a una persona? John era único – hipó secándose los ojos -. Fue y será el único amor de mi vida.

La anciana le apretó la mejilla contra la suya afectuosamente.

-Lo sé, querido – suspiró -. Y te dejó un hijo maravilloso. No te encierres, Sherlock. Por más dolor que estés sintiendo, no te cierres a los demás. Will te necesita y John, desde el Cielo, se convirtió en un ángel que vela por los dos.

Con suavidad, Sherlock deshizo el abrazo, tomó la cocaína con ambas manos y fue a la cocina para deshacerse de ella para siempre.

··································

¡Hola a todos!

Me adelanté unos días pero espero que disfruten.

Besitos

Midhiel


	12. Chapter 12

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo 12: Amigo Del Mar

Después de atracar en el puerto de Osgiliath, John, Jack y William se pusieron en camino hacia Minas Tirith. Los gondorianos reconocían a los dos piratas como a los cuñados de su rey y en Osgiliath los recibieron con honores.

John estaba fascinado con este mundo. Extrañaba el suyo, por supuesto, especialmente por Sherlock y su hijo, pero la cultura de Arda, un conjunto de ritos y costumbres, mezcla entre lo medieval y lo mágico, le encantaba.

Les llevó una semana recorrer la distancia entre Osgiliath y Minas Tirith a caballo y cuando cerca del mediodía de la séptima mañana, John vio la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion resplandeciendo en el cielo, soltó un suspiro de admiración.

La ciudadela milenaria estaba construida sobre un peñasco enorme y se alzaba majestuosa sobre sus siete niveles, dominando el paisaje.

-Minas Tirith, que significa la Torre de Vigía, es la capital de Gondor, el reino más importante de los hombres – instruyó Will -. Legolas, mi hermano, está casado con el Rey Elessar II, pero lo llamamos Aragorn familiarmente.

John asintió. Durante la travesía en barco, William se había ocupado de explicarle la historia de su propia familia y del Arda en general, así que los nombres no le sonaban ajenos.

-Te contaré un secreto, John – reveló Jack, sonriendo astutamente y acercando su caballo al del médico -. Esta buena gente es encantadora pero carece del mayor bien del hombre, que es. . . a ver, John.

-Del ron – murmuró.

-¡Exacto! – felicitó el pirata -. Por eso cada vez que tenemos que venir, nos abastecemos como si se acabara el mundo. Sin embargo, aquí tienen otra bebida espirituosa – se frotó la barba e indicó a John que se acercara más -. El mi-ru-vor, compañero – susurró.

-¿Miruvor?

Jack asintió seriamente.

-A la fórmula sólo la conoce el viejo Elrond y te juro que me alegra tanto que el elfo sea inmortal porque si se muere con ella, yo me enterraría con él.

-¡Jack! – amonestó Will.

-Perdón, John – hipó el pirata -. Había olvidado que tú sí ya pasaste por eso del entierro. El comentario no tuvo mala intención.

-Resumiendo – concluyó John -. Aquí no existe el ron pero tienen una bebida que se llama miruvor y puede suplantarlo.

-Aye – concordó Jack -. Y en la tierra de mi matelot existe el vino de Rhovanion.

-Que supongo que también será de tu agrado.

-Aye – respondió el pirata y se le acercó de cuenta nueva, alzando una ceja en tono de misterio -. Te contaré otro secreto – murmuró -. Un vasito de miruvor tiene apenitas un efecto curativo pero si te bebes varias botellas, pierdes el sentido del decoro y aquí son muy protocolares. Por eso Aragorn, mi concuñado, ordena que escondan las botellas cada vez que los visitamos.

-Entiendo – murmuró John.

El capitán le soltó una sonrisita cómplice.

-Como elfo, tienes los sentidos más desarrollados que nosotros y me preguntaba si. . .

-No permitiré que uses a John para encontrar el miruvor – interrumpió Will.

Jack rodó los ojos.

-Cachorro, si uno tiene talentos y no los usa, pueden atrofiarse.

-Por favor, John – pidió Will -. No le hagas caso.

John miró a uno y otro pirata sin saber de qué lado ponerse.

-Tú ganas, cachorro – finalizó Jack con fastidio -. Es su primera visita a Minas Tirith y deberá hacer lo correcto.

-Así debe ser – sentenció William.

Jack desaceleró el trote de su caballo y pidió a John que hiciera lo mismo para alejarse de Will. Cuando el joven les hubo sacado suficiente ventaja, le susurró.

-Encontraré la ocasión para que me ayudes a encontrarlo, ¿savvy?

-Savvy – prometió John y sonrió con complicidad. La actitud transgresora del pirata le recordaba la de Sherlock.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, los guardias les abrieron los portones y el trío de piratas y elfo fue conducido por una escolta a través de los siete niveles. John no dejaba de observar y admirar sin perderse un solo detalle. Por dentro, la ciudad de granito era tan elegante e imponente como por fuera. Will le había explicado que al rey le había llevado años reconstruirla después de la guerra y John admitió que Aragorn había hecho un trabajo formidable.

Finalmente entraron en la explanada del castillo y desmontaron en el Patio del Manantial, frente a Nimloth, que se alzaba florido con sus orgullosos capullos blancos.

-En la época oscura este árbol se mantuvo seco, esperando el regreso del rey – informó William -. ¿Recuerdas esa parte de la historia?

-La recuerdo bien – respondió John.

Jack notó un clima grave en el ambiente e iba a hacer una observación, cuando vieron bajar por la escalera que conducía al castillo a Faramir, el Senescal, seguido de su esposa, la bella princesa Eowyn. Un cortejo de hombres ataviados en trajes elegantes caminaba detrás y al detenerse frente a los piratas, los saludaron con una profunda reverencia.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Will informalmente al ver sus expresiones sombrías.

-Príncipe Auril – lo llamó el senescal respetuosamente -. El Príncipe Legolas está de parto y me temo que su estado y el de la criatura son delicados.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó el joven e iba a correr escaleras arriba cuando la mano férrea de Jack lo detuvo.

-¿Lord Elrond no está aquí para atenderlo? – preguntó el Capitán Sparrow Turner.

-Esperábamos al niño para el mes entrante – contestó Faramir pesaroso -. Pero Su Alteza comenzó con las contracciones anoche y hasta ahora no hay avances. No tiene sentido informar a Lord Elrond porque no llegaría a tiempo. Ioreth está usando todos los conocimientos pero hace media hora que no siente más los movimientos del niño.

-Pobre Legolas – gimió Eowyn, cubriéndose la boca -. Y pobre Aragorn.

Will miró hacia la entrada, conmocionado. Quería correr a auxiliar a su hermano gemelo aunque sólo pudiese consolarlo con palabras.

John pensó que tal vez pudiera ser útil como médico y antes de que opinara algo, Jack le palmeó el hombro.

-Este elfo aquí se llama John Watson Holmes y es una especie de sanador en su tierra. ¡Esperen! – se corrigió -. ¡Es un sanador!

-¿De veras? – se asombró Faramir.

-Sí – John tomó la palabra -. Tengo conocimientos medicinales para ayudar a su príncipe.

Tanto Faramir como Eowyn lo miraron como a una bendición enviada por Elbereth.

-Seguidnos, maese John Watson Holmes – dispuso el senescal -. Sois un elfo como Su Alteza y sanador. No podrías haber llegado en un momento más oportuno.

John miró a los piratas que le asintieron gravemente y los tres fueron conducidos por el senescal y la escolta al interior del castillo.

·······································································

Después de atravesar estancias a cual más suntuosa, John llegó a una sala donde Aragorn se paseaba ansioso y preocupado. Al ver a Jack y a Will, salió a su encuentro.

-Faramir ya les habrá informado. ¡Dulce Elbereth! Mi Hoja Verde y mi hijo. La buena Ioreth está haciendo cuanto está a su alcance, pero me temo que necesitamos de más ayuda.

-Lo entendemos – murmuró Will compungido -. ¿Puedo ver a Legolas?

Aragorn asintió.

-Está allí dentro – señaló una puerta blanca.

-Este elfo guapo es John Watson Holmes – presentó Jack -. El buen sujeto que teníamos que traer y que ¡oh sorpresa, concuñado! es sanador en su mundo.

-¡Por los Valar! – se alegró el rey -. La Dama Galadriel comentó que en tu mundo el arte de la sanación está muy avanzado. ¿Podrías examinar a mi esposo?

-Con vuestro permiso, Majestad – respondió John respetuoso.

-Aragorn, por favor – pidió el rey y lo condujo junto con Will a la recámara donde atendían a Legolas, mientras que Jack se echó en un silloncito para esperarlos.

Desde la puerta blanca, oyeron los gemidos del pobre elfo. A William se le hizo trizas el corazón, en tanto John trataba de hacer a un lado su traumática experiencia cuando estuvo prisionero y embarazado para asumir su papel de sanador.

Ioreth era la sanadora principal de las Casas de la Curación de Minas Tirith. Era una mujer anciana y encorvada por el fatigoso trabajo de toda una vida, de carácter jovial y tan sabia como conversadora. Sin embargo, ahora se la veía reservada, tratando de salvar al príncipe y al heredero de Gondor.

El rey presentó a John para que se pusieran a su disposición y enfiló hacia su esposo. Legolas estaba hundido en el amplio lecho y en su bella carita se dibujaban las expresiones de dolor y angustia. Aragorn le besó la mano y se sentó a su lado.

-Legolas – murmuró Will, abrazándolo.

John solicitó permiso para examinar al príncipe. Enseguida comprendió lo que estaba pasando. La criatura se presentaba de pies y una pierna atravesada obstruía la salida. También lo auscultó y usó un pequeño recipiente cóncavo para oír los latidos. Cuando los sintió, sonrió en dirección al elfo.

-Vive – le aseguró -. La criatura está viva y su corazón suena fuerte y sano. Tenemos que ayudarla, Alteza.

Aragorn apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza, en tanto Legolas suspiró con dolor y alivio.

Acto seguido, John pidió a Legolas que se tranquilizara y prometió a los padres que todo saldría bien. Ordenó una poción aliviante para el príncipe y después de solicitar a Aragorn y a William que acompañaran al elfo, se dispuso a traer al mundo al heredero de Gondor.

Ioreth y sus ayudantes se pusieron a su servicio. Prepararon la pócima para el príncipe y su hermano lo ayudó a beberla.

John empujó la pierna todo lo que pudo hacia atrás y con masajes consiguió enderezar el cuerpo dentro del vientre. Cuando lo sintió listo, ordenó a Legolas que empujara en la próxima contracción. El elfo arrugó la carita y obedeció con un grito. Aragorn y William estaban sentados a cada lado de la cama y le sujetaban las manos.

Bajo la mirada expectante y admirada de Ioreth, John atrapó los talones del bebé y los jaló con cuidado. Guió al elfo en las contracciones hasta que con masajes y movimientos, ubicó el cuerpecito para que saliera. Legolas soportó la operación con entereza. Con las maniobras expertas de John y los empujones del príncipe, finalmente el elfito vio la luz.

A Aragorn se le cortó la respiración con el llanto. Legolas tenía el rostro bañado de sudor y sonrió, tan aliviado y feliz como exhausto.

-Es un niño –comunicó John y alzó al bebé para mostrárselos.

Ioreth se le acercó y entre los dos lo examinaron y comprobaron que estaba sano y fuerte. John lo revisó más exhaustivamente para probar sus reflejos y quedó sorprendido con la rapidez con que le respondía. Al llevar sangre élfica, sus reflejos eran más agudos que los de un niño humano.

Algunas doncellas entraron para bañar y vestir a principito, mientras que Ioreth y otros ayudantes se encargaron de limpiar a Legolas.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo listo, fue entregado a sus padres.

-Aragorn – murmuró Legolas, bañado de lágrimas -. Es hermoso.

Su esposo besó la frente del bebé y los labios de su elfo. También estaba llorando.

-Se llamará Earnil – decidió el rey -. Amigo del Mar. Porque fueron Jack y William, los dos marineros amigos de Gondor, quienes vinieron con la ayuda para traerlo al mundo.

Legolas y William miraron a John con una sonrisa agradecida.

John asintió respetuosamente. Sin embargo, contemplar a aquella familia feliz con su hijito recién nacido le recordó a la suya, que estaba lejos y extrañaba demasiado.

-Disculpad, Majestad – pidió con una reverencia y se retiró.

Los presentes quedaron asombrados, sólo William sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ya te lo explicaré, hermano – le susurró a Legolas.

El elfo suspiró y bajó la cabeza hacia su hijito. El bebé había apretado un mechón de su trenza y se había quedado dormido.

····························································································

John llegó a la sala donde Jack aguardaba, sin poder contener más las lágrimas y pasó junto al pirata llorando.

El capitán saltó del sillón como resorte y se le acercó.

-¿Qué sucede, compañero?

John le pidió con un gesto que se alejara.

Jack arrugó la frente.

-¿Está todo bien?

-El bebé acaba de nacer – anunció, secándose las lágrimas -. Es un niño y tanto él como el príncipe Legolas están sanos y salvos. Sólo que yo. . . lo siento. . . necesito tomar aire fresco.

Jack le apoyó la mano curtida sobre el hombro.

-Tranquilo, John. Conozco un lugar donde podremos beber juntos y distraernos – y sin añadir otra cosa, lo guió directo a la bodega del castillo.

-El capitán Jack Sparrow Turner, cuñado del Rey y del Príncipe, y John Watson, amigo de la familia real – el pirata hizo las presentaciones ante los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la bodega.

Estos intercambiaron miradas significativas. Sabían que dos horas más tarde tendrían que entrar a buscar al cuñado del rey, ebrio como un barril, pero como les gustase o no, Jack formaba parte de la realeza, tuvieron que permitirle pasar.

-Gracias, caballeros – saludó Jack, quitándose el sombrero y empujó a John para que entrara con él – Ah, caballeros – recordó -. Necesito una antorcha.

Los guardias volvieron a mirarse hasta que finalmente uno corrió al pasillo a conseguirle una.

Con la tea en mano, bajaron una escalera y se toparon con un espacioso sótano, que tenía no cientos, sino miles de botellas apiladas. Se trataba de la cava más grande que John hubiera visto en su vida terrena y élfica.

-No te hablé de este vino porque no le llega al de Rhovanion ni a los talones, ni tiene punto de comparación con el miruvor – explicó el pirata y acto seguido, descorchó una botella con los dientes -. Pero como todavía no tuvimos tiempo de buscar la bebida de Lord Elrond, nos conformaremos con esto, ¿savvy?

-Savvy – respondió John, tomando la botella, mientras que el capitán abría otra. Chocaron los recipientes y al grito de Jack de ¡Salud! bebieron.

John se conformó con un sorbo y no le pareció mal vino, pero su compañero se bajó tres cuartos del enviase de un solo trago. Enseguida comenzó a balbucear y a balancearse hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en una columna para no caer.

-Extrañas a Sherlock y a tu hijo – comenzó con la voz pastosa y se limpió las trenzas de la barba con el brazo. Bebió lo que quedaba y giró sobre sí, buscando otra botella. John tuvo que correr a sostenerlo para que no se desplomase -. Gracias, compañero – hipó -. Te contaré una historia. . . Mi historia personal. . . Mía y del cachorro. Él puede concebir como tú, supuestamente puede concebir porque aún no tenemos ni un solo hijo y yo. . . yo no quiero ilusionarme mucho después de tantos años. . . yo pienso que yo. . . el cachorro y yo tenemos que tener uno algún día. . .

John parpadeó. El pirata le indicó con un gesto que lo ayudara a sentarse.

-Tu hijo es una lindura – continuó Jack y se frotó los ojos -. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu matelot por haber tenido un hijo tan lindo. Además se nota que está enamorado de ti.

-Amo a Sherlock y a mi hijo – declaró John con la voz ronca.

Jack le sonrió. Sus ojos de obsidiana resplandecían acuosos.

-Tienes una familia hermosa que algún día vendrá a buscarte, John. Te envidio por el hijito hermoso que te está esperando. . . No llores más porque yo. . . yo que sí tengo a mi cachorro conmigo. . . mi cachorro y yo daríamos lo que fuera por tener uno. . .

-Tú y William anhelan un hijo por encima de todo – observó John suavemente.

El pirata asintió, mientras sus dedos enjoyados jugaban con las trencitas de la barba.

-Es lo que más deseamos en este mundo y el nuestro, compañero. William, mi Will, sufre mucho. Hay noches en las que no hacemos más que consolarnos el uno al otro. Si no estuviera malditamente borracho, no te estaría contando esto, pero los dos sufrimos y te juro por el maldito Kraken que yo, el Capitán Jack Sparrow Turner, te envidio.

-Estás aconsejándome que en lugar de llorar por mi familia que no está aquí conmigo, piense que tengo un esposo y un hijo que algún día vendrán a buscarme – suspiró John, sentándose a su lado.

Jack le quitó la botella y se la bebió enterita. Su resistencia alcohólica era impresionante.

-Volverás a ver a tu familia, John Watson – vaticinó, alzando el dedo -. A tu Sherlock y a tu hijo. . . Sólo ten fe como yo tengo fe en que algún día el cachorro y yo seremos padres.

John tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no consolarlo confesándole que él era el descendiente directo de ese hijo tan anhelado. En cambio, murmuró:

-Lo serás, Jack.

El pirata sacudió la botella vacía, tratando de convencerse, y envolviendo al elfo en un abrazo exhaustivo, se dedicó a narrarle hazañas suyas, que John no pudo deducir si eran genuinas o no.

························································

Sherlock regresó a Baker Street por la noche disfrazado de mendigo y oliendo como tal. Este atuendo le había permitido espiar durante varias horas los movimientos del principal sospecho de tres estrangulamientos que quitaban el sueño a Scotland Yard. Pero al poner la llave en la cerradura, recordó algo sumamente preocupante. Había salido a las cuatro de la tarde, mientras Will dormía recién alimentado y aseado, confiando en que la señora Hudson no tardaría en regresar para ocuparse del niño. Sin embargo, ahora recordaba que la anciana le había avisado la noche anterior que se ausentaría de Londres en todo el día para visitar a sus sobrinos.

-¡Dios mío! ¡William! – exclamó el detective, volando escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la nursery con el último aliento, encontró a su hijo en la cuna hecho un mar de lágrimas, sucio y hambriento, sacudiéndose como una lombriz. Había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaba voz y apenas balbuceaba gemidos.

Sherlock se sintió el peor padre del mundo. Lo cargó pero el disfraz hediondo incomodó más a Will.

Desesperado, dejó al bebé en la cuna y corrió a prepararle el biberón. Al abrir la alacena recordó algo más perturbador.

-La leche – masculló -. Tenía que comprarla esta mañana.

Fue hasta la nevera con la esperanza de encontrar una botella. No sería la leche para lactantes que la doctora Cullen le recomendaba pero Will necesitaba alimentarse imperiosamente.

-¡Nada! – exclamó, cerrando violentamente la puerta. El llanto del bebé le llegaba a los oídos -. ¡No tengo nada! ¡La maldita nevera está vacía! – suspiró para tranquilizarse y poder razonar -. Sherlock, piensa. . . ¡Piensa! ¡Ah! – se le iluminaron los ojos -. La señora Hudson tiene leche para lactantes de reserva en su alacena.

Corrió como imán hasta la puerta de la anciana y trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave. Sacó de su bolsillo su bolsita de herramientas y con un alambre y una pinza, se dedicó a violentar la cerradura.

En eso estaba, cuando la anciana llegó.

-¡Oh Sherlock! – exclamó escandalizada, mientras subía rápidamente -. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi puerta?

-Rápido, señora Hudson – ordenó el detective apartándose -. William necesita alimentarse y no me queda más leche.

-¡Sherlock! – protestó -. ¡Hueles horrible! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a tu angelito así. Te recordé ayer que al bebé le quedaba poca leche y te encerraste en tu recámara a leer los periódicos. Así no funciona la paternidad, querido. Implica responsabilidad. Eres tan listo para resolver los crímenes y tan dejado cuando se trata de tu hijo.

Apenas la señora Hudson empujó la puerta, Sherlock entró enfilando cual aerolito hacia la alacena. La previsora anciana no tenía almacenada una caja sino tres. El detective las tomó a todas y corrió hacia su departamento.

La señora Hudson se quedó mirándolo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Ay Sherlock. Eres apenas un hombre, un genio, sí señor, pero un genio que está solo y necesita dejar que los demás lo ayuden.

································································

Una vez alimentado y bañado, Will se durmió como un ángel. La señora Hudson entró en la sala y encontró a Sherlock sentado en su sofá y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Querido, aquello de que descuidas a tu hijo no es cierto – trató de disculparse -. No quise decir eso. Tratas de hacer lo mejor para Will, pero estás solo.

-No, señora Hudson – suspiró el detective. Tenía la voz cortada y la anciana notó que había estado sollozando -. Usted tiene razón. Soy un desastre como padre. Dejé a un bebé abandonado por cinco horas para seguirle el rastro a un asesino. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace algo así? Y ayer, cuando me recordó usted que no quedaba suficiente leche, me encerré a leer sobre el último estrangulamiento de ese sujeto.

La señora Hudson se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

-Estás solo y necesitas ayuda, Sherlock. No es tu culpa. John – murmuró el nombre con reticencia. El detective bajó las manos y la miró sombríamente -. Siento recordártelo, sé cuánto lo extrañas. Pero él era el que servía para estas cosas. Eres un buen hombre, Sherlock. Pero con la vida que llevas, hacerte cargo de un bebé parece demasiado. Y si abandonas esta vida, sería catastrófico para ti.

-No voy a darlo en adopción, señora Hudson – declaró taxativo -. Me cueste o no, es lo único que me queda de John. Además le hice la promesa de que lo cuidaría y – no pudo soportar el llanto y hundió la cara entre las manos.

La anciana lo abrazó conmovida.

-No hablo de darlo en adopción – aclaró -. Me refiero a que estás solo y necesitas más ayuda de la que yo pueda brindarte. Sarah viajó a Manchester. Esa chica es un sol pero ya no puedes contar con ella. Sin embargo, está tu familia. Tu hermano que es tan caballero.

Sherlock la miró, echando fuego por los ojos.

-Ni me lo mencione, señora Hudson.

-¿Qué tienes contra él, querido? ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva?

Sherlock se limitó a mirar el sillón de John. Lo hacía siempre que necesitaba su consejo o extrañaba demasiado su compañía.

La señora Hudson le acarició el hombro.

-Eres un muchacho fuerte, pero no puedes tú solo contra el mundo. Si tu hermano te cae mal, supongo que debes tener más familia además de él. ¿Alguna tía bonachona? – indagó -. ¿Alguna abuelita? ¿Tu madre, tal vez?

-Tengo madre y abuela – confesó Sherlock.

-Vaya – se sorprendió la anciana -. Llevas cinco años viviendo aquí y es la primera vez que mencionas a tu madre.

-Mi familia vive en Escocia.

-Ya veo – observó la señora Hudson suavemente -. Escocia no está lejos.

El detective sonrió descreído.

-No es la distancia lo que me separa de mi familia.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Acaso que no hayan aprobado tu relación con John?

-No imagina las piedras que pusieron para arruinar nuestra relación – respondió Sherlock con rabia -. Las veces que Mycroft le ofreció dinero para que me abandonara. Una vez prometió pagarle una suma exorbitante para que John se mudara a Australia y sé perfectamente de dónde salió el dinero.

La anciana se mordió los labios.

-¿De alguien de tu familia?

-¡Bingo! – aplaudió el detective -. De mi propia madre. De la señora Eva Marie Bell Holmes. Mi abuelo materno era un banquero, que quebró a finales de la Segunda Guerra, pero se las arregló para dejarles una buena pensión a su esposa y a su única hija. Mi abuela no gastó un penique, así que la herencia fue a parar íntegra a manos de mi madre.

-Y ella pensaba usar ese dinero para alejar a John de ti.

Sherlock sonrió con una mordacidad y una furia espantosas.

-Pero no fue su único acto caritativo, señora Hudson. En otra ocasión, cuando les quedó claro que no podrían doblegar a John, trataron de involucrarlo con otra persona. Llevábamos un año de casados cuando urdieron el plan. ¿Recuerda a Sebastian Wilkes, mi excompañero universitario, que trabaja en el banco de su tío?

La señora Hudson asintió, frunciendo los labios.

-Ese muchacho es un millonario y un engreído.

-Y amigo de mi hermano Mycroft. Hace tres años, recordará que venía a consultarme con frecuencia por una estafa que había sufrido con una cuenta en Hong Kong. Pues bien, no tardé en darme cuenta que el verdadero motivo de sus visitas era involucrarse con John. Actuaba de manera sutil, como le habría aconsejado Mycroft, así que mi esposo no llegó a enterarse. Como buenos materialistas los dos, Sebastian y mi hermano suponían que conquistarían a John con una buena faja de billetes y viajes en primera clase alrededor del mundo.

-Ya quisiera haber visto a John echar a ese arrogante con maldiciones – deseó la anciana.

-Pero como ya le dije, afortunadamente John nunca se enteró – replicó el detective y su mirada se tornó soñadora al recordar a su esposo -. Cuando descubrí el jueguito, fui yo quien echó a Sebastian con maldiciones. A decir verdad, no fueron maldiciones precisamente – se corrigió -. Simplemente deduje su vida disoluta a partir de su cara y su postura de pato engordado, y lo amenacé con ir a contárselo a su tío. El cobarde teme que lo deshereden más que a la muerte así que olvidó el trato con Mycroft y se largó de aquí para no volver jamás.

-¡Qué horror! – exclamó la señora Hudson y le apretó la mano -. Sin embargo, Sherlock, no debes olvidar que se trata de tu familia y se han estado preocupando por Will desde que llegó al mundo.

-Claro – suspiró Sherlock con sorna -. A pesar de todo, mi hijo es un Holmes y merece ser puesto bajo la vigilancia del clan familiar. A ellos no les importa el bienestar de John William, como tampoco les importa el mío, ni les importó el destino de John. Tengo razón, señora Hudson, aunque suene crudo.

-¿Qué hay de esa abuela que mencionaste? – preguntó la anciana, sin darse por vencida.

-La abuela Francesca – recordó el detective -. Es la madre de mi padre. No es una Holmes de nacimiento pero fue muy bien aceptada por la familia cuando se casó con mi abuelo.

-¿Supones que ella también participó en los chantajes?

-No – Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, convencido -. Ella jamás se hubiera prestado a un acto tan deplorable. Es una anciana bondadosa y gentil. Mi familia ha funcionado durante generaciones como un clan hermético. Cuando un miembro decide contraer matrimonio, para que su pareja sea digna de recibir el apellido debe ser aceptada por lo miembros mayores, o sea los más antiguos y respetados. En la actualidad, este título les corresponde sólo a mi abuela, a mi madre y a Mycroft. El resto, incluidas dos primas, sus padres, tíos míos, y supongo que ya debe haber sobrinos, recibimos el mote de menores.

-Ya veo – observó la señora Hudson.

-Para que ese nuevo integrante sea aceptado, lo someten a un examen minucioso tomando en cuenta su prosapia y sus ingresos económicos. John – suspiró -. Mi John no contaba ni con una familia de renombre ni con dinero suficiente, así que le hicieron el vacío y usaron todo su ingenio para separarnos.

-Estoy segura de que no valen ni la mitad de lo que valía ese muchacho – exclamó la anciana.

-Sin embargo, la abuela Francesca pensaba distinto – continuó el detective -. Sus padres eran americanos y fue educada en la libertad y costumbres de ese país. A los diecisiete años se casó con mi abuelo, Herberald Holmes, que falleció cinco años después. Tuvo que soportar sola los convencionalismos prehistóricos de sus suegros y su cuñado pero jamás se doblegó. Lamentablemente, siguiendo la tradición, ellos se hicieron cargo de su hijo William, mi padre, y lo llenaron de sus influencias nocivas.

-Esto era lo que trataban de hacer con Will – cayó en la cuenta la señora Hudson -. ¡Ay Sherlock! ¡Qué astuto que estuviste al impedir que tu hermano o tu madre se le acercaran!

Sherlock hizo silencio antes de seguir.

-Estoy convencido de que mi abuela Francesca hubiera aceptado a John.

La anciana le apretó la mano.

-En ese caso, querido, tu abuela Francesca no merece el vacío que le haces a los demás.

-No – determinó el detective levantándose bruscamente -. No quiero tener nada con ellos. ¡Nada, señora Hudson! Aunque mi abuela sea diferente, también forma parte de ese clan.

La señora Hudson suspiró, resignada.

-Estás solo porque quieres estarlo, querido.

Sherlock corrió la cortina de la ventana y observó a los pocos transeúntes que la recorrían en aquella noche helada. Pensó en John que ya no debía sentir frío, ni podría disfrutar más de caminatas nocturnas.

-Estoy solo porque lo perdí – murmuró el detective -. No me importa la compañía de nadie si mi John no está conmigo.

La señora Hudson se retiró en silencio. Sherlock fue hasta la cuna y contempló a su hijo que dormía profundamente.

-Perdóname, calaverita – musitó -. Tengo que aprender a ser un mejor padre, y te prometo que desde hoy en adelante, tu bienestar estará por encima de cualquier caso.

Lo cargó y le besó la cabeza. Will abrió y cerró los puñitos sin despertar. Luego su padre se acostó en la cama, arrullándolo contra su pecho. Si ya no podía dormir más abrazado a John, lo haría acariciando al hermoso bebé, que su amor le había dejado.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Trece: La Torre De Mandos

John pasó seis meses en Gondor, aprendiendo la cultura de Arda y la religión para ser presentado ante Mandos.

Días después del alumbramiento, cuando Legolas se hubo restablecido por completo, Earnil fue presentado oficialmente como heredero de los reinos de Gondor y Arnor. Todos quedaron fascinados con el nombre, principalmente Jack que se sintió muy honrado. En su piratesca vida, jamás un rey había osado proferirle semejante reconocimiento. Era verdad que se trataba de su cuñado, pero estar en Gondor y sentir el afecto de Legolas y de Aragorn lo hacían sentirse especial. Ni su propio padre, el distante y excéntrico Edward Teague, lo había tratado así alguna vez.

Aragorn honró a John por sus servicios prestados con el título de Sanador de la Corte, y a Jack y a Will les agradeció públicamente por haberlo traído a Minas Tirith en el momento justo.

Terminada la ceremonia, Jack buscó a su concuñado y jalándolo amistosamente del brazo, le confesó que el único premio que le importaba era que le enseñase "dónde había escondido todo el maldito, perdón, bendito miruvor".

Sabiendo que el pirata encontraría la manera de abastecerse por las buenas o por las malas, el rey accedió y así Jack pudo continuar su estadía en la capital de Gondor, degustando su segunda bebida favorita.

Como Sanador de la Corte, John se hizo cargo de la atención de Legolas y su bebé. Adoraba a los niños y pensó que ya que aún no podía disfrutar de su Will, se contentaría cuidando la salud del elfito. Tanto Legolas como William, que tenían un instinto paternal muy fuerte, quedaron asombrados de lo buen padre que John parecía.

El príncipe por su parte, se encargó de instruirlo en las costumbres de los elfos y le quitó las dudas que tenía respecto a la anatomía y habilidades de su gente. Pronto John se sintió a gusto con su nueva condición de elfo y se hizo muy amigo de Legolas y de Aragorn.

A las dos semanas de su llegada, Jack y William tuvieron que regresar a la Tierra y se despidieron. Extrañaban demasiado el Caribe y el mar y partieron a saludar a su Perla de Ébano y buscar nuevas aventuras.

Legolas los despidió con nostalgia, pero sabiendo que no tardarían en regresar.

Un mes después de la partida de los piratas, John tuvo una pesadilla. Soñó con el tiempo en que estuvo secuestrado soportando las torturas a manos de Moriarty. El dolor, el miedo y la incertidumbre que sufriera entonces volvieron a acosarlo de una forma tan nítida, que despertó bañado en sudor, con el corazón palpitando como un cañón, y el rostro desencajado. Al abrir los ojos se encontró envuelto en las tinieblas de la noche. Volteó hacia las ventanas que estaban abiertas. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de compenetrarse con la Naturaleza para calmarse y salió al balcón.

Desde que se convirtiera en elfo, John buscaba comunicarse con los árboles y los jardines reales se habían convertido en su solaz. Era una noche estrellada y la media luna brillaba en el cielo.

Apoyado en la balaustra, John cerró los ojos y recordó que Sherlock estaba convencido de que él había fallecido. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando? ¿Cómo se las estaría arreglando con Will? ¿Cuándo volvería a verlos?

Se acarició el anillo de bodas y llenó los pulmones de aire para no llorar.

Earnil acababa de dormirse en los brazos de su Ada. Aragorn estaba retenido en otra sala con sus ministros, atendiendo asuntos de última hora. Legolas se sentó junto a la cuna pero no quiso desprenderse de su bebé y continuó acunándolo. En sueños, el elfito hizo un puchero y se frotó los ojos. Por su herencia humana, los cerraba al dormir.

Su Ada canturreó la canción de Luthién con su voz suave. Contaba la leyenda que aquella princesa elfa había sido la única persona que conmovió a Mandos una vez con esa canción y consiguió volver a la vida y recuperar a su amado. Legolas suspiró imaginando a John en sus Estancias y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a Sherlock. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba separarse de la persona amada y como el detective ahora, también había sufrido al creer que su amor se había perdido para siempre.

Aragorn entró tratando de no hacer ruido. Legolas sonrió sin moverse y dejó que su esposo lo abrazara.

-¿Cómo están mis dos bellezas, o como diría Jack, mis dos tesoros? – murmuró el rey, robándole un beso. Legolas se acurrucó en sus brazos como un niño -. Ya estoy de regreso, melleth. ¿Qué te gustaría esta noche? ¿Masajes, caricias o algo más íntimo?

-Conoces la respuesta – ronroneó el elfo y se hizo una bolita melosa en sus brazos.

Aragorn apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de su esposo para contemplar a su hijo. El bebé dormía de lado, enseñando una de sus adorables orejitas picudas. El rey comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposo. Si Legolas quería algo más íntimo, bien que lo tendría.

-Aguarda – suspiró el elfo y acto seguido, depositó a Earnil en su cuna. Así se vio liberado para echarse en los brazos de su esposo.

Se besaron y acariciaron, y antes que Legolas perdiera la agudeza de los sentidos (cosa que ocurría cuando su esposo le hacía el amor y concentraba todo su cuerpo y alma en el acto), oyó un gemido proveniente de los jardines.

-Aragorn – susurró, apartándose apenas de su boca. El rey soltó un suspiro de disgusto y quiso volver a atraparlo pero Legolas se echó hacia atrás -. Alguien llora en los jardines.

-Seguramente se trata de alguna criada con mal de amores – bromeó el hombre -. Adelante, mi Hoja Verde. La noche es joven aún – tomó la cabeza de su elfo con ambas manos para que no se le escapara, y lo besó.

Legolas sintió que se perdía con el beso, su esposo era demasiado apetecible. Pero una vez más oyó el gemido y una vez más, muy a su pesar, retiró los labios de su boca.

-Aragorn, alguien está sufriendo allí afuera y creo saber quién es – explicó con determinación.

-¿John? – murmuró el rey.

El elfo asintió.

El hombre suspiró. Habían sostenido largas pláticas, comentando lo difícil que debía haber sido la separación para su invitado y viendo la manera de aliviarle el dolor.

-Si se trata de John deberías acompañarlo – decidió el rey.

Legolas sonrió. A su esposo le encantaba darle órdenes, siempre que supiera que el elfo estaba de acuerdo y las pondría en práctica. A fin de cuentas, Aragorn había sido educado para reinar desde la cuna.

-Aguárdame aquí, melleth – pidió el príncipe -. No me tardaré.

Aragorn asintió. Se sentó en la mecedora que ocupara su elfo y se entretuvo velando el sueño de Earnil.

·······················································

John estaba sentado en un banco con la mirada puesta en los árboles, que como altos fantasmas negros, balanceaban las ramas al compás de la brisa nocturna. Con el roce de las hojas entonaban una melodía sólo perceptible para el oído de los elfos.

Legolas llegó hasta él y con un suave ademán, le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado. John le hizo espacio. Sentados uno junto al otro, ambos elfos se concentraron en escuchar la música de los árboles. Era una canción nostálgica sobre dos seres amados que momentáneamente tenían que estar separados. Describía el sufrimiento de ambos pero también la esperanza y la última estrofa concluyó con la certeza de que no tardarían en encontrarse.

Cuando terminó, John bajó la cabeza. La letra lo había consolado apenas, seguía extrañando a Sherlock con locura y no veía la hora de reunirse con él.

Legolas le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro compasivamente.

-Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú – confesó.

John lo miró confundido.

-¿Aragorn y tú se separaron alguna vez?

-Durante la Guerra del Anillo, antes de la Batalla del Abismo de Helm – explicó el príncipe.

-Willliam me habló de ella – respondió John -. La libraron los hombres de Rohan con la ayuda de ustedes. Defendieron la fortaleza de uruks y orcos enviados por Saruman.

-Así es – confirmó Legolas -. Para llegar a la fortaleza, tuvimos que atravesar un largo sendero desde Édoras, la capital de Rohan. Por el camino fuimos atacados por orcos montados sobre wargos. Aragorn mató a uno, pero su muñeca quedó atascada en las riendas de la bestia y fue arrojado con ella a un barranco. Cayó de una altura considerable en mis narices. Con el corazón en la boca, me acerqué al precipicio sólo para verlos a él y al wargo sumergirse en el agua. Esperé un largo rato a que emergiera pero nunca salió. No me alcanzan las palabras ni en westron ni en quenya para describir lo que sufrí, John. No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para inclinarme y recoger el Undómiel, una joya plateada en forma de estrella, que Aragorn llevaba en el cuello y se le desprendió con la caída.

-Pero Aragorn sobrevivió – suspiró John.

-Llegó a la fortaleza cinco días después, cuando lo habíamos llorado y dado por perdido. Sin embargo, yo. . . aún hoy, después de tantos años, no sé cómo explicarlo pero yo sentía que él estaba vivo.

John se volvió hacia él, asombrado.

-¿Intuías que lo estaba o lo sentías como algo certero?

Legolas se miró el anillo de bodas.

-Lo intuía al principio – respondió, perdiéndose en los recuerdos -. Con Auril compartimos una conexión especial. Hay veces que no necesitamos hablarnos para saber qué piensa o siente el otro. Es mi gemelo y Galadriel me ha explicado que el lazo que nos une desde el vientre de nuestro Adar es indisoluble. Pero con Aragorn compartimos otro tipo de unión. Más que unión es una necesidad que tenemos de estar juntos y esa necesidad provoca que comprendamos los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro aún sin hablarnos. Este enlace nació en ese momento, cuando creí que lo había perdido.

-Con Sherlock teníamos algo parecido – suspiró, mirando la media luna -. En mi mundo no existe la magia ni la sensibilidad que hay aquí. Pero nos entendíamos de una forma especial. En la Tierra llamamos a esa conexión amor.

-Aquí decimos que el amor crea esa conexión – declaró Legolas y se levantó -. Ven, John. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

John lo siguió al castillo. Atravesaron pasajes y un largo túnel, que los obligó a descender los distintos niveles. Ya cerca del último, el príncipe se detuvo ante una puerta de hierro, reforzada con tres cerraduras gigantes. Sacó un manojo de llaves y las fue abriendo una por una. Con la ayuda de John, empujaron la pesada puerta y se encontraron con una habitación rectangular y oscura, que carecía de ventanas. Las paredes eran de piedra maciza y en el centro se erguía un pedestal de bronce, donde estaba depositado un pergamino enrollado. Legolas encendió las lámparas a los costados de la pared con su antorcha.

-Acércate, John – invitó el príncipe -. Este pergamino es sagrado, un regalo de la Valië Elbereth para que William Turner recuperase su forma humana y pudiera regresar a su mundo, que es también el tuyo.

-Galadriel me habló de ese regalo – recordó John -. Pero no me dijo que se trataba de un pergamino.

-El pergamino contiene un ritual – especificó Legolas -. Se trata de una fórmula para mutar el cuerpo de un elfo en el de un hombre. Se lo usó en mi hermano y la orden de Elbereth era destruirlo después. Sin embargo, más tarde nos permitió conservarlo en este sitio oculto de Minas Tirith.

-¿Por qué quería destruirlo?

-Para que no cayera en las manos equivocadas. A pesar de haber vencido a Sauron, la maldad sigue imperando en este mundo como en el tuyo. Los orcos, criaturas malignas servidoras del Señor Oscuro, aún no han sido aniquiladas. En otro tiempo, ellas fueron elfos, que por torturas y oscuridad en sus féar, se convirtieron en esos monstruos. Si este pergamino cayera en sus manos, la poca sangre élfica que todavía corre por sus asquerosas venas, podría permitirles volverse hombres.

-Si obtuvieran la forma humana, podrían infiltrarse fácilmente en Gondor – dedujo John.

Legolas asintió con la mirada sombría.

-Pesada carga se le confirió a Aragorn cuando aceptó que el pergamino permaneciera aquí. Sólo él y yo tenemos las tres llaves que abren esta puerta – enseñó su manojo -. Y sólo él y yo conocemos el sendero que hoy te he enseñado.

John pasó saliva. Tremendo honor y responsabilidad eran los que le había confiado su amigo.

-Este ritual será usado en ti cuando Sherlock llegue para llevarte de regreso – continuó el príncipe -. Así podrás recuperar tu forma humana para volver a la Tierra.

-No podría volver como un elfo, ¿cierto?

-No John – con la tea que aún llevaba en la mano, iluminó el pergamino -. Éste es tu pasaje a tu mundo. Cuando Sherlock esté preparado para buscarte y no pierdas la esperanza de que pronto lo estará, regresarás con él y tu hijo.

John clavó la mirada en el documento, sintiendo más esperanzas.

··················································································

Con el título de sanador real, John tomó la dirección de la Casa de la Curación de Minas Tirith y se convirtió en asesor (igualito a Sherlock) de Ioreth y los demás sanadores que trabajaban allí. Aplicando sus conocimientos a las medicinas naturales que se manejaban en este mundo, John los formó con tanta maestría, que Ioreth pidió permiso a Aragorn para redactar un tratado de las Ciencias de la Sanación con sus instrucciones. Enseñó desde cosas básicas, como el lavado adecuado de las manos antes de tocar a los enfermos, hasta preparados sofisticados con plantas de las que todavía no se conocían sus poderes medicinales en Arda.

Ioreth estaba pasmada con sus conocimientos y no dejaba de exclamarle cuánto lo admiraba. Una mañana, una comitiva que regresaba de Lothlórien, sufrió un accidente por el camino y los heridos, afortunadamente ninguno de gravedad, fueron trasladados a la Casa de la Curación. El delegado era Orodreth, un medio elfo, hijo de una elfa y un hombre, que había servido a Denethor como ministro y ahora servía a Aragorn. Se trataba de una persona alta y apuesta, de piel transparente, largo cabello oscuro y rizado sostenido en una trenza, ojos rasgados y celestes, y rasgos angulosos de clara herencia élfica.

El parecido con Sherlock resultaba increíble.

Como Ioreth estaba nerviosa, corriendo tanto como se lo permitía su avanzada vejez, John decidió suspender su visita diaria a Legolas y a Earnil para ayudar, y el primer paciente fue justamente este medio elfo.

Sintió una comezón al verlo. Tenía un aire a Sherlock que no pudo ignorar y aunque trató de mantenerse neutral mientras lo atendía, las manos temblorosas y la mirada esquiva lo delataban.

Orodreth era un apasionado de la raza de su madre, por eso se había convertido en delegado para las misiones a los pueblos élficos, y John le pareció gallardo e interesante. Mientras que le limpiaba la herida del brazo, el ministro lo devoraba literalmente con los ojos.

Ioreth entró a buscar insumos y su mirada de águila captó la situación. Salió y con discreción cerró la puerta.

Cuando John terminó de vendarle, Orodreth le acarició la mano.

-¿Perdón? – murmuró el elfo, incómodo.

Orodreth lo observó intensamente.

-Hannon lle.

-De nada – respondió John cortante y sus mejillas se encendieron de furia. Su paciente no había hecho más que acariciarle la mano pero el simple toque le pareció un acto irreverente hacia Sherlock -. Debe repetir la curación una vez al día durante una semana. Después regrese y será examinado.

Orodreth le sonrió. El tono neutro de John, acompañado del rubor, no hacían más que realzar su gallardía. Como hombre había sido una persona interesante, pero como elfo, su belleza se había intensificado. La luz que manaba de su piel la confería una textura tersa y realzaba el color de sus ojos. El ministro no iba a dejarlo ir porque sí.

-¿Estarás atendiendo tú?

-Yo me ocupo de la Familia Real – respondió John fríamente -. Que tenga buenos días. Retírese, por favor, para dejar pasar a un nuevo paciente.

Orodreth se levantó y buscó su manto. Al pasar junto al sanador, le dedicó una mirada penetrante. John sostuvo la suya con el rostro tieso como el de una estatua. Cuando el ministro cerró la puerta, se echó en un taburete, molesto y nostálgico.

El medio elfo le recordó a Sherlock, su Sherlock. ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? ¿Cuándo vendría por él? ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de sentir a su hijo? Pensó en el pergamino sagrado, en Mandos que lo aguardaba en sus Estancias, en Aragorn y Legolas que estaban tan felices con su hijito, y en Jack y William, que aunque aún no tuvieran uno, vivían juntos y se amaban.

¿Por qué él y Sherlock habían tenido que separarse? Podía culpar a Moriarty, a Moran, a los pésimos cuidados que había recibido, a Scotland Yard por su ineficiencia y a Mycroft por haber tratado de separarlos tantas veces. Podía encontrar a miles de culpables. Sin embargo, esto no aliviaba su dolor por estar lejos de su familia.

Ioreth regresó y al ver a su colega compungido, le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-No sé por qué estás aquí, John – adujo suavemente -. Pero la forma en que Orodreth te miraba no me dejó indiferente. Es una persona noble, sirvió a nuestro antiguo Senescal y hoy sirve a nuestro Rey con la misma devoción. Vive por el bienestar de Gondor. Es gentil, honesto y generoso con los que menos tienen.

-Yo tengo esposo e hijo – confesó John, advirtiendo hacia dónde marchaba el consejo de la anciana -. Una situación dolorosa me obligó a abandonarlos. Pero me han prometido que él vendrá por mí, y aunque no lo pueda hacer, no estoy interesado en nadie que no sea mi Sherlock.

-Sherlock – repitió y por primera vez posó la vista sobre el anillo de bodas que John nunca se quitaba -. No suena Westron, ni sindarin, ni de ninguna de las lenguas que conozco. ¿De dónde eres, John?

El elfo volteó la cabeza hacia la ventanita triangular y observó en lontananza los verdes campos de Pelennor.

-De muy lejos, Ioreth.

La anciana sonrió.

-Él no tardará en venir por ti – y con un masaje en su hombro, el mismo donde años atrás había recibido la bala, Ioreth se marchó para continuar con sus labores.

·······································································

Transcurridos los seis meses, John estuvo preparado para ser presentado ante Mandos. El encuentro tendría lugar en un bosque cercano a Minas Tirith, que rodeaba los campos de Pelennor y Galadriel lo acompañaría.

Aragorn y Legolas se pusieron al frente de la comitiva para llevar a John hasta allí y despedirlo. Mientras que ambos elfos viajaban en la carroza real con Earnil en brazos de su Ada, el rey cabalgaba a la cabeza del cortejo.

Atravesaron los campos de Pelennor, donde años antes se había librado la batalla contra Mordor. Los campos devastados por la guerra, hoy florecían y John vio a los labradores, que dejaban a un lado sus faenas y se quitaban el sombrero respetuosamente para saludar a la caravana.

Aragorn devolvía el saludo a sus súbditos y en varias ocasiones detuvo el cortejo para escuchar el pedido de los campesinos que se le acercaban.

John miraba todo sin prestar atención porque su mente estaba en otra parte.

-¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Legolas, mientras arrullaba al bebé para que se durmiera.

-No realmente – confesó el médico -. Me explicaste lo que debo saber. Mandos o Námo, también llamado el Señor del destino y de los muertos, está casado con Vairë, la tejedora. Tiene un hermano menor, Irmo. Todos ellos son Valar, seres creados a partir del pensamientos de Ilúvatar para proteger Arda y ayudar a los elfos y a los hombres. Aunque son espirituales, pueden corporizarse para presentarse a nosotros.

-Bien – felicitó Legolas. Earnil atrapó una de sus trenzas para dormirse -. ¿Cuál es la misión de Vala Námo y qué poderes posee?

-Su misión es vigilar las Estancias de Mandos, donde habitan los espíritus de los fallecidos y velar por sus almas. Tiene el poder de predecir el futuro a través de una mirada que abarca más de lo que el resto de los seres puede ver. Esto le ha permitido leer intenciones secretas en los corazones como, por ejemplo, cuando Melkor fingió arrepentirse.

-Exacto – congenió el príncipe -. Por su carácter justo y recto es, además, el Juez de los Valar, aunque no emite veredicto sin la aprobación del Vala Manwë.

John asintió y volvió a mirar la ventana.

-¿Cómo es él, Legolas? – preguntó -. Además de ser justo y recto, ¿cómo es su corazón? ¿Cómo es físicamente cuando se corporiza?

-Es un ser hermoso como todos los Valar. Yo no lo he visto, son muy pocos los que obtienen este privilegio, John. Es un ser íntegro, sin una mácula de maldad, envidia o rencor en su corazón. De todos los Valar, sólo Melkor fue corrupto. Los demás son gente pura como la noche más diáfana. No tienes nada que temer. Él leyó tu corazón, te conoce más de lo que tú crees conocerte y te escogió.

John volteó con un suspiro.

-No tengo miedo, Legolas. Sólo que – observó a Earnil, que al fin se había dormido - no puedo dejar de pensar en mi familia.

-Algún día volverás a ver a Sherlock y conocerás a tu hijo – le aseguró el príncipe.

-Ya lo conocí – murmuró y los ojos se le empañaron -. Jack y William me lo enseñaron. Era hermoso. El bebé más bello que hubiera visto. Una mezcla mía y de Sherlock.

-¿Cómo es Sherlock?

John tardó en contestar, buscando las palabras para describir al amor de su vida.

-Es apuesto, encantador y fascinante. A veces puede resultar irritante, pero tiene el alma de un niño y le perdonas lo que sea – rió -. Tiene el cabello oscuro y ondulado como Aragorn. Adoraba enredar mis dedos entre sus rulos – Legolas sonrió. También él adoraba juguetear con los bucles de su esposo -. Tiene unos ojos hipnotizantes, que los días de sol son celestes y los nublados grises. Es alto, esbelto y cuando se trata de perseguir criminales, tiene una agilidad y resistencia físicas sorprendentes hasta para los elfos. Le cuesta expresar lo que siente, especialmente si siente miedo, y se comporta como un niño agresivo y temeroso, pero ya aprendí a lidiar con él.

-Debió haber sufrido mucho cuando tu embarazo se complicó – comentó Legolas.

-Así fue – asintió John -. También es la persona más inteligente que haya conocido. Por su mente brillante, sufrió envidia e incomprensión. Cuando lo conocí era una persona huraña y poca afectiva. Sin embargo, con el tiempo y la convivencia, se abrió a mí y se transformó en un hombre cariñoso, tierno y dulce. Si algo tengo que agradecerle a la vida, es el haber sentido su amor. Quizás te parezca que exagero en sus virtudes, pero así lo veo yo.

-Se nota que estás enamorado.

-Lo estoy – afirmó John convencido.

En la tercera mañana, llegaron al bosque. John salió del carruaje vestido con una túnica blanca y una diadema de mithril en la cabeza. Recordando cuánto le fascinaba a Sherlock su cabello cortado al ras, conservaba el mismo corte militar y sus orejas picudas enmarcaban su redondeado rostro.

Aragorn y Legolas lo acompañaron un trecho hasta que Galadriel les salió al encuentro.

-Ve con ella, John – murmuró Aragorn.

John se volvió hacia los reyes.

-Hannon le – agradeció en sndarin, la lengua culta de los elfos.

-De nada, John – le respondieron.

-Mae Govannnen, John Watson Holmes – le saludó Galadriel cuando llegó hasta ella, y como la primera vez, le tendió la mano.

John se la tomó y juntos caminaron internándose en el bosque.

-Con Mandos estará bien – afirmó Aragorn, estrechando a su elfo de la cintura, mientras los contemplaban partir.

-Espero que Sherlock no tarde en venir por él – suspiró Legolas -. John lo extraña demasiado.

Imaginando lo que él extrañaría a su elfo si Legolas tenía que abandonarlo, Aragorn lo apretó más contra sí y juntos oraron a Ilúvatar para que la espera de John no fuera prolongada.

································

Galadriel y John recorrieron un sendero de crujientes hojas secas hasta que el elfo visualizó una luz enceguecedora al final del camino.

-Aquel que brilla es Mandos – anunció la dama.

Llegaron hasta él y sin mirarlo de frente, se hincaron de rodillas.

-Alza la cabeza, John Harold Watson Holmes – una voz fuerte y melodiosa resonó en su cabeza. El Vala se comunicaba a través de su mente.

John obedeció. Al principio la luz le nubló la vista pero de a poco se fue disipando hasta enseñar la figura de Mandos. Como Legolas le había comentado, era una criatura hermosa. Alta y fulgurante, de largos cabellos de plata y las facciones más perfectas que el elfo hubiera visto. Estaba vestido con una túnica tan blanca, que John pensó que la nieve se vería gris a su lado. Un manto azul colgaba elegantemente de su hombro izquierdo y extendió el brazo derecho en dirección a él.

-Levántate y acompáñame, John Harold Watson Holmes.

El elfo se volvió hacia Galadriel, que continuaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha porque el Vala no la había autorizado a moverse. John se irguió y tomó la mano luminosa. Se sentía cálida.

De repente sintió que ascendía y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Mandos le apretó la mano para darle seguridad mientras subían y subían pasando las distintas nubes. De niño, John se había convencido de que tendrían la textura de los copos de algodón y curioso, quiso atrapar una. Pero al ser un elemento en estado gaseoso, la nube se evaporó entre sus dedos.

Bien arriba sobre una extensa meseta verde, oculta al ojo humano y élfico, se levantaba una ancha torre en forma de triángulo, de un material brillante y transparente como el cristal. La entrada consistía en dos columnas sobre las que descansaba un frontón triangular labrado con una leyenda élfica. John había estudiado el sindarin y el quenya con Legolas y leyó la inscripción en esta primera lengua: "Aquel que habita esta morada, espera."

-Ésta es tu casa – anunció el Valar y juntos apoyaron los pies sobre la meseta. Estaba cubierta de pasto fresco y John sintió el aroma a tierra húmeda -. Entra conmigo.

Las puertas en forma de arco se abrieron de par en par. Subieron los escalones del pórtico e ingresaron. Adentro se encontraron con una extensa sala adornada con motivos y muebles de clara procedencia élfica. Las paredes estaban adornadas con murales exquisitamente tejidos. John se acercó con curiosidad y vio que representaban escenas de su vida en orden cronológico: la primera era una de cuando era un bebé en brazos de sus padres, en la segunda se lo veía ya niño jugando con Harry, luego de adolescente con sus amigos, después otra que lo representaba estudiando la carrera de medicina y la militar, otra más cuando más tarde participó en la guerra y allí se cortaba. Faltaba alguna escena de su vida con Sherlock.

-Mi esposa los pintó para ti, John – explicó Mandos y el elfo advirtió que era la primera vez que lo llamaba sólo por su primer nombre de pila -. Los tejidos de Vairë adornan mis Estancias para que las almas se recreen con recuerdos de su vida en Arda. Ella misma ha querido adornar esta casa para ti. Falta Sherlock Holmes Watson, porque quiere tejerlo a partir de la descripción que le hagas tú.

John lo miró sin entender.

-Ella vendrá a visitarte pronto – continuó el Vala -. Desea oírte hablar de tu esposo porque afirma que el amor que ustedes se tienen no se ve a diario ni en Arda ni en la Tierra. Es la clase de amor que admiramos en Thranduil y Linómea, y en sus hijos: Legolas con Aragorn y Auril con Jonathan Teague.

Mientras platicaban, tres elfos y dos elfas se acercaron. Eran las doncellas y los pajes, que se ocuparían de atender a John.

Mandos los presentó. Se trataba de almas de personas generosas que le habían pedido corporizarse aunque sea una vez más, y él, por la bondad de sus corazones, les había brindado esta oportunidad.

Después, el Vala se convirtió en un haz de luz y desapareció, dejando a John Watson Holmes al fin en su nueva casa.

······················································································

Dos años y medio después

Pasaron dos años y seis meses y Sherlock se adaptó a la vida sin John, aunque sin aceptarla. La mañana del tercer cumpleaños de Will, surgió un robo de características peculiares, que lo obligó a visitar las oficinas de Scotland Yard y como la señora Hudson había viajado a Cardiff a visitar a Robbie, no le quedó otra alternativa que llevar a su hijo con él.

La fiesta de cumpleaños había quedado fijada para el sábado por la tarde. A Sherlock no le había caído bien la idea de convertir el departamento en un espacio recreativo para niños con globos, dulces, juegos y pequeñines revoloteando de aquí para allá, pero la casera insistió en festejarlo y el detective terminó optando por la resignación.

Además Will estaba rebosante con la expectativa de una fiesta para él.

Tres horas más tarde, padre e hijo caminaban por la calle de regreso a Baker Street. Sherlock había hecho un alto en una tienda para comprar dulces para la fiesta, en tanto su hijito cargaba un camión enorme, regalo de la tía Sally Donovan.

-Mida, papá – exclamó el niño, jalando una palanquita -. Si apeto el botón, las luces se encenden.

-Maravilloso – murmuró Sherlock, mientras sujetaba a su hijo con una mano y con la otra escribía un mensaje.

-¡Tía Sally es muy qüena! – declaró Will.

-Seguro, esa mujer es un encanto – murmuró su padre sin prestarle atención.

Will notó que estaba escribiendo y como sabía que cuando papá se concentraba en su teléfono no había que interrumpirlo porque estaba trabajando, quedó calladito. En cambio, se entretuvo estudiando las luces de su camión, que parpadeaban como las de las sirenas de la policía.

-¡Sherlock! – oyeron un grito a sus espaldas.

El detective volteó y se encontró con una mujer rubia y regordeta, que cruzaba la calle corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Sherlock Holmes! – saludó la desconocida. Sin dejar de sonreír, le pasó la mano efusivamente. Sherlock se la apretó con la parsimonia de siempre -. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Esta dulzura es John William? ¡Will! ¡Ay! ¡Pero si tiene la cara y la boca de mi hermano!

Harriet Watson, recordó el detective. La hermana menor de John. Era una mujer baja y corpulenta. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio cortado a la altura de la nuca, ojos oscuros y era muy parecida a su hermano. Con el correr de los años había ganado nuevos kilos y por eso le costó reconocerla al instante.

-Buenos días, Harry – saludó con una sonrisa seca.

-¡El pelito claro de John! – continuó estudiando a su sobrino, maravillada -. Pero esos rulos son tuyos, Sherlock. Los ojitos también son tuyos, y la nariz y la piel tan blanca. Se nota que será alto como tú. ¡Ay! Pero esa boquita, esas mejillas rellenas y la forma redonda de la cara son de John. ¡Ay John! Aún lo lloro. ¡Enterarme seis meses después de su funeral!

-Te envié el email cuando conseguí tu correo – explicó el detective gélidamente -. Tampoco te comunicabas mucho con nosotros. John había querido escribirte durante el embarazo pero le fue imposible dar con tu paradero.

-El pasado quedó en el pasado – se excusó Harry. No era persona a la que le sentase asumir culpas -. Lo importante es que estoy aquí. Clara y yo seguimos viviendo en Suecia y estas vacaciones nos dijimos: ¿A dónde iremos? Y yo propuse: A Londres a saludar a la parentela. Tengo un cuñado y un sobrinito que no conozco – y al decir esto, pellizcó la mejilla de Will, que le sonrió amistosamente -. ¡Qué monín! ¿Verdad que eres el niño más lindo que existe?

-Estamos a dos cuadras de casa – interrumpió Sherlock. Si había algo que detestaba de su cuñada era lo teatral que se comportaba en público y en privado -. Podrías acompañarnos y tomar el té.

-¡Claro! – juntó las manos -. ¿Qué son esas bolsas que cargas, Sherlock? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, está bien. Gracias. El sábado festejaremos el cumpleaños de William.

-¡El cumpleaños de este bebé! – gritó. Sherlock rodó los ojos, deseando que se la tragase la tierra -. ¡Clara y yo queremos asistir!

-Hoy es mi cumpe – avisó Will.

-¿En serio? – gritó Harry con más fuerza -. Tendremos que hacerte un regalo especial. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalase la tía Harry, Willy?

-No sé – Will se encogió de hombros.

-Hay que pensar en algo. Veo que allí llevas un regalo. ¿Qué es? ¡Un camión!

-Tene luces – enseñó el niño.

-Ya veo – suspiró su tía y siguió dialogando con el niño, mientras que Sherlock trataba de recordar dónde guardaba la señora Hudson los calmantes para añadírselos al té de su cuñada.

-¡Mi pobre Johnny! – suspiró Harry, levantando el retrato de su hermano de la repisa de la chimenea. Se secó las lágrimas, lanzó maldiciones contra el destino cruel e injusto, pero calló al ver a su sobrinito, que no dejaba de observarla -. ¡Pero eres tan parecido a él! Tienes su mismo carácter tranquilo, no armas berrinches. ¡Ay, Johnny era la locura de todas las tías! Yo, en cambio, era de las escandalosas que había que calmar con dulces. Pero tú eres un primor, Will – le pellizcó la mejilla -. Calmadito, educado y amable. ¡Igualito a John!

Will le sonrió.

En la cocina, Sherlock preparaba el té, rodando los ojos. No había podido encontrar los calmantes de la señora Hudson y ahora se preguntaba si añadirle una pizca de algún veneno en dosis mínimas para que no resultara mortal, se consideraría intento de asesinato.

-¡Sherlock! – oyó que su cuñada le gritaba.

-¿Sí, Harry? – respondió con toda la cordialidad de la que fue capaz.

-¡Quiero llevarme este retrato de John!

Sherlock corrió a la sala como alma llevada por el diablo.

-¡No toques nada! – exclamó. Harry quedó estática. Will lo observó asustado. Sherlock se jaló la camisa para calmarse -. Tengo algunas fotos de él en la computadora. Podría imprimírtelas, si así lo quieres.

-Gracias – murmuró la mujer y se sentó.

Sherlock revolvió los rulos de su hijo para tranquilizarlo. El niñito le sonrió.

-Ve a jugar con la tía Harry.

Will corrió hacia ella, mientras su padre regresaba a la cocina. Harry lo sentó en su regazo, estudiándolo con fascinación. En su adolescencia, antes de asumir su homosexualidad, había tenido un novio que la dejó embarazada y por miedo y rebeldía, había optado por abortar. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Sabía que con un niño, no habría podido sostener una relación con Clara y Clara era el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, ver a Will y reconocer a su hermano en él, le provocó una sensación extraña y agridulce. Podría definirse como culpa, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Harriet Watson era que jamás asumía una culpa.

-¿Sabes quién es este guapo? – le preguntó al niño, mostrándole el retrato de John.

-Mi papá – respondió Will y sus manitas acariciaron el rostro impreso de su padre.

-Eres muy parecido a tu papá – declaró su tía -. Tienes su mismo carácter y tu cara me recuerda a él. Yo lo quise mucho. Es una pena que ya no esté aquí. Era una persona especial, era un ángel.

Will la escuchó atentamente. Las pocas personas que le hablaban de John eran la señora Hudson y el inspector Lestrade cuando su papá lo llevaba a jugar con sus hijas. Sherlock se conservaba mudo. Después de tres años, todavía no podía asumir que John se hubiera ido y cualquier mención seguía arrancándole lágrimas. Como consideraba el llorar como una falta de control de las emociones, no se atrevía a nombrar a John, ni siquiera para hablarle a su hijo.

Sherlock regresó a la sala con el té. Will se puso a jugar con su camión, mientras que su padre y su tía transcurrieron la mañana platicando de la vida.

·········································3

La señora Hudson regresó a la tarde con un regalo, que apenas le cabía en las manos. Se trataba de un tren eléctrico. Pasaron la noche con Sherlock armando la pista en la mesa de la cocina. Will jugó un rato y después tuvo que retirarse a dormir.

Su padre lo acompañó a su recámara, que era la antigua de John, lo vistió con su pijama de ositos y antes de que se metiera en la cama, lo invitó a buscar debajo del lecho.

Will sacó de allí un paquete envuelto.

-Ábrelo – invitó su padre.

El niño se subió a la cama y rompió el envoltorio. Se trataba de una lupa de lente circular y marco negro. Igualita a la de los detectives de la televisión.

-¡Una lu-pa! – exclamó, fascinado.

-Una lupa como la mía – sonrió Sherlock y sacó la suya, que era pequeña y rectangular -. Cuando miras a través de este vidrio, que se llama lente, ves las cosas más grandes.

Will hizo la prueba y abrió la boca en forma de O.

-Es ma. . . ma. . .

-Es mágica, sí – terminó su padre -. Sé que te gusta observar cosas, como a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Por eso esta lupa te ayudará.

-Mi lupa má-gi-ca – suspiró Will, encantado. Echó los bracitos al cuello de su progenitor -. Gatias.

-De nada, hijo – rió Sherlock -. ¿Pasaste un buen cumpleaños?

-Ti.

-Dentro de poco será tu fiesta.

-¡Ti! – se alegró.

Su padre deshizo el abrazo para arroparlo.

-Papá – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Cuando lo fruncía, un hoyuelo se formaba en su blanca frente -. Tía Haddy dijo que soy como mi papá. ¿Cómo eda papá?

Sherlock se mordió los labios y comenzó a parpadear. ¡Tres años y todavía no superaba la partida de su esposo! John lo había sido todo para él, todo.

-Duerme en paz, Will – le besó la frente -. Mañana jugaremos con tu lupa mágica – y sin agregar nada más, apagó la luz del velador y se retiró.

Will se acurrucó entre las mantas manteniendo los ojitos abiertos en medio de la oscuridad. Se preguntaba cómo había sido John y por qué afirmaban que él se le parecía tanto.

…


	14. Chapter 14

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Catorce: La Visitante Ilustre

La fiesta de Will resultó un éxito. Sherlock soportó estoicamente que durante tres horas niños de todas las edades convirtieran el 221 b de Baker Street en un salón de juegos. Lo ayudaron la señora Hudson, por supuesto, Cindy Lestrade y Sally Donovan, que llegó para saludar al niño y terminó quedándose hasta la hora del pastel.

Will se llenó de nuevos regalos, pero en su corazoncito, ninguno igualó a la lupa mágica. Con el correr de los días, le otorgó nuevos poderes. Además de agrandar los objetos a través de la lente, el niño declaró que lo que él veía a través de ella, no desaparecería nunca más. Acto seguido, comenzó a mirar a su padre, a la señora Hudson y a sus juguetes favoritos con la lupa para tener la seguridad de que jamás iba a perderlos.

Una vez que Sherlock regresaba al departamento con su hijo, una semana después del festejo, la señora Hudson le avisó que había una dama y una señorita aguardándolo.

-No quisieron dar sus razones – explicó la casera en tono confidencial -. Ni siquiera sus nombres. ¡Pero parece que se trata de un caso, Sherlock! – exclamó entusiasmada -. Ayer te quejabas de que tu cerebro se estaba atrofiando por la falta de trabajo y hoy te surge algo. ¿No es un milagro?

-Un milagro sería que hoy John estuviera conmigo – respondió Sherlock bruscamente y dejó a Will con ella, para subir las escaleras y atenderlas con tranquilidad.

En la sala lo esperaban las dos mujeres. Una estaba de pie junto a la chimenea y era una joven alta y lánguida, de cabello dorado alzado en una coleta, ojos grises y mirada dulce. No aparentaba más de veinticinco años y aunque estaba vestida con sencillez, sus ademanes transmitían estatus y distinción.

La otra se hallaba sentada elegantemente en el sofá. Era una anciana alta y erguida. De tez tan clara como la de Sherlock y Will, tenía unos ojazos azules que refulgían respetables y transparentes. Llevaba el cabello cano y ondulado recogido en un rodete, que realzaba la anchura de su frente. Estaba ataviada con un largo vestido lila y en su cuello se anudaba un pañuelo blanco.

Normalmente Sherlock invitaba a sus clientes a sentarse en una silla junto a la ventana abierta para estudiarlos con la luz, pero esta vez no necesitó hacerlo porque conocía a ambas.

-Abuela Francesca – murmuró en dirección a la anciana, estupefacto como pocas veces.

La mujer le asintió con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios finos.

La joven se le adelantó.

-¿No me recuerdas, Sherlock? – preguntó expectante.

-Hola, Elizabeth – saludó el detective a su prima.

Ella quiso arrojarse a sus brazos pero Sherlock le pasó fríamente la mano y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón opuesto al de John. Acto seguido, acercó una silla a ellas. Había un monito de felpa de Will acostado en el tapizado, el detective lo arrojó disimuladamente y se sentó.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, la anciana alzó una de sus delineadas cejas, en tanto su sobrina nieta se refregaba las manos, excitada. No había visto a Sherlock en veinte años y al ser tan pequeña la última vez, no había notado lo apuesto que era.

Francesca recorrió el departamento con la mirada.

-Un ambiente pequeño pero cómodo. La poca luz y los tonos oscuros le dan tu toque.

Sherlock no le contestó. Ella observó a su nieto intensamente. A pesar de haber transcurrido veinte años, Sherlock mantenía el espíritu del jovencito arrogante que ella viera en Glasgow por última vez durante el entierro de su hijo. Pero un cambio llamó su atención. En su mirada astuta y penetrante se advertía una chispa de melancolía que sólo nace tras un profundo dolor. Su nieto había sufrido una pérdida significativa. Algún amor, quizás. Vio que portaba un anillo de bodas. ¿Se había casado y enviudado? Si hubiera atravesado un divorcio, no conservaría la alianza.

Además, el mono de peluche delataba la presencia de un niño o una niña.

El detective, a su vez, se reclinó y apoyó el mentón sobre las manos para estudiar a sus invitadas. Su abuela se mantenía igual. Sus facciones suaves se habían afinado por la vejez, pero seguía conservando la belleza que había impactado a su abuelo de joven. Notó un ligero temblor en los labios, idénticos a los suyos, que no le permitía cerrar la boca. Sí, había acudido por un problema.

Su prima se notaba más nerviosa. Tenía las uñas pintadas comidas. Elizabeth Artemis Holmes descendía de Siefrig, el hermano de su abuelo Herberald, el marido difunto de Francesca. En sus gestos, facciones y languidez, la jovencita era digna portadora de su apellido.

Ambas mujeres se notaban cansadas por el viaje y el cabello desordenado y el aspecto desahuciado, además de las maletas apiladas en un rincón, daban a entender que habían estado tan apuradas por verlo, que no se habían detenido en ningún hotel. ¿Qué asunto tan urgente podía haberlas traído hasta Baker Street?

-Athenea, la hermana menor de Elizabeth, que no conoces porque nació después de que te alejaste, se ha comprometido – informó Francesca -. El candidato no nos cae nada bien.

-Un hombre más, indigno de llevar el apellido Holmes – interrumpió Sherlock, despectivo -. Me parece que viniste por el nieto equivocado. Mycroft es el que se encarga de estas cosas. No imaginas con la templanza que trabajó para separarme de John.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó la anciana.

El detective miró a una y a otra, pero ambas lo observaban confundidas.

-No me digan que no lo saben. Es probable que Elizabeth no porque forma parte de los menores y ya sabemos cómo se nos ocultan los asuntos del clan, pero tú, abuela, no puedes jugar el papel de ignorante.

-Escucha, jovencito – comenzó Francesca, indignada -. En primer lugar, guárdate el sarcasmo para alguien de tu edad. En segundo lugar, debes saber que llevo diez años recluida en mi casa, sin recibir noticias ni de tu madre ni de Mycroft. Yo misma se los ordené. Sus artimañas e intrigas de palacio me estaban agotando. Así que ahora cuéntame quién es ese John y qué hizo tu hermano para separarte de él.

-John es mi difunto esposo – declaró Sherlock -. Y ni mi hermano ni mi madre consiguieron separarnos. Lamentablemente falleció en un accidente hace tres años.

Francesca suspiró, compungida.

-Lo siento, Sherlock – murmuró.

Los ojitos de Elizabeth parpadearon, mitad entristecida por la tragedia y mitad ansiosa por saber que su primo estaba viudo y disponible. Aunque enseguida reflexionó sobre la palabra "esposo". ¿Acaso no debía haber sido una esposa? Miró hacia su tía abuela, pero la mujer parecía tomarlo con naturalidad.

-No hay nada que sentir – respondió Sherlock fríamente -. No fue tu culpa. Y en cuánto a qué hicieron para separarnos, con una muestra te quedará claro. Mi madre pensó usar su fortuna para sobornarlo y enviarlo a Australia. No contaba con la integridad y el amor que John me profesaba y su plan nunca llegó a buen puerto.

-Eva – susurró la anciana, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Creí que los años la suavizarían pero esta familia fabrica miembros con el mismo molde.

-Yo no soy así – protestó Elizabeth con un puchero.

Sherlock la miró y se volvió hacia su abuela.

-Entonces, no estabas al tanto de esto.

-Para nada, querido. ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de algo así?

El detective no respondió. Aunque en el fondo, nunca había sospechado de ella. Era una mujer demasiado dulce y honesta para prestarse a actos tan aberrantes.

-El candidato de Athenea es diferente – continuó Francesca. Quitó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la comisura de los labios -. Se trata de un noble de ascendencia alemana, que hace un par de meses heredó el título de barón.

-¿Barón de qué? – preguntó Sherlock. Entre su almacenamiento mental de información figuraba un registro completo de las dinastías europeas y asiáticas.

-El barón Von Gruner.

-Hace un par de meses justamente falleció Segismund Rominstalf, ¿en quién recayó su título?

-Tu hermano dijo que te interesaría su nombre – contestó la anciana.

Los ojos de Sherlock se tornaron helados.

-Si acudieron a Mycroft y platicaron con él, significa que no están tan alejadas de la familia – se levantó -. Él es muy bueno en estas cosas, sólo que la holgazanería le quita agilidad. Así que recurran a sus servicios y déjenme en paz.

-¡Sherlock Holmes, siéntate! – ordenó Francesca con autoridad.

El detective, tan irreverente, esta vez accedió.

-Déjame que termine de contarte – continuó su abuela aplacando el tono -. Hace un mes Athenea conoció a este barón en un baile de la sociedad de Edimburgo y quedó prendada de él. Es una jovencita de diecinueve años, consentida por sus padres, que siempre ha hecho lo que le dio la gana. Él la empezó a cortejar, primero en su propia casa y una semana atrás, como ella y Elizabeth estaban pasando las vacaciones en Glasgow, pidió autorización para visitarla en la mía. Le permití quedarse a cenar el lunes, o sea, hace cinco días. Era un joven insolente, que no dudó en faltarme el respeto. Pero Athenea sólo tenía ojos para él. En un par de ocasiones la maltrató verbalmente y ella le replicó con una sonrisa estúpida. Si la vieras, mira a través de sus ojos y habla a través de sus labios. ¡Un espanto! Y allí, en medio de la cena, la invitó desvergonzadamente a pasar este verano en su castillo en Alemania. Yo le repliqué que Athenea era una dama y que no acudiría al hogar de un desconocido. Entonces, este baronzuelo se puso de pie y alzando la copa delante de todos, exclamó que no era un desconocido sino su futuro marido y le pidió matrimonio.

-Niños – murmuró Sherlock sarcástico -. Abuela, ese baronzuelo como lo llamas, no es más que un caprichoso y maleducado heredero como los que abundan en las familias de alcurnia. Y por lo que me contaste, Athenea es igual de antojadiza. A mí modo de ver, son el uno para el otro. Puedo platicarle, si quieres, aunque no veo cuán producente puede resultar el consejo de un primo al que ella nunca conoció. Lo mejor sería que tú o sus padres le hablen y si no resulta, no queda más que mirar como ese par de tórtolos se estrella.

-Es más que un caprichoso y maleducado heredero – respondió Francesca, sombríamente -. Antes de heredar el título, estuvo implicado en robos menores, acuerdos ilícitos dentro de la empresa de la que es dueño, y hasta se sospecha de un intento de violación. Mycroft averiguó sus antecedentes y nos dijo que cuando te diéramos el nombre, tú nos prestarías tu ayuda.

-Te estuve buscando en el Internet, Sherlock – interrumpió Elizabeth, excitada -. Visité tu página y se la enseñé a la abuela – Sherlock miró a la anciana, que le regaló una sonrisa de orgullo -. Lo que haces es increíble. Cuando Ernst le pidió matrimonio y Athy aceptó sin dudar, la abuela proclamó que era imposible separarlos. Entonces, le recordé que tú te encargabas de estas cosas, encontrar milagrosamente la solución a todo.

-Yo no hago milagros, Elizabeth – respondió su primo con brusquedad -. Tengo un método científico. Observo todo, a partir de allí deduzco y cuando elimino lo imposible, lo que queda es la verdad – se volvió hacia su abuela -. Sinceramente dudo que mis servicios les sean útiles para este caso.

La anciana cruzó las piernas distinguidamente.

-Mycroft dijo que el nombre te haría reflexionar.

-Mi dulce hermano, que tan bien me conoce – murmuró el detective con sarcasmo.

-El nombre del barón es Ernst Reichenbach.

Sherlock quedó mudo como pocas veces. Ernst Reichenbach era el dueño del castillo de Bolingrove donde habían tenido secuestrado a John.

Elizabeth tomó la palabra.

-Mycroft nos dio sus antecedentes y nos aseguró que tenía un caso pendiente contigo. También dijo que soñabas con atraparlo y que ésta podía ser la oportunidad.

-¿Cómo llegó mi hermano a enterarse de esto? – quiso saber el detective.

-Fue tu madre – respondió Francesca -. Se enteró de la boda y, por supuesto, de la nula aceptación de la familia y le avisó a Mycroft. Él viajó hasta Glasgow ayer y nos puso al tanto de los antecedentes de Ernst. Me vio muy afectada, yo le dije que Elizabeth ya me había propuesto tu ayuda, y él nos aconsejó que te nombráramos a Reichenbach para obtenerla.

Sherlock cruzó los dedos y se echó hacia delante, observando a una y otra con su mirada de águila.

-Ersnt Reichenbach es más de lo que Mycroft les ha dicho. Además de violador, estafador y ladrón, es cómplice de un secuestro extorsivo y un asesinato. No puedo decirles más, pero tengan por seguro que no permitiré que esa muchacha se case con él.

-¿Eso significa que tomarás el caso? – preguntó su abuela ilusionada.

-Sí, lo haré – se levantó -. Ahora sería bueno que fueran a un hotel para asearse y descansar. Mañana viajaré a Glasgow a primera hora.

-Bien Sherlock – concluyó la anciana, visiblemente aliviada -. Y ahora tú, antes de que nos vayamos, vas a enseñarme a tu angelito de tres años. John William.

-Ah – observó el detective astutamente -. A fin de cuentas, no estuviste tan alejada de mi madre, abuela.

Francesca le sonrió enternecida y se levantó con una agilidad increíble para su avanzada edad.

-No has cambiado en nada, querido. Te conservas tan suspicaz como lo eras de niño – recorrió el departamento con su mirada azul -. Todo este lugar te denuncia como padre. Los juguetes que tienes arrojados en aquel rincón – señaló la esquina junto a la esclarea que llevaba a la recámara de Will -. Un camión, soldados de plástico, coches y un caballito de montar, claramente pertenecen a un niño. Allí, en el último estante de la biblioteca, guardas juegos didácticos que corresponden a una criatura de tres años y en la cocina hay una jarra con motivos infantiles, que tiene estampado el nombre de John William. Sin contar esta foto – alzó un retrato de Will bebé, que había sobre una mesita -. ¿De dónde crees que heredaste tus habilidades para observar y deducir, leoncito?

Elizabeth se cubrió la boca para ahogar la risa.

Sherlock quedó de una pieza. No sólo ofendido por haber sido vencido en niveles de observación tan obvios, sino porque aquel apodo. . .

-¡Abuela!

Francesca llegó hasta él y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla.

-Ahora que eres adulto, detestas ese apodo, pero cuánto lo adorabas de niño.

Sherlock guardó incómodamente las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tengo un hijo de tres años – confesó -. Se llama John William y está abajo, en el departamento de mi casera.

La anciana lo miró con intensidad.

-Eva, tu madre, no intentó quitártelo, ¿cierto?

-Antes ella y Mycroft hubieran tenido que pasar por mi cadáver – contestó, empleando el tono dramático que tan bien le salía.

Francesca sacudió la cabeza, resignada. No aprobaba los métodos de los Holmes, ya que a ella le había costado su único hijo. Al enviudar ella, William Archibald había quedado bajo la tutela del clan y lo habían moldeado a su gusto y paladar, convirtiéndolo en un sujeto frío y calculador.

-Hiciste bien en protegerlo, Sherlock – murmuró -. Yo no termino de perdonarme el no haberme impuesto cuando enviudé y vinieron por tu padre.

-Eras muy joven, abuela.

-Esa no es una excusa para haber abandonado a mi hijo – sonrió con tristeza y le acarició la mejilla -. Me conforta que nos ayudes con Athenea.

En ese momento se oyeron los reconocidos pasitos de Will, subiendo las escaleras corriendo y el llamado de la señora Hudson más abajo.

-¡John William! Si serás pícaro. Tu papá está trabajando y no puede ver tu dibujo.

-Lo hice midando mi lupa má-gi-ca – respondió el niñito y quedó de pie en el umbral, observando fascinado a su padre y a las dos desconocidas.

Francesca se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Esa lindura era el hijo de su Sherlock, su nieto favorito? Había estado casado con un varón, pero el parecido entre ellos era asombroso. Quizás su nieto había recurrido a uno de esos bancos de espermas, ¿o cómo se llamaban esos centros innovadores para procrear?

El detective cargó a su hijo y estudió el dibujo que le extendía.

-Muy bien, calaverita – le besó la cabeza -. ¿Dibujaste lo que observaste a través de la lupa como te enseñé?

-¡Ti! – enfatizó asintiendo.

-Quiero presentarte a mi abuela – lo movió hacia la anciana -. Ésta es la abuela Francesca.

-Abela Fran-ces-ca – repitió Will y le extendió la mano como veía que su papá saludaba a los adultos.

La anciana rió enternecida y lo fundió en un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.

Sherlock lo volteó hacia Elizabeth.

-Y esta señorita es Elizabeth, una prima mía.

-¡Es un primor! – exclamó la joven, y le pellizcó una mejilla con más fuerza que la tía Harry. Will frunció el ceño con desagrado -. ¡Ay! Hasta hace pucheritos.

-Sí, los niños son un encanto – contestó Sherlock gélidamente y bajó a su hijo.

La señora Hudson llegó.

-John William – amonestó, alzando el dedo -. Sabes que no puedes venir a molestar a tu papá.

-Esta vez no es nada, señora Hudson – aclaró Sherlock -. Estas damas son mi familia. Mi prima Elizabeth Artemis Holmes – la presentó. La jovencita sonrió tímidamente a la casera -. Y mi abuela Francesca Vernet Holmes.

-Un gusto, señora – saludó la señora Hudson.

Francesca asintió cortésmente.

-Ella es mi casera y se ha convertido en una tía postiza para mí y para Will – presentó Sherlock orgulloso -. Bien, habiéndose conocido todos, me parece que es tiempo de llamar a un taxi. Querrán descansar después del viaje.

-Así es, querido – contestó su abuela y con una seña a Elizabeth, le indicó que se marcharan -. A propósito, me encantaría que trajeras a tu hijo conmigo. No temas por tu madre, estarás en mi propiedad y John William y tú serán tratados como mis huéspedes. Otra cosa – frunció el ceño -. ¿Lo llamaste William por tu padre?

-Sí, abuela.

La anciana sonrió emocionada.

Sherlock se acercó a recoger el equipaje. Elizabeth lo miró de soslayo y suspiró: si su primo le había provocado admiración a través de su página, ahora le quitaba el aliento. Era gallardo, serio y dueño de una personalidad fascinante. Todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. Había estado casado con un hombre, pero en este momento estaba viudo y disponible, y su criatura le había parecido un encanto.

Si la familia le ponía tantas trabas para conseguir pareja, ¿qué objeción pondrían si se comprometía con un Holmes? Sherlock parecía el candidato adecuado.

························································································

Llovía torrencialmente la mañana que llegaron a Glasgow como había llovido los tres días anteriores. La mansión de su abuela era una vivienda inmensa donde se mezclaba el estilo Tudor en el pórtico con el victoriano en los ventanales. Tenía una forma cuadrangular y tres pisos. Se accedía por medio de una avenida poblada de arbustos, donde se escondían pomposos faisanes, y varias fuentes, llenas de pajaritos bañándose en ellas.

Apenas entraron, Sherlock desabotonó el impermeable de su hijo y le secó la cara con una toalla. Lo último que necesitaba era a Will en cama con un resfriado.

La servidumbre compuesta por ocho doncellas, dos cocineros, tres pajes y un administrador, llegaron para recibirlos. Al administrador, a un cocinero y a tres doncellas, Sherlock los conocía de niño por haber estado desde jóvenes al servicio de su abuela.

Francesca los presentó a su nieto y puso a una muchacha, Gladys, a su disposición para que los atendiera y se encargara de cuidar al niño.

Ella condujo al detective y a su retoño hacia sus habitaciones en el segundo piso en el ala norte. Se trataba de un departamento más amplio que el de Baker Street, con muebles de estilo barroco y alfombrado persa. Tenía un balcón que daba al jardín. Sherlock lo observó a través del vidrio y la vista era espectacular. Sin embargo, la lluvia no cesaba.

Will abrió las puertas y salió al balcón para mirar el paisaje a través de su lupa pero su padre lo metió adentro antes de que se mojara y lo llevó directamente a darse un baño caliente.

Más tarde, lo acompañó al salón de juegos, en la planta baja, donde él y Mycroft habían compartido tantas tardes de niños. Con su lupa en la mano, Will se dispuso a estudiar cada juguete, hasta que llegó a la réplica de un majestuoso caballo de madera y sin pensarlo dos veces, se trepó a la montura.

Entretanto, Sherlock visitó cada rincón del espaciado ambiente. Su abuela lo había conservado igual y los recuerdos lo invadieron al instante. En aquel rincón, él y Mycroft habían tramado tal aventura, en aquel otro había tropezado ganándose un raspón, aquí su hermano le reveló un secreto, en ese otro le confesó tal travesura.

Mycroft y él no habían estado distantes toda la vida sino que de niños fueron muy unidos. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, se las habían ingeniado para divertirse y contarse secretos. Pero a medida que crecieron, sus diferentes personalidades los distanciaron. Sherlock era un Holmes de pies a cabeza, bastaba con observar los retratos colgados en los iluminados pasillos de la mansión para darse cuenta del parecido físico con sus ancestros. Había heredado ciertos rasgos de Francesca pero la fisonomía angulosa y la mirada de águila eran características inconfundibles de los Holmes.

Mycroft, en cambio, tenía la apariencia redondeada y robusta de su madre y era un Bell hasta en los gestos. Mientras que Sherlock tenía el carácter de su padre, Mycroft congeniaba en todo con su madre, aunque los dos hermanos habían heredado de Francesca la inteligencia y el poder de observación.

Sherlock pensó en todo esto, mientras observaba un antiguo camión de bomberos, que había compartido con su hermano.

De repente, Will corrió hacia él para tomarlo.

-Cuidado, John William. Estos juguetes son muy antiguos.

-¿Qué es an-ti-do? – preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño y creando su hoyuelo.

-Significa que son muy viejos y se pueden romper.

-Señor Sherlock – lo llamó Gladys desde la puerta -. La señora Francesca desea verlo en el despacho.

-Pórtate bien, William – se despidió el detective.

La doncella quiso guiarlo pero Sherlock, que se sabía de memoria hasta la cantidad de pasos necesarios para ir de una habitación a la otra, le ordenó que se quedara cuidando a su hijo.

·······································································

Francesca lo esperaba sentada detrás de un amplio escritorio de roble tallado. A sus espaldas, a través de un ventanal, se admiraban las fuentes del jardín, aunque ahora la visión no era nítida a causa de la lluvia.

Cuando su nieto entró, la anciana se acercó a un cuadro del retrato de una dama renacentista colgado en la pared, lo quitó y reveló su caja de seguridad.

Sherlock se sentó en un sillón tapizado junto al escritorio. La dama entró la combinación y el detective, que la fisgoneaba, sonrió. La clave se mantenía igual y estaba conformada por los cumpleaños de él y Mycroft, mezclando el día y el mes de uno y de otro.

Francesca extrajo una carpeta gruesa de allí, cerró la caja y regresó al escritorio.

-Estos son archivos confidenciales que me dejó tu hermano para ti – explicó, extendiéndosela. Sherlock la abrió -. Dice que allí está todo lo que necesitas saber sobre este baronzuelo.

El detective desparramó el contenido de la carpeta sobre el escritorio para leer los documentos. Su abuela suspiró, había olvidado lo desordenado pero no desorganizado, que era su nieto.

-¡Qué romántico! – comentó Sherlock, sarcástico -. Según los agentes de Mycroft, Reichenbach ha comprado un departamento en el centro de Glasgow para cortejar a Athenea. A propósito, abuela, ¿dónde está Athenea ahora? Me gustaría platicar con ella.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar? – inquirió y se pasó el pañuelo por los labios, desencantada -. ¡Se mudó con él! Temo que no la verás en varios días. ¡Qué escándalo!

Sherlock siguió estudiando la información.

-Aquí hay un dato muy interesante sobre nuestro baronzuelo. El amueblamiento del departamento le parece inadecuado y quiere refaccionarlo – dejó el documento sobre la mesa y arrellanándose en el sillón, juntó los dedos en actitud reflexiva -. ¿Cuánto conoce Athenea de la servidumbre de esta casa?

-Esa muchacha – suspiró la anciana -. Se cree la reencarnación de la diosa griega cuyo nombre porta. Sólo que carece de su sabiduría e ingenio. Jamás se ha dirigido a la servidumbre de esta casa para otra cosa que no sea ladrarle órdenes.

-Ya veo – Sherlock sonrió astutamente -. Con estos datos, puedo idear un plan para deshacernos del querido barón. O mejor dicho, para enviarlo a la cárcel donde debió haber ido hace mucho tiempo

-Si está acusado de los cargos de secuestro, asesinato y violación, dudo que se necesiten muchas pruebas para encerrarlo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, abuela – alzó otro documento -. Aquí Mycroft me envió un examen psicológico de Reichenbach. Tiene rasgos psicópatas y por lo tanto es un gran manipulador. Si tú dices que Athenea no ve sino por sus ojos, ni habla sino por sus labios, de nada valdrá enviarlo a la cárcel. La muchacha está tan absorbida por él que créeme que se convertirá en su cómplice para acompañarlo.

Francesca se cubrió la boca, horrorizada.

-¡Dios nos libre!

Sherlock volvió a sonreír intrigante.

-Sin embargo, con mi plan romperemos su encanto.

··············································

Will permaneció jugando solo bajo la mirada atenta de Gladys. De repente, Elizabeth entró y al no ver a Sherlock con su hijo, se desilusionó. Pero el niñito le parecía tan tierno que no resistió acuclillarse a su lado.

-¿Qué haces, William?

Will estaba observando unas manchas en la alfombra a través de la lente de su lupa.

-Mido con mi lupa má-gi-ca.

Elizabeth se sentó a su lado, alzando las rodillas y envolviéndolas con sus brazos flacos.

-¿Y qué miras?

-Todo – respondió Will escuetamente. Es que acababa de encontrar una mancha interesantísima con la forma de una mariposa.

Con cuidado, la muchacha le bajó la lente.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¡Pero mira que hermosos ojitos tienes! Son iguales a los de tu papá.

Will se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Elizabeth le quitó la lupa y la acarició distraídamente.

-Quiero preguntarte sobre tu papá.

-¿Cuál papá?

La joven rió.

-¿Cuántos papás tienes?

-Dos – informó, alzando dos dedos -. She-lock y John.

"¡Dios mío!" pensó Elizabeth. "No sólo se casaron sino que adoptaron juntos a este niño."

-Me refiero a tu papá Sherlock – contestó en voz alta -. Quiero saber cómo es, qué le gusta, qué les gusta hacer a ustedes dos juntos.

-Midad cosas con la lupa, cuentos, jugad.

-Ajá – sonrió la muchacha -. ¿Cómo es tu papá? ¿Es alegre, es feliz, sabe decir cosas graciosas?

Will bajó la cabeza y se puso a jugar con los dedos.

-Mi papá no es feliz – confesó con tristeza -. Etá tiste por mi papá John.

Elizabeth se cubrió el pecho. ¿Tanto lo extrañaba? ¿Tanto lo amaba? ¿Ese primo tan apuesto era además tan infeliz?

-Disculpe – se acercó Gladys -. Pero es la hora de su cena.

-Claro – respondió la joven, levantándose.

La doncella tendió la mano a Will, que se levantó de un salto. Al pasar junto a Elizabeth, la joven le devolvió su lupa.

-Volveremos a jugar juntos, William.

El niño le sonrió inocentemente.

···················································

-¡Señorito Sherlock! – saludó Jerves, el administrador cuando vio que el detective entraba a la despensa -. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle! Desde el funeral de su padre hace ya veinte años, si no me equivoco.

-No te equivocas, Jerves – respondió Sherlock, pasándole la mano -. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

El anciano lo miró en tono confidencial.

-Revueltas si me permite decir – murmuró -. Esto se ha vuelto un caos desde el compromiso de estos jóvenes.

-Un barón Von Gruner – observó Sherlock con aire importante -. Supongo que Athenea no podría haberse conseguido mejor partido.

El administrador hizo un gesto de desencanto.

-Más valdría que se hubiera comprometido con un empleado honesto antes que con ese patán.

-¿Tan malas referencias tiene? – indagó el detective.

-Pésimas, si me permite opinar – y dio media vuelta para abrir un cajón.

Con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, Sherlock miró en rededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más aparte de ellos.

-Recuerdo que tenías una hija de mi edad, Jerves. Rose, ¿cierto?

-Mi pimpollo querrá decir – sonrió el orgulloso anciano, volviéndose hacia él -. Siempre lo recuerda.

-Y yo a ella. La última vez que la vi me comentó que estudiaba diseño de interiores. ¿Terminó la carrera?

-Sí – respondió sin esconder su orgullo -. Vive en París. Trabaja para una empresa importante, pero no puedo recordar el nombre.

Sherlock sonrió con astucia.

-¿No estaría interesada en un trabajo muy bien remunerado, aquí en Glasgow?

-Señorito Holmes – exclamó Jerves -. Su sueño es trabajar aquí para poder visitarme.

-Deja que yo hable con algunos contactos y veremos si la empresa la pone a cargo de un trabajito por aquí.

Y el administrador no pudo sentirse más ilusionado.

···································································

En los días siguientes, el detective desplegó una serie de disfraces ocurrentes para acercarse al departamento de Reichenbach, sin ser visto. Ni el barón, ni Athenea lo conocían, ya que la joven había nacido un año después de la última vez que Sherlock visitó a la familia, pero cauteloso como era cuando de espiar se trataba, tomó todos los recaudos.

Sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que pudo averiguar. Necesitaba la ayuda de Rose y con la ayuda de sus contactos, consiguió que la empresa la pusiera a cargo de la decoración de un importante comercio en el centro de la ciudad, a pocas cuadras del departamento.

Mientras esperaba que Rose llegara, siguió investigando por su cuenta. Una noche regresó empapado a las dependencias que ocupaba en la mansión. El clima escocés era peor que el de Inglaterra. En lo que llevaba viviendo en Glasgow, no se había topado con un solo día soleado y agradecía infinitamente que Will hubiera heredado el carácter humilde de John y no le estuviese pidiendo a cada rato que lo llevara de paseo. El niño era un encanto, se pasaba las mañanas y las tardes jugando tranquilo en la antigua sala de juegos que él y Mycroft compartieran de niños, y sólo a la noche le reclamaba que jugara con él un rato o le leyera algún cuento.

Sherlock colgó su saco empapado y se arrojó en el sillón. Estaba agotado. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y resumir los siguientes pasos a seguir en el caso.

De repente, los pasitos inconfundibles de Will se le acercaron corriendo. A su padre no le quedó otra que abrir los ojos.

-William – suspiró, cansado -. ¿Qué haces observándome a través de tu lupa?

-Es una lupa má-gi-ca, papá.

-Sí, ya lo sé – Sherlock se frotó los costados de la frente -. Todo lo que ves a través de ella no desparece jamás, ¿cierto?

-Ti – asintió.

-Suerte con eso – murmuró el detective y se levantó pesadamente para ir derechito al baño a tomarse una ducha. Por lo menos se mojaría con agua caliente, a diferencia de la helada que lo había torturado el día entero -. Supongo que ya habrás cenado.

-Ti.

-Bien – Sherlock enfiló hacia la puerta -. Dile a Gladys que te acueste. Yo tomaré un baño y luego iré a despedirte.

-Papá.

Su padre se detuvo antes de bajar el picaporte.

-¿Qué ocurre, Will?

-Ya sé qué quiedo ser de gande.

Sherlock sonrió y volteó hacia él. William seguía paradito junto al sillón, observándolo a través de la lente.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?

-Quiedo ser de-te-ti-ve pada atapad homes malos como mi papá.

Su padre se deshizo cual gelatina. Will corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Sherlock lo cargó, lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó las mejillas regordetas, igualitas a las de John.

-¿Te gustaría ser detective como yo?

Will asintió seriamente y se le formó el hoyuelo en el medio de la frente.

Sherlock se emocionó.

-Te amo, William – murmuró y en su interior, reconoció cuánta razón había tenido John al protegerlo hasta dar su vida -. ¿Quieres que te lleve yo a la cama, te arrope, te lea un cuento y me despida?

-¡Ti! – gritó el niñito.

Sherlock no pudo resistir besarle otra vez la mejilla.

-Vamos a la cama. ¿Qué cuento te gustaría oír?

-¡Osito comilón y su amigo león!

El detective sonrió. Tanto le gustaba a Will ese cuento, que su padre se lo había aprendido de memoria a fuerza de releerlo. Mientras lo llevaba en brazos a su recámara, Sherlock pensó en cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que naciera su hijo. Antes sólo leía libros sobre anatomía, sobre ciencia forense, sobre los crímenes más renombrados de la historia, sobre química y sobre temas puntuales que le ayudaran a resolver tal o cual caso. De literatura, solía devorar novelas policíacas y había leído alguna que otra tragedia de Shakespeare, pero dedicarse a recitar cuentos infantiles haciendo las voces de los personajes y las pausas correspondientes era un milagro que sólo Will había conseguido.

También el hecho de arroparlo por las noches y despedirse de él. Aun cuando estuviera envuelto en un caso demasiado absorbente, Sherlock no olvidaba sus deberes paternales y hacía un alto en el trabajo para llevarlo a la cama. Si existía un contratiempo, podía contar con la señora Hudson para meterlo en la cama pero nunca, jamás el detective dejó de darle el beso de las buenas noches.

Como cada noche, Sherlock lo acomodó en la cama y lo cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta. Después le quitó la "lupa mágica" y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz, sabiendo que tomarla sería lo primero que el niño haría al despertar.

-¿Dónde está el cuento?

-Ahí – señaló Will el cajón de la mesa.

Su padre sacó el libro largo y delgado. Leyó la historia pausadamente, reproduciendo las exclamaciones y las preguntas y dándole a cada personaje una voz y una entonación propias. Terminada la lectura, cerró el libro y lo guardó en el cajón.

-Papá – bostezó el niño, vencido por el cansancio.

-¿Sí?

-Yo tambén te amo.

Sherlock se conmovió y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva. Ciertamente John y Will eran las personas a las que más había abrazado en toda su vida.

-Lo eres todo para mí, calaverita – le confesó roncamente -. Te quiero demasiado y como me lo dijo tu papá una vez, nunca lo perdí porque siempre una parte de él vivirá en ti.

Will se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de su otro papá.

-¿Él dijo eso?

El detective lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Le pasó el pulgar a través del contorno de los ojos, iguales a los suyos, y a través de la barbilla, calcada de la de John.

-Dijo eso y mucho más, William – sonrió con tristeza -. Pero ya es hora de que te duermas, hijo. Mañana, si cae una bendición sobre Escocia, puede que tengamos un rayo de sol y te llevaré al parque, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuedo, papá.

-Buenas noches, John William.

Sherlock le besó la frente y apagó el velador. El niño se acomodó de lado y juntando las manitas sobre el pecho, cerró los ojos y soñó con los objetos que había examinado ese día a través de la lente de su "lupa mágica".

······························

Hola a todos:

La trama de este caso está basada en el relato "La aventura del cliente ilustre" con modificaciones.

Quería disculparme por no estar contestando los comentarios pero mañana tendré tiempo para hacerlo.

Muchos besitos y muchas gracias.

Midhiel


	15. Chapter 15

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Quince: El Otro Cómplice

Sherlock invitó a Rose a su departamento para no ser escuchados por oídos indiscretos, que bien sabía que abundaban en las casas señoriales. La diseñadora era una mujer de su misma edad, alta y esbelta, que había crecido en la mansión y había jugado con los hermanos Holmes de niños. A Mycroft siempre le había parecido el vivo retrato de las esfinges, con su perfil aquilino y el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Sherlock observó que los años no la habían tocado. Era adusta y ceremoniosa como su padre, al cual admiraba y por quien guardaba un cariño profundo.

-Tal como lo anticipaste, Sherlock – comenzó con su voz lánguida, sentada erguidamente en uno de los sillones -. El barón y su prometida visitaron la tienda de antigüedades y él quedó fascinado con la decoración. Preguntó por mí y hoy fui recibida en su departamento. El ambiente no está mal, pero tiene un estilo moderno que no es de su agrado. Prefiere el estilo gótico.

-¿Cuándo comenzarás a trabajar? – interrogó el detective con el mentón apoyado en los dedos y estudiándola con su mirada penetrante.

-Mañana mismo.

-Quiero que observes las entradas, los rincones, los pasillos. Estudia las distintas habitaciones, sus dimensiones y hazme un plano exhaustivo del departamento. Presta especial atención al despacho del barón, márcame los diferentes senderos que llevan a él y si tienes oportunidad, entra y observa punto por punto la ubicación del mobiliario. Serás mis ojos allí adentro. Eres una mujer detallista y serás excelente en esto.

Rose asintió, halagada.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que desees? ¿Los horarios del barón, tal vez?

-Ya me encargué de ello – contestó Sherlock.

Disfrazado de mendigo y de vendedor callejero, había espiado durante horas los movimientos de su presa y después de deducir que la ubicación del despacho daba a la esquina, sabía de memoria cuándo y cuántas horas el barón pasaba allí.

-Bien – concluyó el detective, levantándose -. Recibiste los honorarios de la tienda de antigüedades, ahora recibirás los del barón y mi abuela te pagará una suma que los doble por la información que vas a darme. Creo que después de esto, podrás tomarte unas merecidas vacaciones con tu padre.

La mujer sonrió tanto como su estoico perfil se lo permitía.

-Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí, Sherlock. Hacía años que buscaba una oportunidad así para pasar más tiempo con papá.

-De nada – contestó caballerosamente, mientras la acompañaba hacia la salida -. Aparte de brindarme los datos que te pido, estoy convencido de que convertirás ese departamento en un ambiente digno de una catedral medieval.

-Espero que así sea.

La despidió en la puerta y fue a buscar sus parches de nicotina para meditar. Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente, así que ni soñaba con salir a sentarse en el balcón.

············································

Will estaba pasando la tarde en el salón de juegos, supervisado por Gladys, mientras que su papá leía los documentos que Mycroft le había dejado. El niño entró, de pronto, con un oso blanco gigantesco de peluche que lo doblaba en tamaño.

-¡Papá! ¡Mida lo que el tío me degaló!

-¿Tío? – inquirió Sherlock.

-¡Ti! – Will se detuvo a su lado -. Tío Mycof.

Sherlock saltó del asiento. Gladys se detuvo en el umbral.

-Su hermano llegó, señor, y le entregó el regalo a su hijo.

-¿Dónde está? – demandó el detective.

-En el salón de reuniones, señor.

Sherlock se volvió hacia el niño.

-Te quedas aquí, John William. No salgas por nada del mundo – se volvió hacia la doncella -. Encárgate de vigilarlo y que nadie entre.

Después se volvió hacia el escritorio, juntó desordenadamente los papeles, los metió en la carpeta, y salió apresurado.

Gladys lo observó sin entender. Luego cerró la puerta, le echó llave y llevó a Will a bañarse.

Apoyándose en su paraguas mojado, Mycroft miraba distraídamente los cuadros de sus ancestros colgados en las paredes color crema del salón. Se detuvo junto a uno, que mostraba a un militar naval apuesto de postura imperiosa, vestido con el traje del siglo XVIII. De ojos grises y gélidos, toda su apariencia transmitía arrogancia y frialdad. Sobre el marco se leía la inscripción de bronce: "James Henry Norrington. Almirante de la Armada de Su Majestad." A su lado estaba el retrato de su esposa. Una mujer fina y rubia, con el mismo aire petulante de su marido. En su rótulo se leía: "Elizabeth Swann-Norrington. Hija del Gobernador W. Swann de Port Royal".

Después de leer las etiquetas de ambos, Mycroft se volvió hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que su hermano entraba.

-Sherlock Holmes – sonrió con sarcasmo -. Tres años sin verte. ¡Qué encantador! Recuerdo que el mismo lapso de tiempo había transcurrido aquella vez que viniste a buscarme en mi oficina. ¿Pero qué veo? Traes la carpeta que te dejé. ¿Te fue de utilidad?

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hijo – amenazó Sherlock, furioso.

-¡Pero hermano! – cortó el mayor, fingiendo afectarse -. Si sólo intentaba ser un tío amable, un rol difícil contigo corriéndome de su lado. Mira – se volvió hacia el cuadro del militar -. ¿Sabes quién fue este noble antepasado nuestro?

Sherlock leyó la inscripción sin darle importancia.

Mycroft quitó un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz. La inclemencia climática había intensificado su alergia.

-Ya sé que el árbol genealógico familiar no es lo tuyo, Sherlock. Este almirante nacido en Sussex se casó con Elizabeth Swann, la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, Weatherby Swann. Tuvieron cinco hijas y la cuarta, Johanna Katherine Norrington, se casó con Angus Fidelius Holmes, terrateniente de nuestras tierras y ascendiente directo nuestro.

-Ahora te dedicas al árbol de la familia, Mycroft – observó Sherlock burlón -. ¡Qué conmovedor!

Mycroft miró a su hermano.

-El Almirante Norrington fue famoso en su época por la lucha encarnizada que libró contra esos seres tan viles – hizo un gesto de repugnancia -. Piratas. Fue el terror de esa gente y cuentan que desapareció en altamar tratando de cazar al "Holandés Errante", un barco fantasma, si crees en esa clase de historias – hizo girar el paraguas y añadió -. Como él, tú y yo hacemos lo mismo, Sherlock. Luchamos encarnizadamente por detener a los criminales y somos el terror de esa gente. Ya ves – observó el retrato -. Lo llevamos en la sangre.

Sherlock deslizó la mano por su cabello. Mycroft era increíblemente insoportable.

-Ya te dije en varias ocasiones que no pertenecemos al mismo bando. Te repito – le apuntó con el dedo -. Te acercas una vez a mi hijo y te juro que sin importarme cuántos ancestros nuestros hayan cazado piratas, te echaré a balazos.

-¡Qué melodramático! – rió -. ¡Sherlock! ¿Por qué eres siempre tan teatral? Según tú, no pertenecemos al mismo bando pero acarreas mi carpeta. ¿Te sirvió la información?

Sherlock oyó los tacones de alguna doncella pasando por el corredor y calló. Mycroft también lo advirtió y haciendo un gesto con el paraguas, invitó a su hermano a que lo siguiera.

-Acompáñame, Sherlock. Sólo por esta vez, haz a un lado tu orgullo y sígueme.

El detective miró renuente hacia la entrada. Los pasos se habían detenido junto a la puerta.

-Por aquí, hermano – insistió Mycroft, señalándole una salida lateral, que daba a los jardines -. Con este clima, dudo que alguien se esté recreando allí afuera y podremos platicar en paz. Además – sonrió -. Tengo a mi inseparable paraguas negro conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que fue un regalo de papi?

-Te lo pido como un favor – solicitó Sherlock, agriamente -. Deja de llamarlo papi.

Y ambos hermanos salieron al jardín.

Se ubicaron debajo de un balcón para no mojarse. De igual manera, la lluvia era tan fuerte que les salpicaba los pies. Mycroft abrió su paraguas y cubrió con su copa sus pies y los de su hermano. Ambos Holmes vestían zapatos caros, que no valía la pena arruinar.

-Cuando ocurrió el incidente con Athenea, Elizabeth pensó en ti inmediatamente – explicó Mycroft -. La abuela le pidió que se pusiera en contacto contigo, pero como te mantuviste alejado por tanto tiempo, temieron que reaccionaras mal y decidieron dirigirse a mí.

-¿Cuándo van a pedirme perdón? – interrumpió Sherlock con dureza -. Tú y mamá. Por haber juzgado a John como a un advenedizo interesado en el dinero y tratarlo como tal. Por haber usado todas las mañas para separarnos. Nunca valoraron las virtudes de mi esposo, ni siquiera se molestaron en descubrirlas. Si crees que esta carpeta – la sacudió –hará que olvide el maltrato hacia mi esposo estás muy equivocado. Y te repito, hermano, que no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo.

-Sherlock, compórtate – ordenó el mayor con autoridad -. No vine desde Inglaterra a discutir el pasado. Vine a ayudarte a poner a Reichenbach tras las rejas – el detective rodó los ojos con su expresión aburrida. Mycroft sonrió irónicamente -. No juegues conmigo ni te hagas el desinteresado porque sé cuánto buscas vengarte. Puedo leer la furia en tu mirada y el temblor en los labios que no estás pudiendo controlar. Extraño, ¿no, Sherlock? Perder el control de las emociones – Sherlock hizo un control mental extraordinario para refrenarse -. Fue difícil aceptar que no había pruebas contra Reichenbach. Scotland Yard se jacta de una eficiencia que no posee y Ernst supo protegerse.

Como habrás leído en estos documentos, lleva años acusado de distintos delitos pero la información que lo incrimina, así como los testigos, han desaparecido. Las declaraciones, las pruebas, todo. No hay modo de conseguirlas. Se borraron de la faz de la Tierra. No tiene cajas fuertes en ningún banco y no hay pistas de dónde puedan estar escondidas. Dos semanas antes de prestarle el castillo de Bolingrove a Moriarty para que mantuviera a tu "pareja" cautiva, se lo entregó a un testaferro, que ¡Oh, vueltas del destino! falleció un mes después.

Ernst Reichenbach está libre de acusaciones en el secuestro de John Watson. Tú averiguaste hace años por tu cuenta y terminaste con las manos vacías. Sabes que hay un documento que atestigua la entrega del castillo a Moriarty con el expreso conocimiento de que el fin era mantener secuestrada a una víctima. Tu enemigo, James Robert Moriarty, hacía firmar documentos a todos sus secuaces para, de ese modo, extorsionarlos y asegurarse de que no lo traicionarían – suspiró y miró hacia su paraguas -. En realidad no sé por qué gasto el tiempo explicándote cosas que tú ya sabes. ¿Tienes algo que añadir además del hecho de que sueñas con llevar a este sinvergüenza a juicio?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que John Watson Holmes fue mi marido y no mi "pareja"? – inquirió Sherlock.

Su hermano alzó la vista hacia el balcón que los cobijaba.

-Esposo, si tú lo dices – sonrió fríamente -. Resumiendo, sin pruebas, Reichenbach no puede ser juzgado. Además ahora cuenta con un título nobiliario que le otorga poder y riquezas en el continente y va a casarse con una joven de familia respetable. La pregunta es ¿dónde están escondidas esas pruebas? Como habrás deducido con tu mente brillante, el único lugar donde puedan estar es en. . .

-En su despacho – terminó Sherlock convencido.

Mycroft lo miró con astucia.

-Te dejé material suficiente para que llegaras a esta conclusión.

-No tanto – respondió el detective arrogante -. Tu carpetita – la sacudió de cuenta nueva – no cuenta más que con datos menores. Sin embargo, con la mera observación, me fue sencillo descubrir que el despacho era su escondite. ¿Dónde más sino? Un hombre astuto y desconfiado como él que sabe que la Justicia lo tiene en la mira, dormiría con las pruebas debajo de la almohada para protegerlas. Así deduje que tenían que estar con él, en la vivienda que estuviera habitando. La mejor opción sería su recámara. Pero la abuela me contó horrorizada que Athenea vive con él. No va a dejar ningún documento de ese calibre cerca de ella porque quiere que lo idolatre como a un dios y que nuestra prima descubra su pasado criminal por medio de pruebas fehacientes no parecía lo más conveniente para sus intereses.

-Suena lógico – congenió Mycroft.

-Observando sus movimientos y la ubicación del departamento durante días, pude fabricarme un croquis y noté que se encerraba en su despacho durante horas. Lo examiné a través de la ventana y descubrí que se arrojaba en la silla junto al escritorio sin hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué un hombre activo como él, que está conviviendo con su prometida, desperdiciaría su tiempo en el ocio más inútil? Su carrera empresarial, según estos papeles, demuestra que nunca fue un holgazán y que siempre ha buscado las actividades y diversiones más diversas para mantenerse ocupado.

-Puede que no soporte a Athenea – opinó su hermano, poniéndole a prueba -. Después de todo, no es el amor lo que los ha unido sino una obsesión por parte de ella y el deseo de más riquezas por parte de él.

Sherlock intuía que estaba malgastando el tiempo al revelarle sus deducciones porque ya Mycroft había arribado a las mismas. ¿No eran ambos hermanos igual de inteligentes y observadores? Pero lo mismo le respondió.

-Si no soportase a Athenea, lo que veo muy probable, se macharía del departamento a cualquier hora para no tener que cruzársela, no pasaría horas en el despacho donde sabe que ella puede buscarlo. Por lo tanto, eliminando lo imposible, lo que queda es que Reichenbach pasa el tiempo en su despacho vigilando algo. ¿Qué? Algo muy valioso. ¿Qué es lo más valioso para él? Las pruebas que lo incriminan.

-Brillante – exclamó Mycroft con sarcasmo -. ¿Cómo piensas hacerte con ellas, Sherlock?

-Ese no es tu problema – fue la dura respuesta.

El mayor miró su reloj de bolsillo.

-Grosero, soberbio y autosuficiente. ¿No son demasiados defectos juntos para ti, hermanito?

Sherlock alzó el mentón, desafiante.

-Impertinente, manipulador, metiche. ¿No son demasiados defectos juntos para ti, hermano?

Mycroft cerró el paraguas, estornudó con el pañuelo y sin despedirse, dio media vuelta y entró en la casa.

Sherlock no hizo más que mantener la mirada fría en su gruesa figura.

······································

Sherlock regresó al departamento donde Will lo esperaba bañado. Gladys había dejado al oso sobre una silla de la sala y el niñito ahora se entretenía pateando una pelota en un rincón donde no había muebles ni objetos que pudieran estropearse.

Sherlock llegó y se le unió al juego. Patearon y arrojaron la pelota por el espacio de una hora. Después Will llegó hasta el retrato de John, que su papá había traído de Londres y había puesto sobre la mesa de café, y lo observó con su lupa.

-¿Qué haces, Will? – sonrió Sherlock, divertido, sentándose a su lado en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

-Mido a papá – explicó el niño concentrado -. Es má-gi-ca. Si lo mido así, él va a volved.

Sherlock sintió un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba cuando las emociones lo desbordaban pero no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a su hijo contra sí.

-John William – murmuró -. Papá no puede regresar.

-¿Pod qué? – lo miró con inocencia.

El detective hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Papá se fue al Cielo, Will. De ese lugar no se regresa más. No importa cuánto lo mires con tu lupa mágica. Esta vez su magia no funcionará con él.

Will bajó la cabeza, entristecido.

-¿Quieres que continuemos jugando con la pelota?

El niño tardó en contestar.

-¿Él me conoció?

-No, William – suspiró suavemente -. Lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo. Pero sabía que vendrías y te esperamos juntos con mucho entusiasmo. Te quiso muchísimo.

Will asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Su padre lo abrazó de cuenta nueva y se irguió.

-Vayamos al comedor, calaverita – lo tomó de la mano -. Ya se acerca la hora de tu cena.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sherlock fue con su hijo a abrirla y se encontró con su abuela.

-¡Abela! – exclamó Will y se arrojó a sus brazos.

La anciana lo besó y recorrió con la mirada sala hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el oso blanco.

-Hoy precisamente vi a Mycroft llegar con un juguete parecido.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Las patéticas dádivas de Mycroft Holmes para comprar a su sobrino de tres años.

Francesca miró a su bisnieto.

-Hola, John William.

-¡Hola! – exclamó el niño.

Notando que su abuela quería platicarle, Sherlock sugirió a Will que fuera a jugar a su recámara. No pudo disimular la irritación cuando el pequeño cargó el oso y se lo llevó con él.

Abuela y nieto se sentaron junto a la mesa de café.

-Vine a hablarte de la visita de Mycroft – comenzó la anciana -. Pero veo que ya se adelantó y le entregó el regalo.

-¿Sabías que venía a buscar a mi hijo? – preguntó Sherlock con frialdad -. Creí que había quedado claro que no quería que ni él ni mi madre se le acercaran.

-Esto es diferente – se excusó Francesca -. Tu hermano no está aquí para molestarte y menos que menos, intentar quitarte a John William como temes. Tienes mi palabra de ello, Sherlock, y sabes lo que para mí vale la palabra.

El detective se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Abuela, nunca te subestimé. Pero mi hermano es el ser más manipulador que existe. No da un paso sin sacar ventaja y como nieto tuyo, debe reconocerte los puntos débiles. No puedes confiar en su palabra por más zalamero que te parezca.

-No subestimes mi inteligencia, Sherlock – ordenó Francesca imperante -. ¿Te parezco una persona manipulable? Conozco los trucos de Mycroft tanto como los tuyos desde que abrieron los ojos por primera vez. Sí, no te sorprendas. Aún siendo un bebé encantador, tu hermano sabía cuando provocar berrinches y se las ingeniaba para conseguir lo que quería. Hasta tu padre fue engañado y tu madre ni te cuento, que se desvivía por él. Tenía a todos comiendo de su mano, menos a mí. Por lo tanto, jovencito, voy a pedirte que me tengas más confianza. Esta vez Mycroft quiere ayudar a la familia de corazón.

Sherlock la miró descreído.

-¿Desinteresadamente?

-Está bien – suspiró la anciana -. Eres suspicaz hasta la médula y por la forma en que miras, sé que ya notaste que hay gato encerrado.

El detective unió las manos y apoyó el mentón encima de ellas.

-¿Qué provecho puede sacar mi hermano poniendo a Reichenbach tras las rejas? No le guarda rencor y dudo que con la transcendencia de los asuntos de Estado que maneja, esté en su lista de prioridades. No, tiene que tratarse de otra cosa. Quizás esté protegiendo a alguien – abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido, parpadeó para recuperar la compostura -. ¡Cómo no lo noté! ¿Athenea?

-Mycroft lleva un año enamorado de ella y hará lo imposible por separarla del barón.

-¿Mycroft está enamorado? – preguntó Sherlock sorprendido pero enseguida se contestó -. Es obvio. ¡Claro que es obvio! Tuve que haber notado su interés. Abandonar el Club Diógenes, abandonar Londres para venir a ocuparse de un asunto doméstico cuando no se ha movido de su despacho en años. Ofrecerte mis servicios, abuela, y dejarme aquellos documentos confidenciales que podrían costarle la cabeza. Presentarse nuevamente hoy. ¡Hacer dos viajes seguidos a Escocia en un mes! Tenía que tratarse de algo muy importante. Al platicar con él, me llamó la atención el temblor en los labios cuando hablaba de ella. ¡Dios mío! Mycroft está enamorado.

Francesca sonrió.

-La vida está llena de misterios por resolver, ¿cierto, leoncito? Esto te decía yo cuando eras un niño y tú asentías. En ese tiempo seguías mis consejos como si fueran el Evangelio. Mycroft ama a Athenea y si ese barón impertinente no se hubiera presentado, quizás hoy estuviéramos brindando por su compromiso. Los dos se atraen. Deberías ver lo coqueta que se pone Athenea cuando tu hermano anda cerca y cómo se sonroja si hablan de él en su presencia. Mycroft quiere ayudarte para recuperar a Athenea y también por otra cuestión tan obvia como ésta.

-¿Cuál es esa otra cuestión? – preguntó el detective.

-Tu hermano quiere mejorar la relación contigo.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

Francesca le tomó las manos.

-Sherlock – lo miró directo a los ojos -. Mycroft no busca quitarte a John William. Hoy me lo confesó al llegar después de saludarme. Sí, fue su intención y la de tu madre hacerse cargo de él cuando nació porque pensaron que no podrías cuidarlo. Pero hoy están convencidos de que eres un excelente padre y quieren reestablecer la relación contigo. No te encierres, por favor. A veces nuestro intelecto no nos basta para movernos en la vida y necesitamos la compañía de los demás.

-¿Le crees a Mycroft? – preguntó el detective, incrédulo.

-Soy la única persona a la que no ha podido engañar jamás y me consta que lo ha intentado.

Sherlock sonrió fríamente.

-Eres la única persona que lo ha vencido.

Francesca estiró el cuello orgullosa.

-La única que ha vencido ha Mycroft Holmes.

Abuela y nieto rieron y se distendieron. Más tarde, Sherlock fue a buscar a Will y los tres bajaron a cenar juntos.

Mycroft no pasó la noche en la mansión y se ocupó de arreglar asuntos gubernamentales desde la recámara que había rentado de un hotel lujoso.

Elizabeth se despidió de Will cuando Gladys se lo llevaba al salón de juegos para que su padre pudiera platicar tranquilo con ella. Al quedar solos, la joven se llevó las uñas a la boca.

-No te sucederá nada – prometió el detective.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Lo siento – y bajó la mano.

-Digo que no te sucederá nada malo si siguen mi plan al pie de la letra – terminó Sherlock -. Ahora sólo nos resta esperar al otro cómplice.

Elizabeth se miró las uñas carcomidas. Era la primera vez que se encontraba sola con su primo y el corazón le latía como un tambor. Alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, preguntándose si eran celestes o grises. Sherlock era tan ambiguo que hasta su mirada trasmitía misterio.

Sherlock frunció el ceño para estudiarla. ¿Por qué su prima lo observaba con tanto interés?

-Sigues nerviosa – dedujo -. Supongo que debe ser la primera vez que participas de algo así.

-Me he metido en líos de niña – confesó con una sonrisa tímida -. Pero tienes razón. Nunca he participado en algo así.

-Siempre la tengo.

-¿Tienes qué?

-La razón – contestó el detective sin modestia -. Siempre tengo razón – se rascó la cabeza y se puso melancólico, recordando que aquella era la frase que le repetía a John una y otra vez. Al principio, el médico solía ofenderse pero después terminó riendo cada vez que la pronunciaba -. Lo siento – se levantó y guardó las manos en el bolsillo -. Mycroft no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Mycroft es nuestro cómplice? – se maravilló Elizabeth.

Sherlock asintió.

-Me ha estado zumbando como mosca para que lo integre. No me quedó opción.

-Pero pensé que ustedes estaban. . .

-¿Distanciados? – terminó Sherlock. Adoraba acabar las oraciones porque eran una muestra de lo predecible que le resultaban las personas -. Sí, lo estamos. Pero esta vez trabajaremos juntos.

-Ya veo – susurró la joven. Si Mycroft estaba a punto de llegar, éste era el momento preciso para que lo encarara. Estaban juntos y solos. Nadie los oiría -. Sherlock – tomó valor.

-La puerta – exclamó el detective -. Debe ser Mycroft.

Elizabeth ahogó un suspiro frustrado.

Sherlock abrió y efectivamente era él.

-Hola, Sherlock – saludó su hermano, escudriñando la sala de arriba abajo -. La abuela te dio el mejor departamento de la casa.

-¿Envidia? – preguntó el detective, alzando una ceja.

-No – sonrió Mycroft -. Sólo mi humilde observación.

Elizabeth se mordió las uñas, incómoda.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos? – propuso, mirando a uno y otro primo -. Dijiste tener un plan, Sherlock.

-Acérquense – los invitó el detective a la mesa de café. Allí arriba estaban dos croquis del departamento del barón, uno diagramado por él mismo y el otro diagramado por Rose -. Necesito que los dos desplieguen las artes del engaño. No será un reto para ti, Mycroft – miró a su hermano con sarcasmo -. Pero puede tratarse de una novedad para Elizabeth, así que presten atención los dos porque de esto depende el futuro de Athenea y el prestigio de Scotland Yard.

·····································

En el reino élfico de Lothlórien

Galadriel pasó su mano lánguida a través de las aguas del espejo, mientras contemplaba a Sherlock arropando a Will como cada noche.

-Los años de separación no han transcurrido en vano para Sherlock Holmes Watson – sonrió enigmáticamente -. Ha hecho a un lado su egoísmo para convertirse en un padre devoto para John William. Ha hecho a un lado su orgullo y aceptó por segunda vez la ayuda de su hermano. Se ha acercado a su familia. Si Mandos lo considera, supongo que ya está listo para recibir la visita de nuestros mensajeros piratas.

·······························


	16. Chapter 16

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. El nombre de Líriel, que significa "canto de los elfos", lo tomé prestado de uno de sus excelentes fics. Hannon le, mellon nín, por permitirme utilizarlo.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Dieciséis: Trabajo En Equipo

No podía afirmarse que fuera una mañana estrictamente soleada pero sí la primera en que no llovía desde que Sherlock llegara a Glasgow. Sosteniendo un paquete, Mycroft ayudó a Elizabeth a entrar en la limusina y luego se acomodó él y cerró la puerta.

El coche se puso en marcha de inmediato hacia el hogar del barón y su prometida.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó Elizabeth, mirando el envoltorio.

-Una reproducción a escala de la Catedral de Chartres. El barón es un aficionado al arte gótico y según mis fuentes, colecciona miniaturas de joyas arquitectónicas de este estilo.

La joven volteó hacia la ventanilla polarizada en actitud pensativa.

-¿Crees que Sherlock vaya a estar bien?

-No te preocupes por él – contestó Mycroft, mientras cruzaba las piernas distendidamente -. Se ha visto en situaciones mucho más complicadas. Este caso no contiene el grado de peligro a comparación de otros con los que ha lidiado.

La muchacha suspiró.

Mycroft observó su rostro reflejado en el vidrio oscuro y dedujo lo obvio.

-No te ilusiones en vano, Elizabeth – le aconsejó con suavidad. Ella se volvió con los ojos tristes -. Sherlock sigue enamorado de John Watson.

-Pero ya es hora de que lo supere – exclamó con un suspiro de frustración -. Lleva tres años amando a un fantasma. Se lo ve tan triste.

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza.

-No te ilusiones en vano, prima. Él ama a un fantasma y su corazón no cambiará.

Elizabeth volteó hacia la ventanilla, sin querer darse por vencida.

·························································

Al bajar de la limusina, Mycroft alzó la mirada hacia el departamento. Se encontraba en el cuarto piso y desde el ventanal de la esquina pudo observar la silueta sentada del barón. Efectivamente, como su hermano había deducido, allí se encontraba el despacho con los preciados documentos.

Athenea Sybilla Holmes era una jovencita esbelta y lánguida como su hermana. En su rostro ovalado y pálido como un rayo de luna, refulgían ojos grises y excitados, y una boca y nariz diminutas. Tenía un aire de arrogancia y un porte elegante, que sin dudas habían llamado la atención de Mycroft. Los recibió en el zaguán y tras ordenar a una doncella que les trajera el té, condujo a sus invitados hasta la sala.

Elizabeth observaba la decoración con ojos de asombro y temor. El arte gótico le producía escalofríos. Su primo, en cambio, disfrutaba del ambiente. Años atrás, había concebido la idea de decorar su oficina completa con este estilo, pero al notar que la licorera de claro estilo moderno, no encajaría y tendría que mudarla, prefirió seguir manteniendo sus bebidas y conformarse con el ecléctico estilo victoriano.

Athenea los invitó a sentarse y ordenó que el barón fuera avisado de las visitas. La misma doncella que había traído el té se retiró a cumplir con la orden y minutos más tarde, Mycroft escuchó cuando el barón cerraba la puerta del despacho y le echaba llave. También observó que, tal como Sherlock lo había anticipado, esa criada era la única persona del servicio que estaba en la casa.

-¡Ernie! – sonrió Athenea al verlo entrar -. Ésta es mi hermana Elizabeth, a la que conociste en casa de la abuela, y este caballero es mi primo Mycroft.

Reichenbach besó la mano delicada de la joven y estrechó la gruesa de Mycroft. Era un sujeto de veinticinco años, espigado como un junco, con la cara de una nutria y los ojos de un lince. Tenía la tez morena y llevaba el cabello engominado peinado hacia atrás. Estaba vestido con una bata de seda gris, que le sentaba ridículamente holgada para su enclenque figura.

-Es un enorme placer conocerlo, barón Von Gruner – sonrió Mycroft sardónicamente -. Este obsequio es para usted.

El barón rompió el envoltorio.

-¡Es bellísimo! – admiró, estudiando la pieza -. Muchas gracias.

-Tenía entendido que usted es un experto en el arte gótico. Me llegaron comentarios que sus conocimientos superan a los de cualquier curador.

-No han exagerado – respondió Reichenbach escuetamente y sin falsa modestia.

Los cuatro se sentaron. Mientras que las hermanas se arrinconaron en una esquina para platicar, ambos caballeros quedaron enfrentados.

-Bonito clima el de Glasgow – opinó Mycroft, buscando conversación.

Ernst terminó de examinar la pieza y la dejó sobre la mesa con el mismo desapego de un niño que se cansa pronto de su juguete nuevo.

-¿Para qué han venido? – preguntó cortante, cambiando el tono, hasta ese momento gentil, de voz.

Mycroft se revolvió molesto en el sillón. La falta de educación le resultaba intolerable.

-Creía que la razón de nuestra visita había quedado clara para una mente extraordinaria como la suya, barón – contestó mordaz -. Conocerlo a usted, que ya casi forma parte de la familia – una sonrisa irónica provocó escalofríos en Reichenbach -. Ver cómo se encuentra nuestra adorada prima y extenderle los saludos de nuestra abuela, Francesca Vernet Holmes.

El barón se puso de pie, lívido de rabia. Athenea y Elizabeth voltearon asustadas.

-Veo que usted engaña tan mal como su hermano, Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft fue tomado por sorpresa, pero ni aún así parpadeó. Cruzó relajadamente las piernas y le sonrió.

-¿Mi hermano, barón? Sí, claro. Vino a pasar unos días para visitar a la abuela. Se muestra reacio con las convenciones sociales, así que no lo quisimos incomodar y con Elizabeth preferimos venir solos.

-Ernie, querido – sonrió Athenea en tono cordial -. Elizabeth es mi hermana y Mycroft es como un hermano para mí. Vinieron a saludarnos por el compromiso.

-¡Cállate! – ordenó Reichenbach.

Mycroft se levantó.

-Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una dama.

-Dama – espetó el barón con sorna.

Athenea se ruborizó de la vergüenza y se encogió temerosa en la silla. Elizabeth le apretó la mano, también aturdida.

-¿Qué dijo? – desafió Mycroft, alzando el tono, quizás por primera vez en su aburrida vida.

Ernst lo miró con desdén, pero al ver sus ojos llameantes y que su adversario lo doblaba en altura y tamaño, optó por sentarse. Mycroft volteó hacia Athenea, que había recuperado su palidez natural, y se sentó.

-Como le decía, barón – continuó el mayor de los Holmes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido -, en Glasgow hay un clima formidable. Ideal para no insolarse y conseguir, en cambio, una neumonía – estornudó y se pasó el pañuelo -. La alergia. Aunque hoy no llueva, tuve que soportar días terribles.

-Usted trabaja para el Gobierno – adujo Reichenbach inquisitivamente.

-Una posición insignificante dentro del Gobierno – sonrió Mycroft y bebió un sorbo de su té -. Soy apenas un peldaño más en esa aparatosa escalera.

-Athenea afirma que usted es el Gobierno Británico – acusó el barón, levantando la voz para que su prometida pudiera oírlo.

Las hermanas callaron, incómodas. Mycroft rió.

-Mi familia tiende a exagerar mis logros. Madre hizo un escándalo cuando se enteró de que había conseguido el trabajo y me confirió puestos y poderes que ni en sueños llegaría a alcanzar, barón.

Reichenbach lo observó desconfiado. Para un sujeto buscado por la Justicia no era conveniente compartir el té con un empleado del Gobierno, ocupara el cargo que ocupase. Mycroft notó su nerviosismo y también el sonido casi imperceptible de una ganzúa. Tenía que retomar la plática para que el barón no lo oyera.

-Volviendo al tema del clima, ¿le agrada cazar, barón? Porque si no se recompone el tiempo por aquí, podría invitarlo a Londres. Un amigo mío tiene un campo. . .

-No tengo ningún interés – contestó insolente -. ¿Alguna otra cosa que desee comentar, o ya es tiempo que se retiren de mi departamento?

-¡Ernst! – amonestó Athenea -. No permitiré ese trato con mi familia.

-Pero sí permitiste que tu abuela me maltratase en esa cena.

-Mi abuela lo maltrató porque usted le faltó el respeto primero – intervino Elizabeth enérgica.

Mycroft y Athenea quedaron asombrados. No parecía su carácter.

-Yo no le falté el respeto a nadie – se defendió el barón y en ese momento se oyó el crujido de un objeto quebrándose. Provenía de su despacho -. ¡Quién entró allí! – exclamó y sin pestañear, quitó una pistola del bolsillo del pantalón.

Elizabeth soltó un grito, en tanto Athenea se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡Ernst no!

Reichenbach la empujó violentamente y la joven cayó en brazos de su hermana.

-¡Esto fue demasiado! – exclamó Mycroft y lo derribó de un puñetazo.

El barón azotó el suelo y se cortó la frente. Con la parsimonia de un caballero, Mycroft se inclinó y le pasó su pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre. Acto seguido, pateó el arma en dirección al corredor.

Sherlock entraba por allí con una carpeta cargada de papeles debajo del brazo y la recogió.

-¿Quién es usted? – demandó Reinchebach, tratando de incorporarse. Pero además del golpe en la frente, se había doblado el tobillo así que no pudo moverse.

El detective le apuntó con el arma.

-Soy Sherlock Holmes Watson, esposo de John Watson Holmes, el hombre que estuvo prisionero en el castillo de Bolingrove, su castillo. Aquí están las pruebas que lo incriminan – enseñó la carpeta -. Todas las pruebas desaparecidas.

-Jimmy – escupió Reichenbach, frotándose el tobillo -. Todavía no entiendo por qué le firmé ese papel.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué no destruyó usted las pruebas – recriminó Mycroft.

-Jamás lo haría – respondió Sherlock, observando al barón con desdén -. Cualquier persona práctica y con tres dedos de frente lo hubiera hecho. Pero no este personaje. Manipulador, arrogante y obsesivo, con esa manía por coleccionar piezas antiguas y convertir su casa en una catedral gótica. Para él estas pruebas no eran sólo su pasaje a la cárcel, sino su diploma de honores por cada logro que había conseguido. Está orgulloso de todo lo que ha hecho, de estafar, de violar, de asesinar, y como se creía, hasta ahora, intocable, no le importó encerrarlas bajo dos llaves, porque fueron dos las cerraduras que tuve que violentar para entrar en su despacho.

-Por el tiempo que tardaste entre la apertura de la puerta y tu presencia aquí, supongo que no te costó encontrar la caja fuerte – dedujo Mycroft.

-La tenía escondida detrás de un cuadro de Giotto – respondió Sherlock con su mirada aburrida -. Y la combinación no fue ningún reto. Al tercer intento di con ella.

-Tiene los papeles, Sherlock Holmes – declaró el barón sarcástico y sorprendido con las habilidades del detective -. Tiene todos los documentos, pero yo tengo un título nobiliario y muchos, muchísimos contactos. ¿Cuánto cree que dure en la cárcel?

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería enviarlo a la cárcel? – respondió Sherlock y apuntó la pistola en dirección a la frente de su enemigo.

Las jóvenes ahogaron un grito. Reichenbach perdió toda la compostura y comenzó a temblar como una hoja.

-¡Por favor, no me mate! – chilló como un niño y cubriéndose la cara, comenzó a gemir.

El detective amartilló el arma sin pestañear.

-Sherlock – intervino Mycroft -. Baja el arma.

Sherlock no se movió.

-Asesinarlo en su departamento cuando está indefenso te convertirá en un monstruo como él – continuó su hermano -. No eres así. Eres impulsivo, pero no un homicida. Deja que yo me ocupe de este asunto esta vez, Sherlock. Matarlo no te devolverá a John, quiero decir, a John Watson Holmes, tu esposo.

Sherlock lo miró asombrado. Su hermano lo observaba con una sonrisa que por vez primera no se notaba de sorna sino genuina.

-Baja el arma – murmuró Mycroft.

El detective obedeció. Mycroft se volvió hacia Elizabeth.

-Las esposas, querida.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Athenea, Elizabeth sacó de su bolso un par de esposas y se las pasó a su primo.

Mycroft las cerró en las muñecas del barón.

-A propósito – le sonrió -. Usted puede tener todos los contactos que quiera pero en algo no se equivocó, baronzuelo Von Gruner. Yo soy el Gobierno Británico y no descansaré hasta verlo condenado a cadena perpetua – y de otro puñetazo, lo desmayó -. Detesto la acción porque requiere sudor – se pasó el pañuelo por la frente -. Aunque tienes razón, Sherlock. Esto puede resultar divertido.

Athenea sintió que le faltaba el aire y se desvaneció en brazos de su hermana. Elizabeth la sentó y la abanicó con su cartera. La joven volvió en sí y pidió un vaso con agua, que su hermana le sirvió apresuradamente.

-No para beberlo, sino para arrojármelo – exclamó Athenea y se lo lanzó en el rostro.

Elizabeth rió, relajándose.

Sherlock hojeó los documentos, mientras que Mycroft alzaba la miniatura de la Catedral de Chartres.

-Tengo que devolverle esto el lunes al Primer Ministro.

Su hermano le dedicó una mirada de simpatía. La primera desde que fueran niños.

···························································

De regreso a la mansión, Sherlock fue a su departamento para empezar a empacar. Will estaba durmiendo la siesta después de haber almorzado con Francesca. El detective juntaba sus pertenencias en la sala, cuando notó por primera vez que no llovía. Salió al balcón a disfrutar del aire puro de los jardines y debajo de una glorieta, encontró a Mycroft y Athenea sentados conversando. Ella no se veía más tensa y su hermano se notaba alegre y distendido. En un momento, él le besó la mano y ella bajó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bien hecho, Mycroft – murmuró Sherlock y entró, cerrando las hojas. Iba a seguir empacando pero algo lo detuvo. Era una sensación extraña, el deseo de permanecer en la mansión. De pronto, no quiso marcharse más.

Golpearon la puerta. Se trataba de su abuela y se la notaba excitadísima.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando allí abajo, leoncito?

Leoncito, sí. Ya a Sherlock no le incomodaba que lo llamara con ese apodo siempre que lo hiciera en privado y no frente a terceros.

-Mycroft se le está declarando a Athenea en la glorieta, ¿cierto, abuela?

Francesca observó el balcón.

-Este lugar tiene una vista privilegiada. No debí haberle dado al único detective consultor del mundo la mejor posición para que escudriñase los secretos de mi casa.

Sherlock rió y como algo completamente espontáneo, la abrazó. Francesca quedó de una pieza y tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Y esto a qué se debe?

-¿No puede acaso un nieto abrazar a su abuela?

La anciana deshizo el abrazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó sus mejillas con las manos.

-Sherlock. Al fin te veo feliz.

-Lo estoy – afirmó.

Francesca lo liberó y se sentó.

-¿John William sigue durmiendo?

-Así es – sonrió su nieto con las manos en los bolsillos.

La anciana volteó hacia el retrato de John sobre la mesa de café y notó que ya no estaba. Tampoco el de Will, ni los juguetes que solían quedar desparramados por la sala.

-Estás empacando – murmuró -. ¿Te irás, Sherlock?

-Cumplí mi misión, abuela. El barón y Athenea se separaron. Después de la tensión vivida y el panorama que le dimos sobre su vida criminal mientras la traíamos, Athenea no quiere saber nada con él. El barón está ahora alojado en una celda y esta misma tarde se lo enviará a Inglaterra. Ya me comuniqué con Scotland Yard y Lestrade lo estará esperando en Londres.

-Ya veo – susurró Francesca desilusionada.

Sherlock volteó hacia el balcón. La glorieta estaba vacía por lo que dedujo que su hermano y su prima habían entrado.

-¿Cuándo se anunciará el compromiso de Mycroft y Athenea?

-Cuando ella acepte – respondió la anciana.

-En ese caso deberíamos bajar porque ya regresaron a la casa.

Francesca se puso de pie y su nieto le tendió el brazo.

-No te marches aún, Sherlock – le suplicó, mientras caminaban -. Quédate unos días más.

-Supongo que con la noticia del compromiso, la casa se llenará de reuniones insoportables – observó el detective -. Quizás hasta venga mi madre de visita.

La anciana se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Quédate, Sherlock. Por mí, por favor.

Sherlock no dijo nada pero meditó la propuesta.

La noticia del compromiso se extendió como reguero de pólvora y por la noche, mientras Sherlock recibía un email de Lestrade anunciándole que ya tenían a Reichenbach tras las rejas, Francesca recibió otro de su nuera, Eva Marie Bell-Holmes, comunicándole que llegaría por la mañana para felicitar a "su adorado Mycry".

-¿Mycry? – se burló Sherlock -. ¿Aún lo llama Mycry? Con razón Mycroft sigue llamándola Mami.

-Así es – suspiró su abuela, sentándose.

Will, que estaba jugando con el oso que le regalara su tío, corrió a sentarse en su regazo.

-Mañana tendremos visitas – le anunció Francesca.

-¿Quén? – preguntó el niño, mirando a su padre y su inconfundible hoyuelo se le formó en la frente.

-Mi madre – respondió Sherlock -. Tu abuela Eva.

-¿Ota abela?

-Otra más – contestó su padre -. La abuela Francesca es mi abuela y la abuela Eva es mi madre.

-¿Tu mamá? – interrogó Will -. Mi mamá.

-No, no es tu madre. Es mi madre pero es tu abuela y – miró a Francesca que reía -. . . Olvídalo, William. Llámala como se te ocurra.

-Me parece que cierto niño preguntón debe marcharse a la cama – intervino la anciana.

Will hizo un puchero.

Francesca miró a su nieto, que se había sentado frente a su computadora y escribía.

-Levántate, John William – insistió -. Debes prepararte para ir a la cama.

-Yo no tardaré en despedirte de ti – adujo Sherlock -. Ve con la abuela, que ya te alcanzo.

Will obedeció y bisabuela y bisnieto se retiraron. El detective respondió el email de Lestrade y cuando se levantaba, Mycroft entró solo y sonriente como no lo había visto antes.

-Felicitaciones por el compromiso – declaró Sherlock.

Su hermano asintió.

-Te habrás enterado que Mami llega mañana – la expresión indignada del detective le dio la respuesta -. A propósito, aún no me diste los detalles de cómo te colaste en el departamento. ¿Entraste por la claraboya del baño, o fue por la ventana de la cocina?

-Por el ventanal del corredor, a metros del despacho – replicó Sherlock -. El baño estaba demasiado alejado y en la cocina supuse que estaría la criada preparándoles bocadillos.

-Exquisitos – sonrió -. Probé algunos mientras esperábamos a la policía.

-Querrás decir la mitad – y le miró el abdomen -. La dieta no marcha bien. ¿Cuántas libras ganaste?

-La dieta no importa – Mycroft se tocó el corazón -. Este órgano pasó a ser el más importante para mí.

-Athenea.

El mayor corrió una silla y se sentó.

-Como te decía, Mami llegará mañana y querrá verte, Sherlock. Espero que te comportes como un buen hijo y no armes un berrinche.

El detective alzó el mentón desafiante.

-Los dos llegamos a un acuerdo de convivencia, Mycroft. Tú no te metes en mi vida y yo no te deseo la muerte.

-¡Qué teatral! – rió Mycroft.

-En cuanto a nuestra madre, mientras ella no me reclame nada, mi actitud será pacífica. Pero llega a hacer una mínima observación y no responderé de mis actos.

-¿Qué harás? – interrogó el mayor divertido -. ¿Envenenarla? ¿Apuñalarla? ¿O pensaste en algo más trágico?

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Sherlock dio media vuelta y se marchó. Consideraba el arropar a Will más importante que sostener una discusión fútil con su hermano.

································································

Después de arropar a Will, Sherlock regresó a sentarse junto a la mesa frente a la computadora.

Horas más tarde, Elizabeth entró sin hacer ruido. Su primo leía la pantalla, concentrado. Era ahora o nunca, decidió la joven. La oportunidad parecía perfecta. Los hermanos de ambos se habían comprometido bajo el beneplácito de la exigente parentela.

-¿Despierta a esta hora, Elizabeth? – preguntó el detective sin moverse.

Elizabeth sonrió nerviosa.

-Fue un día agitado y la adrenalina no me dejaba dormir.

Sherlock la miró.

-Podrías pedirle a Mycroft algún somnífero. Los usa desde los dieciocho años. Si le preguntas y te responde que fue por culpa mía, no le hagas caso. Le hice una broma una noche, pero no fue tan pesada para que el médico le recetase pastillas de por vida.

La joven se sentó a su lado. El detective bufó por lo bajo porque no tenía ganas de sociabilizar.

-¿Cómo entraste en el departamento? – inquirió Elizabeth -. Eran cuatro pisos.

-Ya lo conseguí una vez saltando de un balcón a otro del piso inferior – rememoró Sherlock, orgulloso, la vez que tuvo que colarse en el departamento de Edward Van Coon -. Esperé a que ustedes subieran y llamé al portero del piso inferior. Los días que vigilaba los movimientos del barón, trabé amistad con unos adolescentes que viven allí y me permitieron usar su ventanal para bajar al del barón. No fue tan sencillo como saltar de un balcón al otro, pero el diseño barroco del edificio me facilitó suficientes muescas para aferrarme. Rose había estado trabajando esta mañana y dejó las hojas entreabiertas para que pudiera colarme.

Elizabeth asintió maravillada con su destreza.

-¿Por qué tía abuela te llama leoncito? – preguntó tímidamente.

El detective la estudió extrañado, preguntándose a qué se debía tal interrogatorio.

-Mi cabello – se acarició la cabeza -. De niño, estos rulos rebeldes convertían mi pelo en una melena de león. Sin contar con mi carácter cuando Mycroft me sacaba de quicio.

La joven rió. Sherlock sonrió y dando por concluida la charla, volvió a concentrarse en la computadora.

-Sherlock – murmuró, incómoda -. El compromiso de Mycroft con Athenea agradó a nuestras familias. ¿Crees que si nosotros nos comprometiéramos. . .?

-¿Por qué habríamos de comprometernos? – preguntó él, sin dignarse a apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Elizabeth no supo qué contestar. Una declaración de sus sentimientos sería genuina pero ahora no la consideraba oportuna. Sherlock no le demostraba ningún interés más que como prima. Pensó que quizás fuera mejor cortar la conversación y no volver a tocar el tema.

Sherlock la miró y no necesitó de mucha deducción para comprender que estaba enamorada de él. Sus mejillas teñidas de rubor, los ojos expectantes y las uñas recientemente carcomidas fueron datos suficientes. Recordó lo duro que había sido con Molly Harper. Pero esa muchacha había sido una impertinente, no así Elizabeth. Su prima no merecía que fuera grosero con ella.

-Eres una muchacha bella y buena, Elizabeth – le habló con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz -. Pero yo no estoy interesado en ti, ni en nadie. Estuve casado y fui muy feliz. Sigo enamorado y fiel a mi esposo.

La joven no se atrevió a replicar. Había tanta determinación y sinceridad en la voz de su primo, que no cupieron dudas de cuánto amaba aún a su cónyuge fallecido.

-Disculpa – murmuró y se levantó avergonzada.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte – respondió el detective y le sonrió gentilmente.

La joven asintió y salió corriendo.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, apenado, y pensando que la muchacha era joven y no tardaría en olvidarlo, siguió trabajando en su computadora.

·································································

La vida de John transcurrió monótona durante tres años. Aislado en la torre, sólo recibía visitas de Mandos y de su esposa, y a veces, esporádicamente, llegaba Galadriel, la única persona a quien le estaba permitido verlo.

Sin más compañía que los cinco elfos que lo servían, John organizó su vida entre ejercicios y entrenamientos de tiro al blanco en la meseta, que rodeaba a la torre, y lecturas de tratados médicos y costumbres de Arda.

Sherlock hubiera considerado su rutina una apología a la exasperación, pero John se entretenía y estaba tranquilo. Extrañaba a su familia con locura, pero se consolaba con la promesa de que los volvería a ver cuando su esposo cambiase.

Los cinco elfos lo adoraban. John era comprensivo, noble y afectuoso con ellos. Tenía un corazón de oro, que no tardaron en descubrir y aunque deseaban que se reencontrase algún día con su esposo y su hijo, no querían abandonarlo.

A la misma hora en que Sherlock le cortaba la ilusión a su prima, John, en lugar de acostarse como cada noche, permaneció en la sala adornada con los tapices de Vairë.

Había ubicado un sillón frente a aquel en que estaba pintado con su esposo y allí fue a sentarse. Se trataba de un mural de diez metros de alto por quince de largo, que reproducía a Sherlock y a él sonriéndose y tomados de la mano en la cocina de Baker Street.

John parpadeó e instintivamente se acarició el anillo de bodas. No podía quejarse del trato que le diera Mandos, tampoco de su vida serena. Sherlock se habría apuñalado con las dagas gemelas de Legolas (Sí, a John le fascinaba su personalidad melodramática) si lo hubieran confinado en esa torre. Y ni hablar del trato con la servidumbre. De déspota los primeros días, hubiera pasado a convertirse en el ser más insoportable e intratable de la Tierra, Arda y cuantos mundos existiesen.

John sonrió con lágrimas. Su Sherlock era encantador. Lo amaba como sabía que no amaría a nadie más. Su Sherlock lo era todo para él. En una esquina del tapiz, Vairë le había dejado un regalo. Con sus manos hábiles había bordado el retrato de John William como un bebé durmiendo en su cuna. John se levantó y suspirando, acarició la tela. Pasó los dedos a través de las mejillas de su hijo y le besó la frente.

-Mi amor, ven a buscarme – susurró y se secó las lágrimas.

Detrás de una columna, Líriel, la elfa más joven, lo estaba observando. Como los demás, adoraba a John y no soportaba lo que estaba sufriendo. Quería permanecer al servicio del elfo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, pero no a cambio de su dolor. Estaba decidida, en la próxima visita de Mandos, el Vala todopoderoso la escucharía.

············································

Entretanto, en el bosque cercano a Lothlórien, una elfa envuelta en una capa negra corrió sigilosa hacia un águila gris y gigante. Le acarició la cabeza y susurró.

-Hannon le. Nunca olvidaré esta ayuda.

El animal la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y negros.

-Por el respeto que le debo a vuestro padre después de haberme curado de aquella herida mortal, os estoy ayudando. Montad, Lady Arwen. Cuando Anar despunte, habremos llegado a la Torre de Mandos.

La hermosa elfa obedeció y echando una última mirada hacia donde había venido para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera, pidió al águila que se elevase.

·····························


	17. Chapter 17

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. El nombre de Líriel, que significa "canto de los elfos", lo tomé prestado de uno de sus excelentes fics. Hannon le, mellon nín, por permitirme utilizarlo.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo 17: Lazos Familiares

Mycroft era el calco de su madre desde lo físico hasta en los gestos. Eva Marie Bell-Holmes era una señora estirada, elegante, soberbia y correcta. De apariencia robusta, aún culpaba a los dos embarazos de la pérdida de su silueta. Sostenía en una coleta alta, el cabello lacio y largo, ahora encanecido, pero que en otro tiempo había sido cobrizo como el de su hijo mayor.

Mycroft fue a buscarla al aeropuerto en la limusina y viajaban juntos hacia la mansión.

-Es una pena que no hayas traído a Athy – suspiró Eva -. ¿Por qué no vino, Mycry?

-Athenea está esperándote en la mansión, Mami – explicó su hijo -. Tenía asuntos que atender. Llamadas a amigas, buscar el vestido adecuado para la presentación formal, los zapatos, ocuparse del peinado. Asuntos femeninos. Además, yo quería verte a solas para comentarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede? – suspiró la mujer y le apretó la mano.

Mycroft le sonrió.

-Sherlock está en casa de la abuela.

Eva apoyó el codo en el marco de la ventanilla, frunciendo los labios.

-El pequeño John William lo está acompañando – continuó su hijo -. Finalmente pude hablar con él y es un niño encantador. Le llevé un juguete que Anthea me consiguió y me agradeció educado y demasiado efusivo. Me abrazó y besó – hizo un gesto con las manos - . Pero me agradó que lo hiciera.

-Eso significa que Sherlock y su casera supieron inculcarle modales – comentó con sorna -. Todavía no olvido su desplante, Mycroft. Las incontables veces que intenté comunicarme con él y no me respondió ni un solo mensaje. La actitud altanera con la que te trató cuando fuiste humildemente a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda después del nacimiento del niño. No, no me hables de ese hijo mío, que no merece formar parte del clan.

-Oh, madre – rió Mycroft -. Al fin entiendo de dónde le viene a Sherlock la vena melodramática.

Eva alzó el mentón ofendida.

-Sé lo que estás tramando. Quieres que nos encontremos ese descarado y yo. Pero me niego, Mycroft. No le dirigiré la palabra hasta que me pida perdón de rodillas.

-Creo que lo que hubo entre ustedes fue un cortocircuito en la comunicación, madre.

-¿Cortocircuito? – alzó la voz, indignada -. ¿Qué hijo trata a su madre con tanto desprecio? Nunca encajó con nosotros, Mycroft. Es una oveja descarriada que no se ha preocupado por sus raíces. Tuvo el privilegio de nacer en una cuna de oro y se ha comportado como un rebelde. Mírate a ti. Estás hecho un señor hecho y derecho, eres el orgullo de la familia. ¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes, en cambio? Apenas un mocoso que se entretiene solucionando acertijos y osa hacer de eso una profesión.

-Te sorprenderías de lo conocido que se ha vuelto en Londres, Mami.

-¿Supones que no me llegaron comentarios? – bufó su progenitora con desdén -. En los altos círculos sociales hablan de él como si fuera un mago. Como desgraciadamente saben que soy su madre, me preguntan cómo anda y si lo he visto. ¿Y qué debo responderles? No puedo andar ventilando que me dio vuelta la cara y cortó relaciones con nosotros desde hace siete años.

Mycroft no respondió y durante largos minutos sólo reinó el silencio entre madre e hijo.

-Sin embargo, Mami – carraspeó, finalmente -, está en la casa y vas a cruzártelo tarde o temprano.

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta? – preguntó Eva, molesta.

Mycroft cruzó las piernas distendidamente y se quitó una pelusa del pantalón.

-Sherlock se siente herido. Considera un agravio imperdonable el que hayamos intentado arruinar su relación con John Watson e interpretó nuestro acercamiento posterior como una invasión a su privacidad. También nos acusa de intentar quitarle su hijo.

-¿Agravio imperdonable? – repitió la señora Holmes enojada -. ¿Invasión a su privacidad? Se casó con un don nadie, un soldado sin recursos ni prosapia. ¿Sabes la cantidad de John Watsons que pululan por Gran Bretaña? ¿Qué le encontró Sherlock de maravilloso? – suspiró y se contestó a sí misma -. Te diré qué le encontró, Mycroft. Halló en él la manera para desafiarme. Su relación, su boda y su desplante persiguieron el único objetivo de molestarme. Ese hijo mío se ha convertido en mi peor enemigo. ¡Es mi archienemigo! – y tuvo que resoplar varias veces para calmarse.

Mycroft ahogó una carcajada a duras penas. Era increíble lo melodramáticos que resultaban su madre y su hermano.

-En otro tiempo hubiera concordado contigo, Mami – contestó -. Pero ahora me parece que estás equivocada.

Eva le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que Sherlock no se casó para llevarte la contra. Lo hizo porque estaba enamorado – su madre quiso interrumpirlo, pero él continuó -. Me costó aceptarlo, pero desde que Athenea se adueñó de mi corazón, analizo desde otra perspectiva y puedo comprender a Sherlock. Realmente ama a John Watson, Mami, y su pérdida habrá significado un dolor impresionante.

Frunciendo los labios, la señora Holmes se echó hacia atrás y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su primogénito en lo que duró el resto del viaje.

·····························································

Sherlock leyó el mensaje que la señora Hudson le enviaba para cerciorarse de que no se estuviera salteando ninguna comida. Guardó el teléfono y se acomodó la camisa frente al espejo de pared.

Gladys entró con Will bañado, vestido con una camisa y pantalones elegantes, y los rulos sometidos por la gomina y peinados hacia atrás.

-No me guta, papá – protestó con un puchero -. No puedo jugad.

-Te ves distinguido, William – sonrió su padre con orgullo -. Estás vestido elegante como yo.

Will miró a Gladys y luego a su padre.

-La abela Eva me quere conocer.

-Quizás sí – respondió Sherlock, sin ocultar su indignación -. Quizás tenga cero interés. Lo importante es la fiesta de compromiso. Debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta. Si te conoce o no, es otro problema – y miró a la muchacha, que había bajado la mirada incómoda -. Muchas gracias, Gladys. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Puedes retirarte.

La joven saludó y abandonó la habitación.

-No sé por qué les molesta tanto que una persona no se lleve con su madre – murmuró el detective y antes de que su hijo le interrogara sobre qué había dicho, lo llevó a comer bocadillos de chocolate que el cocinero había enviado clandestinamente para el niño

···················································

Que el amor obra maravillas, Sherlock había escuchado incontables veces pero nunca lo comprobó tan palpable como en su hermano y en su prima. La petulante Athenea estaba radiante y hasta dedicó sonrisas a la servidumbre, mientras que Mycroft que miraba al mundo con un aire insoportable de superioridad, ya no tenía más que ojos para ella.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la barbilla erguida, Sherlock los estudió, en tanto su hijito se entretenía observando los retratos de la sala de reuniones con su lupa mágica.

-Sherlock – su hermano le pasó la mano, sonriente -. Es un honor que hayas bajado.

Colgada de su brazo, Athenea le sonrió.

-Gracias, primo – murmuró, extendiéndole la mano para que se la besara.

El detective así lo hizo y leyó en su mirada que no sólo le estaba agradeciendo el haberse presentado sino el haber ayudado a Mycroft a librarse del barón. Porque claro, como Sherlock lo anticipó, su hermano se atribuyó la concepción del plan e hizo pasarlos a él y a Elizabeth como meros cómplices que se unieron cuando todo estuvo listo.

Para Athenea, Mycroft se había convertido en un superhéroe al derribar a su ex prometido y como a pesar de su gusto excesivo por la apariencia, no parecían importarle sus libras extras, los dos se veían genuinamente enamorados.

-Sherlock – le susurró su hermano al oído -. Mami está en la otra sala.

-Gracias por el dato – respondió gélidamente -. Así no me molestaré en entrar.

-De tal palo tal astilla – suspiró el mayor -. Los dos son un par de obstinados que agotan mi paciencia – y dando media vuelta, buscó otros invitados para saludar.

Sherlock puso su cara de indiferencia y llamó a su hijo para buscar a Francesca. Su abuela le presentó a algunos amigos y después de soportar charlas a cual más aburrida, consiguió escabullirse al jardín con Will. Lo que sus artes deductivas no anticiparon era que allí también se había escondido su madre.

Eva se había refugiado detrás de una de las columnas que sostenían el frontón de la entrada para secarse las lágrimas con su pañuelo bordado. No eran lágrimas de alegría por Mycroft, aunque bien hubiera deseado que lo fueran. Eran lágrimas de tristeza. Asistir al compromiso de su primogénito con su sobrina y comprobar lo felices que eran le recordó su propio compromiso con William Archibald Holmes cuarenta y ocho años atrás. Al mes siguiente se habían casado.

Ella había vivido completamente enamorada de él los veintiocho años que duró el matrimonio y al quedar viuda, el mundo se le había venido abajo. Su carácter irascible y la frialdad habían surgido como escudos para esconder el dolor. Adoraba a Mycroft por haber sido su primer hijo pero como Sherlock se parecía mucho a su marido, se había vuelto distante con él para que no se lo recordara.

Will comenzó a buscar insectos con su lupa y a los brinquitos, fue alejándose de su padre y llegó hasta la columna.

Eva guardaba su pañuelo cuando lo vio. El asombroso parecido con su hijo menor no dejaba lugar a dudas de quién podía tratarse.

-John William – lo llamó y le tendió la mano.

Will la examinó a través de su lupa. Esa señora robusta se veía gigantesca y lo asustó.

-Te llamas John William – insistió ella con una sonrisa y con mucho cuidado se inclinó -. Pero te dicen Will.

-Hola – contestó el niñito y bajó la lupa. Observándola directamente no se veía tan grande y ya no le tuvo miedo -. Te padeces a tío Mycof.

-Vaya, vaya – rió Eva -. Así que heredaste el poder de observación de mi hijo. ¿También deduces como él?

Will la miró sin entenderla.

-Mido bichitos – la invitó a jugar.

-Igual que Sherlock cuando tenía tu edad – recordó y suspiró con nostalgia. Cuando Sherlock era un niño, su marido aún vivía y ellos eran felices -. Ven aquí, John William. . . William. Te llamas como él – y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Will le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó Eva y antes de que le contestase, respondió -. Soy tu abuela Eva Marie.

-¡John William! – la exclamación de Sherlock los separó.

Will corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Papá! ¡Abela Eva está aquí!

Sherlock miró a su madre con furia y apretó a su hijo contra sí.

-Entra a buscar a la abuela Francesca.

El niño lo observó sorprendido pero obedeció.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – increpó su madre cuando quedaron solos -. Eres la persona más cruel que conocí, Sherlock. No te cansas de lastimarme. No te importa si se trata de la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano, no te importa si pasaron veinte años. No te importa nada. Me ves y buscas herirme. ¿Cómo te atreves a separarme de mi único nieto?

Sherlock rodó los ojos con su expresión aburrida.

-Finalmente sé de dónde me vino el carácter melodramático.

-¡Eres un impertinente! – se enfureció su progenitora -. La persona más malvada, egoísta, prepotente y desalmada que he conocido.

-¡Qué casualidad! – opinó su hijo mordaz -. Los mismos adjetivos se aplican a ti y a Mycroft.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó.

Sherlock miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera oído.

-A ver – comenzó con expresión burlona -. ¿Por qué digo que tú y mi hermano son malvados, egoístas, prepotentes y desalmados? ¿No fueron ustedes los que consumieron neuronas por años para separarme de mi esposo? ¿No fuiste tú la que pensabas sacrificar tu fortuna para enviarlo a otro continente? ¿No convenciste a Mycroft de llamar a Sebastian Wilkes para que John me traicionara con él? Si dos personas se aman, están casadas y viven tranquilas, y otras dos que no cuentan un rábano en el asunto intentan separarlas, yo diría que ese par es malvado, egoísta, prepotente y desalmado, madre.

Eva frunció los labios.

-Así que te da la cara para escupirme tu propia traición. Puedes engañar a tu hermano, si así lo quieres Sherlock, pero no a mí. Sé por qué te casaste y no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Lo hiciste para fastidiarme porque eres un malcriado. Te casaste con ese John Watson para llamar mi atención.

Sherlock golpeó la columna con el puño. Su madre quedó paralizada.

-Yo amo a John Harold Watson Holmes, madre – afirmó con furia helada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y todo el cuerpo le temblaba, como si estuviese al borde de un colapso -. Tu falta de atención desde la muerte de papá no me importó nada. Sé porque lo haces. Yo te recuerdo demasiado a él y como todavía no superas su pérdida, prefieres ignorarme.

Eva retrocedió asustada. Era increíble cómo su hijo podía leerle la mente.

Sherlock se alejó de la columna para acercársele. Ardía de dolor y cólera.

-Lo único que no puedo entender es cómo habiendo sufrido la misma pérdida que yo, puedas despreciarme tanto.

-Yo no te desprecio – balbuceó Eva -. Pero John Watson y tú. . . ¡Dios mío! – se cubrió la boca -. Lo amas.

-Con cada molécula del cuerpo y cada suspiro del alma – respondió recuperando el tono melodramático.

Su madre volteó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta? – susurró para sí y miró a su hijo -. Estás enamorado de él.

-Excelente deducción, madre. Lástima que te llevó siete años – contestó Sherlock con sorna y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Sherlock, espera!

El detective sopló con su mirada aburrida y entró en la casa.

Eva se acercó a la columna y se recargó en ella. Tal como Mycroft se lo había confesado, Sherlock amaba a John. ¿Cómo ella no se había dado cuenta?

·····························································

-Mañana regresamos a casa así que junta todos tus juguetes, incluida la lupa mágica – ordenó Sherlock cuando después de la tediosa reunión, padre e hijo regresaron al departamento.

Will arrastró el oso del tío Mycroft hacia la recámara de su progenitor, donde estaban las maletas.

Sherlock salió al balcón para tomar aire fresco. Algunos golpes a la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Madre – saludó fríamente al abrirle.

Frunciendo los labios, Eva se refregó los brazos, muy nerviosa.

-Hablé con Mycroft – murmuró y lo miró a los ojos -. Sherlock, perdóname. Perdón por haber juzgado a tu esposo sin preocuparme en conocerlo. Perdón por no haberme preocupado en conocer tus sentimientos verdaderos. Perdón por haber tratado de separarte de John y perdón por no haber estado contigo cuando lo perdiste.

Sherlock parpadeó. Era difícil sorprenderlo y más todavía, dejarlo mudo.

Eva lo estrechó con fuerza por primera vez en años. El detective no tardó en devolverle el abrazo y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de su progenitora, cerró los ojos.

-Esta familia, yo principalmente, te debemos muchas disculpas – continuó su madre -. Especialmente no haber sabido valorarlos a ti y a John.

-Este clan es un estúpido – respondió para molestarla. ¡No podía ser Sherlock Holmes si no la irritaba en este momento especial!

-¿Aceptas?

-¿Aceptar qué, Mami?

-Si aceptas mis disculpas – contestó Eva, alegrándose de la que la volviera a llamar así.

Sherlock deshizo el abrazo. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Mami. Es hora que saludes a tu nieto – volteó hacia el departamento -. ¡John William!

Will llegó corriendo.

-Esta señora es tu abuela Eva – la presentó su padre -. Es mi mamá y vino desde Edimburgo para consentirte.

Eva separó los brazos y el niño se lanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Ota abela! – gritó -. ¡Toy muy feliz!

-Cuando termines, Will, desempaca porque nos quedaremos más días – decidió el detective -. Si me disculpan, hay algo que tengo que buscar en la recámara. No me tardo.

Sherlock salió, dejando a la abuela con su nieto disfrutando del abrazo. No fue a su recámara sino al baño a soplarse la nariz y secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar y no quería que ni su madre ni su hijo las vieran.

··························································

-Maese John Watson Holmes – anunció Líriel con una reverencia -. Lady Arwen acaba de llegar y lo aguarda en la sala de huéspedes.

John bajó el arco y quitó la flecha del punto de enfleche. Llevaba tres años pidiendo a los elfos que lo acompañaban, que no lo llamaran maese ni usaran su nombre completo, quería que le dijeran tan solo John. Pero no podía reformar a gente tan protocolar, que tenía milenios existiendo y apenas tres años a su servicio.

Por otra parte, la visitante resonó en su cabeza. ¿Lady Arwen? ¿No era acaso la única nieta de la Dama Galadriel? ¿Qué podía querer de él? Tal vez su abuela la había enviado. Las visitas a la torre donde Mandos lo había confinado eran escasas. Según tenía entendido, Galadriel era la única autorizada por el Vala para entrar en ellas. Podía ser que a Arwen, al llevar su sangre, también le estuviera permitido el ingreso en ocasiones especiales.

-¿Comunicó el motivo de su visita? – indagó el médico.

-No, señor – la elfa sacudió la cabeza -. Sólo pidió verlo de manera urgente.

-Iré a verla de inmediato – declaró John.

Líriel se despidió con otra reverencia y bajó rápidamente la colina hacia la residencia.

John guardó la flecha en el carcaj, y echándoselo al hombro junto con el arco, enfiló en la misma dirección. Antes de entrar en la residencia, entregó sus armas a un paje, que lo estaba aguardando.

Arwen se encontraba sentada en una butaca junto a una mesita, hojeando un libro de plantas medicinales que John había dejado allí. Tenía la capa extendida sobre la falda.

La sala de huéspedes era una habitación blanca, con amplias ventanas arqueadas, que dejaban entrar la luz de Anar a raudales.

John entró e inmediatamente la elfa se puso de pie. Notó que sus ojos, brillantes como todos los de los elfos, parpadeaban nerviosos. John apoyó la mano sobre el pecho, saludándola a la usanza de su gente. Arwen imitó el gesto con una sonrisa débil.

-Las visitas no son comunes en esta torre – adujo el médico -. ¿A qué debo el honor de la suya, Lady Arwen?

-Arwen, por favor – concedió ella. John le indicó que se sentara. Arwen acomodó su vestido vaporoso y estirando los pliegos, se puso a observar la habitación con vergüenza -. Lo siento, me temo que abusé del poder que me otorgó mi abuela. Ella me está confiriendo sus dones, entre otros, la autoridad para ingresar a sitios vedados. Ella estaba segura de que yo no me tomaría atribuciones, que no ingresaría a ninguno pero – se le quebró la voz y se cubrió el rostro sollozando.

John se le acercó y le masajeó la espalda cariñosamente.

-Ya, tranquila. No habrá usado este conocimiento de no haber sido por algo importante. Cálmese y cuénteme qué le sucede.

La elfa soltó algunos hipidos más y comenzó a respirar profundo para serenarse. John se acuclilló a su lado y tomando con gentileza sus manos, se las apartó del rostro. Arwen estaba cubierta de lágrimas y se secó con las mangas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la joven entre gemidos -. Me siento humillada, mancillé mi honor y el de mi familia.

-No la entiendo – declaró John confundido.

-Necesito de sus servicios, John – gimió -. Sólo usted puede ayudarme. Es un sanador como mi Adar, pero no puedo recurrir a él. . . sólo usted puede entenderme – suspiró, más alterada -. Sólo usted puede ayudarme. . . Sólo usted.

-¿La han lastimado?

La elfa se mordió el labio y asintió.

-¿Puede identificar al culpable? – interrogó John, tomando el papel que asumiría Sherlock en su lugar.

Arwen comprendió que no la estaba entendiendo.

-No me han herido de manera física – confesó -. Y para serle sincera, yo también participé.

-No la entiendo – declaró John de cuenta nueva.

La elfa se tocó el vientre.

-Concebí un hijo con un elfo de categoría inferior, un guardián del reino de mi abuela – suspiró para juntar fuerzas -. Es un acto ilegítimo. Por eso le dije que me había mancillado.

A John no le gustó hacia donde marchaba el asunto. Arwen no era la primera joven que le había venido con tal problema y ya en los años en que trabajaba en la clínica de Sarah Sawyer había tenido que lidiar con situaciones similares.

-¿Y cómo podría ayudarla yo? – preguntó, intuyendo la respuesta.

La elfa lo miró directo a los ojos. Las lágrimas le dificultaban la visión así que debió secárselas.

-Usted sabe que los elfos protegemos todas las formas de vida en cualquier etapa, pero mi situación es desesperada. Necesito que con sus conocimientos me ayude a. . . a quitármelo, por favor.

-¿Quitar al niño de su cuerpo? – preguntó el médico para clarificar el pedido.

Arwen asintió.

-¿El otro elfo sabe de esto? – siguió interrogando John.

Esta vez la elfa sacudió la cabeza.

-No tiene por qué saberlo.

-Creo que sí debería – sonrió John gentilmente -. También es hijo suyo y tiene ese derecho.

-No – contestó Arwen taxativa -. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

Cansando de su posición, John se irguió y con una seña le pidió que le hiciera espacio en la butaca. La elfa se corrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted? – preguntó el médico.

-Calculando la fecha de nuestro último encuentro, supongo que tres.

-¿Días, semanas, meses?

-Lunas – corrigió ella -. Sí, tres lunas.

John suspiró, recordando que ése era exactamente el tiempo que llevaba de gestación cuando se enteró de que esperaba a Will. Pensó de manera irremediable en su familia y se entristeció. Estaba tan lejos de ellos, en otro mundo, atravesando océanos y hasta el tiempo. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se cumpliera la promesa de Mandos y los pudiera volver a ver? Los extrañaba demasiado. Sherlock era una excelente persona. Quizás Mandos debería ser más comprensivo con su esposo y darle una oportunidad aunque no hubiese cambiado como ellos querían. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Convertir a Sherlock en un sujeto ejemplar, el modelo de la paternidad y solidaridad, cuando sólo se trataba de un genio que tenía que luchar a diario con sus propias limitaciones?

No era justo que lo mantuviesen alejado de su familia. Le habían salvado la vida, pero para John ésta sólo tenía sentido si podía reunirse con Sherlock y con Will.

-¿Podría ayudarme, John? – insistió Arwen, trayéndolo a la realidad.

John pensó en lo injusta que era la vida. Mientras que él contaba los segundos por reencontrarse con su esposo y su hijo, esta elfa le pedía ayuda para deshacerse de su criatura y no dejar rastro de su relación. Imaginó lo que él hubiera dado por poder abrazar a su hijito y esta joven intentaba quitarse el suyo de encima.

Pero tampoco podía juzgarla. Le tomó las manos de cuenta nueva para sosegarla. Los ojos de Arwen volvían a titilar con más lágrimas.

-La ayudaré – prometió. Arwen suspiró aliviada y bajó la cabeza -. Pero deberá escucharme hasta el final. ¿Sabe usted por qué vivo aquí?

La elfa sacudió la cabeza. No, no lo sabía.

-Mandos me cobijó en esta estancia para salvarme la vida, pero al precio de tener que alejarme de mi familia – confesó John -. Para venir, tuve que separarme de mi esposo y de mi hijo recién nacido. Fue una experiencia horrible, sólo me mantiene firme la esperanza de que Sherlock, mi esposo, me busque algún día y pueda reencontrarme con ellos.

-Suena muy triste – murmuró Arwen -. ¿Por qué se separaron?

-Yo vengo de otro mundo – explicó John y trató de sonreír para no emocionarse -. Allí no fui un elfo sino un hombre, como los gondorianos y los jinetes del pueblo de Rohan.

Arwen abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Cómo le permitieron tomar el cuerpo de un elfo?

-Porque también llevo la sangre de ustedes – confesó el joven -. También, aunque fuera un hombre, heredé la capacidad de concebir.

-¿Usted concibió un hijo? – preguntó asombradísima.

-Así es – asintió John -. Concebí un hijo teniendo la anatomía, perdón, el cuerpo de un hombre. Las dificultades no tardaron en presentarse. Sin embargo, al igual que en su caso, llevaba tres meses cuando lo descubrí.

-¿Cómo reaccionó? – quiso saber Arwen, intrigada con la historia.

-Feliz – recordó John con una sonrisa -. Demasiado feliz. Me las ingenié para que Sherlock, que vive para deducir y lo anticipa todo, no descubriese la sorpresa hasta que yo se la dijera. Los primeros meses los pasamos contentos, fueron los mejores de nuestras vidas.

-No es lo mismo – interrumpió la elfa -. Pienso que no es lo mismo si ustedes estaban casados, tenían una relación formalizada y constituían una familia.

-Déjame terminar – ordenó John, tuteándola con la autoridad de un padre. Arwen se echó hacia atrás -. Sí, los dos éramos una familia y las cosas marchaban viento en popa, como diría Jack Sparrow.

La joven rodó los ojos.

-No quiero recordar ese nombre – masculló -. Sucio, maloliente, maleducado. Por favor, le ruego que sólo se remita a contarme la historia, nada de frases de Jack Sparrow.

John sonrió. Sólo el excéntrico capitán podía conseguir esas reacciones cuando se lo nombraba.

-Como decía, las cosas marchaban bien hasta mediados del quinto mes, cuando mi cuerpo humano comenzó a resentir el embarazo. Con los primeros síntomas supuse lo que me esperaría, sin embargo, con Sherlock decidimos consultar a una sanadora que nos dio la devastadora noticia: la única manera de que yo sobreviviera, era que me deshiciera de John William, mi hijo.

Arwen se sobresaltó. Él le acarició la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Mi primera y única respuesta fue no – continuó John -. Esto me llevó a discutir con Sherlock, que no podía soportar la idea de perderme – hizo una pausa -. Pero finalmente los dos decidimos seguir adelante porque sabíamos que no nos sobrepondríamos jamás a algo así. Te hablo con conocimiento de causa, no porque lo intuya sino porque lo viví. Nadie sale inmune de lo que piensas hacer, Arwen. Nadie. Las consecuencias serían catastróficas para ti. Sentirías culpa y mucho desaliento. Enfermarías de angustia, caerías en una depresión profunda y donde quiera que fueras, llevarías la carga de este asesinato.

-N. . . no es un asesinato – titubeó la elfa.

John no quiso entrar en discusiones y prefirió seguir relatando su propia experiencia. Ahora llegaba la parte más oscura y, suspirando, juntó fuerzas para continuarla.

-Sherlock tenía un enemigo poderoso y cruel que quería destruirlo a toda costa. Entendiendo que dañarme a mí era la mejor salida, me secuestró y mantuvo cautivo por tres meses. Con mi precaria condición de salud, el secuestro se convirtió en una tortura.

Arwen se horrorizó.

-Finalmente Sherlock me rescató – resumió John, evitando así la parte más dolorosa -. Pero ya fue tarde para mí. Afortunadamente John William pudo sobrevivir y a mí me trajeron a Arda para salvarme.

-Valar – exclamó la elfa, sin salir del espanto -. Si usted hubiese aceptado deshacerse del niño cuando se lo propusieron, el secuestro quizás no habría sido tan duro, quizás hasta hubiera podido escapar, y hoy podría vivir feliz con su esposo. Me parece que la suya no fue la decisión correcta.

-No pudiste entenderlo – contestó él, desilusionado -. En el caso de haber aceptado hacerlo, sí podríamos hoy estar juntos los dos, pero nuestras vidas habrían quedado arruinadas.

-De ninguna manera – refutó Arwen -. Habría quedado usted con su Sherlock, él lo habría salvado y hoy estaría a su lado, viviendo juntos, disfrutando juntos.

-¿No sientes nada, Arwen? – cuestionó John con un suspiro -. ¿No sientes nada por tu bebé? La primera vez que yo sentí al mío, mi vida se transformó.

La elfa se encogió de hombros con una mirada apagada.

-Trata de sentir lo que te provoca tu niño – insistió el médico. Pero al ver que Arwen sacudía negativamente la cabeza, concluyó -. No puedo ayudarte de la manera que me pides. No puedo aceptar lo que me propones. Va contra mis principios.

-¿Qué haré yo entonces? – se angustió -. No puedo recurrir a nadie más. Mi Adar – se cubrió la cara -. Galadriel. ¡Mi familia! ¡Nadie me entendería!

-Puedo ayudarte a convencerlos, si así lo deseas. ¿Amas a ese elfo?

-Los elfos nos entregamos unos a otros sólo por amor – respondió Arwen, asombrada que él, un elfo a fin de cuentas, no lo supiera -. Lo amo, pero una relación pública con él no podría ser posible. Es un elfo sin prosapia. Yo, en cambio, he sido educada como lo que soy, la elfa joven con la sangre más noble de Arda. No me permitirían casarme con nadie inferior a un señor.

Arwen no hablaba desde la soberbia sino simplemente exponiendo sus razones. Y John notó que los labios le temblaban, demostrando que no estaba feliz con las obligaciones de su alcurnia. Con cuidado, le tomó las manos. La elfa lo miró parpadeando.

-Podríamos platicar con Mandos de esto.

-¿De veras? – preguntó ella, maravillada, y una chispita de esperanza cruzó sus ojos -. ¿Mandos en persona me hablaría?

John se dio cuenta que para el resto de los elfos no era tan sencillo llegar al Vala.

-Yo puedo hablarle – aclaró -. Puedo exponerle tu caso. Si pudieras casarte con ese elfo y formalizar tu relación con él, los dos podrían prepararse para la llegada del bebé.

Arwen suspiró sin convencerse.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Arwen?

-Un águila gigante me trajo.

John le apretó las manos.

-Oscureció y Anar no ilumina más el cielo para que puedas descender – se levantó -. Pasa la noche aquí y mañana platicaremos tranquilos. Veré que te preparen una habitación y comida caliente.

-Hannon le – agradeció la elfa y bajó la cabeza -. Sin embargo, no siento nada por el niño. Si usted no puede ayudarme, no sé a quién podría recurrir porque no quiero seguir con esto.

John le sonrió con la expresión que usaba Sherlock cuando acababa de resolver un caso.

-Mañana platicaremos. Arwen. Ahora lo mejor para ti, será comer algo y descansar.

La elfa asintió, aunque siguiera sin convencerse.

·························································

Desde que su cuerpo mutara en el de un elfo, John tenía el sueño ligero. Descansaba bien pero como el resto de su gente, no sentía necesidad de dormir profundamente. Varias veces había despertado en medio de la noche para encontrarse con la sorpresa de haber estado durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Pero esto ocurría en contadas situaciones.

Aquella noche estaba descansando tranquilamente, cuando oyó pasos gráciles junto a su puerta, sólo perceptibles para su oído agudo, e intuyendo de quién podía tratarse por las elegantes y suaves pisadas, se levantó a abrirle.

Arwen comenzó a llorar desconsolada. John la abrazó, mientras la empujaba con suavidad para que entrase. Una vez en su recámara, la guió hasta un canapé y le sirvió un poco de miruvor, que, como buen sanador, tenía siempre a mano junto a una licorera de cristal.

-No sé qué siento por el niño – hipó la elfa, dando sorbitos y tosiendo -. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

John le quitó la copita y con ella en las manos, se sentó enfrente.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Arwen sacudió la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía la respuesta.

-Temes que te juzguen por haberte unido a alguien que no pertenece a la nobleza – afirmó John con suavidad. La elfa no dijo nada. Dejando la copa a un lado, él le tomó las manos -. No hay nada de humillante en haberte enamorado, si lo sabré yo – sonrió -. Nadie puede juzgarte por haber obedecido a tu corazón, Arwen. Tu Adar y tu abuela son elfos sabios y gentiles, que te sabrán entender. Cuando mañana hable con Mandos. . .

-Mi situación es diferente a la suya – interrumpió la elfa, enrojeciendo -. Usted estaba casado, por lo tanto, su situación era legítima y contaba con el apoyo de su esposo. Sufrió, pero sabía que mi gente lo rescataría y que lo convertirían en uno de nosotros.

-No Arwen – negó John con firmeza -. No sabía que ustedes me rescatarían, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de este mundo – ella lo miró asombrada -. Cuando la sanadora nos explicó que la única manera de salvarme era la interrupción del embarazo, tuve que aceptar que moriría. En mi mundo, el arte de sanar está muy avanzado pero aún así había pocas esperanzas. Te dije que Sherlock y yo discutimos. Los dos estábamos convencidos de que yo no iba a sobrevivir, y mientras él me reclamaba que antepusiera mi vida por encima de la de mi hijo para seguir viviendo, yo no quise hacerlo. Sentía que si consentía en el aborto y conservaba mi vida, no podría reponerme nunca y en cierta forma, permitir que asesinasen a mi bebé sería igual a matarme a mí mismo. Por eso preferí morir antes que quitarle la vida.

-Arriesgaste tu vida por tu bebé – exclamó Arwen, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tutearlo.

El médico se alegró porque significaba que la joven comenzaba a entrar en confianza.

-Mejor dicho, la entregué – corrigió -. Yo fallecí en mi mundo, por eso perdí mi cuerpo humano y me dieron éste de elfo. Jack y Auril me trajeron hasta Arda por orden de Mandos.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – preguntó la elfa contrariada -. ¿Cómo tuviste el valor, John?

-Fue por amor a mi hijo y también a Sherlock, ya que John William era una parte de él, aunque detestase que me pusiera sentimental y se lo recordara – sonrió John, rememorando cuando su marido se ponía en el papel del "frío sociópata", que desde que vivieran juntos ni él se lo creía -. Sabía que su vida estaba en mis manos, que de mí dependía que pudiera crecer, y no podía negarle el nacer. Además, desde que supe que lo esperaba, lo sentí como a un regalo. Lo amé desde el primer momento y cuando Jack y Auril me permitieron conocerlo antes de venir y lo vi tan tierno, tan frágil y hermoso, comprendí que al dejarlo vivir, había tomado la decisión correcta – hizo una pausa porque empezaba a emocionarse -. Era perfecto, Arwen. ¡Si hubieras podido verlo! Cuento los días para que Sherlock llegue con él y pueda abrazarlos a los dos.

La elfa no quería ser impertinente pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué tu esposo todavía no puede venir a buscarte?

-Porque es un obstinado – bromeó John para distenderla -. Hablando en serio. Según Mandos, Sherlock tiene actitudes que cambiar. Es una excelente persona y fue mal juzgado por gente que no se preocupó en conocerlo. Pero debe reparar algunos errores y la paternidad podría ayudarlo.

-¿Él se quedó con tu hijo?

John asintió.

-Y estoy convencido de que es un papá genial para nuestro Will.

La elfa sonrió débilmente.

-No lo dudo, si se enamoró de una persona como tú.

-Ya estás empezando a adularme, tithen – bromeó con ternura -. Soy una persona a la que le tocó una decisión difícil y su amor de padre lo ayudó a escoger el camino correcto. Como a ti, Arwen. Aunque aún no puedas sentirlo, sé que también amas a tu hijo y que no tardarás en darte cuenta.

-Amo a Haldir – murmuró Arwen. Se mordió el labio -. Él es el elfo al que me uní – John asintió condescendiente -. Pero no soy digna de él – sollozó -. No soy digna de Haldir, ni de llevar a su hijo. ¡Soy egoísta, y nunca podré ser una buena naneth!

-No digas eso – reprochó él suavemente y la fundió en un fuerte abrazo -. ¡Claro que eres digna! Eres una buena persona, tienes un corazón noble, y aprendiste a amar a alguien sin importarte si tenía títulos, ni riquezas. Sólo tienes miedo, algo natural en tu situación, pero ya te dije que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Arwen hipó, recordando su promesa.

-¿Intercederás ante Mandos por mí?

John le recostó la cabeza oscura contra su hombro.

-Mañana mismo hablaré con él, Arwen. Y si necesitamos convencer a Lord Elrond y la Dama Galadriel para que te cases con Haldir, Mandos sabrá qué medidas tomar.

Arwen lo empujó ligeramente para separarse y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, John – murmuró conmovida -. Te admiro y bien merecido tienes el que Mandos te haya acogido en esta estancia. Si me ayudas y apoyas, veré de salir adelante.

-Saldrás adelante con el apoyo de Haldir y de tu familia. Por supuesto, que estaré contigo cuantas veces me necesites.

Emocionada, la elfa le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó la mejilla con fuerza. John le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Después de todo, su historia había servido para ayudar a alguien más.

···············································································

Mandos enarcó una ceja hacia la pequeña Liriel, arrodillada frente a él.

-Entiendes que tu pedido interfiere con el deseo de Ilúvatar.

-Mi señor – murmuró la jovencita -. Castigadme si lo consideráis correcto, pero hice lo que me dicta mi corazón.

El Vala la observó intensamente. Ya le había leído el pensamiento y el corazón antes de que le dirigiera la palabra, pero igual volvió a hacerlo.

-Lo que realmente deseas es seguir viviendo en esta torre, sirviendo a John Watson Holmes – la elfa alzó la cabeza y no se atrevió a refutarle -. Sin embargo, su pena te ha conmovido y quieres ayudarlo. Lo amas con la inocencia y la templanza de un corazón puro. Levántate, Liriél. Por la bondad de tu alma, recibirás un regalo.

La joven obedeció y bajando la cabeza, enredó las manos, ansiosa y tímida.

Mandos caminó en círculos alrededor de ella y se detuvo a sus espaldas. Liriel volteó.

-Hace cien años, llegaste a mis Estancias al fallecer de amor. El elfo al que amabas te abandonó por una humana de las tierras de Rohan, y no soportaste la pena. Sin embargo, cuando arribaste a mi casa, lo que más te dolió fue haber abandonado a tus padres. He aquí mi regalo, Liriel, hija de Eol, cuando John Watson Holmes deje esta torre, tú bajarás a Arda con él y podrás reunirte con tu familia. Y algún día, cuando tu corazón haya sanado por completo, conocerás a un elfo digno para ti.

Liriel sintió que el corazón le salía del pecho.

-¡Mi señor! – exclamó juntando las manos.

-Regresa a tus labores, tithen nín, y deja entrar a John Watson Holmes.

La joven obedeció, llorando de la alegría.

-¡Volveré a casa! – le gritó a John, cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡Cuánto me alegro, Liriel! – se alegró el elfo y la fundió un en abrazo efusivo -. Voy a extrañarte pero tus padres te extrañan más. ¿Cuándo regresarás?

-Pronto, maese – sonrió la elfa. Le besó la mejilla y se despidió corriendo.

John sonrió y golpeó la puerta dorada. Desde adentro, Mandos lo autorizó a pasar. El elfo quiso arrodillarse junto al Vala, pero éste lo interrumpió alzando el brazo.

-Sin ceremonias esta vez, John – ordenó y el elfo permaneció de pie -. Conozco lo que quieres decirme respecto a Arwen Undómiel y te respondo que dejes el asunto en mis manos.

John sonrió aliviado. Las habilidades del Vala para anticiparse a los demás le recordaban el método de Sherlock. Sherlock, pensó. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que lo autorizaran a venir a buscarlo?

-Hannon le, Vala Námo.

-Ahora vayamos al motivo de mi visita, John. Tu esposo está preparado para venir a buscarte.

John sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Si no tuviera el autocontrol que tenía, tal vez se habría desmayado.

-¿Sherlock vendrá por mí, señor?

-Así es – respondió Mandos y sonrió -. Jonathan Teague y Auril ya fueron avisados y vendrán a verte.

-¿Jack y William irán por él? – preguntó. Con Will Turner Sparrow no había problemas, era un joven educado, que agradaría a su marido, además se llamaba como su hijo. Pero Jack Sparrow Turner. . . le costaba imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Sherlock al conocer al capitán Jack Sparrow Turner.

-Así como fueron por ti hace tres años, partirán a buscar a Sherlock Holmes Watson – informó el Vala, y aunque no hizo gesto alguno, se divertía leyendo los pensamientos de John. Sí, él también quería conocer la reacción del detective al conocer a Jack Sparrow y la reacción de Jack Sparrow al conocer al detective -. Como tu esposo no dejará tu mundo a causa de la muerte, esta vez no será necesario ningún hechizo. Llegarán a la Tierra pudiendo tocar y ser vistos como personas normales, y Sherlock Holmes Watson no tendrá que cambiar su fisonomía.

"Lástima", pensó John. Su esposo se vería demasiado atractivo con orejas picudas y la belleza de los elfos. Aunque para él, ya Sherlock era demasiado apuesto sin necesidad de transformarse en alguien de su raza.

-Pero antes de partir a buscarlo, te harán una visita – continuó el Vala -. Hay cosas que desean preguntarte sobre él. Además sabemos que él no aceptará seguirlos sin una prueba que le asegure que tú estás aquí. Tu anillo de bodas – le señaló la sortija -. Conservar un recuerdo de tu esposo no fue el único motivo por el que te permití traerlo. Como en otro tiempo existieron anillos que controlaron el destino de Arda, el tuyo constituirá la prueba para Sherlock Holmes Watson de que tú estás vivo.

····················································

-Necesitas vacaciones, querido – recomendó la señora Hudson, tres días después de que su inquilino regresara de Escocia -. Robbie y Samantha fueron el verano pasado a Sussex y volvieron fascinados.

-¿Robbie y quién?

-Robbie y su esposa Samantha, Sherlock – suspiró -. Nunca retienes nombres que no sean de victimas o de criminales.

El detective dio un respingo, ofendido. Aunque era cierto, la señora Hudson tenía razón. Si no le servían para algún caso, él no retenía nombres de desconocidos.

-Como te decía – continuó la casera -. Les encantó el lugar. Es acogedor en esta época del año. Tú y Will deberían visitarlo. Te mereces unas vacaciones, querido.

Sherlock aceptó la sugerencia y cinco días después de su regreso a Londres, él y su hijo estaban pisando las playas del condado de Sussex.

Will observó el paisaje con la boquita en forma de o y acto seguido, alzó la lupa mágica para contemplarlo a través de ella, así la imagen no desaparecería jamás.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Sherlock rió con su ocurrencia inocente, mientras el viento hacía flamear los rulos de padre e hijo.

Un avisito:

En el próximo capítulo finalmente llegarán nuestros simpáticos piratas para buscar a Sherlock.

Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.

Midhiel


	18. Chapter 18

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín, por permitirme utilizarlo.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Dieciocho: La Perla De Ébano

Era una mañana cálida de verano en el sur del condado de Sussex. Sherlock salió temprano de riguroso traje negro y camisa celeste con su hijo para comprarle dulces en una tienda y más tarde el pequeño le pidió visitar la playa.

El detective estaba aburrido sin casos (se suponía que estaba de vacaciones así que no podía pensar en el trabajo), y prometió llevarlo.

La playa estaba vacía a esa hora. La gente la visitaba más tarde, cerca del mediodía. Sherlock se sentó en un banco para revisar las noticias a través del teléfono, mientras que Will, sacando su "lupa mágica", se acuclilló sobre la arena a buscar insectos.

-No te alejes de mí – ordenó su padre sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

-Papá – se alegró -. Mi lupa má-gi-ca encontó un sal-ta-mon-tes.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja. ¿Los saltamontes abundaban en la arena? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Estaba demasiado concentrado con las noticias para prestarle atención.

Will estudió el insecto a través de su lupa hasta que éste brincó y fue a esconderse detrás de una piedra.

El pequeño miró a su padre, que no separaba los ojos de la pantalla, y como sabía que cuando papá trabajaba no había que molestarlo, decidió seguir al saltamontes solito. De esta manera se fue alejando de su progenitor y subió con sus cortas piernitas unas rocas sobre las que azotaban las olas. Era harto peligroso. Con las manitas se aferró a las distintas muescas de las piedras para trepar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba a dos metros de altura. El viento le sacudía los bucles claros. Tuvo miedo y llamó a su padre, pero Sherlock seguía ausente, buscando noticias en su teléfono. Comenzó a sudar y los dedos mojados patinaron sobre las grietas.

-¡Papá! – gritó al sentirse caer.

Sherlock oyó el grito y corrió como rayo hacia allí. Will cayó de espaldas pero en lugar de azotar el suelo, fue a dar en los brazos de alguien.

-¡Lo tengo, cachorro!

El detective llegó hasta las rocas con el corazón en el cuello y quedó de una pieza.

Frente a él, Jack Sparrow Turner y William Turner Sparrow lo miraban con una expresión admonitoria. Estaban vestidos con sus atuendos de piratas del siglo XVIII, incluidos los paliacates, los anillos, y en caso de Sparrow, los albalorios de colores y el huesito humano en la cabeza. Jack sostenía al niño.

El detective le arrancó su hijo de los brazos. El pequeño se colgó de su cuello y lloró.

-Debería tener más cuidado – amonestó William Turner Sparrow.

-Sí, compañero – añadió Jack, alzando el dedo -. De no haber estado aquí, el crío se rompía la cresta.

-Gracias – murmuró Sherlock fríamente. Consoló a su hijo con masajes en la espalda y extendió la mano -. Sherlock Holmes.

-Aye, lo sabemos – respondió Jack irreverente, sin devolverle el saludo -. Usted es un detective, el mejor de su tiempo, capaz de deducir la vida de una persona de sólo verle la cara. Lleva tres años de viudez y estaba casado con John Harold Watson. Ah – señaló al niño –. Este crío es el hijo que mágicamente tuvieron.

-¡Jack! – reprendió William.

-¿Qué? – el pirata se encogió de hombros -. John dijo que le gusta ir directamente al grano.

-¿John? – repitió Sherlock sin dar fe a lo que oía -. ¿John Watson? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben tanto de mí?

Jack se puso velozmente a la defensiva.

-Antes de que saque su pistola, espada, daga, o con lo que se defiendan en esta época, quiero que quede claro que nosotros, mi cachorro y yo, salvamos a su marido. Soy Jack Sparrow Turner, Capitán del "Black Pearl", y éste es el Capitán William Turner Sparrow, mi matelot y también capitán de mi barco.

Sherlock parpadeó. Pocas veces en su vida se había quedado literalmente sin palabras.

-Esto es un error – susurró finalmente -. No puede ser. ¡Los vi en una película! ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad? – y pensó lo peor, que Moriarty, de alguna forma inexplicable, había sobrevivido, resucitado o brincado de su tumba, y envió a ese par de disfrazados para trastornarlo.

William se adelantó.

-Señor Holmes, tranquilícese – pidió -. Esto es difícil de entender, aún para nosotros. Antes tenemos que darle una buena noticia. Sabemos tanto de usted porque su propio esposo nos lo contó – ante la mirada desorbitada del detective, sacó un sobre lacrado de su bolsillo -. Él está vivo y le escribió esta carta como prueba.

Acomodando a su hijo en un brazo, Sherlock tomó el sobre y lo estudió. Era de un material extraño y no pudo determinar el tipo de papel. En la parte superior, tenía un sello ovalado del tamaño de una uña, dentro del cual se perfilaban caracteres desconocidos, similares a las runas, y en el centro del sobre estaba escrito su nombre, "Sherlock Holmes", con tinta brillante y pluma de pavo real.

Faltó poco para que el detective se desmayara al reconocer la letra.

-Esto es imposible – murmuró para sí.

Jack y William intercambiaron miradas.

-No puede abrirlo por el niño – observó Will Turner -. Permítame ayudarlo, detective.

Sherlock le pasó el sobre y el joven se lo cortó. Adentro había una carta del mismo material. Cuando William empujó el papel, cayó un anillo dorado. El detective se inclinó a recogerlo. Se trataba de una sortija sencilla de bodas, en cuyo interior tenía grabada la inscripción: "S & J por siempre". ¡Era el anillo de John! El mismo que había desaparecido misteriosamente la noche que falleció.

Sherlock se pasó la mano por el rostro. Sentía mil emociones juntas que podían hacerle perder el control. Se irguió lentamente y leyó la carta que William le entregaba.

"Mi amado Sherlock:

Soy yo, tu John H. Watson. Sé que reconocerás mi letra al instante. Eres un experto en grafología y tu lectura no tendrá margen de error. Estoy vivo, Sherlock.

Aquella noche en el hospital, tres años atrás, no fallecí como lo creíste sino que partí a un dimensión mágica llamada Arda, y aquí te estoy esperando desde entonces. Querían que cambiaras hábitos y conductas tuyas, que te convirtieras en un buen padre, que te acercaras a tu familia para venir a buscarme y pudiéramos regresar juntos a la Tierra, nuestro mundo.

Lord Mandos dice que ya estás preparado. Perdón, amor, supongo que no sabes quién es Lord Mandos. Se trata una entidad, una especie de dios del Inframundo, que cuida en sus Estancias las almas de la gente. Yo en realidad no soy sólo un alma. Me dieron un cuerpo nuevo, ya te llevarás la sorpresa cuando me veas. Pero mi apariencia sigue siendo la misma, así que no te asustes.

Ya te explicaré todo con detalle cuando estemos juntos. Cómo llegué, por qué me salvaron y qué ha sido de mí en estos años. También te envío mi anillo. Cuando tuve que marcharme, me permitieron llevarme algo de la Tierra y no dudé en llevar mi anillo de bodas para tener algo que me uniera a ti, además de mi amor, por supuesto. Mejor no sigo escribiendo estas cosas, que sé que lo romántico te irrita.

¡Tengo tanto para contarte! También quiero abrazarte, besarte, y ya sabes qué más (no quiero escribir mucha información porque aunque la carta va sellada, uno de los capitanes que te la entregarán no es de fiar). Por eso decidí que sea William Turner Sparrow quien te la dé.

¿Cómo está nuestro bebé? ¿Cómo está nuestro Will? El mes pasado cumplió tres años. ¡Debe verse enorme y guapo! No soporto las ganas de conocerlo. No soporto las ganas de abrazarlos a los dos, de besarlos, de sentirlos contra mí. Los amo y extraño demasiado.

Ven pronto, Sherlock. Sigue a Jack y a William (no puedo decirle Will, ¡es el nombre de nuestro hijo!). Obedéceles, sé que no te gusta obedecer a nadie, pero por una sola vez, haz lo que Jack te ordene y embárcate en el Pearl con ellos. Te traerán a Arda. Son buenas personas. William Turner es leal, noble y valiente, también adora a los niños así que hará buenas migas con nuestro Will. A Jack le gusta jugar al taimado, pero tiene un corazón de oro y la devoción con que cuida a su "cachorro", alias William Turner, me recuerda a ti. Y un consejo, aunque desprecies las bebidas, no hagas ningún comentario sobre el ron, o Jack te colgará del mástil de su barco. No es broma, Sherlock. Son piratas. Pero como te escribí antes, también son buenas personas.

Jack y William deben partir a buscarte ya, así que tengo que terminar esta carta. Te extraño. Te necesito y cuento los segundos para verte, mi amor.

Ven a buscarme.

Te amo

John H. Watson Holmes"

Sherlock quedó tieso, como si hubiese echado raíces en la arena. Los ojos le titilaban emocionados. No quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Colgado a su cuello, su hijito lo miró asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Esta letra no es una imitación – musitó el detective para sí -. Es original. Es la letra de John. El papel es nuevo, no tiene más de dos semanas. ¿John está vivo?

-Lo está – afirmó Jack -. Tiene que acompañarnos. El Pearl es el único que puede llevarlo con su matelot. . . esposo – se corrigió velozmente -. Quise decir esposo.

-El "Black Pearl" es el barco de ustedes – murmuró Sherlock, sin dejar de estudiar la carta.

-Así es – respondió William y con un gesto lo invitó a seguirlos.

Mecánicamente el detective dejó que los piratas lo condujeran. No estaba analizando, ni deduciendo, sólo pensaba que podía encontrarse con John. Si se trataba de un sueño, deseaba no despertar jamás y como los sueños son ilógicos por naturaleza, no se detuvo a pensar qué hacía dejándose guiar hacia una goleta del siglo XVIII. En brazos de su progenitor, Will no despegaba los ojitos ya de los piratas y ya de la carta.

-Todo estará bien, calaverita – le aseguró su padre, masajeándole la espalda para confortarlo.

···································································

Para poder almacenar la mayor cantidad de datos en su cerebro, Sherlock borraba aquellos que considerara irrelevantes y "La Maldición del Perla Negra" le pareció una película absurda y tonta. Por lo tanto, no había retenido nada, ni de los personajes, ni de la trama, ni de los actores. Borrosamente le habían quedado los rostros de Jack y de William y por eso los reconoció en la playa, pero aparte de ellos y del nombre del barco, lo demás le resultaba un misterio.

Sin embargo, recordó que los había asociado con la noche que perdió a John y sumado al hecho de que venían con una carta que claramente le pertenecía, sintió la necesidad de subir al Pearl.

Por orden de sus capitanes, la tripulación lo saludó con la venia.

Sherlock los miró como quien mira a un grupo de payasos y se volvió hacia Jack.

-¿Cuándo partimos, Sparrow?

-Capitán – corrigió velozmente -. Capitán Sparrow Turner.

-¿Cuándo partimos, capitán? – repitió el detective, rodando los ojos.

El pirata le sonrió astutamente. Tal como John les había anticipado, una vez que Sherlock tuviera la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver, se embarcaría sin objeciones.

Partieron de la playa soleada de Sussex y no llevaban quince minutos navegando cuando un halo de luz blanca resplandeció en la cubierta y el "Black Pearl" se alejó del siglo XXI.

······························································

Sherlock pasó el resto del día examinando cada rincón del barco con Will de la mano. Le había prohibido terminantemente que se alejara más de un metro de él. William Turner Sparrow no le había caído mal pero ese otro capitán excéntrico y vanidoso le había llegado al hígado.

Quizás se pareciera demasiado a él, o quizás era la persona más insoportable que hubiera conocido después de Mycroft.

Entretanto la tripulación los observaba sorprendida. William se enterneció con el niño al instante y le regaló un barquito de madera que había fabricado con sus manos de herrero para que se entretuviera.

-¿Qué se dice, Will? – le recordó su padre.

-Gatias – sonrió y William Turner Sparrow le acarició los rulos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por la noche, Sherlock bajó a la cocina con su hijo y al ver la cena servida no pudo repeler el gesto de repugnancia. Sobre una larga tabla sostenida por taburetes, se extendían recipientes con una sustancia acuosa de color ocre, sobre la que flotaban trozos de lo que parecía ser pescado. Los piratas bebían el líquido, que se les escurría por las barbas, y comían los pedazos con las manos. Había una fuente con un enorme bacalao y los hombres de mar no escatimaban en arrancarle trozos con las garras.

Los gritos y las exclamaciones groseras le taladraban los oídos. Algunos maldecían y otros se daban empujones para conseguir las mejores porciones.

Sherlock buscó en sus bolsillos el paquete de patatas fritas y la barra de chocolate que afortunadamente había comprado para Will esa mañana. Se lamentaba no haberle conseguido también una soda.

-Cenarás esto, William – le ordenó, entregándole la comida.

El niño frunció el ceño.

-La señoda Hudson y la abela Francesca dicen que no debo comed dulces de cena.

Su padre miró a los costados con suspicacia.

-Esta noche cenarás esto. Pero no aquí. Busquemos un lugar más. . . higiénico.

-¡Miren quiénes bajaron! – exclamó Jack, saliéndole al encuentro, en un tono que intentaba transmitir simpatía -. Nuestro invitado con su crío. Hola, Will – saludó al niño con una reverencia, que le arrancó risitas -. ¿Por qué no comparten con nosotros? El señor Cotton les preparó una cena especial.

-¿En serio? – se asombró y alivió el detective.

-¡No! – respondió el pirata con una sonrisa pícara -. Cenarán lo mismo que todos. Pero el lugar sí es especial. Es la mesa en aquel rincón donde está cenando mi matelot.

Sherlock observó a Will Turner Sparrow, que comía solitariamente sentado junto a una mesita redonda, debajo de la claraboya. Cenaba en silencio, usando cubiertos y masticando con la boca cerrada. Sherlock se alivió que hubiera alguien con modales dentro del barco.

-Capitán Sparrow Turner – carraspeó el detective. Jack se echó hacia atrás con las manos en la cintura, orgulloso de que se hubiera aprendido su cargo -. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en altamar?

-Dos semanas si el tiempo nos favorece.

"¡Dos semanas!", pensó Sherlock. De haberlo sabido, habría comprado dulces y refrescos suficientes para su hijo en alguna tienda antes de embarcarse. Él podía soportar dos semanas enteras sin comer, o al menos probando bocados pequeños. Pero el niño necesitaba alimentarse sí o sí.

-La comida no parece buena a la vista pero sabe deliciosa – declaró Jack -. Vengan – invitó con una floritura -. Aquí tienen dos bancos para sentarse con nosotros.

Sherlock abrió el paquete de patatas para su hijo y tomándolo de la mano, se acercó con el capitán a la mesa. Will Turner Sparrow sonrió al verlos y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Al menos conocían las servilletas, observó el detective.

Jack se echó en un taburete junto a su esposo y comenzó a trozar con la mano un pedazo de pescado de la fuente, hasta que su matelot lo pateó con disimulo y le pasó un tenedor y un cuchillo.

Sherlock vio dos asientos más con sus respectivos platos y cubiertos. Sentó a su hijo en uno, mientras que él se acomodaba en el otro.

-Sírvase usted, detective – invitó Jack, masticando con gusto.

-Gracias – murmuró Sherlock entre dientes y se sirvió con elegancia una porción sin probarla.

-¿El crío no va a comer? – preguntó Jack, mientras que el niño saboreaba una por una sus patatas y lo observaba con los ojitos celestes agigantados por el asombro.

-Esa es su cena – declaró su padre taxativamente.

-Ahora el estirado piensa que los vamos a envenenar – murmuró el capitán por lo bajo y recibió otro golpe disimulado de su esposo.

-¿De dónde es usted, detective? – indagó Will Turner Sparrow.

-Sherlock, por favor – concedió y Jack se llenó de celos porque a él no le había corregido -. Estaba pasando unas semanas en Sussex pero vivo en Londres.

-Ah – interrumpió el capitán, alzando el dedo -. Si el cachorro y yo, perdón – carraspeó -. Si el capitán Turner Sparrow y yo pisamos Londres, la Marina Real gritará por nuestras cabezas.

-No lo dudo – replicó Sherlock mordaz.

-Papá – llamó el pequeño Will, extendiéndole la barra de chocolate para que se la abriera. Había acabado ya con su última patata.

El padre le abrió el paquete y se lo devolvió. El niñito estudió su chocolate con atención y lo cortó en cuatro mitades iguales. Se reservó una para él y entregó generosamente una a su padre y las dos restantes a los piratas.

-Hay que compartid – afirmó inocentemente.

Los dos capitanes le sonrieron enternecidos y después de observar con recelo el manjar, lo probaron. Hum, ¡sabía delicioso!

-Tiene almedras – explicó el pequeño Will, contento de que les hubiera gustado -. Tan-bén hay de pasas pero no me gutan.

Jack se volvió hacia Sherlock.

-Entonces, tú y tu hijo son de Londres – si el detective permitía a su cachorro que lo llamase por su nombre de pila, ¿por qué él no iba a tutearlo?

-Mi hijo nació en Londres, pero mi familia es de Glasgow. Mi hermano Mycroft y yo fuimos enviados a Inglaterra de niños para educarnos en Eton.

-¡Eton! – exclamó Jack -. Se nota que tienes alcurnia, Sherlock.

-¿Y ustedes de dónde son? – indagó el detective.

Will Turner Sparrow iba a responderle, cuando su matelot lo interrumpió.

-Ah – sonrió, quitándose una espina de la muela -. Eso tendrás que adivinarlo.

-¡Jack! – amonestó su esposo.

-¿Qué? – replicó Jack -. Los piratas no regalamos información, cachorro.

Sherlock no se pudo sentir más feliz. Al fin tendría a ese capitancito altanero a su merced. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón en las manos y estudió a ambos piratas intensamente.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow Turner – habló rápidamente, como lo hacía cuando deducía los hechos -. Que pongas tanto énfasis en que te llamen capitán demuestra que te costó trabajo obtener el puesto y estás orgulloso de haberlo conseguido. Veamos tu nombre: Sparrow no es obviamente tu verdadero apellido. Seguramente obtuviste la idea del tatuaje que tienes en el brazo.

Jack se rascó instintivamente el brazo.

-Jack es el diminutivo de John o de Jonathan – continuó el detective -. Ahora veamos qué me dice tu aspecto. Te vistes y comportas de manera excéntrica para que la gente crea que eres loco o tonto, pero no tienes una pizca de lo uno ni de lo otro. Sabes perfectamente lo que haces y lo que quieres, estudias cada movimiento tuyo antes de ponerte en acción para engañar y manipular.

-¡Ey! – exclamó el pirata indignado, mientras que su matelot contenía una risita. Vaya que Sherlock Holmes era bueno, cada observación suya estaba dando en el clavo.

-Tus modales y expresiones no son espontáneas – siguió Sherlock, sin hacerle caso -. Constantemente tratas de llamar la atención, lo que me indica que no recibiste mucha atención de niño. También buscas irritar a tu adversario, lo que demuestra un carácter infantil. Tu atuendo es otro punto. Una mezcla interesante: tela, joyas, entre albalorios en el cabello y anillos en los dedos, y un hueso en la cabeza. Sin embargo, combinas los colores y aunque das un aspecto desordenado con tus greñas y la ropa desteñida, no estás sucio y tu piel huele a canela.

William suspiró con disimulo. El aroma a canela de su marido lo excitaba.

-Déjame ver tus anillos – solicitó el detective. Jack enarcó una ceja con desconfianza pero finalmente le extendió las manos. Sherlock estudió las sortijas con interés -. Cuidas tu apariencia, estos tres anillos son adornos, aunque éste de la esmeralda grande tiene un valor emotivo. Debe tratarse del regalo de algún ser querido o el recuerdo de un buen saqueo. Estás más lustrado que los otros y las marcas alrededor del dedo indican que no te lo quitas nunca.

Jack intentó quitarle la mano, ofendido, pero Sherlock se la retuvo.

-Tus manos me dicen mucho – siguió deduciendo -. Están curtidas por el sol y las armas, pero las cuidas con esmero. Huelo aloe, ¿te untas con aloe?

El pirata apartó las manos violentamente y se las metió debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué más ves en él? – apremió Will, interesado.

-Puedo ver su procedencia – respondió el detective -. Tu tonada, Jack, es una mezcla entre americana e inglesa de la zona de York. El tono de tu piel te delata como hombre de mar, aunque el bronceado no es el que se adquiere en las costas de África o de Asia. No, es el bronceado del Caribe. Eres un inglés que se embarcó hacia América y por lo arraigado del acento diría que de muy joven. Me llaman la atención tus ojos – frunció el ceño y Jack se puso más nervioso -. La forma en que están pintados. Es sabido que los marineros se los pintan para cubrirlos de los reflejos del sol en el agua pero tú te has pasado con la pintura. Otro rasgo más que usas para llamar la atención. Ah, y esas marcas alrededor del cuello me indican que han intentado ahorcarte en más de una ocasión. Sumado a la observación de que Londres pide tu cabeza, supongo que tienes serios problemas con la ley.

-Es cierto – cortó Jack, e hizo ademán de levantarse -. Bien, si la cena está concluida, podremos marcharnos a. . .

-No, Jack – interrumpió Will y lo tironeó para que volviera a sentarse-. Ahora quiero escuchar qué deduces de mí, Sherlock.

-¡Pero, William! – protestó el pirata, cayendo en el taburete de mala gana.

Su esposo no le hizo caso y miró al detective a los ojos, mientras éste se inclinaba para estudiarlo mejor.

-No hay mucho que decir – concluyó con falsa modestia -. Tu acento es del sur de Londres. Eres inglés como Jack. Tu bronceado caribeño está más marcado, así que es posible que hayas llegado a América siendo niño. Tus manos tienen cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras en las palmas y muñecas. Fuiste herrero antes de ser pirata. Y tu mirada es especial, una mirada limpia, que me indica que aunque sigues este oficio, aún conservas tu alma pura y eres bondadoso.

Jack se inundó de celos y abrazó a su cachorro posesivamente. Sherlock alzó una ceja.

-Sabe que estoy interesado en otra persona, capitán. No lo olvide.

-Oh, miren a Will – exclamó William Turner Sparrow.

Detective y pirata voltearon hacia el niño y encontraron que, apoyando las manitas sobre la mesa a modo de almohada, se había quedado dormido. Su padre lo atrajo hacia él suavemente.

-¿Habrá algún sitio donde pueda acostarlo?

-Claro que sí – respondió William y apartando a Jack con un beso, se levantó -. Pedí a los hombres que te prepararan el camarote de huéspedes.

Sherlock cargó a su hijo para seguirlo.

-Sherlock Holmes – detuvo Jack -. Después de acostar al crío, te espero en mi cabina. Hay temas que tendremos que discutir.

-De acuerdo – respondió el detective y acomodando con suavidad la cabeza del niño sobre su hombro, se marchó.

···············································································

-Es interesante – opinó Sherlock para sí, mientras observaba los reflejos perlados de la luna sobre el mar calmo a través de la ventana de la cabina del capitán. Había dejado a su hijo durmiendo sobre unas mantas, que William Turner Sparrow le había preparado en el camarote para huéspedes.

-Ajá – respondió Jack, sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba estudiando las cartas de navegación para enseñarle la ruta hacia Arda, al tiempo que disfrutaba de una botella de ron. Le había ofrecido un trago a su invitado, pero éste había declinado la oferta con cortesía.

-Digo que es interesante que yo esté navegando en un barco pirata procedente del Caribe del siglo XVIII – respondió el detective -. Según el árbol familiar, desciendo de uno de los cazapiratas de esa época.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Jack, divertido con lo de "cazapiratas" al imaginarse al estirado Norrington y su gente vestidos como cazadores de fortunas -. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu ancestro?

-El Almirante James Norrington.

Jack escupió la botella.

-¿Norrington?

Sherlock se volvió hacia él con indiferencia.

-Así es capitán. Un inglés nacido en las costas de Sussex precisamente. Se casó con Elizabeth Swann, la única hija del Gobernador Weartheby Swann de Port Royal, en Jamaica, y tuvieron cinco hijas. Yo desciendo de Johanna Norrington, la cuarta, que se casó con un terrateniente escocés, Angus Holmes.

Jack se dio golpecitos en la garganta para pasar el ron.

-Es interesante, muy interesante – comentó el pirata, mientras su mente veloz maquinaba cientos de venganzas contra su enemigo. Podría secuestrar a Sherlock y después exigir un rescate a Norrington, demandándole que se le retirasen los cargos de pillaje y piratería. No, mejor aún, podría disfrazarlo de pirata y enseñárselo a su petulante ancestro para que sucumbiera de un infarto, o podría. . .

-Por tu mirada extraviada supongo que sabes de quién estoy hablando – dedujo Sherlock fríamente.

-Digamos que James Norrington es un conocido mío del Caribe – sonrió con astucia -. Una vez, cuando todavía era comodoro, me dejó escapar en este mismo barco y me dio un día de ventaja, sabiendo que el Pearl es el más veloz de los siete mares y que no podría atraparme.

-¡Qué extraño! – exclamó el detective, confundido -. Tenía entendido que era implacable con los piratas. El terror de su gente, capitán.

-Aye – rió Jack burlonamente -. Más que terror causa risa, y lo de implacable, con dos sablazos el tonto queda fuera de combate.

Cuan largo era, Sherlock se estiró incómodamente. Jack notó que no le caían bien las bromas hacia su ancestro y calló, cubriéndose la boca. Después de todo, el detective se veía tan remilgado y frío como su antepasado y esto le provocó más risa.

-Aquí están las cartas – invitó el pirata, bebiendo un sorbo.

Sherlock se acercó a la mesa y observó los mapas antiguos con los lugares nombrados con rótulos que ya no existían, y recordó una visita al Museo de Navegación con John. Su esposo había sido fanático de la cartografía antigua, precisamente del siglo XVIII, y le había confesado una vez que de tener suficiente dinero, gastaría su fortuna en adquirir mapas de ese tiempo.

Jack le marcó un sitio en el medio del océano Atlántico, a la altura de las costas africanas, que en esa época, según marcaba el mapa, comprendían el Reino de Ashanti, que tuvo su apogeo durante el siglo XVIII en el territorio actual de Ghana.

-¿Qué hay por allí para ingresar a Arda? ¿Algún túnel mágico, algún portal de los duendes? – preguntó el detective con sarcasmo.

-Un remolino gigante que engullirá al barco hasta las profundidades del océano – respondió el pirata -. Es la única forma de entrar y salir de Arda. Eso si no nos atrapa antes algún monstruo marino, o nos cantan las sirenas, o nos caza algún barquito mandado por tu loable ancestro.

Sherlock dio un respingo.

-Pero no te asustes – sonrió Jack, divertido, y le palmeó el hombro -. Este barco, conmigo al frente, perdón, con el Capitán William Turner Sparrow y yo al frente, vencerá cualquier obstáculo.

-No tengo miedo, capitán – declaró el detective, fríamente, y con delicadeza se quitó la mano del pirata de su traje elegante.

····················································································

-¡Por las malditas sirenas que no vas a creer lo que descubrí, cachorro! – exclamó Jack, arrastrando a su matelot hacia la cabina.

Will se zamarreó para soltarse pero su esposo recién lo liberó después de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿A qué no adivinas quiénes son los tatarabuelos paternos de cierto huésped estirado que tenemos a bordo?

Will se encogió de hombros.

-Norrington y Elizabeth – soltó Jack con tono de intriga -. Acaba de confesármelo. Ahora sabemos que la petulancia y frialdad no le vienen solamente por el clima inglés. Ese par de pusilánimes tuvieron cinco hijas y éste desciende directo de la cuarta o la quinta.

A Will se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Al fin lo entiendo – suspiró -. ¿Te das cuenta, Jack? John desciende de mi hermano y Sherlock Holmes de Norrington y de Elizabeth. El hijo de ambos, John William, lleva la sangre de nosotros tres: de Norrington, de Elizabeth y de mí. ¡Por eso la Dama Blanca insistió en que buscáramos nosotros al niño!

-Ajá, ya deduces como nuestro invitado – observó Jack con sarcasmo -. Pero yo no pinto un cuarto en este asunto y la bruja también me arrastró a buscarlo.

Will frunció el ceño.

-Faltas tú. Pero entonces, ¿qué quieren con ellos? ¿Por qué Galadriel nos llamó para que los busquemos? Primero a John y tres años después a su esposo y a su hijo.

-Esa Galadriel está loca de tanto brillar, cachorro – suspiró Jack con fastidio -. Esta familia de detectives no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y esa damita elfa me está cansando. Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos descendientes y nos obligan a traer a uno y al otro como si el Pearl fuera un crucero.

Will se alegró.

-¿Y si John Watson Holmes descendiera en realidad de nosotros, Jack? ¿Qué tal si su antepasado fuera un hijo nuestro? – se acarició el vientre -. Tal vez, más adelante, yo consiga concebir y. . .

-No – cortó Jack de tajo. El asunto les dolía demasiado a los dos para sacarlo a flote. Vio la carita desolada de su cachorro y le tomó las manos con ternura -. Will, mi ángel, no te ilusiones. Tenemos nuestro Pearl, tenemos nuestros tesoros y lo más importante, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Aunque poseas el don y no concibas, tenemos nuestro amor para ser felices.

Will se mordió el labio, ahogando un suspiro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran y no quería que Jack lo viera llorar. Los dos sufrían demasiado por su infertilidad. Observó a través de la ventanita para desviar la mirada de la de su esposo y encontró que Sherlock caminaba solitario por la cubierta.

-Jack, mira.

El pirata volteó y vio a su huésped deteniéndose en la baranda, en el sitio exacto donde podía contemplar la luna. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y aunque no podían notar su cara, vieron que estaba encorvado.

-Está triste – murmuró Will -. Tal vez esté pensando en su esposo.

-Nee – Jack sacudió la mano con descreimiento -. Ese petulante sólo piensa en sí mismo.

-¡Jack! – amonestó -. Sabes que no es cierto. Viste su cara cuando le entregamos la carta y el anillo. Y a pesar de lo remilgado que es, aceptó embarcarse con nosotros para encontrarlo. Lo ama, Jack.

-Conmovedor – se mofó el pirata entre dientes.

-Deberías hablarle.

-¿Qué? – se escandalizó.

Will suspiró.

-Deberías salir a hablarle. Hablo en serio, Jack. Míralo, no parece tener amigos, y si los tiene, están lejos, en su época. Necesita platicar con alguien. Sal a conversar con él, Jack.

-Cachorro – amonestó el capitán, alzando el dedo admonitorio -. De todas tus ideas, y me refiero a las más estúpidas que has tenido, ésta se lleva las palmas.

Will sonrió con picardía y, seductor, le pasó el dedo por el hombro.

-Esta noche hay luna llena – murmuró roncamente -. Según Galadriel nos explicó la última vez, es mi ciclo para concebir. Si sales y platicar con nuestro invitado, no más de quince minutos, te prometo que intentaremos de engendrar un Sparrow Turner todas las veces que quieras.

A Jack se le iluminaron los ojos como luceros de obsidiana.

-¿Quince minutos? ¿Sólo debo platicar con ese engreído quince minutos y te tendré toda la noche?

-Como si alguna vez me hubiera negado – rió Will.

-Es cierto – se dio golpecitos en la barbilla y sonrió con astucia -. Aunque sé que puedo tenerte, platicando o no con él.

-Jack. . .

El pirata volteó y abrazó la fina cintura de su matelot con ambos brazos.

-Saldré a platicar con él – le besó la boca -. Sólo porque me lo pides tú.

-Jack, no te hagas el romántico porque sé que te gusta jugar así. Yo me tomo en serio lo que dices y. . . – divertido, Jack lo silenció con un beso más fuerte.

-Trato hecho, cachorro – decidió, liberándolo -. Saldré a consolar a este huésped, mientras tú te preparas.

Will sonrió. Con promesas o sin ellas, su Jack lo obedecía siempre.

······························································

-Bonita luna, compañero.

Sherlock no volteó hacia el pirata y permaneció impávido, con las manos en los bolsillos, acariciando la carta y el anillo guardados en uno de ellos.

Jack rodó los ojos y giró en dirección a la cabina con una mirada admonitoria hacia su esposo. Sólo su cachorro podía creer que él llegaría a consolar a alguien.

Desde la ventana, Will le hizo una seña para que continuara hablando.

A pesar de lo locuaz que era cuando quería conseguir algo, Jack no supo qué decir. Era un maestro en el arte de manipular, embaucar, hacer travesuras (bueno, algunas de sus fechorías no podían definirse como meras "travesuras"), pero frente a un hombre herido por la pérdida de su pareja, Jack Sparrow Turner se quedaba sin palabras. Él mismo sabía que no soportaría perder a Will. Imaginó el infierno que Sherlock debía haber pasado y se conmovió.

-Una noche como ésta, William y yo buscamos a John Watson – comentó, mirando las estrellas.

Sherlock no se mostró de acuerdo. Recordaba nítidamente la noche que John partió y había sido una nublada, sin estrellas, y fría, con una lluvia intermitente.

-Nunca olvidaré cuando se despidió de ti – continuó el pirata suavemente -. Te besó y te murmuró que te amaba y que no tardaría en reencontrarse contigo.

El detective dio un respingo. El beso, el "te amo" y la promesa de reencontrarse pronto los recordaba como un sueño. El había estado durmiendo, agotado después de pasar días velando por su esposo, y había soñado que John se despedía de él. Minutos después abrió los ojos y se encontró con la desoladora noticia de que su alma había partido. Pero si había sido un sueño, ¿cómo ese pirata podía saberlo?

-Estuviste allí – murmuró.

-Por supuesto – replicó Jack y tomando confianza, se recargó en la baranda, pegadito a él -. John nos pidió que le diéramos tiempo para despedirse de ti. También conoció a tu hijo.

-¿A William? – exclamó el detective, sorprendido.

-Aye, a William como lo llamas. Él se despidió de los dos antes de marcharse, compañero. Sabía que los volvería a ver algún día, por eso no se fue triste sino esperanzado.

Sherlock apretó la carta en el bolsillo. Los ojos le titilaban y los labios le temblaban.

Jack volteó hacia la cabina y vio que su matelot había entrado. Sin saber qué decir, apoyó una mano enjoyada en el hombro del detective. Sherlock sentía que se quebraba. Sin embargo, puso todo su esfuerzo por controlarse. Si tantas veces se había controlado para no llorar en público, no iba a quebrarse frente a un pirata.

-Necesito estar solo – murmuró y se apartó bruscamente.

Jack se hizo a un lado.

Sherlock salió corriendo hacia el camarote donde estaba durmiendo su hijo. Al llegar, quiso apretar el interruptor pero enseguida recordó que en una goleta del siglo XVIII no podía haber luz eléctrica. Salió, consiguió una lámpara de aceite y volvió a entrar.

Will despertó y se refregó los ojitos.

-Papá. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sherlock se sentó a su lado.

-Muchas veces quisiste oír historias de tu papá y yo no podía contártelas.

-¿Mi papá John? – preguntó el niño, sentándose -. ¿Cómo eda?

Sherlock suspiró con una mirada soñadora.

-El hombre más apuesto que hubiera conocido. Claro que yo también soy muy apuesto – afirmó con soberbia y le sonrió -. Pero él, simplemente, era hermoso. Guapo, valiente, bondadoso, noble, generoso. Toda persona que conoció lo quiere. Tenía ese don de tocar a las personas y sacarles lo mejor de sí. A mí me abrió al mundo y – notó que Will lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba hablando más para sí que para un niño de tres años -. ¿Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos?

-¡Ti! – se alegró Will.

Sherlock hizo silencio, perdiéndose en aquel momento especial.

-Yo estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de una escuela, haciendo experimentos como los que suelo hacer en casa – y sonrió al recordar que por su hijo ya no realizaba experimentos peligrosos en el departamento, sólo aquellos que no terminasen en explosiones, o no hubiera que utilizar veneno o sustancias con mal olor -. Tu papá necesitaba un lugar para vivir y un amigo suyo que me conocía, el tío Mike para ser más precisos, le habló de mí. Cuando Mike entró con él, yo necesitaba un teléfono para enviar un mensaje y tu papá me prestó el suyo.

-¿No tenías teléfono, papá? – se asombró. Para él, el celular de su padre era como parte de su esencia.

-Lo tenía, pero yo estaba encerrado en el laboratorio y no tenía señal – Will frunció el ceño sin entender -. En pocas palabras, mi teléfono no funcionaba así que tu papá me prestó el suyo y así lo vi por primera vez. Me pareció una buena persona y que podíamos llegar a ser amigos. Lo invité a conocer el departamento y le gustó – interiormente Sherlock rió al recordar lo espantado que John se había quedado cuando comprobó su desorden -. Estábamos con la señora Hudson, cuando llegó el tío George y me ofreció un trabajo. Le pedí a tu papá que me acompañase y esa fue la primera vez que trabajamos juntos.

Will quedó callado, en profunda concentración. Después de tanto tiempo de esperar que su padre le hablase de su papá, tanta información junta lo mareó.

-¿Se casaron?

Sherlock rió.

-No, William. Nos casamos mucho tiempo después. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-¿A qué le gutaba jugad?

-Esa pregunta está difícil porque no lo conocí de niño pero me dijo una vez que era muy bueno con la patineta y que corría más rápido que sus amigos.

-¿Tenía lupa má-gi-ca?

-No lo creo, calaverita..

Will miró su lupa y recordó cuando observaba el retrato de John a través de ella y Sherlock le explicó que no podía volver del Cielo.

-¿Cuándo lo voy a ved?

Sherlock lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo pensaba que tu papá se había ido al Cielo pero parece que no fue así. Si todo resulta bien, lo volveremos a ver muy pronto.

-¡Ti! – gritó Will y loco de alegría, se colgó del cuello de su padre.

Sherlock lo apretó contra sí y lloró, de felicidad, por primera vez.

…..

N/A: Noticias para los fans de "El Señor de los Anillos". Así como Martin Freeman, alias John Watson, interpretará a Bilbo Baggins en "El Hobbit", se confirmó que Benedict Cumberbatch, alias Sherlock Holmes, interpretará al dragón Smaug y a ¡Sauron!

Así que prepárense para en diciembre del 2012, ver a nuestro apuesto Sherlock Holmes convertido en el Señor Oscuro de Mordor.

¡Cuento los días para ese estreno!

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

Besitos

Midhiel


	19. Chapter 19

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Diecinueve: Arda

Después de una existencia monótona, encontrarse sumergido en los preparativos de su boda constituyó para Mycroft un desgaste de sudor y nervios, que no pensaba afrontar. Por lo tanto, puso a Anthea, su asistente, a disposición de su prometida y de su madre para que no lo interrumpieran en sus asuntos, ya fueran gubernamentales o de índole doméstica, como la asistencia al Club Diógenes.

Esa mañana terminaba de comunicarse con el Primer Ministro para agradecerle, entre otras cosas, la réplica de la Catedral de Chartres, cuando Anthea entró escribiendo compulsivamente en su BlackBerry.

-Señor – sonó preocupada -. Hay noticias del 7221/SH-JW.

-El nivel tres de vigilancia de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson – tradujo su jefe y cruzó las piernas en su pose típica cuando algo lo perturbaba -. ¿Qué sucede?

-Según el último reporte, su hermano y su sobrino desaparecieron.

-¿Qué? – Mycroft palideció para recuperarse en un parpadeo -. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ayer por la mañana fueron vistos por última vez abordando una goleta del siglo XVIII en las playas del condado de Sussex – leyó la joven en su teléfono -. Después hubo un resplandor y la embarcación desapareció con sus tripulantes sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Una goleta del siglo XVIII? – se asombró -. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi hermano? ¿Visitando un museo en la playa?

Anthea depositó un sobre cerrado sobre el escritorio.

-El MI6 le envió estas imágenes, señor.

Mycroft rompió la envoltura y observó las fotos atentamente.

-¿Se trata de una broma? Lee el nombre del barco, Anthea. ¿"Black Pearl"? ¿Qué es esto? Parece salido de "La Isla del Tesoro".

La joven dejó el teléfono para obedecerle.

-Es la misma goleta que usaba el Capitán Jack Sparrow en "Piratas del Caribe".

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-"Piratas del Caribe" es una saga de aventuras, señor – explicó la muchacha y al ver la expresión extraviada de su jefe, sonrió inocentemente -. Películas de entretenimiento, señor. Pero no me haga caso. Debe ser una mera coincidencia.

Mycroft se levantó, indignado.

-No puede haber coincidencias. Las casualidades no existen, Anthea, sólo las causalidades. Aquí se trata de mi hermano, que no deja nada al azar – bufó -. Pensar que la pobre Mami creyó que al fin había madurado. Pronto. Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre esa "saga" - hizo un ademán despectivo -. No puedo creer que Sherlock se haya valido de una película para engañarme.

-Sí, señor.

-Puedes retirarte – autorizó Mycroft y volvió a sentarse.

-Gracias, señor – sonrió la joven.

-Eh, Anthea – recordó. La joven se detuvo en la puerta -. ¿Capitán Jack Sparrow, dijiste? Un ancestro mío, el almirante James Norrington, persiguió a un pirata con ese mismo nombre durante el siglo XVIII. Llama a mi abuela Francesca y solicítale permiso para buscar documentos en su casa de ese almirante.

-Sí, señor.

-Y más tarde llama a Athenea. Tenía contratiempos con los modelos de sus damas de honor. Quiero saber si el modisto solucionó el problema.

-Sí, señor.

-Puedes retirarte – le autorizó finalmente.

La muchacha asintió y abandonó el despacho.

Mycroft se levantó hacia su licorera para degustar un buen whiskey y calmar su furia. Su hermano menor había burlado los servicios de inteligencia británicos usando el barco de una saga de aventuras. ¿Cuál sería su próxima ocurrencia? ¿Contratar a James Bond?

···········································································

Así como lo hiciera con John, William Turner Sparrow se dedicó a instruir a Sherlock en las costumbres y creencias de Arda. Al principio, al detective le pareció fascinante la idea de que Ilúvatar hubiera concebido a los Valar por medio del pensamiento.

-Debe tener una mente brillante – opinó, acuclillado junto al joven pirata como solía hacerlo con John cuando examinaban un cadáver en el suelo -. Un cerebro privilegiado. Sería un placer platicar con él.

Sentado a su lado, William le explicó que por tratarse de la mayor deidad aquello era imposible, a menos que rezara y después de que el detective hubiera rodado los ojos con su expresión de "entonces, no me interesa", continuó explicándole la historia. Sherlock lo escuchó tratando de no interrumpirlo. El asunto de la Música de los Ainur le pareció aburrido. Por lo tanto, el capitán optó por saltearse unos cuantos capítulos y fue directo a la creación de los Anillos de Poder.

-A ver si entendí – interrumpió Sherlock con las manos juntas debajo del mentón -. Sauron engañó a todos, incluidos elfos inteligentes, reyes, enanos y demás criaturas mágicas. Consiguió que el mejor orfebre le fabricase los Anillos de Poder y en secreto fabricó él uno para controlar a los demás. ¡Maravilloso! Ese Maiar era un genio.

-¿Perdón? – se horrorizó William.

-La inteligencia y la astucia de Sauron son envidiables. Una mente brillante rodeada de mediocres a los que supo manipular. Interesante. Me hubiera gustado tratar con él.

William juntó aire.

-Sherlock. Sauron fue el enemigo de los Pueblos Libres, el sembrador de miseria en Arda. El causante de miles de muertes, llevó a la perdición a mi gente. Pobló con su sombra maligna al reino de mi Adar y por si eso te suena a poco, gracias a su hechizo oscuro, yo terminé viajando a la Tierra y me separé de mi verdadera familia.

-¡Oh! No lo sabía – se diculpó -. Lo siento. Aunque tienes que reconocer que gracias a ese viaje hoy Jack está contigo.

-Eso es cierto – congenió el joven con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se levantó y miró hacia los costados.

-Hablando de Jack, ¿dónde se habrá metido? Le prometió a mi hijo que le enseñaría la cabina de mando.

-No tengo idea – reconoció William, poniéndose de pie.

De repente, un ruido estremecedor hizo vibrar el barco desde la proa a la popa. El pirata reconoció el sonido y palideció.

-El Kraken – murmuró.

-¿El Kraken? – preguntó Sherlock, confundido -. ¿Qué es el Kraken?

-Un monstruo de la mitología escandinava – explicó William y se puso en marcha para buscar a Jack y preparar a la tripulación. Sherlock lo siguió -. Es un calamar gigante que se engulle barcos como si fueran bocadillos. Lo controla el Capitán del Holandés Errante.

-¿El barco fantasma? – inquirió el detective, recordando lo que Mycroft le había contado.

-Así es – contestó el pirata. Se detuvo y giró sobre sí mismo -. ¿Dónde está Jack?

-El Holandés es capitaneado por el pulposo Davy Jones, compañero – informó el capitán Sparrow con voz pastosa -. Un sujeto con cara de pulpo y cerebro de un caracol. . . ¡Ah, perdón! – carraspeó -. Los caracoles tienen un mínimo de inteligencia.

William y Sherlock encontraron a Jack recargado en la pared de la cabina, bebiéndose las últimas gotas de ron de una botella. Estaba claramente borracho.

-¡Jack! – amonestó su matelot -. ¿Qué te dije de beber mientras viajamos hacia Arda? ¡Hay un niño de tres años a bordo!

-Un encanto tu crío, Sher – hipó el capitán. Arrojó la botella y giró sobre los talones -. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se suponía que hoy tenía que enseñarle el timón. ¡Ah! – alzó el dedo -. Debe seguir durmiendo la siesta.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? – regañó Sherlock, furioso -. Esa criatura marina, el Kraken, se nos viene encima y estás ebrio.

-¿El Kraken? – eructó Jack y como por arte de magia, su ebriedad desapareció -. ¿El Kraken viene hacia aquí? Hay que detenerlo. ¡Va a engullirse a nuestra niña! Hay que sacarla de aquí.

-No nos dará el tiempo – respondió William, mientras intentaba llegar mentalmente a un plan.

Su matelot miró a los costados. Otro ruido más estridente aún sonó y esta vez el Pearl vibró hasta la punta del mástil.

-Está demasiado cerca – exclamó Jack -. Tengo que sacarla de aquí. Encárgate con este sabiendo de preparar a la tripulación, cachorro. Yo me haré cargo del timón de nuestra hija.

-Ni siquiera estás en condiciones de pilotear un barco – observó el detective desdeñoso.

El capitán se puso lívido y le apuntó con el dedo.

-Yo soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow Turner. Puedo pilotear este barco y cualquier baratija que flote en el mar, ¿savvy? Mientras que tú, Sherlock Holmes, no eres más que puro cerebrito.

-¡Cerebro! – el detective se golpeó las sienes mientras se le alumbraban los ojos -. ¡Eso es! William – se volvió hacia el pirata -. ¿Cuánta pólvora hay en el barco?

-Créeme, Sherlock, que miles de barcos han intentado destruir al Kraken con cañonazos y pólvora sin resultado. Es indestructible.

-No – Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y enfiló derechito hacia la bodega -. No supieron apuntar. Seguro que para librarse le atacaron los tentáculos. ¡Idiotas! – y siguió caminando y hablando solo -. ¿Dónde está la pólvora? ¿Dónde hay combustible? ¿Con qué podría encenderla?

Jack y William se miraron.

-¿De qué hablas, Sherlock? – preguntó Sparrow.

El detective volteó a los pies de la escalera para mirarlos.

-¡El cerebro, Jack! Los calamares son puro cerebro. Les das en cualquier parte, evitando los tentáculos, y los matas – sin terminar la frase, bajó corriendo y desapareció de la vista de los piratas.

-Vaya – murmuró Jack anonadado -. Cuando John decía que su marido sabía razonar no estaba exagerando.

-Bajaré a ayudarlo – decidió William.

De repente, les llegó el grito entusiasmado de Sherlock.

-¡Ron! ¡Claro! ¡El combustible perfecto!

-Cachorro – rumió el Capitán Sparrow -. Aleja a ese nieto de Norrington y Elizabeth de mi ron, o John Watson Holmes terminará elfo y viudo.

··············································································

William corrió escaleras abajo al tiempo que otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior, anunciaba que el Kraken estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Nos queda poco tiempo – observó William, mientras que con la ayuda de otros piratas ataban los barriles de pólvora sobre una catapulta en la cubierta.

Sherlock miró su reloj.

-Cinco minutos. Ya hay que rociar los barriles con el ron para que enciendan.

Los piratas se miraron preocupados, pero como cualquier pérdida era mejor que convertirse en el almuerzo del Kraken, rompieron las botellas contra los barriles.

Jack se acercó.

-Tú serás el timonel ahora, cachorro – se volvió hacia Sherlock -. Quiero ver qué planeas, cerebrito. Y te advierto, un solo rasguño a mi hija y le enviarás mis saludos a los peces, ¿savvy?

Sherlock le sonrió burlonamente, en tanto William corría a apersonarse junto al timón. Los hombres terminaron de bañar los barriles con ron. Jack frunció la cara con un gesto de dolor al ver su ron desperdiciado, pero como los demás, entendía lo que estaba en juego.

El detective miró las manecillas de su reloj.

-Veinte – comenzó a contar -, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete. . .

Una vibración a metros del barco produjo una ola gigante. Los piratas se pusieron en alerta.

-Quince, catorce – siguió contando Sherlock sin distraerse -. Trece, doce. . .

La ola creció y creció hasta formar una columna líquida de dieciocho metros junto al Pearl.

-Diez, nueve, ocho. . .

El agua se escurrió como un torrente y ante los ojos de los capitanes Sparrow-Turner y su tripulación se descubrió el temible Kraken.

-Tres, dos, uno. . . ¡Ahora! – ordenó Sherlock.

Pintel cortó las sogas de la catapulta y los diez barriles unidos impactaron directo en la frente del calamar. El detective observó al monstruo, que le provocó nauseas. Era el ser más horrible, repugnante y estremecedor que hubiera visto.

-Bien, compañero. ¿Y ahora qué? – demandó Jack, impaciente -. Espero que tu plan no haya sido emborracharlo con mi ron.

-Hay que apuntarle a la cabeza para encender la pólvora – ordenó Sherlock -. Por la distancia y tomando el cuenta que en esta época la velocidad e impulso de las balas se medía de acuerdo con . . .

Un disparo a su derecha lo calló y la frente del monstruo comenzó a arder como una antorcha gigante.

-¿Algo así, Sherlock? – preguntó Jack, soplando el caño humeante de su pistola.

-Buen tiro – murmuró el detective asombrado.

El Kraken rugió como veinte leones juntos y se estremeció de un lado y del otro, provocando un oleaje feroz.

-¡Sácanos de aquí, cachorro! – gritó Jack y todos notaron un remolino gigante que comenzaba a formarse en la superficie del mar.

Con la misma destreza de su matelot, William maniobró el Pearl y lo alejó del embudo. Las olas golpearon el casco violentamente y bañaron la cubierta. Jack empujó a Sherlock contra el mástil y ubicándose a sus espaldas, pasó una soga alrededor de los dos y la anudó en la vara. Sherlock sintió el agua fría y salada golpeándole en el rostro.

William continuó piloteando el barco y al cabo de un cuarto de hora, el peligro pasó.

La tripulación empezó a respirar aliviada y exhausta.

-¡No canten victoria! – ordenó Jack, mientras sus dedos enjoyados desataban el nudo -. Se trata del Kraken y diez barriles son para él un pellizco.

Al sentirse liberado, Sherlock se sacudió el traje.

-No lo creo, capitán – disintió -. La explosión fue en el cerebro. Quizás no muera, pero ese calamar está bien herido y no saldrá a la superficie por un buen rato.

-See, see, claro, sabiendo – respondió Jack con un gesto de autosuficiencia -. Ahora eres un experto en monstruos marinos.

El detective se ofendió. ¿Lo estaba llamando ignorante?

-¡Capitán! – exclamó Ragetti, observando el mar -. ¡Todo sigue tranquilo!

-¡Sigan vigilando! – respondió Sparrow Turner y dejando atrás a Sherlock, corrió hacia su matelot.

-Buen trabajo, cachorro.

William le entregó el timón.

-Creo que el trabajo fue de un invitado que hasta hace poco no te caía muy bien – observó el joven, alzando una ceja.

Jack rodó los ojos. ¡Malditas sirenas! Efectivamente Sherlock Holmes les había salvado el pellejo.

··································································

Sherlock corrió a la cabina donde había dejado a Will. Según Jack era el sitio más seguro y sólo si se hundía el barco, podía tornarse peligroso. El detective esperaba encontrarlo llorando, asustado, descompuesto y listo para recibir su consuelo. Pero grande fue sorpresa cuando lo vio dormido sobre la manta que William le había preparado. El niño había estado ajeno al ajetreo, a los gritos y al peligro.

Su padre se inclinó y le besó los rulos dorados sin despertarlo.

-Sherlock – le chistó Jack a sus espaldas -. Ven conmigo.

El detective volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El pirata estaba recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la miradita taimada que tan mal le caía a Sherlock.

-Eso que hiciste allá afuera fue – hizo un mohín -. . . fue impresionante. Ya John nos había comentado de tu cerebro, compañero, pero eres increíble. Para celebrar semejante despliegue de inteligencia y aunque hoy no sea martes, te invitaré algunos tragos. Aunque – alzó el dedo -. Tomando a consideración lo que le hiciste a media provisión de mi ron, antes debería darte latigazos.

-Yo no bebo – contestó Sherlock con indiferencia.

Jack no pudo sentirse más complacido.

-En ese caso, tú brindas y yo beberé por los dos – le pasó el brazo por el cuello. El detective se sacudió para quitárselo de encima pero el pirata lo abrazó con más fuerza -. Tú y yo iremos a mi bodega a beber mi ron. Celebraré por los dos, me emborracharé en tu nombre y todos felices, ¿savvy?

-Yo no bebo, capitán Sparrow Turner – repitió Sherlock con firmeza y de un sacudón, se lo quitó de encima.

Jack se acarició las trencitas de la barba y su mentecita taimada ideó un plan. Sherlock era un excelente manipulador pero el capitán Sparrow era el rey de los manipuladores.

-Hace tres años, un día como éste, John ayudó a traer al mundo al heredero de Gondor. Todo el mundo festejó y el rey Aragorn lo nombró Sanador de la Corte. John se puso triste al ver al bebé porque los recordó a tu crío y a ti, así que yo me lo llevé a la bodega del castillo y juntos nos emborrachamos hasta decir basta. No recuerdo quiénes nos sacaron de allí pero no desperté hasta bien entrada la noche.

Sherlock quedó de una pieza. John se había emborrachado en un par de ocasiones, o mejor dicho había quedado picado después de salir con ex compañeros de la milicia. Sin embargo, jamás había perdido la compostura, o había llegado a Baker Street hecho una piltrafa humana. Sabía porque él mismo se lo había confesado, que antes que Harry le regalara el teléfono, John había perdido el suyo después de una noche de juerga, pero desde que se arreglaran, Sherlock nunca lo había visto beber más de una lata de cerveza.

Además, una cosa era salir de parranda con soldados y otra embriagarse en compañía de un personaje como Jack Sparrow.

-No seas quisquilloso, Sher – insistió el pirata -. Una botella para ti y otra para mí. Cuando termine la mía, tú me pasarás la tuya y cuando termine la tuya, si el cachorro no nos descubre todavía, me pasarás otra más, ¿savvy?

Sherlock sonrió y sin darse cuenta, dibujó en su anguloso rostro la misma expresión taimada del pirata.

-Así que tu matelot no aprueba que bebas.

-No aprueba muchas cosas que hago, pero como me ama, me tolera muchas cosas más. Verás, Sherlock – y volvió a abrazarlo confianzudamente -. Estar juntos no fue fácil ni para él ni para mí, ¿savvy? Muchos se opusieron a que nos unamos y muchos nos arrojamos redes para que nos enredemos. Tu tatarabuela, la Swann, hizo de todo para cazar a mi cachorro y su maridito, tu Norrie, hizo de todo para cazarme a mí. Así que lo de la tolerancia es algo con lo que Will y yo nos entendemos.

Sherlock se relajó. Si había alguien que entendía lo que era lidiar con indeseables separa parejas era él. Él y John. Volteó hacia su hijito que dormía ajeno a todo.

-Deja que lleve a mi hijo a nuestro camarote y bajaremos a tu bodega.

Jack le sonrió astuto. Al fin, el capitán Sparrow Turner y Sherlock Holmes se habían entendido.

Ya era de noche cuando bajaron a la bodega. Sherlock inclinó la botella y la balanceó de un lado y del otro para estudiar el líquido ámbar. Luego miró hacia las apiladas, mientras que Jack seleccionaba una para él.

-De whiskey ni hablar, ¿cierto, capitán? – se mofó.

-El whiskey es para los cobardes – hipó el pirata y se bebió un sorbo. Sujetándose se sentó en el suelo y Sherlock hizo otro tanto ágilmente.

-Cuéntame las peripecias que William y tú debieron pasar para estar juntos.

-¿Peri qué?

-Las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos – explicó Sherlock.

-Antes bébete un sorbo, compañero.

El detective descorchó la botella sin beberla. Jack pensó que era mejor para él porque tendría más ron y después de echarse otro trago comenzó, ya con la voz pastosa.

-El cachorro y yo nos enamoramos en Tortuga, una isla pirata, toooda llena de piratas. Piratas por aquí, piratas por allá. Con mucho ron, ¡ríos de ron! Mucho ron, diversión y piratas.

-Me voy haciendo una idea – murmuró Sherlock e imaginó un sitio detestable, al que no entraría sin antes bañarse con antisépticos.

-Íbamos a reclutar una tripulación para salvar a tu antepasada y recuperar este barco – continuó Jack y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en los recuerdos -. A la salida de una taberna, nos besamos por primera vez. Bah, yo lo besé y al cachorro le gustó. Antes de que llegáramos a la Isla Muerta, donde pensaban sacrificar a tu abuelita, William dejó de amarla. A decir verdad, dudo que alguna vez haya estado enamorado. Ellos eran muy amigos y quizás confundió amistad con amor. ¡Vaya la Calypso a saber! Luego apareció tu antepasado Norrie y honrando los servicios que yo le había prestado, me recompensó condenándome a la horca. William me salvó, yo huí, y le dejó en claro a Elizabeth que ya no quería nada con ella. ¡El escándalo que armó la muchacha! Disfrazado, yo regresé meses más tarde y me llevé a mi cachorro, y ella, por despecho, se casó con James Norrington.

-Interesante – comentó Sherlock y sin pensarlo, bebió un sorbo. Un río ardiente y picante fluyó por su garganta hasta su estómago. Tosió y Jack le dio unas palmaditas por la espalda.

-Ya, Sher. La primera vez quema pero después pasa.

-Estoy bien – carraspeó el detective y para demostrarlo bebió más. Ahora se mareó. Sintió que todo se balanceaba. Parpadeó y tardó un tiempo en recuperarse -. Sigue contando.

-Bueno, no hay mucho más que agregar – dijo el pirata con falsa modestia -. Para darle el gusto a su mujer, Norrington marcó al Pearl como el barco número uno y nos persiguió por todo el mundo, y cuando dijo todo el mundo, me refiero a todo el mundo, Sher. Pasamos por muchas aventuras. Con decirte que una vez que tuvimos que atracar en una isla para escondernos de Norrington, una tribu de caníbales nos secuestraron a Gibbs y a mí y el cachorro nos salvó antes de que nos hicieran cena. Usó su ingenio con un plan que te hubiera dejado boquiabierto.

-Interesante – volvió a responder Sherlock en un tono que quería decir "aburrido". El ron le estaba subiendo a su cerebro dotado y comenzaba a perder el control del cuerpo. Sin saber por qué, bebió más. Y más y más. . .

Jack seguía contando aventuras a cuál más disparatada. Hablaba de sirenas que intentaron seducirlo, de monstruos y de oficiales que con Norrie, trataron de capturarlos. Mencionó que en un par de ocasiones se cruzaron con Elizabeth y que ella le reclamó a Will el haberla abandonado por un pirata. A Sherlock le costaba cada vez más seguirle el hilo. Sin darse cuenta terminó su botella y Jack le puso otra en la mano, mientras narraba sin cansarse:

-Entonces, al llegar a Shipwreck Cove, le propuse al cachorro que nos casáramos. Total, papá es el Guardián del Código Pirata, y el autorizado para esta clase de eventos.

-¿Tu padre también es un pirata? – a duras penas elaboró Sherlock la pregunta.

-Aye. De tal palo, tal astilla. ¿Qué era el tuyo? ¿Detective, también?

-Era químico – hipó el detective orgulloso y con la voz tan pastosa como la del pirata -. Publicó varios trabajos de investigación en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Yo le heredé el gusto por los experimentos. . . Había montado un laboratorio cerca de la cocina y ahí se encerraba la mayor parte del día. . . A raíz de las explosiones y el mal olor, Mami lo obligó a sellar la entrada. Yo tendría unos siete años cuando una tarde, jugando con mi hermano, me escondí allí. Él estaba trabajando con mucha concentración. . . Recuerdo el tubo cambiando de color. . . Quedé fascinado y desde ese día me enamoré de la química. . .

-Interesante – repitió Jack su expresión -. Voy a buscar una botella para mí y tengo que levantarme para traerte otra. . .

Con mucho esfuerzo, el pirata se puso de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y azotó el suelo.

Sherlock rió como si se tratara de la cosa más hilarante. Jack rió también y comenzó a revolcarse de un lado y del otro como carril sin hilo. El detective se hizo un ovillo en medio de las carcajadas.

-Ahora trata de levantarte tú, Sher – invitó el pirata.

Sherlock juntó aire y ahogando la risa, se apoyó en unos barriles. Se irguió pero no pudo sostenerse más de cinco segundos y cayó de espaldas.

Jack rió con más ganas. Sherlock soltó un ronquido y perdió el conocimiento.

·························································

Varias horas después, Sherlock despertó con una resaca de proporciones épicas. Cada pulgada del cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le pesaba como si tuviera una bola de billar encima del cuello.

Había pasado una noche de terror. Conservaba fragmentos de sueños oscuros, más migraña, imágenes vaporosas del Kraken hundiéndose, más migraña, de Jack alentándolo a beber ron, más migraña. . .

Maldito Jack Sparrow. Él había sido el culpable.

Sujetándose en los barriles se levantó como pudo. Parpadeó. ¡Maldición! No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía la cabeza a un paso de estallarle. Se frotó la frente. No podía razonar, ni siquiera concebir una idea. Cuando lo hiciera, las torturas que concebiría contra ese Capitán-bebedor-compulsivo-Jack-Sparrow harían historia.

A duras penas consiguió abrir los ojos y notó que afortunadamente no había mucha luz. Claro. Jack lo había abandonado en la bodega.

Balanceándose y aferrándose a lo que podía, enfiló hacia la escalera. Le costaba enfocar la mirada y cómo lo logró nunca lo supo, pero consiguió subir los escalones.

Salió a cubierta donde el sol le pegó de lleno y lo encegueció.

-¡Sherlock! – oyó que William Turner Sparrow se le acercaba. A su lado, caminaba Gibbs -. Aquí estás. Jack despertó hace media hora pero no podía recordar dónde te había dejado. Supuse que habrías quedado en la bodega.

-Excelente deducción – gruñó el detective -. ¡Por favor! ¿No tienen nada para la resaca en este barco?

-Tenemos un caldo – informó el joven capitán y con un gesto, le indicó a Gibbs que fuera a prepararlo.

-Detesto la comida de este barco pero juro que beberé lo que sea – gimió Sherlock.

La migraña no le daba paz. Quiso recostarse contra la baranda y William lo ayudó. Ya sentado, bajó la cabeza y la sostuvo con ambas manos. El dolor le era insoportable.

-Supongo que no bebes mucho – observó William.

-La segunda deducción valiosa que haces ¿en cuánto tiempo? diez minutos – espetó el detective.

El joven capitán rodó los ojos. Sabía de sobrada experiencia que la gente no se despertaba de buen ánimo después de una resaca. Así como Jack despertaba con las exigencias y caprichos de un niño, Sherlock lo hacía con un humor ácido intolerable.

-Hace pocas horas atravesamos el portal y ahora estamos en Arda – comunicó William -. Estamos navegando sobre las aguas del Anduin y llegaremos a Osgiliath para la tarde.

Con la migraña y los sentidos alterados, a Sherlock le costó procesar la información, pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse. William lo ayudó y sujetó de los brazos. El detective observó en derredor. Estaba navegando en un río y contempló en las orillas los montes esmeralda y las montañas nevadas, arriba el cielo limpio y un sol suave y reconfortante. ¿Esto era Arda? ¿Aquí habían traído a John cuando él lo dio por muerto?

-Bienvenido a Arda, Sherlock Holmes – sonrió William -. Éste es el mundo en el que nací, ésta es la tierra de mis ancestros y de tu esposo.

El detective quedó sin palabras como pocas veces. El lugar era acogedor, imponente y majestuoso. Parecía el hogar de reyes y dioses.

No existía en la Tierra un lugar así. Finalmente Sherlock Holmes Watson había llegado a Arda.

…


	20. Chapter 20

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

_Mientras escribía la escena de Sherlock y Will en la taberna, llegué hasta la parte donde Will le pregunta cómo era su papá John y quedé bloqueada. Tenía el resto del capítulo ya escrito, pero me faltaba esa escena. Gracias a los Valar, mi amiga PrinceLegolas escribió lo que seguía y la concluyó. Así que el mérito de la plática entre Sherlock y su hijo es puro y exclusivo de ella. Sin su ayuda, esa escena no se hubiera terminado. Además, este fic está dedicado a ella. _

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Veinte: El Pergamino

Por la tarde, el Pearl atracó en el puerto de Osgiliath. Sherlock observó la ciudad de granito con fascinación en tanto su hijito lo hacía aprensivo y curioso a la vez.

Osgiliath era una ciudad atravesada por el Anduin. Tenía edificios altos y calles espaciadas, pobladas de mercaderes, que exponían los productos que traían en barcos desde tierras lejanas. Siguiendo a los piratas, Sherlock llevó a su hijo de la mano a través de las calles sin perderse detalle de la arquitectura ni de la gente.

El niño observaba todo fascinado, pero se sentía inseguro entre tanta gente extraña y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su padre.

Como cuando acompañaran a John, los capitanes dejaron el Pearl anclado en el puerto y fueron a comprar caballos para el viaje hacia Minas Tirith. Consiguieron corceles de Rohan, los mejores de Arda, a un precio razonable. Eran criaturas más altas y robustas que el resto de su especie. Tenían el cabello resplandeciente y una postura grácil, que los convertía en caballos de reyes.

Will no había conocido muchos caballos de carne y hueso en su corta existencia y estos especímenes lo dejaron con la boquita abierta en forma de "o". Inmediatamente sacó su "lupa mágica".

Jack se le acercó riendo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi lupa má-gi-ca – se la enseñó -. Lo que veo se hace más gande.

El pirata tomó el artilugio y observó a través de la lente. Al ver los caballos agrandados, dio un respingo que por poco le quitó el sombrero.

-¡Esto sí es magia, pequeño compañero! – exclamó Jack, encasquetándose el tricornio -. ¡Qué cosas raras hay en tu época! Se parece a un catalejo.

-Te dije que era má-gi-ca – afirmó el niño.

Jack se acarició las trencitas de la barba con su sonrisa taimada.

-¿Quieres conocer magia de la buena, Will? Mira – sacó una moneda de cobre de su bolsillo -. Esta moneda va a desaparecer y aparecerá en el lugar donde menos lo esperes.

Dicho esto, la hizo danzar entre sus dedos y cuando Will menos lo esperaba, se esfumó.

-¡No etá! – exclamó.

-Espera – ordenó el pirata alzando el dedo. Llevó la mano hasta la oreja del pequeño y la moneda reapareció.

Will se frotó la oreja, asombradísimo.

-¡Es magia!

-Así es, compañerito – respondió Jack -. Toma. Conserva esta moneda y recuerda que tiene poderes.

-¡Papá! – exclamó Will, guardándosela en el bolsillo -. ¡Jack sabe magia!

-Ya veo – comentó Sherlock, que los había estado observando -. En otro tiempo me hubiera negado a que mi hijo fuera engañado, capitán. Pero después de observar lo que he observado en las últimas semanas, ya empiezo a creer también yo en hadas y duendes.

-Elfos – corrigió Jack taimadamente -. Aquí hay elfos, no duendes. El príncipe Legolas es uno de ellos y mi matelot, William, lo fue antes de regresar a la Tierra.

-Interesante – murmuró Sherlock en un tono que significaba "no me creo ni jota de lo que me estás diciendo". William ya le había hablado de los elfos pero el detective aún no se convencía de que existieran tales criaturas. Aunque por otra parte, si se había cruzado con el Kraken, bien podían existir seres brillantes de orejas picudas como el joven pirata los había descripto.

-Ya te llevarás la sorpresita, Sher – sonrió el pirata y para sus adentros imaginó la cara del "estirado" cuando encontrara a su propio esposo convertido en uno de esos seres.

El capitán William se les acercó trayendo un caballo blanco de las riendas.

-Ya estamos listos – informó y con la mano libre, le hizo a Will una caricia en el pelo -. Jack, tú súbete en el gris. Y tú, Sherlock, monta el negro con tu hijo.

-Yo quero ir con Jack – interrumpió el niñito -. Sabe magia.

El pirata miró al detective.

-Ve con Jack, William – autorizó Sherlock.

El capitán lo cargó en brazos y lo depositó en la montura. Will gritó de alegría y palmoteó.

-Aférrate bien, compañerito – ordenó el pirata y de un salto, montó a sus espaldas.

Su matelot los observó enternecido. ¿Qué dudas podía tener de que Jack sería un excelente padre algún día?

-¿Vamos? – invitó Sherlock, subiendo elegantemente al suyo.

William asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

Jack iba a la cabeza. De a ratos permitía a Will jalar las riendas y el niñito gritaba de entusiasmo. Montar era tan divertido como investigar a través de su lupa.

Sherlock y William se mantenían algunos pasos atrás. Para matar el tiempo comenzaron a platicar. El joven capitán consideró que era un momento oportuno para explicarle a Sherlock el ritual del pergamino y el detective se mostró interesado con la historia. Sin revelarle que John se había convertido en elfo, le informó que encerraba un ritual para que su esposo pudiera regresar a la Tierra con él.

Después permanecieron en silencio mientras se oían a la distancia las exclamaciones del alegre Will.

-¿Por qué John permanece en una torre, aislado de este mundo? – quiso saber Sherlock.

-Porque Mandos así lo dispuso – contestó William y al ver la expresión del detective de "¿Y quién se cree Mandos?" añadió -. La venida de John a este mundo fue un regalo de los Valar. Mandos le dio un cuerpo nuevo en virtud de su sangre élfica y lo confinó a la torre. John no pertenece a este mundo, sino al tuyo, Sherlock. Mandos decidió mantenerlo apartado de los habitantes de Arda para que pudiera regresar contigo.

-Entiendo – murmuró Sherlock, procesando la información -. ¿Dijiste que tiene sangre élfica?

-Así es – repuso el joven pirata -. John desciende de mi padre, el rey elfo Thranduil, a través de su hijo, mi hermano, el Príncipe Legolas de Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas está casado con Aragorn, el rey de Gondor, y por su lado John desciende de Isildur, el rey que le quitó el Anillo Único a Sauron. Como te habrás dado cuenta, los elfos pueden concebir como las mujeres en nuestro mundo. De allí le viene a John esa gracia: de su sangre élfica.

El detective quedó de una pieza, recordando los desplantes de su familia por la supuesta falta de prosapia de su esposo. Ahora acababa de enterarse de que John descendía de reyes y criaturas mágicas. Además de entender finalmente cómo habían llegado a engendrar a John William.

-Resumiendo – concluyó Sherlock -. Cuando John ayudó a traer al mundo al hijo del rey Aragorn, como me contó Jack, y se convirtió en héroe de la Corte, lo que hizo fue ayudar a nacer a su propio antepasado – se frotó la barbilla -. Interesante. Muy interesante.

William sonrió. Al fin había surgido una cuestión que llamara realmente la atención del apático detective.

································································

El Príncipe Legolas disfrutaba de la Naturaleza en el jardín real, mientras que Earnil correteaba de aquí para allá, trepaba los árboles y aspiraba el aroma de las flores. Su herencia élfica era muy fuerte. No sólo en el aspecto de sus orejitas picudas, la tez pálida y brillante y la esbeltez de su cuerpecito, sino en el carácter. Al igual que su Ada, adoraba los espacios abiertos y naturales, por lo tanto, el jardín real se había convertido en su patio de juegos.

Legolas terminó de leer la carta de Auril y la guardó en el bolsillo. Su hermano le contaba que por orden de Mandos, viajarían a traer a Sherlock Holmes.

-Al fin John será feliz – suspiró el elfo.

Aragorn llegó escapando de una reunión tediosa e innecesaria. En pocos minutos tendría que regresar pero aprovechó el tiempo para salir al jardín a encontrarse con su familia.

Apenas Earnil lo vio, bajó del árbol como ardillita y corrió a sus brazos. Su padre lo alzó y el niño se colgó de su brazo como un mono.

Típico elfito.

-Escapaste demasiado rápido – comentó Legolas, acercándosele.

Aragorn lo abrazó y besó efusivamente. Earnil aprovechó para colgarse al cuello de su Adar.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó el rey -. ¿Alguna aventura nueva de nuestra ardilla palaciega?

Earnil rió.

-Te extrañé demasiado – confesó el elfo.

Aragorn volvió a besarlo saboreándole la boca. Esta vez el apretón fue más fuerte y el niño se quejó. Por lo general, cuando sus padres se besaban, se ponían muy efusivos y olvidaban que él estaba en el medio.

-Lo siento, Earnil – se disculpó el rey entre risas.

-Auril me escribió – informó Legolas y sacó la carta -. Partieron en el "Black Pearl" a traer a Sherlock.

-Ya era hora – comentó Aragorn. Ya habían pasado tres años separados y a él le costaba separarse de su familia una semana cuando debía emprender algún viaje -. Hoy me ocurrió algo extraño. Más bien una insignificancia. Cuando me terminé de asear, fui a la mesa de cama a buscar la cadena con las tres llaves y no la encontré. Iba a dar el grito de alarma cuando vi que la había dejado en la antecámara, sobre una mesita.

-¿Qué extraño? – opinó Legolas, frunciendo el ceño, y maravillosamente se le formó el mismo hoyuelo que a John William cuando hacía ese gesto -. Los dos las dejamos siempre en nuestras respectivas mesas de cama. ¿Qué te habrá pasado para olvidarla allí?

-Eso me está preocupando – se rascó la cabeza -. Quizás mi Adar tenga razón al recomendarme que me tome algunos días de descanso. John una vez habló de eso. Lo llamó una enfermedad en su tierra. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Estrés – contestó el elfo, que tenía una memoria admirable -. Ya te lo he dicho, Aragorn – amonestó -. Estos últimos meses has trabajado demasiado.

Aragorn suspiró.

Earnil pidió a su Adar que lo bajara y corrió hacia un rosal. Legolas lo siguió con la mirada y se volvió hacia su esposo.

-Quizás puedas aprovechar la visita de mi hermano, Jack y Sherlock para descansar – opinó -. También tenemos que pensar en la recepción de Sherlock Holmes. John comentó que era una persona cerebral y escéptica. Nuestro mundo le parecerá extraño.

-Tienes razón. Aunque es difícil descansar cuando Jack Sparrow Turner nos visita. ¿Olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?

Legolas sonrió.

-Enseñarle a Earnil a esconderse no tiene nada de malo. Como si nuestro hijo ya no lo hubiera aprendido por sus propios medios.

-Lo que intentaba hacer era usar a nuestro hijo para que le encontrara el miruvor, Legolas – exclamó el rey disgustado.

-Jack sería incapaz de algo así – lo defendió el elfo.

-Claro. Como nunca ha manipulado a nadie en su vida. . .

-Nunca se atrevería a usar a un niño para conseguir algo.

Aragorn se encogió de hombros. Su hijo tenía los sentidos élficos desarrollados y Jack siempre buscaba ayuda para encontrar la bebida.

-Volveré a la reunión – se despidió - . Aunque mis ministros no tengan tus sentidos, ya habrán notado mi ausencia.

Legolas lo besó.

-Yo me ocuparé de la recepción de nuestros huéspedes.

-En cuanto al miruvor. . .

-Sé donde esconderlo – le sonrió el elfo con complicidad.

Mientras Aragorn se alejaba, Earnil llegó hasta Legolas con una rosa para obsequiarle. El elfito era travieso y juguetón, y sentía una devoción especial por su Adar. También tenía la virtud de ganarse los corazones a fuerza de cariño, incluido el del Capitán Sparrow Turner.

·········································

Por la noche, Jack decidió que pernotaran en una taberna muy parecida al "Pony Pisador". Apenas puso el pie adentro, Sherlock sintió la misma repugnancia que cuando visitó por primera vez el comedor comunitario del Pearl, y tras conseguir la habitación más alejada del bullicio para él y Will, ordenó que le subieran la cena y se encerró con su hijo.

Les sirvieron un caldo que no sabía mal, y carne asada de un animal que el detective dedujo de la familia de los cerdos. El niño bebió el caldo y comió un poco de la carne.

-Ya no etás tiste, papá – comentó inocentemente, mientras su padre le trozaba la carne.

-¿Qué dices, William?

-Que desde que sabemos que papá va a voved, no etás más tiste.

Sherlock se asombró.

-¿Antes me veías triste?

-Tí – asintió con la cabeza.

Sherlock quedó en shock. Al llevar tres años de duelo, ya su tristeza se le había hecho tan común que no la notaba. Sólo a John William le llamaba la atención. Se notaba que había heredado sus dotes para observar. Después de todo, era el hijo de Sherlock Holmes.

-Es cierto – afirmó -. Estoy muy feliz de que tu papá regrese con nosotros. Él nos extraña tanto como nosotros a él. Cuando estemos juntos, seremos al fin una familia completa – y calló para secarse las lágrimas porque se había emocionado.

-¿Cómo es papá? – quiso saber Will y frunció el ceño formando su hoyuelo.

Su padre notó complacido que por primera vez no se refería a John en pasado. John estaba vivo, se recordó por enésima vez.

El detective tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

- ¿Qué cómo es tu papá? – repitió poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y descansando la barbilla sobre las manos. Su mirada gris adquirió una expresión lejana –. Verás Will, tu papá no es un hombre muy alto, pero lo que le falta de estatura le sobra en nobleza. Tiene los ojos azules, es rubio . . .

- ¿Qué es rubio? – preguntó el niño, tomando su caldo.  
Sherlock rió suavecito.

- Quiere decir que tiene el cabello amarillo como el tuyo, en vez de oscuro como el mío – replicó acariciando los suaves rulitos de su hijo.

- Ah – el niño terminó su caldo con un ruidoso sorbo -. ¿Y qué más?

Sherlock se mordió el labio, tratando de que no se le quebrase la voz.

- Es . . . un ser maravilloso, Will. Él . . . siempre estuvo lleno de amor. Amor por sus semejantes, amor por su trabajo, amor por la Sra. Hudson . . . pero sobre todo, amor por ti y por mí.

- ¿Tambén es detetive? – preguntó el pequeño.

- No – Sherlock meneó la cabeza, sonriendo divertido –. Él es médico, como el Dr. Bellamy.

El niño frunció el ceño.

- No me guta el dotor Beamy . . .

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó su padre, sonriendo.

- Poque me pica – replicó el niño en tono indignado.

Sherlock rió.

- Te pone tus vacunas porque es necesario, Will – le acarició nuevamente la cabecita –. Te pone medicina para que estés sano y fuerte, y puedas correr y jugar.

- ¿Papá te ponía va-cu-nas? – balbuceó el niño, atorándose con la palabra.

Esta vez Sherlock rió con fuerza.

- Vacunas no, pero sí me hacía tomar medicina cuando me enfermaba, o me lastimaba en algún caso . . . a él le gustaba acompañarme a mi trabajo, y a veces me regañaba porque no tenía cuidado.

- Tú me regañas cuando no teno cuidado – le aseveró el niño.

Sherlock suspiró. Su hijo era tan observador e inteligente como él.

- Lo hago para que pongas atención y evitar que te lastimes – reconoció –. Y tu papá hacía lo mismo conmigo. Supongo que volverá a hacerlo cuando nos reunamos . . .

Will bostezó. Al ver que ya había terminado con su cena, Sherlock lo levantó en brazos.

- Suficiente. Es hora de que vayas a la cama, calaverita. Mañana seguiremos nuestro viaje con Jack y William y necesitas descansar.

- ¿En el caballo? – preguntó el niño, feliz.

- Sí, en el caballo – asintió su padre, metiéndolo en la más o menos rústica cama y arropándolo. Frunció el ceño. Las cobijas eran muy delgadas y hacía frío. No abrigarían bien al niño.

Con un suspiro, se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre el pequeño.

- Me gutan los caballos – balbuceó Will, ya medio-dormido.  
Sherlock sonrió.

- Tambén me gutan Jack y Will – el niño cerró los ojitos –. Son divertidos.

Su padre rodó los ojos.

- Divertidos, claro – murmuró entre dientes. El capitán Turner quizá. Pero el otro . . .

-Duerme bien, hijo – y le besó la frentecita.

Will no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Sherlock arrastró una silla junto al lecho y se disponía a sentarse a velar el sueño de su hijo cuando unos discretos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se apresuró a levantarse y abrir.

-Buenas noches Sherlock – era Will Turner Sparrow.

- Buenas noches William – asintió el detective -. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– La noche está fría – el joven pirata puso en manos del detective unas frazadas –. Son de la dotación del "Pearl". Jack las trajo pensando que mi pequeño homónimo tendría frío y me mandó a traerlas.

- Gracias – Sherlock tomó las frazadas, enarcando una ceja -. ¿Y él dónde está?

- En nuestro cuarto, bañándose – Will se encogió de hombros, divertido –. Lo creas o no, no soporta estar sucio y apenas tiene oportunidad, pide a gritos un baño.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. William tenía razón, no lo creía, aunque recordó que si se untaba las manos con aloe, no debía ser muy descuidado en el aseo personal. El joven capitán meneó la cabeza y rió para sí.

- Bien, ya me voy. Que pasen buenas noches.

- Buenas noches William y gracias – replicó Sherlock.

Will se marchó y Sherlock cerró la puerta. Yendo hasta su hijo, le quitó el abrigo y lo cubrió con las frazadas. Acto seguido, se envolvió él en la prenda y se echó en su silla, y meneó la cabeza, pensando que Jack Sparrow era un tunante insoportable, pero William y John probablemente tenían razón.

Jack Sparrow era un buen hombre.

···························································

Sherlock quedó admirado de la ciudad de Minas Tirith alzándose majestuosa y blanca sobre sus siete anillos. La Torre de Ecthelion resplandecía bajo los rayos de Anar y el detective se preguntó si así de elegante sería la torre donde estaba confinado su esposo.

Sentado delante de él, en la montura, Will abrió la boquita en forma de O.

-¿Ahí vive papá? – preguntó señalando la ciudadela blanca.

-No, calaverita – le susurró su padre al oído -. Pero sí viven las personas que nos ayudarán a buscarlo.

-¿Fata mucho para que venga?

-No tanto – sonrió Sherlock. El pequeño también había heredado su impaciencia.

Algunos pasos atrás, Jack y Will intercambiaron miradas.

-Jack – murmuró el joven pirata -. Con respecto al miruvor, no quiero problemas esta vez. Por favor, compórtate. Habrá dos niñitos de tres años en el castillo.

Jack gruñó algo incoherente.

-Hablo en serio, Jack.

-¿Qué sucede? – intervino Sherlock, desacelerando su caballo.

-Es una larga historia – respondió William, lanzándole una mirada severa a su esposo.

-No es tan larga – contestó Jack, indignado -. Aquí tienen una bebida, el miruvor, que el rey Elessar esconde cuando lo visitamos. Tengo que usar mis artes deductivas para encontrarla y . . . ¡Espera! – sonrió astutamente -. ¡Tú! ¡Sí! ¡Tú, Sherlock! Eres habilidoso con esto de la deducción y quizás podrías, ya que yo fui tan generoso en dejarte vivir en mi barco . . .

El detective rodó los ojos.

-No intente sobornarme, capitán Sparrow Turner. William – se dirigió al otro pirata -. Ten la seguridad de que no lo ayudaré a encontrar tal bebida.

-Gracias, Sherlock – sonrió el joven.

-Seeee. Gracias, Sherlock – repitió Jack burlonamente.

El detective le dedicó una sonrisa no menos burlona y jaló las riendas, mientras que su hijo le preguntaba si en la ciudad habría muchas cosas para observar con su "lupa mágica".

Pasaron los portones y adentro los aguardaba una escolta de soldados gondorianos con sus armaduras plateadas y el "Árbol de Gondor" bordado en el peto.

-¡Mida, papá! – exclamó Will -. ¡Robots!

-Son soldados – le explicó Sherlock riendo -. Nos llevarán ante el rey y su familia.

-Voy a conoced a un rey – suspiró el niño, admirado, y en su cabecita se formó la imagen de los monarcas sabios y nobles de los libros que su padre le leía por las noches.

Mientras ascendían uno por uno los niveles hasta el Patio del Manantial, Sherlock observaba las calles y la gente con curiosidad. Sin perderse los detalles de la arquitectura, pudo razonar algunos detalles de unos cuantos ciudadanos que se cruzaron a su paso. También se dio cuenta que uno de los guardias que los escoltaban, estaba recientemente casado y engañaba a su esposa. Le susurró el descubrimiento a William Turner al oído, pero el joven, precavido, le pidió que se mantuviera callado.

En el Patio, junto a Nimloth florecido, la Familia Real los estaba aguardando. Sherlock los observó intensamente para estudiarlos. El rey Elessar o Aragorn, como William le había explicado que le gustaba que lo llamaran, era un hombre alto, vestido con un traje gris y una capa negra, con un porte que transmitía elegancia y respeto. Se notaba que había sido educado para convertirse en rey. Tenía espaldas anchas, que demostraban fuerza, y un cuerpo atlético digno de un guerrero. Su mirada era especial: había bondad en sus pupilas grises y también sabiduría y rectitud. Las tres virtudes que el detective respetaba en un gobernante. El cabello oscuro revuelto le indicaba que, aun debajo de las prendas exquisitas, conservaba el espíritu salvaje.

A su derecha estaba parado un ser hermoso, que claramente pertenecía a la raza de los elfos. El Príncipe Legolas. Tal como William le había explicado, era una criatura bella y pura. Tenía orejas picudas, el cabello lacio y rubio adornado con trenzas y coronado con una tiara delgada de mithril. Era alto y esbelto. Vestía una túnica verde musgo con un lazo negro en la cintura y su tez brillaba con un resplandor tenue. En su mirada azul, Sherlock leyó bondad e inteligencia.

Un detalle le llamó la atención. Al ver que la caravana se acercaba, ambos esposos se observaron con una mirada que Sherlock interpretó llena de amor. Los soberanos estaban enamorados.

Junto a Legolas estaba un niño, o mejor dicho un elfo pequeño. El principito Earnil, que su esposo había ayudado a nacer. Tenía la estatura de Will, y eso que su hijo era alto para su edad. Llevaba el cabello oscuro y ensortijado de su padre y los ojos azules y vivaces de su Adar, como William le había dicho que se le decía al elfo progenitor. En su carita de semblante suave e inocente, se mezclaban rasgos de sus dos padres.

Los soldados se detuvieron a pocos metros de sus monarcas y se arrodillaron ante su rey. Los piratas, el detective y su hijo desmontaron.

-Bienvenido a Minas Tirith, Sherlock Holmes Watson – lo saludó Aragorn. No tenía la voz de barítono del detective, pero sí una voz tranquila y firme, digna de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido.

Legolas les sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia William Turner, que corrió a abrazarlo.

No parecían hieráticos y eso le gustó a Sherlock porque detestaba el protocolo.

Earnil se acercó a Will.

-Hola.

Will lo miró.

-Hola. ¡Muy lindas odejas! – exclamó fascinado y le acarició una.

Earnil rió.

-¡Me haces cosquillas!

Jack se les acercó.

-¿Dónde está el futuro rey de Gondor?

-¡Aquí! – exclamó el principito dando brincos.

El pirata le extendió el brazo y Earnil se colgó de él.

-¡Muy bien, pequeño elfo! – exclamó Jack -. Y ahora, algunas volteretas – movió suavemente el brazo y el elfito se meció entre risas. Luego lo bajó.

-¡Yo tambén! – pidió Will, extendiendo los bracitos.

Y antes de que su padre le recordase que no era un elfo para semejante malabarismos, ya Jack le había prestado el brazo y lo estaba balanceando.

-A fin de cuentas, yo salto balcones – murmuró Sherlock resignado.

-Nos alegramos de tenerlos con nosotros – interrumpió Legolas, acercándose a su hijo -. Jack, Sherlock – los saludó -, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

-Así fue – asintió el detective.

-¡No seas modesto, Sher! – exclamó el capitán Sparrow Turner, abrazándolo con fuerza -. Este remilgado que ven aquí, se las ingenió para vencer al Kraken. ¿Escucharon? ¡Al Kraken, gigantesco, viscoso y calamarístico! Me fundió no sé cuánto ron pero lo venció. Lo hundió en el océano delante de mis narices. ¡Deberían haberlo visto!

-¿Hundiste al Kraken? – preguntó Aragorn, maravillado. Ni él ni Legolas habían tenido el gusto de cruzárselo, pero sabían de boca de los piratas que era más temible que el Guardián de la Puerta de Moira.

-No fue tan complicado – contestó Sherlock con falsa modestia -. Con un poco de razonamiento descubrí su punto débil y concebí un plan.

-Pero yo disparé – acotó Jack, que no quería quedarse atrás.

Sherlock lo miró y se volvió hacia los reyes.

-Es verdad. El capitán Sparrow Turner disparó con una precisión increíble.

Jack hizo una floritura a los presentes y Legolas, que adoraba bromear con él, le aplaudió.

Will y Earnil también aplaudieron sin entender el motivo.

-Imagino que están cansados y necesitan bañarse – interrumpió Aragorn y al decir esto último, miró a su concuñado de soslayo -. Los pajes los guiarán a sus habitaciones. Sherlock Holmes, espero que te sientas como en tu casa.

Sherlock miró el castillo enorme y no pudo evitar compararlo con su modesto departamento en Baker Street.

-Trataré de acostumbrarme – replicó y con una seña del rey, todos entraron.

-Papá – murmuró Will -. Conocí a un rey.

Earnil pasó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Vamos a jugad.

-Espera, ion nin – sonrió Legolas, tomándolo de la mano -. Tu nuevo amiguito necesita asearse. Tú y yo iremos a jugar con la pelota al jardín.

-¡Ti! – brincó el principito y abrazó cariñosamente a su Ada de la cintura.

···············································································

Sherlock y su hijo fueron conducidos por un criado a las habitaciones preparadas para ellos. El criado les enseñó los distintos aposentos: una sala de estar, un comedor pequeño donde les habían servido un aperitivo (con dulces para Will), dos recámaras y un baño, donde estaba preparada una tina cubierta de pétalos de rosa. Les explicó que el Príncipe Legolas había dispuesto ropas para ambos y que esa noche habría un banquete de bienvenida con el rey.

El detective le agradeció la información, mientras por dentro suspiraba por tener que asistir a una fiesta. Acto seguido, el criado le recordó que estaba completamente a su servicio y tras una reverencia, se retiró.

Sherlock llevó a su hijo a su alcoba para prepararlo para el baño.

-¿Viste las odejas de Ear-nil y Lego-las, papá? – preguntó Will, mientras su padre inspeccionaba la recámara con ojo crítico.

Era una estancia espaciada, de paredes de granito blanco, con piso de mármol oscuro y ventanas triangulares. Los muebles tenían aspecto medieval y Sherlock recordó al barón y su obsesión por el estilo gótico. También Legolas había dejado algunos juguetes de Earnil para que el niño se entretuviera.

-Earnil tene odejas así – continuaba el niño fascinado, imitando un triángulo con los dedos -. Y su papá tambén.

-Se llaman elfos, Will – explicó Sherlock, mientras abría el armario para inspeccionar adentro.

-Me gutan los efos.

-Ajá – respondió su padre, cerrando la puerta -. Mira, calaverita. Sobre la cama te dejaron ropa limpia.

Will corrió hacia el lecho y frunció los labios.

-Es un vetido de nena, papá – exclamó, indignado.

Sherlock rió.

-No es un vestido sino una túnica – alzó la prenda -. Fíjate qué bonita. Toda blanca con estos ribetes dorados en las mangas y en el cuello, que te combinarán con el pelo, Will.

El niño sacudió la cabeza.

-No me guta.

Sherlock colocó la prenda encima de su hijo. Le quedaba pintada.

-Earnil tenía una parecida y Legolas también. Los elfos usan túnicas, William.

-Yo no soy un efo, papá – le recordó, ofendido, y cruzó los brazos.

-¡Qué extraño! – observó Sherlock, fingiendo sorprenderse -. Hace un momento, me dijiste que los elfos te gustaban y ahora no quieres vestirte como ellos.

El niño frunció el ceño, concentrado, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía razón.

-Me pondé una tú-ni-ca.

-¡Bien! – sonrió el detective -. Pero antes hay que darse un baño.

Will suspiró, pero viendo que no había salida, atrapó la mano que su padre le tendía y se dirigieron al baño, que previamente les habían preparado.

··········································

Media hora más tarde, el niño estaba aseado y vestido con la túnica. Sherlock lo llevó con Earnil para que jugaran.

El elfito estaba en su salón de juegos con su niñera, una joven de entera confianza, y se alegró al ver al niño.

-Ven a jugad – lo invitó, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la habitación.

-Yo me quedo con ellos, señor – le aseguró la niñera al detective.

Sherlock asintió.

-Nos vemos pronto, William – se despidió con la mano -. Pórtate bien.

Su hijo le envió un beso volador y siguió a su nuevo amigo.

Earnil estaba excitadísimo con la idea de un compañero de juegos. Su Adar le había explicado que Will no era un elfito como él y que por lo tanto, no correría tan rápido y no podría trepar árboles, así que tendría que buscar juegos que no le resultaran peligrosos.

-¡Pelota! – brincó el principito -. Teno una pelota.

-Me gutan las pelotas – concordó Will. Tenía dos en su casa y le encantaba jugar con su papá a lanzarla o patearla.

Earnil fue hasta uno de sus cajones de juguetes y después de revolver un buen rato, no la encontró.

-¿Dónde etá? – preguntó, mirando a los costados.

-¿Buscaste bien? – le preguntó la niñera.

-¡Ti! – enfatizó y fue hasta otro rincón donde guardaba otro cajón con más juguetes. Will lo seguía detrás mirando todo. Él tenía muchos juguetes en Baker Street, pero la posesión de Earnil parecía una juguetería enorme. Había de todo: muñecos, soldados, caballos, pizarras para dibujar, cerillas para pintar, carruajes, distintos animales y réplicas de edificaciones.

El elfito buscó en distintas cajas sin resultado, observó las dos repisas llenas de muñecos, y se empezó a desesperar.

-¿Dónde etá mi pelota?

La niñera se le acercó.

-Quizás no hayas buscado bien. Vamos – le tendió la mano -. Tiene que estar por algún rincón.

Earnil comenzó a hipar.

Will se conmovió y sacó su "lupa mágica".

-Mi lupa má-gi-ca enconta todo – exclamó y se dispuso a revolver las cajas observando a través de la lente.

La joven sonrió enternecida, mientras buscaba con Earnil en otros cajones.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Will suspiró frustrado pero no se dio por vencido. Pensó qué haría su papá en su lugar y sobándose la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño con su hoyuelito, decidió interrogar al príncipe.

-¿La vite cuando vine? – lo que quería preguntar era si después de la llegada de Will y los saludos, Earnil había jugado con su pelota.

El elfito lo entendió y asintió.

-¡Ti!

-¿Dónde la vite?

Earnil lo pensó.

-En el jadín con mi Ada.

-Entonces está en el jardín – concluyó la niñera, admirada de las habilidades de Will -. ¡Por Ilúvatar! ¡Este niñito es muy inteligente!

Los pequeños la miraron sin entenderla, pero Earnil comenzó a brincar ansioso.

-¡El jadín! ¡Mi pelota etá en el jadín de Ada!

-La buscaremos entre los tres – decidió la joven, mientras acariciaba la espalda del principito para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Pelota! – exclamó Will aplaudiendo.

-Vamos al jardín – dispuso la niñera -. Los dos tomen mi mano y no me suelten. Iremos juntos y juntos volveremos.

-¡Ti! – brincó Earnil y le apretó la mano.

Will guardó su lupa mágica e hizo lo mismo.

Tal como el pequeño detective había deducido, la pelota había quedado en el jardín, debajo del árbol donde Earnil había estado jugando con su Adar. El elfito la alzó y volvieron a entrar.

-Gatias pod mi pelota – le murmuró a Will.

-De nada – sonrió el niño, orgulloso de haber resuelto un misterio como su papá.

···························································

Sherlock, mientras tanto, regresó a sus aposentos para bañarse y prepararse para el banquete. Había una túnica azul extendida en su lecho, con ribetes de plata en el cuello y las mangas. Se aseó, se vistió y mientras se preparaba delante de un espejo de pie, pensó en John. No pasaba día en que no recordara a su esposo pero esta vez rememoró un momento muy especial.

Tres años atrás, la noche que John le comunicara que esperaba a Will, había una lluvia intermitente y Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama trabajando en su computadora. Era el caso de un hombre desaparecido, que él podía jurar haber visto su perfil actualizado en Facebook. Encontró el nombre, dio click y ¡zas! El desaparecido apareció con una nueva identidad y una nueva esposa viviendo en Albania.

-Caso resuelto – sonrió orgulloso y envió un mensaje a Lestrade.

John regresó del baño, recién bañado y envuelto en una abrigada bata blanca. Sin embargo, Sherlock no despegaba la vista de la computadora.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó John, metiéndose en la cama.

-¿Recuerdas a Eddie Donjour? – preguntó el detective concentrado -. El sujeto que desapareció hace dos años sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Ah, sí – asintió John -. Lestrade te contactó dos días después de nuestro aniversario.

-¡Qué memoria! – sonrió Sherlock -. Pues bien, la otra noche, cuando buscaba información de Sariam, di con el perfil de un sujeto muy parecido físicamente. Le pedí a Lestrade un retrato de cómo se vería Donjour actualmente y aquí lo tienes – le enseñó la pantalla -. Nueva vida, alejado de esa esposa histérica que sin dudas fue el motivo de su desaparición.

John rió.

-Eres increíble. Buscando un caso, solucionas otro.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso y siguió escribiendo.

-Sherlock – su esposo lo detuvo, quitándole las manos del teclado -. ¿No crees que ésta es una noche muy especial, acabamos de descubrir que seremos padres, y no es necesario que te ocupes de tus casos?

-Nuestros casos – corrigió el detective -. Los resolvemos juntos.

John rió otra vez. Él no era más que un simple acompañante en los casos pero que Sherlock le otorgara un rol protagónico era un honor que lo enorgullecía.

-Soy tu blogger, querrás decir.

-Sin ti, los casos no se conocerían, John. Son tanto tuyos como míos.

-Sherlock – murmuró el médico.

-¿Sí?

-Deja de hablar – pidió y lo silenció con un beso.

Sherlock lo abrazó y apretándolo contra él, prolongó el beso. Se acariciaron la espalda y bajaron las manos hacia los muslos. Enseguida la ropa les dio calor y se deshicieron de ella. Moviéndose de aquí para allá, la computadora fue a dar al piso.

John se preocupó y quiso ver si no se había dañado, pero su esposo volvió a abrazarlo y apretarlo posesivamente.

-No es más que una máquina fría y tonta – bromeó el detective. Lo besó y lo miró intensamente a los ojos -. En cambio, tú, mi John, eres hermoso.

El médico se quitó la camisa. La última prenda que aún lo cubría.

Sherlock se alejó apenas para contemplar su perfecta desnudez. El vientre de John apenas comenzaba a mostrarse. Se lo acarició y apretándole la cintura con ese sentido de posesión tan suyo, lo atrajo hacia él. John le besó intensamente las mejillas, la frente y los labios.

El detective soltaba jadeos.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó con la voz ronca.

John asintió con una sonrisa.

Abrazados, Sherlock se acostó encima de su esposo. Se miraron a los ojos, devorándose con la mirada. Se necesitaban, se deseaban, se amaban.

El detective sacó un preservativo de la mesa de cama.

-Creo que eso no será más necesario. Al menos por los próximos seis meses – rió John con picardía. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo empujó hacia él -. Esta vez quiero sentirte sin nada. Sin preservativos ni lubricantes. Sólo a ti, mi amor.

"Mi amor". Años atrás Sherlock hubiera dicho que la frase era demasiado cursi pero después de haberse enamorado, le parecía que no existía otra mejor para describir lo que sentía. Su amor. John era suyo y lo amaba. La vida era perfecta. Todo era perfecto.

John separó las piernas. Sherlock entró con extremo cuidado para no dañarlo. Su esposo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Despacito, gozando y haciendo gozar al otro, fueron uniendo sus cuerpos en uno. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Sabían qué toque le gustaba al otro, que caricia lo encendía y que movimiento lo sacudía.

La zona más vulnerable de Sherlock era el lóbulo de la oreja. John besó esa parte y la acarició con la lengua, provocándole deleite. Sherlock sabía que su esposo adoraba las caricias en los hombros. En el derecho conservaba la pequeña cicatriz de la bala. Allí le pasó el dedo para después deslizarlo por la piel caliente y suave.

John se estremeció y soltó un gemido.

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro, sacudían las caderas suavemente. Luego aumentaron los vaivenes hasta alcanzar el clímax. Sherlock gritó apasionadamente, mientras que John cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios. Un sacudón de energía los poseyó. Después de unos segundos, aún jadeantes, abrieron los ojos y se miraron a las pupilas.

Sólo se leyeron amor.

-Señor Sherlock.

El detective volvió a la realidad con los golpes a la puerta y la voz del criado. Se miró la entrepierna y notó que el recuerdo le había provocado una erección. Desesperado se envolvió en su saco negro y le abrió.

-El rey desea verlo, señor – comunicó el joven, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza. Las túnicas no se combinaban con ese saco negro, que su invitado parecía llevar a todas partes. Pero no siendo más que un criado, no se atrevió a sugerirle que se lo quitara.

-Iré a verlo enseguida. Muchas gracias.

-Señor – interrumpió el joven antes de que Sherlock le cerrara la puerta -. Está en el jardín real. Lo acompañaré con él.

-No es necesario – argumentó sin falsa modestia -. Al traerme hasta aquí, ya me enseñaste el camino hacia el jardín real.

-Pero, señor. Yo nunca . . .

-Yo observo cuando camino – respondió el detective impaciente y le cerró la puerta bruscamente en las narices.

Adentro esperó unos minutos a que su erección desapareciera (la torpeza del pobre criado contribuyó enormemente) y cuando se sintió aliviado se quitó el saco que no le sentaba, y salió a buscar al rey Elessar.

·························································

Con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, Aragorn sonrió divertido al ver a Sherlock entrar en el jardín. El criado le había explicado la actitud extraña de su huésped pero el rey, que sabía de sus habilidades de boca de John, no se sorprendió de que efectivamente ya se hubiese hecho un croquis mental del camino hacia el jardín real.

-Me alegra que la túnica te haya quedado bien.

-Gracias – respondió el detective, quitándose una pelusa de la manga -. El azul es uno de los colores que mejor me va.

-Sí, John le había hablado a Legolas de eso.

Sherlock alzó las cejas sin decir nada. Más tarde interrogaría al elfo para que le contara algunas anécdotas de su esposo.

-¿Te han hablado del pergamino sagrado? – preguntó el rey.

-William Tur. . . , perdón, Auril lo ha hecho.

Aragorn sonrió. De a poco su huésped estaba aprendiendo los nombres.

-Aquí están las llaves que abren la bóveda – le enseñó la cadena, que pendía de su cuello -. Ven, Sherlock. Te la enseñaré.

El detective lo siguió. Mecánicamente quiso llevarse las manos a los bolsillos pero su túnica no los tenía así que debió soltar los brazos a los costados. Se sentía diferente sin su traje negro, aunque la tela de la túnica era ligera y suave. Además olía a menta y le recordó a John.

Descendieron varios niveles a través del túnel. Aragorn llevaba una antorcha encendida y Sherlock miraba en todas direcciones sin perderse detalles. Por más pasadizos que recorrieron, se memorizó cada recoveco y no dudó que si tuviera que regresar, podría hacerlo perfectamente solo.

Al llegar a la puerta, el rey quedó helado. Estaba abierta. De un empujón la abrió por completo y entró. Sherlock quedó asombrado porque se veía pesada.

Allí, en el centro, el pedestal de bronce estaba vacío.

-¡Esto es imposible! – exclamó Aragorn -. ¿Quién ha podido? – y con la tea, observó la habitación buscando señales del ladrón.

Sherlock encendió una de las antorchas de la recámara con su parsimonia de siempre y recorrió la habitación de una punta a la otra. De a ratos, se inclinaba para examinar alguna huella con su lupa rectangular, o estudiar la pared y el suelo.

-Los orcos – murmuró el rey para sí -. Ayer por la noche estaba aquí, yo mismo lo controlé. ¿Quién ha podido venderle el pergamino a los orcos?

-Le diré quién, Majestad – respondió Sherlock, irguiéndose -. Un sujeto de un metro ochenta y ciento cincuenta kilos. Tiene problemas en la pierna derecha y su nariz está rota. Quizás tenga el tabique desviado por algún golpe. Su visión es muy buena y el cabello es largo y rojo. ¿Conoce a alguien así?

Aragorn asintió.

-Theerin, el capitán de la escolta de mi esposo. Hace dos semanas se lastimó la pierna derecha y últimamente cojea al andar. Sufrió la fractura de la nariz durante el entrenamiento el año pasado. Tiene la altura y el peso que has dicho y es pelirrojo.

-Bien – contestó el detective -. Ese sujeto es el que le vendió el pergamino a esos orcos.

….

¡Hola!

Ya falta poquísimo para el reencuentro. Espero les esté gustando.

Besitos

Midhiel


	21. Chapter 21

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Veintiuno: Volando Hacia Ti

Mientras que Earnil y Will jugaban en el jardín, Legolas los observaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana triangular. Los niños corrían de aquí para allá, lanzándose la pelota y pateándola hacia los árboles.

William entró y sonrió al ver a su hermano entretenido con los pequeños. Ambos habían heredado de su Ada Lilómea el amor por los niños. Después se dispuso a observar las diferentes armas que adornaban la pared de la sala del príncipe. De repente, sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el arco de Lóthlorien que la mismísima Galadriel le había regalado a Legolas cuando la visitó durante la Guerra del Anillo. Era una pieza magníficamente esculpida y construida con una precisión envidiable. Un trabajo digno de los elfos.

Legolas volteó hacia su gemelo.

-Este arco me acompañó en varias batallas.

William quitó el arco de su montura para estudiarlo mejor.

-Es finísimo – suspiró -. Los elfos son unos herreros envidiables. Su trabajo es perfecto. Observa la tensión de la cuerda, la simetría de los flexores, sin hablar del tallado. Puedo asegurarte que no hay nadie capaz de construir un arma así en mi tierra.

Legolas se mordió los labios con tristeza. "Mi tierra", su hermano no se sentía parte de Arda, ni consideraba a los elfos como a su familia. Para William, eran criaturas fascinantes y misteriosas, pero olvidaba o no parecía importante que él llevaba su sangre.

William Turner Sparrow se sentía un extraño entre su gente. Era un elfo devenido en mortal terrestre, que prefirió renunciar a la inmortalidad para permanecer junto al hombre que amaba. Legolas podía entender esto. Él mismo lo habría hecho si Aragorn hubiera sido completamente humano. Afortunadamente el rey conservaba sangre élfica del legendario Elros y Legolas no había necesitado renunciar a su raza para casarse con él.

-Tu tierra también se llama Arda, Auril.

William sonrió y volvió a acomodar el arco en la pared.

-Eres el único que aún me llama Auril.

-No es cierto – Legolas sacudió la cabeza -. Adar y Ada también lo hacen. Aragorn te llama así, Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond.

-Perdón – corrigió William sin perder la sonrisa -. Eres el único al que permito que me llame así.

-Auril – susurró el elfo apenado.

El joven pirata se le acercó y trepó el alfeizar para sentarse a su lado.

-Contigo comparto un lazo especial, Legolas. Te quiero y junto a Jack eres mi única familia. No nos guardamos secretos, ni necesitamos hacerlo. Muchas veces anticipamos qué está pensando el otro y un gesto tuyo vale para mí más que mil palabras. Por eso sabes lo que siento por este sitio y por nuestros padres. Adar y Ada son mis padres biológicos, como les decimos en la Tierra , pero en mi corazón lo siguen siendo William y Christine Turner. Yo nací en este mundo pero no me eduqué en él. La Tierra es mi hogar, el mar es mi hogar, el Pearl es mi verdadera casa. Si regresamos con Jack a Minas Tirith es sólo por ti – suspiró -. Lo siento pero no me considero un elfo y el tiempo que tuve ese cuerpo, no me sentí yo mismo.

Legolas asintió. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era que no se podía luchar contra los sentimientos.

-Muchas veces pensé qué habría sido de nosotros si no nos hubieran separado. Si hubieras crecido como un elfo a mi lado – sonrió con añoranza -. Adar no se habría convertido en el rey severo que fue, y a Ada le habría conocido más sonrisas – miró a su hermano a los ojos -. ¿Sabías que Ada recién sonrió cuando te recuperó, Auril? De elfito, no le conocí más sonrisas que las que me dedicaba por las noches. Vivía encerrado en las entrañas de nuestro palacio y sólo salía para llevarme de paseo. No es natural que un elfo rehúya de la Naturaleza, pero perderte lo transformó. Te amaba, Auril. Te aman él y Adar y preguntan siempre por ti.

-Debería visitarlos – observó William -. Aunque te aseguro, Legolas, que yo no los siento como a mis verdaderos padres.

Legolas le apretó las manos con fuerza.

-Eres una persona fiel, Auril. Perdiste a William y a Christine siendo muy joven y lo único que te quedó de ellos fue el recuerdo. Al conocer a nuestros Adars, temiste que al quererlos, traicionarías a tus padres adoptivos.

-Sí, pero. . .

Legolas le sonrió limpiamente.

-Estoy leyéndote el corazón, Auril.

Con un suspiro, su hermano asintió.

-No los traicionas – continuó Legolas con suavidad -. Cuando William y su esposa te cobijaron, sabían que no te habían engendrado y estoy convencido de que su sueño fue que algún día pudieras conocer a tu familia. Si amas a Thranduil y a Lilómea, y dejas que ellos te amen, vas a cerrar una vieja herida, Auril. La herida que te impide entender quién eres en realidad.

-¿Quién soy? – exclamó -. Yo soy William Turner Sparrow, segundo capitán del "Black Pearl", y matelot del Capitán Jack Sparrow Turner. Soy hijo de William y Christine Turner. Esa es mi verdadera identidad, Legolas.

-Es verdad – congenió el príncipe -. Pero no es tu única identidad. También eres Auril Thranduilion, Príncipe de Lasgalen, hermano del Príncipe Legolas de Gondor, e hijo de Thranduil y Lilómea. Todas estas identidades te convierten en quien eres hoy.

William sintió mucho peso en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Legolas le había confesado lo que escondía su corazón. Temía aceptar a sus padres biológicos porque temía renunciar a sus padres adoptivos. Era un príncipe pero también un pirata. Tenía a un elfo como hermano y a un capitán pirata como marido. Eran demasiadas contradicciones, o tal vez, él temía que lo fueran.

Quizás todas juntas conformaban su identidad, como Legolas le decía, y ni una aplacaba a la otra. Todas lo convertían en quien era: William Turner Sparrow, Capitán del "Black Pearl" y al mismo tiempo Auril, Príncipe de Lasgalen.

Legolas percibió su confusión y lo abrazó. William lloró sobre su pecho.

-Quizás ésta sea la razón por la que no puedo tener hijos – hipó -. Sin identidad propia, no puedo engendrar vida como tú.

-Quizás sea el estrés, como explicó John – razonó Legolas -. Estrés. Esa era la palabra.

William se apartó de él más confundido.

-¿Estrés?

Legolas frunció el ceño, formando el hoyuelito de Will.

-Así lo llamó. Dicen que es un mal que se sufre mucho en el mundo del que él viene.

-¡Por las sirenas, hermano! – exclamó William asombrado -. ¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Tienes la misma expresión de John William. Ese huequito en el centro de la frente cuando piensa. ¡Con Jack solemos comentar que es la cosa más tierna que hemos visto y la heredó de ti!

Legolas volteó hacia el jardín. Earnil había apresado la pelota y corría perseguido por el pequeño Will. Los dos reían y gritaban.

-John William es el descendiente de mi hijo, pero, ¿cómo llegó a la Tierra?

-Es un misterio, Legolas – admitió William y sonrió enternecido con los niños.

Aragorn y Sherlock entraron abruptamente. Los hermanos brincaron del alfeizar y observaron maravillados lo bien que le sentaba la túnica azul al detective. Una vez más, Legolas había dado en el clavo al seleccionar la ropa.

-Legolas, melleth nin – preguntó el rey, tomándolo de las manos -. ¿Has visto a Theerin?

-No – contestó el elfo, asombrado de su ansiedad -. Desde anoche le di el día libre para que se tratase su pierna. Ahora debe estar en la Casa de la Curación.

Sherlock intercambió miradas con Aragorn.

-Dudo que esté en la Casa de la Curación – respondió el detective y enseguida preguntó -. ¿Casa de la Curación? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un eufemismo para hospital?

-Aquí a los hospitales se los llaman Casas de la Curación – explicó William.

-Como sea – cortó Sherlock, ansioso -. Si desde anoche tuvo la venia para hacer lo que le diera la gana, significa que el robo lo habrá perpetrado durante la madrugada. Teniendo en cuenta que al ser guardia real tiene permitido el acceso y la salida de la ciudad, debió haber partido antes del amanecer. Eso significa que lleva quince horas cabalgando. ¿Cuántas leguas pueden cabalgarse en quince horas? Aragorn – se volvió hacia el rey, y olvidándose del cargo y el respeto que le debía, se preparó para impartirle órdenes -. Debes indicarme el sitio más cercano donde pueden alojarse esos orcos. Partiré inmediatamente a quitarles el pergamino. En cuanto al tal Theerin, con cojera y el tabique desviado, no será rival para mí – se frotó el mentón -. Necesitaré conocer más de esas criaturas, los orcos, algún disfraz será suficiente para engañarlos . . .

William y Legolas tardaron un poco en entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Se robaron el pergamino sagrado? – preguntó el elfo sin creerse lo que preguntaba.

-Sí, el tal Theerin – contestó Sherlock escuetamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos razonando.

-Por Elbereth – suspiró Legolas y miró a su esposo -. ¡Aragorn! ¿Recuerdas aquella mañana en el jardín cuando me comentaste que encontraste las llaves en otro lugar diferente al que siempre las dejabas? ¿No piensas que quizás te las hayan quitado para hacer una copia?

-Tienes razón – recordó el rey.

-¡Por Elbereth o como se llame su divinidad! – estalló Sherlock -. ¿Encontraste las únicas llaves que abrían esa puerta en otro lugar diferente al que las habías dejado y no te alarmaste? ¡Es el colmo! La gente ve sin observar en todos lados. ¡Aún los reyes de mundos lejanos!

Aragorn se le adelantó furioso.

-Me considero una persona tolerante, pero que me espeten agravios en la cara limita mi paciencia, señor Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock recién cayó en la cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control. En otro tiempo hubiera seguido lanzando dardos sin medir las consecuencias pero desde que se convirtiera en padre, había aprendido a contenerse.

-Lo siento – en otro tiempo tampoco hubiera pedido perdón. Miró al rey, al príncipe y a William -. El pergamino no está y con una ventaja de quince horas, Theerin llegará antes que nosotros para entregárselo a los orcos. Es el regreso de mi esposo lo que está en juego. Si me permite, Majestad, quisiera que se me indicase el camino hacia la guarida de esas criaturas y yo me encargaré de recuperarlo.

Aragorn intercambió una mirada con Legolas. ¿Podían entenderse tan bien y amarse tanto?, pensó Sherlock al estudiarlos.

-Sherlock Holmes, tu esposo John ya nos advirtió hace tres años de tu carácter explosivo, como lo llamó él – el rey miró a su esposo y Legolas asintió -. Por eso te comprendo y perdono. Sin embargo, no te indicaré el camino porque no te dejaré ir solo. El pergamino es importante para ti para recuperar a John y es importante para mí para proteger mi reino, así que yo, Elessar, Rey de Gondor y Arnor, te acompañaré.

-Y ni creas que te dejaré ir solo, Aragorn – intervino Legolas con picardía -. También iré yo.

-¿Qué hay de Earnil? – preguntó el soberano preocupado.

-Isil es de entera confianza – contestó el elfo -. Además ni Faramir ni Eowyn lo dejarán solo. Lo único grave es que van a consentirlo. ¿Y tú, Auril? Supongo que vendrás. No le permitirás a Jack viajar solo.

Auril suspiró con falso aire de mártir. Legolas rió.

-Jack está Dios sabe dónde, buscando el miruvor. Pero cuando se entere que habrá diversión, no querrá perdérsela. Por lo tanto, en su nombre te prometo, Sherlock, que iremos contigo.

-Gracias – asintió el detective.

-A propósito – interrumpió Aragorn, pensativo -. ¿Cómo diste con las señas de Theerin? Lo describiste al pie de la letra sin haberlo visto en tu vida.

-Elemental – sonrió Sherlock -. El sujeto entró a robar y dejó evidencias por todas partes. Deduje su altura por la longitud de las pisadas y el peso por la profundidad. La cojera se notaba porque las huellas de la pierna derecha no estaban tan marcadas como las de la izquierda. Cuando encendí la luz de la recámara, noté por el estado de la antorcha que no la habían usado antes que yo. No había señales de ceniza alrededor del pedestal, sólo la de tu tea y la mía, Aragorn. Por lo tanto, el ladrón entró sin luz alguna, sólo alumbrado por la luna, y arrancó el pergamino del pedestal. Hay que tener buena visión para conseguirlo en un calabozo muchos metros bajo tierra – hizo una pausa y observó las tres miradas clavadas en él con admiración. Esto aumentó su orgullo -. El cabello largo y rojo deduje cuando encontré un pelo que claramente no les pertenecía ni a ti, Aragorn, ni a ti, Legolas. Los únicos que conocían la recámara. Y en cuanto a lo del tabique fue una mezcla de razonamiento e imaginación. Encontré gotas de sangre en el piso. Por la textura y la altura de la caída, me di cuenta que se trataba de sangre de la nariz. Un hombre con semejante fuerza y tamaño, tenía que ser guerrero y por eso pensé que podía haberse desviado el tabique, tal vez en alguna pelea.

-Fascinante – suspiró Legolas, recordando algunas de las anécdotas que John le había contado.

-Sólo es simple observación – respondió Sherlock con falsa modestia -. Y ahora si me permiten, tengo que empezar a prepararme para el viaje – y con una reverencia, se retiró.

Aragorn, Legolas y William intercambiaron miradas, boquiabiertos, admitiendo que John no había exagerado con las alabanzas a las habilidades deductivas de su esposo.

························································

Surgió otro inconveniente. Jugando con Earnil, Will cayó de un árbol del jardín. El accidente no pasó de un susto y un raspón en la rodilla, pero su padre hizo un alto en los preparativos para acompañarlo a la Casa de la Curación. A modo de consuelo, Ioreth le convidó una galleta de canela, ya que tenía varias en una cesta para regalar a los niños que atendía. Will comió con ganas, mientras le limpiaba y vendaba la herida.

-Usted debe ser Sherlock, el esposo de John – comentó la anciana. Le costaba horrores mantenerse callada si había otra persona con ella -. John hablaba mucho de usted, lo extrañaba un montón, y también a ti, pequeñito.

Will le sonrió, masticando su galleta.

-Me dijeron que lo nombraron sanador real después de que ayudó a traer al mundo al príncipe – respondió Sherlock.

-¡Ay sí! – rememoró Ioreth, alegre -. ¿Sabías que tu padre trabajó aquí, en esta casa conmigo, Will?

-No – contestó el niño sorprendido.

-Ayudó a curar a muchos enfermos y heridos como tú. A niñitos que caían de los árboles por imitar a los elfitos – le sonrió con complicidad y Will le devolvió la sonrisa -. Salvó a mucha gente y nunca se negó a ayudar a nadie. Todos eran pacientes para él. Recuerdo la vez que llegó el ministro Orodreth herido y tu padre lo atendió. Ese elfo quedó prendado de él, pero John no dejó jamás de serle fiel a tu padre Sherlock y se molestó cuando se le insinuó. El ministro era muy educado pero se enamoró a primera vista y . . .

La cara, mezcla de asombro y cólera, de Sherlock le cortó el habla.

-Pero John se negó y se molestó – continuó la anciana rápidamente, mirando fijo al niño para no cruzarse con el detective -. No tenía ojos más que para tu padre Sherlock, Will. Lo amaba y extrañaba con locura y no veía la hora de que se encontrasen. ¡Ay! ¡El solo pensar que está a un paso de realizar su sueño!

-¿Ese tal Orodreth es un ministro del rey Elessar? – preguntó Sherlock con la voz ronca.

-Es el delegado oficial para los asuntos de los Pueblos Élficos – explicó la anciana sin controlar los nervios. Esto hizo que le diera un doble vendaje a la rodilla del niño, que rió pensando que se podría disfrazar de momia para jugar con Earnil más tarde -. Es un elfo por parte de su madre. Medio elfo le decimos, como a nuestro principito.

"Un elfo", pensó Sherlock, corroído de celos. Genial. Ahora esos seres de orejas en forma de cono y piel más brillante que la luna cortejaban a su marido.

-Supongo que debe seguir al servicio del rey – dijo en voz alta.

-En este momento viajó a Imladris como delegado para el compromiso de Lady Arwen con el Capitán Haldir.

-Ya veo – murmuró el detective y para sus adentros se juró que una sola mirada o comentario indiscreto del tal "elfo ministro" lo haría visitar a Mandos o como se llamara la deidad que se ocupaba de los difuntos en este mundo.

Ioreth siguió contándole a Will anécdotas de John y explicándole cuánto lo había extrañado y que todo el tiempo lo llamaba su bebé. El niño se emocionó y en su corazoncito creció más la ilusión por conocerlo. Ya curado, Sherlock lo llevó con Earnil y tras hacerle prometer que no intentaría más emular a los elfos trepando árboles o cualquier sitio de altura considerable, lo dejó para regresar a los preparativos.

Sin embargo, no podía sacarse al tal Orodreth de la cabeza. El ministro de un rey se le había insinuado a su John. Los elfos eran criaturas hermosas, el príncipe Legolas era una prueba. Su esposo lo había rechazado porque lo amaba pero que alguien bello se enamorara de su John era más de lo que Sherlock podía soportar.

De manera más acelerada que lo normal, se puso a preparar el equipaje que más tarde los pajes acomodarían en su caballo.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Legolas – saludó Sherlock, con Orodreth aún en la cabeza. Por un segundo, pensó en preguntarle al elfo por el ministro pero enseguida desechó la idea -. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – e internamente suspiró. "Que Will no se haya vuelto a lastimar, por favor."

-Vengo a entregarte esto – explicó el príncipe y le enseñó una daga de plata, tallada graciosamente con caracteres élficos -. Es un regalo que me hizo mi gente una vez. Nunca la he usado en una batalla porque tengo mi arco de Lóthlorien y las dagas gemelas que me obsequió mi Adar.

-Ajá – contestó Sherlock con impaciencia.

Legolas le sonrió. Ansioso y falto de protocolo, igualito a como John se lo había descripto.

-Esta daga merece ser usada en una batalla. Si tengo las mías, sería conveniente que la usaras tú.

El detective quitó el arma de la vaina y estudió la hoja delgada y punzante. Enseguida reconoció el material con que estaba fabricada: mithril.

-Esta daga tiene un poder especial – continuó el elfo -. Cuando los orcos andan cerca, su hoja. . .

-Se vuelve azul – terminó Sherlock con una sonrisita -. William Turner me lo contó. Sería algo así como un GPS para localizar orcos y . . . lo siento, ni me preguntes qué es un GPS.

-No lo haré – rió Legolas -. En un par de horas estaremos todos listos.

-Yo estaré en menos de una – respondió Sherlock con su aire soberbio y después de despedirlo, cerró la puerta.

-¿Aceptó? – preguntó Aragorn acercándose a su esposo, con las manos en las espaldas.

Legolas volteó hacia él, ahogando una risita.

-Es más increíble de lo que John nos había dicho. Ya conocía el secreto de las armas fabricadas con mithril y después las comparó con un ¿GPS?

-¿Qué es eso? – rió el rey.

-Seguramente un elemento de su mundo.

Aragorn le apretó la mano.

-Volvamos a prepararnos. También tendremos que despedirnos de Earnil. A propósito, ¿le dijiste dos horas? Porque si Sherlock puede prepararse en una, nosotros podríamos hacerlo en treinta minutos y eso nos dejaría margen para. . .

-No esta vez, Aragorn – sonrió el elfo, posando su índice en la boca de su esposo -. Vamos a prepararnos en media hora y pasaremos el resto del tiempo con nuestro hijo. El viaje dura una semana. Estaremos alejados de él por al menos quince dìas.

-Eso era lo que yo decía – contestó el rey, aunque, por supuesto, otra había sido la idea que pasó por su mente.

···········································································

Para Earnil no era la primera vez que Aragorn dejaba Minas Tirith pero que se fuera también su Ada fue algo nuevo y desesperante. No le gustaba nada la idea de que viajaran para ayudar al papá de Will y apenas se consoló al saber que quedaría a cargo de los tíos Faramir y Eowyn.

A Legolas se le rompió el corazón y hasta dudó en partir. Pero Aragorn le explicó que no tardarían en estar de regreso y le prometió que le traerían regalos.

Earnil se consoló un poco más. Legolas le añadió que tendría un amiguito para jugar y esto lo alegró otro tanto. Después de todo, se divertía mucho con Will y como su Ada le dijo, jugando y compartiendo, el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

Sin embargo, Will no se convenció tan fácilmente. Su papá lo era absolutamente todo para él. Iban juntos a todas partes, viajaban juntos, jugaban juntos y aunque la señora Hudson solía ocuparse de él, su padre no había dejado nunca de darle el beso de las buenas noches. El sólo pensar que pasaría una noche sin que su despidiera, lo angustió muchísimo y no podía dejar de llorar.

Sherlock no quería decirle que viajaba para conseguir el pergamino que les devolvería a John. Will era muy inteligente y comenzaría a interrogarlo sobre quiénes lo tenían y si sabía que su papá se pondría a pelear con monstruos, podría asustarse.

Ya no sabía qué estrategia usar para consolarlo, cuando fue el niño quien preguntó.

-¿Vas a volved con papá?

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Sherlock, deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Si vas a traed a papá.

-¡Dios mío, William! – sonrió su padre y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva -. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo traeré! ¡Conseguiré el pergamino y lo traeré! ¡Estamos en Arda! ¿Qué espero para buscarlo?

Sherlock no había razonado de esa manera pero la pregunta de su hijo tenía lógica. Con el pergamino en mano (porque que Sherlock se deshiciera de los orcos, criaturas torpes e indisciplinadas según Will Turner le había contado, quedaba fuera de discusión), en lugar de regresar a Minas Tirith, el detective encontraría la manera de llegar a esa bendita torre y rescataría a John.

Regresarían a Minas Tirith para devolverle el pergamino a Aragorn y agradecerles a él, a Legolas y a los Sparrow-Turner las atenciones, se encontrarían con Will, seguirían los pasos del ritual y regresarían a casa los tres como la familia que eran. Simple, lógico y razonable.

-Escucha, John William – le habló a su hijo, mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos -. Partiré con ellos y tardaré unos días en regresar. Mientras tanto tú permanecerás aquí, con Earnil, te divertirás y aprenderás mucho. Yo regresaré, te lo prometo, con tu papá John y juntos volveremos los tres a casa.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Will con los ojitos parpadeando.

-En serio, calaverita – suspiró Sherlock y lo abrazó con más fuerza -. John – murmuró para sí -. John, estoy a días de verte.

A una distancia prudencial, los reyes y los piratas los observaban.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Aragorn cuando finalmente padre e hijo deshicieron el abrazo.

Sherlock asintió y después de besar la frente de Will, se irguió listo para partir.

····················································································

John sonrió alegre y sorprendido cuando vio a Arwen descender del águila. Le observó el vientre y vio que comenzaba a abultársele. Ella se veía radiante de alegría.

-¡John! – exclamó la elfa, abrazándolo -. ¡Todo salió bien, John! Haldir me ama y está feliz con el niño. Mis abuelos lo aceptaron y el compromiso se celebró hace un par de días. Todo gracias a ti.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! – exclamó el elfo sinceramente. La miró a los ojos y leyó su felicidad en ellos -. Sin embargo, no te restes méritos, la decisión fue solo tuya, Arwen, y decidiste bien.

La joven asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Esta vez de emoción.

-¿Quieres acompañarme adentro? – invitó John.

Arwen se detuvo.

-Hay algo más – le apretó la mano -. John, tu esposo, Sherlock, llegó a Arda con Auril y Jack Sparrow. También llegó tu hijo y por lo que han comentado, es un niño precioso.

-Gracias – sonrió orgulloso -. Mandos me había anticipado que vendrían. Yo mismo recibí a Jack y a William antes de que partieran a buscarlos.

La elfa se mordió los labios. Tenía información confidencial, demasiado confidencial, y dudaba si debía expresarla.

-Ya sabes que ningún secreto de mi abuela me está vedado, John.

-Lo sé.

-Pues bien – juntó aire -. Hay un pergamino que te permitirá regresar a tu mundo.

-Legolas me habló de él y me lo enseñó – recordó el elfo e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Algo no marchaba bien -. ¿Qué ocurre, Arwen?

-Robaron el pergamino hace catorce noches – confesó -. Y Sherlock, con Aragorn, Legolas, Auril y Jack Sparrow, partieron a buscarlo. Ya deben estar cerca de la cueva de los orcos.

-¡Por Elbereth, Arwen! – exclamó -. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

La elfa asintió seriamente.

-De todo, John.

-Sherlock es capaz de muchas locuras pero ésta se lleva las palmas. No puedo permanecer aquí – miró hacia los costados -. Tengo que bajar a ayudarlo. Legolas, Aragorn y los piratas podrán mantenerlo a raya un tiempo. ¡Pero enfrentarse a los orcos y quitarles el pergamino! ¡Es capaz de cualquier cosa si yo no estoy con él para sujetarlo! – de repente, sus ojos azules se posaron en el ave -. ¿Esa águila tuya podría soportar mi peso y el tuyo?

-Claro, pero. . .

-Bien – decidió John -. Espérame aquí. Entraré a la torre a buscar mis arcos.

-¡John, espera! – trató de detenerlo -. Tú no puedes dejar esta torre.

-No la dejé en tres años – respondió John sin detenerse -. Permanecí recluido y alejado del mundo, obedeciendo el mandato de Mandos. Pero esta vez se trata de Sherlock y no lo abandonaré a su suerte.

-¡Elbereth Gilthoniel! – suspiró Arwen, acariciándose el vientre -. Si abandonas la torre, desobedecerás a Mandos.

-No puedo abandonar a Sherlock – se detuvo para mirarla -. Lo amo, Arwen.

La joven asintió. Ella sentía lo mismo por Haldir.

-Te esperaré aquí afuera – murmuró.

John entró corriendo con la rapidez de su raza y no tardó ni diez minutos en salir. Estaba vestido con una túnica blanca ceñida a la cintura y una diadema de mithril en la cabeza. Los elfos que lo servían salieron con él y se detuvieran alrededor del águila. Al verlos, el médico reflexionó. ¿No se estaba extralimitando al poner en riesgo la lealtad de sus servidores y de la propia Arwen?

-Si algún castigo recae sobre mí, no quiero que ustedes se vean perjudicados – adujo John y miró a Arwen -. Tú tampoco, Arwen Undómiel.

-Mi señor – sonrió la pequeña Líriel, adelantándose un paso -. Si hay alguien que supo lo que es sufrir por amor he sido yo. Bien sabe que me costó la vida. Puedo entenderlo perfectamente y lo apoyo.

-También nosotros, maese John – admitieron los demás.

-Vamos, John – lo invitó Arwen tendiéndole la mano -. Creo que Minai se sentirá honrado de transportarnos.

El águila penetró a John con su mirada y se inclinó para que pudieran montarla. Arwen se acomodó delante y el elfo detrás.

-Cuando estés listo, John – concedió la elfa.

El elfo miró a su servidumbre y les agitó la mano. Estos le devolvieron el saludo.

-Ya lo estoy – afirmó.

-Vamos – susurró Arwen al oído del ave.

El águila descendió grácil y majestuosa hacia la tierra.

John cerró los ojos y suplicó a Elbereth que le perdonase su desobediencia y sujetase con algún milagro a su Sherlock antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Vairë abandonó el telar que sus finas manos estaban trabajando para mirar a su esposo.

··················································································

-¿Qué ves con esa mirada extraviada? – le preguntó dulcemente y se le acercó -. ¿Qué secreto has encontrado en un corazón, esta vez? ¿Pero qué haces? – rió -. ¡Ahora estás sonriendo!

Mandos la miró con una dulzura solo reservada a ella. La abrazó con fuerza y al sentir su tacto, reconoció lo mucho que habían sufrido John y Sherlock separados uno del otro.

-John Harold Watson Holmes abandonó la torre – confesó -. Nos desobedeció para salvar a su esposo.

-Un acto verdadero de amor – sonrió la Valie.

Mandos asintió.

-Un acto de amor verdadero. John Watson Holmes está a un paso de reencontrarse con su esposo.

···········································································

Mil disculpas por el retraso en actualizar, pero estaba de viaje y hoy regresé.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Besitos

Midhiel


	22. Chapter 22

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Veintidós: Finalmente Juntos

Desde hacía varias semanas, Aragorn tenía informes de que un grupo reducido de orcos se refugiaba en una guarida al oeste de los campos de Pelennor. Se trataba de una porción de un bosque, que había quedado reducida a cenizas a causa de un incendio durante la guerra. Los troncos amontonados y calcinados habían formado una cueva precaria. Un grupo de orcos que había sobrevivido a la batalla, había cavado la tierra dentro del refugio y convirtió el montículo en el acceso a un pozo profundo debajo de los troncos.

La zona árida a causa del incendio había vuelto el lugar inhabitable y aunque uno de los proyectos pendientes del rey era enviar soldados para aniquilar a los orcos, decidió, tras el robo del pergamino, tomar cartas en el asunto y acompañar a Sherlock.

El viaje a caballo duraba una semana entera. Cabalgaban diariamente desde el amanecer haciendo un breve intervalo para almorzar, y seguían hasta que la noche cayera. Para no perder tiempo, no se hospedaban en posadas sino que dormían a la intemperie. Hacían dos turnos por noche para vigilar el campamento: Legolas y William, y Aragorn con Jack y Sherlock.

La última noche que al trío le tocó montar guardia ya en las inmediaciones del trecho del bosque consumido por el incendio, Jack abrió su morral y sacó una botella de ron. Sherlock sintió nauseas al recordar la fatídica noche de borrachera en el Pearl. Aragorn, que estaba puliendo a Andúril, alzó una ceja reservándose el regaño.

-Vamos, compañero – invitó Jack, pasándole la botella a su concuñado con una sonrisita cómplice -. Traje otra más pero me la bajé la segunda mañana. A ésta la quiero compartir contigo. Contigo no, Sher, que tu estómago delicado no resiste ni una gotita – el detective dio un respingo con desprecio -. Vamos, Aragorn, cuñado. Legolas está durmiendo, o al menos dormita como hacen los elfos. No se enterará de nada.

Aragorn vaciló. Una sola vez había probado el ron y le había gustado. Era más ardiente y picante que el vino de Rhovanion y cuando lo bebió, perdió el uso de los sentidos. Pero como recordaba claramente que le había gustado, terminó por aceptar la botella y bebió un sorbo.

Sherlock se indignó porque se suponía que los tres juntos estaban vigilando el campamento y si esos dos terminaban borrachos, tendría que montar guardia él solo. Se levantó y estirándose la túnica elegantemente, se alejó de la fogata.

-¿Apenas un traguito, Aragorn? – oyó la protesta de Jack a sus espaldas -. ¡Vamos, compañero! Te aseguro que Legolas duerme como un bebé y no se enterará de nada, ¿savvy?

Sherlock volteó para observar al dúo a la luz de las llamas. Aragorn se negaba a aceptar más ron y se había acomodado de costado a la hoguera para continuar puliendo su espada. Jack miró hacia el rincón del detective y sin reparar en su ausencia, comenzó a beber desaforadamente.

-Pirata – murmuró Sherlock despectivo y se internó en el bosque.

Había luna llena y el paisaje estaba iluminado. Unos cuantos árboles y algunos arbustos formaban un camino serpenteante que guiaba hacia un riachuelo. Sherlock sintió sed y se acercó a beber. En la otra orilla pudo vislumbrar la porción del bosque consumida a cenizas con los esqueletos de los árboles balanceándose como juncos fantasmales y el suelo seco y pedregoso.

Cuando se inclinaba a beber, el detective encontró un bulto a pocos metros, que desprendía un olor putrefacto. Podía tratarse de un animal, o quizás había hallado un cadáver.

Se aproximó con curiosidad, maldiciendo no haber traído una linterna, y quitó su lupa rectangular de su morral. La luz de la luna dio de lleno en el cuerpo y Sherlock advirtió que estaba desgarrado. Le faltaban tres miembros y apenas conservaba la mitad de una pierna. Le faltaba un pedazo de carne en el costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas, como si se lo hubiesen arrancado con garras. Sherlock observó a través de la lente. Sobre la ropa roída y sucia, descubrió el emblema del Árbol de Gondor. Se trataba de un soldado. Juntó algunas hojas caídas y amontonándolas a modo de manopla para no tener contacto con el cadáver pútrido, le arrancó un mechón de cabello.

-Theerin – murmuró, estudiando la greña a la luz de la luna -. Así que aquí fue el lugar de la entrega.

Brincó y miró hacia los costados con aprensión. El riachuelo parecía tranquilo. Giró sobre sus talones y captó un leve temblor en los arbustos.

Con sigilo, desenvainó la daga que Legolas le había entregado y descubrió que la hoja centellaba con un fulgor azul.

-Orcos – musitó.

Oyó un chillido escalofriante detrás de los arbustos y dos criaturas deformes, verduscas y sucias brincaron esgrimiendo cimitarras.

Sherlock se puso en alerta.

De pronto, Aragorn emergió de la oscuridad blandiendo la espada y con dos sablazos despedazó a una y otra bestia.

Sherlock quedó admirado.

El rey se volvió hacia él, jadeante y con el rostro salpicado con sangre negra.

-Orcos, Sherlock. Estamos muy cerca de su guarida.

-Aquí fue el lugar de la entrega – informó el detective, indicándole el cadáver del guardia -. Esto es lo que dejaron de Theerin. Pareciera como si lo hubiesen desgarrado para comérselo.

Aragorn se acercó al cuerpo limpiando la hoja de Andúril.

-Los orcos comen carne humana.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de repugnancia y quiso guardar las manos en los bolsillos. Pero una vez más comprobó que no llevaba su saco.

-Volvamos al campamento – decidió el rey -. Jack no nos servirá esta noche. Cuando lo dejé ya estaba roncando.

Sherlock observó el cadáver. No quedaba más por leer en él, sólo una expresión de horror, que lo hizo razonar lo violenta y dolorosa que debió haber sido su muerte.

-Volvamos – aceptó finalmente y rey y detective regresaron a calentarse para la luz de la hoguera.

·························································

Con un aleteo suave y elegante, Minai aterrizó en un claro oculto en las inmediaciones del bosque de Lothlórien. John descendió de un salto y ayudó a Arwen tendiéndole la mano.

La joven se acomodó los pliegos del vestido y le sonrió.

-Ve a buscar a Sherlock, John.

-Cuídate, Arwen – la abrazó cariñosamente -. Y cuida de tu bebé. Tienes en él y en Haldir un tesoro que vale más que todo el mithril de Arda.

La elfa asintió. Una vez que abriera su corazón, había comprobado cuánta razón John tenía al aconsejarle seguir adelante con el embarazo.

-¿Para qué llevas dos arcos? – cuestionó, curiosa.

John suspiró.

-Conociendo a Sherlock como lo conozco, sé que es capaz de haber salido a buscar el pergamino sin un arma. O quizás tenga a mano alguna daga, que no le sirva para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con varios orcos.

-¿Es un tanto descuidado? – preguntó la joven.

John montó el águila, acomodándose los arcos que colgaban de su hombro derecho.

-Si vieras cómo se saltea las comidas. A veces come a deshora cualquier cosa, o de plano se queda sin comer. Puede pasarse un día entero sin dormir y después duerme dos días seguidos. Es un niño – sonrió -. Es mi niño.

Arwen le devolvió la sonrisa, enternecida. El elfo acarició el cuello del ave para ordenarle que se elevara.

La joven retrocedió para hacerle espacio. Minai sacudió las alas y ascendió velozmente.

················································································

Mientras que el águila planeaba sobre el paisaje desértico, John escudriñaba con su visión élfica el montículo de troncos carbonizados y barro debajo del cual los orcos habían cavado su pozo.

La noche caía y los rayos de Anar se iban apagando en el horizonte. A una corta distancia, el elfo divisó la silueta esbelta de un hombre alto, que corría sigilosamente hacia la guarida, refugiándose en las rocas y troncos aledaños. John sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Era su Sherlock.

Estaba vestido con una túnica azul ceñida en la cintura por un lazo negro. Con los rulos oscuros enmarañados y la tez tan clara como Ithil, se veía apuesto como siempre.

-Sherlock – John murmuró feliz y enseguida entendió qué estaba buscando -. No me digas que estás por entrar solo a la cueva. ¡Sherlock! Los orcos te cenarán vivo. ¿Cómo puedes tener la cabeza tan dura? ¿Y dónde están Aragorn, Legolas, William y Jack? – suspiró resignado -. Entiendo: los convenciste que tenías un plan. ¡Eres incorregible! No me queda más que bajar a ayudarte yo mismo. ¿Por dónde podré entrar? ¡Ahí! Ahí, junto a aquella roca, veo un hueco. Vamos, Minai. Necesito entrar en ese montículo.

Y con otra caricia al ave y murmullos en quenya, le pidió que aterrizara.

Sherlock Holmes era incorregible y John no podía dudar de cuánto lo amaba.

······································································

Refugiado detrás de la roca del pozo, Sherlock oteó con su mirada de águila. El pergamino enrollado estaba confinado en un rincón. Los rayos de la luna o Ithil, como Legolas la llamaba, se filtraban a través de los troncos, inundando la tenebrosa cueva con su luz de plata. También contó cuarenta y ocho orcos armados, fraccionados en grupos de cuatro, que vigilaban y discutían entre ellos.

El detective sabía que eran criaturas de pocas luces pero el número era demasiado elevado para decidirse a atacar solo. ¿Qué le convenía? ¿Salir nuevamente para buscar a sus amigos? Eso le haría perder varias horas y tiempo no era lo que le sobraba. Si atacaba solo, podría fácilmente vencer a una docena, ya que los orcos tenían movimientos torpes y su mente obtusa no conocía los conceptos de estrategia o "coordinación en grupo". Pero eran muchos para un solo guerrero. Además él no era un guerrero. Era el único detective consultor del mundo. John había sido soldado, no él.

Y como si su razonamiento se corporizara, oyó una voz amorosamente familiar a sus espaldas:

-Suerte para ti que me mantuve activo estos tres años. Aprendí nuevas técnicas de combate, afilé mi puntería y tengo, entre otras habilidades, la destreza y el reflejo de los elfos.

Sherlock volteó como partido por un rayo. Esa voz, esa amada voz.

-John – murmuró y su quijada terminó en el suelo.

A pocos metros, agazapado como él, estaba su John. Igualito a como lo recordaba. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azul oscuro que nunca dejaron de mirarlo con devoción; su boca y su mentón, que Will había heredado. Su cuerpo atlético, su sonrisa. Era su John.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sherlock, mientras las palabras le patinaron de la emoción.

-Me dejaron salir.

El detective alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Pensé que para eso había venido yo a buscarte.

-Está bien – rió John -. No me dejaron salir. Yo me escapé.

-¿Te escapaste de la torre de Mandos? – exclamó Sherlock y su esposo le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz -. ¿En sus narices? – murmuró.

-Respingadas narices, Sherlock – rió de cuenta nueva.

Sherlock rió también e inmediatamente observaron precavidos a los orcos. Las torpes bestias seguían merodeando la zona o discutiendo entre ellos, ajenos a su presencia.

John no resistió más y se le echó encima. El detective bajó la guardia y lo abrazó y besó, llorando como no lo había hecho desde la noche en que lo había perdido. John buscó urgentemente su boca y se apretó a él para sentir su calor. Sherlock dejó que su nariz se deslizara por su piel para saborear el inolvidable aroma a menta, tan particular en su esposo.

-Aquí estás – susurró Sherlock, abrazándolo con fuerza -. Te amo. Tan pocas veces te lo dije cuando estábamos juntos, John. Te amo. Te amo demasiado.

John se separó apenas para mirarlo a la cara. Los dos estaban llorando y las lágrimas le dificultaban la visión.

-Tu piel – observó el detective, atónito -. Brilla como la de Legolas – le observó las orejas -. Son picudas como las de los elfos. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Soy un elfo, Sherlock – sonrió su esposo.

Sherlock parpadeó incrédulo. Bueno, con todo lo que le había pasado no entendía por qué se seguía sorprendiendo.

-¿Eres un elfo? – repitió -. ¿Ellos te convirtieron en elfo? ¿Mandos y su gente?

John sacudió la cabeza.

-Como te conté en la carta, me otorgaron un cuerpo nuevo. Me convirtieron en elfo porque llevo sangre élfica, Sherlock. Desciendo del Rey Thranduil, una de las ramas más nobles de este mundo.

–William Turner me lo contó – recordó el detective -. Desciendes de Legolas y Aragorn, ¿cierto?

-No de Legolas precisamente.

-¿Entonces? – Sherlock razonó rápidamente. Si su esposo descendía del Rey Thranduil y éste había tenido sólo dos hijos, el linaje debía correr por el lado de uno o del otro. Si John no descendía de Legolas, en ese caso, el otro hijo del rey era ¿William Turner? Que estaba casado y tenía el don de concebir un hijo de . . . -. ¡Por favor, no me digas que tienes la sangre de ese patán de Jack Sparrow!

-Sherlock, baja la voz.

Sherlock miró furioso en dirección a los orcos. Por él, que se le arrojaran los cuarenta y ocho encima. Su John, su perfecto John le debía la vida a ese pirata. ¡Tenía la sangre de ese ser insufrible, vanidoso, excéntrico, locuaz, falto de modales! Pero también devoto, valiente, fiel, astuto y emprendedor. Y si su marido llevaba sus genes, su hijo, John William, también. . . ¡No! Por primera vez en su vida, no quiso seguir razonando.

-Tengo una idea para enfrentarlos, Sherlock – propuso John -. Aquí tengo flechas y dos arcos – alzó una bolsa de cuero que tenía junto a él -. Tienes buena puntería.

-Me manejo mejor con una daga – respondió el detective, indicando el arma que colgaba de su cinturón -. ¿Recuerdas el caso del diamante de Jaria cuando me defendí del sicario con mis puñetazos y una daga?

-Mejor probemos con flechas – decidió el elfo y oteó la zona -. Son demasiados para que te lances con una daga y con tus puñetazos.

-Veinticuatro flechazos tuyos y veinticuatro míos – contabilizó Sherlock -. Al menos que yo use mi daga, le quite la cimitarra a alguno, y baje una docena con un arco y la otra con la cimitarra.

-¿Y por qué serán ustedes dos los únicos que tendrán diversión? – oyeron a Legolas a sus espaldas.

Ambos esposos voltearon. No sólo se acercaba el príncipe elfo, sino que detrás lo seguían Aragorn, Will Turner y Jack Sparrow.

-¡John! – exclamó Jack feliz pero calló al ver los cinco pares de ojos clavados en él de manera admonitoria.

Legolas y William abrazaron al elfo, mientras que Aragorn le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

-Hechas las presentaciones, éste es el plan – interrumpió Sherlock, yendo directo al grano -. Un grupo ataca a los orcos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que otro grupo les dispara desde aquí y cubre a sus compañeros. ¿Quién tiene buena puntería? Legolas y tú, John. Yo cuento con mi daga para lanzarme sobre estos engendros.

-No te defenderás con una daga, Sherlock – decidió John. Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos de su tono autoritario y de la inesperada mirada de obediencia de Sherlock -. Toma este arco y aquí tengo las flechas.

-Ja – sonrió Jack e iba a burlarse del detective si su matelot no le pellizcaba antes.

Con su autoridad de rey, Aragorn dispuso los puestos.

-Jack, Auril y yo brincaremos sobre las bestias y trataremos de reunirlas en tres grupos – los piratas asintieron -. John, Legolas y Sherlock permanecerán aquí cubriéndonos.

-De acuerdo – respondieron ambos elfos.

Sherlock asintió y comenzó a quitar algunas flechas del carcaj.

Entre los seis intercambiaron miradas y al grito de Aragorn de ¡Adelante!, él y los piratas se lanzaron sobre las bestias.

Los orcos fueron sorprendidos y con movimientos pesados, esgrimieron sus cimitarras. Legolas y John dispararon un par de flechas antes de que Sherlock terminara de acomodar la primera en el punto de enfleche.

-Tienes que acomodarla de esta manera – trató de ayudarlo el príncipe y le mostró cómo debía hacerlo más rápido.

John rodó los ojos. Sabía cuánto su esposo detestaba que le dieran consejos. Sin embargo, quedó gratamente maravillado cuando notó que Sherlock no sólo no se enfurecía sino que seguía atentamente las indicaciones de Legolas. Eso significaba que, como Mandos lo había anticipado, su esposo había cambiado para bien.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Después del momento de sorpresa, los orcos se agruparon de a quince para atacar al rey y a los piratas. Los elfos y el detective se dividieron los grupos para cubrir a sus compañeros. Mientras que John se ocupaba del que atacaba a Jack y Sherlock del de William, Legolas le cubría la espalda a su esposo.

Pelearon a brazo partido y aunque los orcos los superaban en número, carecían de agilidad e inteligencia y pronto se vieron diezmados. Jack y Will se posicionaron uno pegado a la espalda del otro y lanzaban sablazos con una precisión y soltura asombrosas. Por un segundo, Sherlock imaginó a Norrington tratando de detener a ese par y admitió que su ancestro debió haberse visto en amplia desventaja.

Aragorn acabó con el último de su grupo pero antes de descender la espada, sintió que una bestia más le saltaba en la espalda.

Legolas brincó como rayo de su escondite, con las dagas gemelas en alto, y despedazó al orco. Aragorn volteó, lo besó rápidamente y se separaron para seguir en alerta.

Sherlock y John permanecieron disparando solos en el escondite. Cuando el peligro pasó, bajaron los arcos y se miraron a los ojos. La adrenalina descendió y cayeron en la cuenta de que al fin estaban juntos. Arrojaron los arcos al suelo y se abrazaron para comerse a besos. El detective murmuraba un "te amo" bajito y lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el elfo le acariciaba el pelo, el cuello y el rostro.

-Estás aquí – sonrió John y depositó dos besos fogosos en los ojos de su marido.

Sherlock sintió que su masculinidad se encendía y enviando al demonio lo que pudieran opinar el rey, su príncipe y los piratas, deseó desnudarlo y amarlo allí mismo.

-¡Legolas! – el grito desesperado de Aragorn les cortó la inspiración.

En un parpadeo, John alzó el arco y preparó la flecha. Legolas yacía inconsciente, en brazos de su esposo, mientras que William estaba arrodillado a su lado y Jack clavaba la espada en un orco.

-¡No! – sollozó Aragorn, miró a la bestia agonizante y le cortó la cabeza con la espada.

John corrió hacia ellos con Sherlock detrás. Se arrodilló junto al príncipe y vio que tenía un corte en el costado. No parecía profundo pero. . .

-La hoja está envenenada – anunció Jack, olisqueando un puñal pequeño del orco que acababan de decapitar.

-Quiso atacarme cuando tomaba el pergamino – explicó Aragorn a media voz -. Legolas me defendió pero no vio el puñal hasta que se lo clavó en el costado. Si no tuviera los reflejos que tiene, se lo hubiese hincado más profundo.

John observó a Legolas. Su rostro había perdido color y sus labios comenzaban a azularse.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí – dispuso Sherlock, volteando hacia la salida.

Destrozado, Aragorn lo cargó en brazos y emprendieron la retirada de la cueva. Afuera se dirigieron hacia la sombra de un peñasco. El rey tendió allí su capa y depositó a su esposo. Le apartó las hebras claras del rostro y le limpió el sudor con un pañuelo. William se arrodilló junto a su hermano mientras que Jack lo consolaba con caricias en la mano.

John se inclinó y le rajó la camisa para estudiarle la herida.

-Entréguenme las medicinas que tengan – ordenó en su papel de médico -. También necesito agua y paños para limpiar y vendar la herida.

Los cuatro abrieron sus morrales y le pasaron las hierbas y frascos que llevaban consigo. También las cantimploras. Jack y Aragorn se rompieron las mangas de las camisas para proporcionarle tela.

Legolas comenzó a temblar y las mejillas se le encendieron por la fiebre. El veneno lo estaba atacando. El rey se desesperó y quiso ayudar a John.

-Soy sanador. Mi padre Elrond me enseñó.

John sacudió la cabeza gravemente y con una mirada, le pidió a su esposo que lo sacara de allí.

-Ven conmigo, Aragorn – ordenó Sherlock y tomándolo del brazo, lo levantó y apartó del elfo.

-¡Legolas, no! – gimió el rey. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero el detective lo empujó con firmeza -. ¡Por favor, Legolas! ¡No!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento – le dijo Sherlock -. Deja que John lo cure.

Aragorn miró a Legolas, pálido y tembloroso, y se volvió hacia el detective.

-No puedo dejarlo.

-Créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es venir conmigo – le aconsejó Sherlock con suavidad -. Pasé por esto cuando mi hijo nació. Tuve que dejar a John en manos de sanadores y gracias a ellos hoy John William está vivo.

Parpadeando por las lágrimas, el rey observó una vez más a su esposo y finalmente se dejó llevar. Sherlock lo acompañó hasta la sombra de otra roca y se sentaron apoyándose en ella. Aragorn había recuperado la compostura y ahora observaba el horizonte con una mirada cargada de impotencia.

El detective recordó la vez cuando esperaba noticias de John y su bebé en la sala del hospital. Al principio había tenido esa misma mirada hasta que para no quebrarse, se dispuso a analizar a la gente que estaba alrededor hasta que la doctora Cullen se le acercó con la noticia de que Will había nacido.

Entretanto, John comenzó a trabajar sobre Legolas. El príncipe caía en un sueño soporífero. Su luz interior se estaba apagando. Sus labios se habían vuelto más azules y no dejaba de tiritar. Will se quitó la chaqueta y la enrolló debajo de la cabeza de su hermano a modo de almohada.

-Pásame el athelas, Jack – solicitó John.

Jack buscó entre las hierbas el ramillete que tenía el rótulo de "Athelas" y se lo entregó. John trozó la planta y con un chorrito de agua, formó un menjunje para apoyarlo en la herida y contrarrestar el veneno, aunque el grado de toxina parecía elevado y ya se había desperdigado con facilidad.

William comprendió la gravedad. Si el veneno llegaba hasta el corazón de su hermano, no habría salvación posible.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? – suplicó a John, desesperado.

El médico repasó mentalmente los libros de anatomía élfica que había leído durante su confinamiento en la torre. Los elfos eran criaturas especiales, con una profunda conexión con la Naturaleza y entre ellos mismos. Recordó una teoría, que no sabía si alguna vez se había comprobado o no. El pulso de Legolas se estaba apagando, no quedaba tiempo y John pensó que la única alternativa era probarla.

-William – alzó la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos -. Legolas y tú comparten el mismo ADN – ambos piratas lo miraron extrañados. El elfo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Disculpen. Olvida lo que dije, William. Empezaré de cero. Legolas y tú tienen la misma sangre y existe una leyenda élfica sobre dos hermanos, más bien una teoría, según la cual, si un elfo cae gravemente herido, al poseer su misma carga genética, quiero decir, su misma sangre, su hermano puede curarlo. No leí de ningún caso, pero eso no significa que sí funcione. Debes probar apoyando tus manos aquí, sobre su pecho.

-Aguarda – interrumpió Jack, que seguía confundido -. Cuando dices dos hermanos, te refieres a dos elfos. Pero Will no es un elfo, John.

-No lo es – admitió el médico -. No es un elfo en el aspecto físico, pero si tiene la gracia de concebir, como les aseguró Galadriel, significa que su herencia sigue latente. William – lo miró a los ojos -. Sé que te sientes un humano como Jack, pero se trata de Legolas, tu hermano. En este momento sólo tú puedes salvarle la vida.

William observó a Legolas. Su gemelo mantenía los ojos cerrados, señal de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Su fëa se apagaba quitándole la luz a su piel y sus labios se estaban poniendo violáceos. Él no se sentía elfo ni parte de Arda, sin embargo, Legolas necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Reconócete como un elfo- insistió John suavemente -. Naciste elfo y de adulto, hubo un tiempo en que te convertiste en uno. Elegiste ser un hombre pero tus genes siguen dentro de ti, William. Tienes los mismos que Legolas y debes ayudarlo.

Ni Will ni Jack entendieron qué caracoles eran los genes y la carga genética, pero el joven capitán del "Black Pearl" comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y extendió las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano. El corazón de Legolas apenas latía.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? – interrumpió Jack impaciente.

John le hizo un gesto para que se apartara de su matelot. En silencio, Jack soltó a Will y se levantó. El médico también se alejó para dejarlos solos.

William permaneció sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Legolas en absoluta concentración. Después de unos minutos, sintió un calor intenso en su interior, que lejos de quemarlo, lo encendía.

Jack y John quedaron maravillados cuando su tez morena comenzó a brillar.

-No me digas que otra vez se convertirá en un elfo – suspiró Jack.

El médico se llevó el índice a la boca para indicarle silencio.

William sintió su cuerpo como una hoguera. El calor era reconfortante y una bola de energía creció en su pecho. La bola estalló en dos torrentes que fluyeron, cada uno, a través de las venas de sus brazos y se dispararon en ases de luz a través de sus dedos hasta el corazón del príncipe.

El joven pirata sintió que su calor y brillo se apagaban y abrió los ojos.

-Legolas – suspiró, asombrado.

Su hermano lo observaba con sus mejillas nuevamente encendidas, el resplandor de su piel y los labios rojo carmesí, sonriéndole agradecido.

-¡Por las sirenas, cachorro! – exclamó Jack, corriendo hacia él -. ¡Lo salvaste!

John se les acercó sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock y Aragorn oyeron el grito del pirata y llegaron cual aerolitos. El rey brincó esquivando las piedras con la agilidad de los elfos y abrazó a su elfito, loco de alegría.

-¡Estás a salvo! ¡Por Elbereth, Legolas! ¡Temí que te perdería! – lo comió a besos -. Nunca vuelvas a bromear así, melleth. ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me dejes!

Legolas lo besó intensamente. Apenas separaron los labios, Aragorn alzó los ojos hacia John.

-Una vez más, gracias por salvar a mi familia.

Sherlock llegó hasta su esposo y sin importarle expresar sus sentimientos en público, lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Esta vez no fui yo – aclaró el médico -. William Turner Sparrow, o Auril como lo llaman, le salvó la vida.

Cobijado en los brazos de Jack, Will se observaba las manos sin procesar aún lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucedió? – miró a John, interrogante.

-Por más humano que te sientas, sigues siendo un elfo – explicó John sabiamente.

Sherlock apretó a su John, lleno de orgullo. No sólo se veía apuesto sino que razonaba como él.

Aragorn le tendió la mano a su esposo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Una vez con los pies sobre la tierra, Legolas recuperó la soltura y presteza de su raza y corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

Ambos permanecieron un largo rato abrazados.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde quedó el dichoso pergamino? – preguntó Sherlock, rompiendo el encanto.

John rió bajito. Su marido, siempre tan impertinente y adorable.

-Yo lo tengo, Sherlock – contestó Aragorn, palpándose el morral.

-Es tiempo de regresar – dispuso Legolas, cuando se separaron -. John William espera a sus papás en Minas Tirith y nuestra ardillita también debe estar ansiosa – sonrió en dirección a Aragorn.

John apretó la mano de Sherlock como atravesando un sueño mágico y hermoso.

-John William – murmuró -. Voy a conocer a Will, a mi pequeño bebé. Sherlock, tienes que contarme todo sobre nuestro hijo.

-Así lo haré, mi amor – prometió Sherlock. Sonriéndole complacido, lo besó y ante la mirada de todos, lo cargó en brazos. Con su estructura élfica, John pesaba lo que una pluma.

-Busquemos nuestros caballos – ordenó Aragorn. Legolas se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó -. Buen susto me diste, mi elfito.

-Esto va por la Batalla en Rohan – bromeó el elfo, recordándole la vez cuando lo dieron por muerto después del ataque camino al Abismo de Helm.

Aragorn se volvió hacia los demás.

-Sherlock, Jack y Auril, lo mejor será que pasemos la noche en alguna posada. Legolas necesita descansar. Todos lo necesitamos.

-Yo estoy bien – contestó Legolas asombrado. No entendía la propuesta si su marido sabía con la rapidez que los elfos se recuperaban.

-No quiero correr riesgos – determinó el rey y por la manera en que miró a Sherlock, el detective comprendió que la salud del príncipe era una excusa para darle a la pareja recién reencontrada una noche de intimidad en alguna habitación solitaria.

Legolas también lo entendió y sonrió a John. El médico se limitó a asentir al rey, agradecido.

Sherlock cargó a su esposo cariñosamente hasta su caballo y lo sentó en la montura. Acto seguido, saltó él por detrás. Tomó con una mano las riendas y con la otra envolvió la cintura de su John. Le pasó la nariz por el cabello, embriagándose con su peculiar aroma a menta que tanta falta le había hecho.

Por su parte, John aspiró el aire para sentir el sabor a canela y café del pelo ensortijado de su esposo.

Al fin estaban juntos y ambos se juraron para sus adentros que ya nada ni nadie volvería a separarlos más.

Nunca más.

··································································

Minas Tirith

Después de una semana de ausencia de sus padres, Earnil y Will se deprimieron. Al ver que no había ni juegos ni cuentos que los entretuvieran, la bondadosa Eowyn les propuso dibujar un obsequio a sus progenitores. Los niños se entusiasmaron con la propuesta. Earnil corrió al jardín a juntar hojitas y flores para pegar en su hoja, mientras que Will les dibujó a los suyos distintos objetos de la habitación, todos observados minuciosamente a través de su "lupa mágica".

Cuando terminó, decidió hacer un retrato de su amiguito para regalárselo. Dibujó a Earnil con sus orejas en punta y su piel brillándole como un sol.

-Yo quero ser efo – confesó, acostado panza abajo en el suelo, coloreando su creación.

-¿Tu papá John es efo? – preguntó el principito, sentado a su lado.

-No – sacudió los rulos dorados, mientras elegía otro crayón -. Mi papá John y mi papá Shelock son como yo.

Sentada a una corta distancia y tejiendo una manta, Eowyn sonrió imaginando la grata sorpresa que se llevaría el niño cuando conociera a su padre.

….


	23. Chapter 23

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo 23: De Regreso

-¿Cómo es nuestro Will?

Sherlock sonrió recordando que su hijo le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta sobre su papá. Imbuido de su olor a menta, le aspiró el pelo y apretándolo con fuerza mientras cabalgaban, contestó.

-Es una mezcla perfecta entre tú y yo, John. Tiene tu cara, tu mentón y tu pelo, y mis ojos, mi nariz y mi estatura, será alto. Es tranquilo como tú y curioso como yo. Te quiere mucho y no ve la hora de conocerte.

John rió de alegría y los ojos se le empañaron.

-Yo tampoco veo la hora de abrazarlo.

-Es un niño muy dulce – continuó el detective -. No causa problemas. Es obediente e inteligente. La señora Hudson me ayudó a educarlo, y los primeros meses, cuando me adaptaba, Sarah Sawyer también lo cuidó en varias ocasiones.

-Sarah es una excelente persona.

Sherlock asintió. A pesar de sus celos, había aprendido a apreciarla.

-Will te adora. Conservo todos tus retratos y hay uno en la repisa de la chimenea. Nuestro hijo corre hacia él y me lo señala exclamando: ¡Éste es mi papá!, en su media lengua.

John sonrió emocionado.

-¿Qué le gusta hacer a nuestro Will? ¿Qué suelen hacer ustedes juntos? ¿A qué le gusta jugar?

Sherlock lo observó un momento antes de responderle. Aún le costaba convencerse de que su esposo estuviera aquí, cabalgando con él en sus brazos.

-Le encanta pasar el tiempo conmigo. Le gusta que juguemos juntos, acompañarme a Scotland Yard si hay algún caso y la señora Hudson se encuentra ocupada. No lo vas a creer, John, pero la agria Sally Donovan adora a nuestro hijo. Lo ve y extiende los brazos para cargarlo. Cuando era un bebé, le arrancaba risas con morisquetas.

-Sally no era mala – recordó John y Sherlock bufó, indignado -. Ustedes no se entendían. A propósito, ¿sigue con el estúpido de Anderson?

El detective frunció el ceño.

-John, el idiota de Anderson era el nexo entre Scotland Yard y Moriarty – hizo una pausa. Era extremadamente doloroso recordar aquellos meses oscuros, los peores de su vida -. Moriarty pudo mantenerte secuestrado por tanto tiempo porque Anderson le soplaba cada vez que dábamos con su escondite.

John se mordió el labio, mientras un temblor escalofriante le sacudía cada fibra. Se sintió esposado al camastro sucio y maloliente, mientras sufría un calvario, enfermo, hinchado y agonizante, con el vientre a punto de estallarle y la anasarca extendida a todo el cuerpo.

Sherlock intuyó lo que recordaba y lo apretó para que se sintiera a salvo.

-A Will le gusta jugar como cualquier niño – explicó el detective para apartarlo de los recuerdos sombríos -. Juega a la pelota, con sus muñecos y lo que más le gusta es observar, generalmente insectos, los llama "bichitos" – John sonrió, enternecido -. En su último cumpleaños le regalé una lupa y va con ella a todas partes. No sólo la usa para observar sino que le otorgó poderes mágicos. Piensa que lo que ve a través de ella no se perderá jamás, y nos mira tanto a mí como a la señora Hudson para no perdernos. No te sorprendas si cuando te conoce, decide observarte a través de ella.

-¿Una lupa, Sherlock? – rió John -. ¿Le regalaste una lupa en su tercer cumpleaños?

-¿Y qué esperabas? – respondió el detective exasperado por tener que explicar lo obvio -. No iba a comprarle su primer estetoscopio hasta que tuviera seis años.

-Quizás no le guste la carrera de medicina.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Crees que vaya a salir holgazán y burocrático como mi hermano? Si llega a dedicarse al gobierno, yo te juro, John, que. . .

El elfo lo calló con un beso.

-Lo que creo es que hay asuntos más importantes de qué ocuparse ahora – le ronroneó al oído.

El detective lo miró de manera sugerente y se impacientó. ¡Por las divinidades de Arda! ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que encontrasen una posada?

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio. Por la mente de Sherlock pasaron distintas imágenes cronológicas de Will: recién nacido, de pocos meses, en su primer cumpleaños, jugando, riendo, corriendo, abriendo su regalo y descubriendo su "lupa mágica", investigando el mundo con ella, manejando el timón del "Black Pearl" bajo la mirada atenta de Jack, vistiendo su túnica como un elfito y despidiéndose de él para que le trajera a John de regreso.

Su hijo había crecido durante tres años, el mismo lapso de tiempo que John le había faltado. Una vez más olió el cabello rubio de su esposo y le murmuró:

-En tu carta me decías que sabes que lo romántico me irrita – recitó con esa habilidad que tenía para repetir frases ajenas de memoria -. Estás equivocado, John. Nada romántico que venga de ti podría irritarme.

Al decir esto, jaló las riendas para que el caballo se detuviera. John volteó hacia él y se besaron. A su lado pasaron Jack y Will sin interrumpir el beso.

-Te extrañé demasiado – confesó John.

Sherlock le sonrió.

-Lo sé – y con un breve tirón a las riendas, continuaron la marcha.

Antes de que cayera la noche, encontraron una posada tranquila y cómoda en la entrada de un pueblecito. Pidieron tres habitaciones para las tres parejas y mientras que Aragorn, Legolas, Jack y Will se preparaban para cenar en el cálido comedor, Sherlock ordenó que le subieran la comida a la recámara.

John se despidió afectuosamente de sus amigos, en tanto su marido apenas murmuraba un impaciente "nos vemos mañana" y subieron.

La alcoba era acogedora. Un sitio pequeño con una chimenea en un rincón, muebles rústicos que incluían una mesa cuadrada de madera negra y un par de sillas toscas pero cómodas. Había dos camastros gemelos separados por una mesita de cama.

John se sentó en el que quedaba debajo de la ventana, mientras que Sherlock colgaba su morral del perchero de la puerta como antaño lo hacía con su saco.

Una jovencita sonriente les subió la cena. Caldo y carne, exactamente igual a la que el detective había cenado con su hijo.

John pidió dos jarras de cerveza y después de asegurarle a su aprensivo esposo que la cerveza de Arda era tan buena como la irlandesa, brindaron y comieron.

Sherlock apenas probó tres bocados. John lo amonestó y lo obligó a acabarse el plato bajo pena de abstinencia sexual.

-¿Seguí sus prescripciones correctamente, doctor? – bromeó el detective, masticando el último bocado.

Como respuesta, su esposo se levantó y fue a sentarse en sus rodillas. Sherlock lo abrazó con fuerza, posesivamente, y lo besó. Era la primera vez desde que se reencontraran que unían sus labios estando solos y alejados de cualquier peligro. Esto acrecentó su pasión. Se recorrieron la boca y jugaron con la lengua por cada rincón del paladar. Sólo la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

-¿Sabes qué estoy recordando? – preguntó Sherlock golosamente a su oído.

-No tengo tus habilidades – rió el elfo.

-Recordaba cuando nos conocimos y le disparaste a ese pésimo taxista. ¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo?

-No sé – John se encogió de hombros -. Supongo que verte arriesgar la vida tan estúpidamente después de maravillarme con lo brillante que eras.

-Ah – exclamó Sherlock con una mirada ladina -. Ya veo. Yo pensaba que lo hiciste para salvar al padre de tus futuros hijos.

-¿Hijos?

-Vamos, John. Sabes que uno solo se hace demasiado aburrido. Además, así como William Turner tiene el poder de concebir por su sangre élfica, tú, que te has convertido en uno, ya no tendrás problemas para gestar. Lo he estado razonando y es lógicamente posible. De ahora en adelante, aún volviéndote un hombre si es que te vuelves uno alguna vez, conservarás la anatomía para concebir y ni tu salud ni de la de nuestros futuros hijos correrá peligro. Piensa en lo que digo, anatómicamente tú. . .

-Sherlock, por favor – lo interrumpió con ansiedad -. No sigas razonando y bésame.

Sherlock lo obedeció gustoso. Enseguida las túnicas les quemaron la piel y tuvieron que quitárselas. La de John era holgada en el pecho y salió rápido a través de la cabeza. En cambio, la de Sherlock tenía un cuello estrecho y se atascó con su cabellera enmarañada.

Entre risas, su esposo lo ayudó a quitársela.

-Esto me recuerda nuestra noche de bodas cuando estábamos tan cansados con la fiesta que olvidaste desabotonarte la camisa – rememoró John -. Yo tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerte el amor – suspiró mordiéndole con suavidad la punta de los labios -. . . Siempre tengo ganas de hacerte el amor, Sherlock.

Sherlock se liberó de la prenda y le sonrió con una mezcla de fogosidad y devoción. La piel clara de John resplandecía con el fulgor de los elfos como marfil brillante. La pasión se acrecentó y se apretaron sintiendo el calor y suavidad de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Entre besos, lamidas y caricias cada vez más fogosas se tumbaron en la cama, John boca arriba en el colchón y Sherlock encima de él.

Al contemplarlo bajo la luz del candelabro de la mesa de cama, el detective encontró sus orejas picudas apetecibles en extremo y trazó con la lengua el contorno hasta el lóbulo. El elfo se arqueó con un gemido y le abrazó la espalda. Acto seguido, Sherlock descendió las caricias hacia sus hombros, la zona erógena de su esposo.

-Lo recuerdas – jadeó John, abriendo los ojos y resoplando de placer -. Recuerdas cuánto me gustaba. . .

-Nunca olvidé cómo amarte – declaró Sherlock, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Sus pupilas grises centellaban con irrefrenable deseo -. Nunca dejé de amarte, John. Eres tú y sólo tú el único amor de mi vida.

John quedó paralizado. No era propio de su esposo declarar su amor abiertamente. Una vez más se sorprendió de cuánto había cambiado. Se besaron, o mejor dicho, se devoraron a besos. Cuando se separaron, sólo para recuperar el aliento, sus erecciones chocaban en sus vientres. Estaban listos para consumar el encuentro.

Sherlock se levantó derechito hacia su morral y extrajo un condón de intestino de cabra y un frasco con crema.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? – se asombró John, mientras se incorporaba con los codos.

Sherlock apoyó el índice en los labios.

-Baja la voz, John – amonestó, intentando sonar serio -. Se lo robé al rey de Gondor antes de salir de Minas Tirith.

-¿Hiciste qué? – se escandalizó el elfo.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado divertido.

-Cuando decidí que te llevaría de regreso con el pergamino, tuve que tomar ciertas precauciones. Entre ellas, conseguir algún condón y crema para ti – observó la recámara -. Aragorn fue amable al permitirnos pernoctar bajo un techo, yo pensaba hacerlo en algún lugar solitario del bosque.

John suspiró. Bueno, había que admitir que no había cambiado demasiado porque seguía comportándose como un niño.

-A ver – trató de seguir su razonamiento -. Decidiste buscarme después de conseguir el pergamino, entonces, pensando que querríamos hacer el amor, te colaste en la recámara real (¡Dios! No quiero saber cómo llegaste hasta allí) y le robaste al rey un condón y la crema.

-John – lo besó el detective impaciente -. Ahora eres tú el que no se calla.

Se fundieron en un beso prolongado y ardiente, mientras que el elfo se recostaba nuevamente en la cama. Sherlock le quitó uno de los almohadones para colocarlo debajo de su entrepierna y elevarle las caderas, y con su agilidad sorprendente se calzó el preservativo.

John le anudó los brazos al cuello y cerró los ojos, en tanto su esposo lo preparaba con la crema suave y húmeda. Cada toque acrecentaba el deseo. El elfo comenzó a sacudirse. Con los ojos cerrados las caricias se sentían más vivas. Sherlock paseaba los dedos por su intimidad, conteniéndose a duras penas. Necesitaba entrar, necesitaba poseerlo.

-¿Estás listo? – susurró Sherlock, mirándolo a los ojos.

John abrió los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa anhelante. Su esposo se acomodó y empujó suavemente. El elfo gimió. Sentirlo dentro después de más de tres años le provocó emociones que se mezclaron con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Para Sherlock fue igual de intenso y hasta lo sintió irreal porque todavía le costaba creer que lo había recuperado. Le acarició el pelo y lo empujó hacia su pecho para asegurarse de que lo tenía en brazos y que no era un sueño, y para protegerlo contra todo. En el fondo, el detective se culpaba de su secuestro. Moriarty lo había capturado para vengarse de él y Sherlock sentía que no había sabido protegerlo.

John notó su tensión y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – jadeó Sherlock e intentó besarlo.

-Dime qué te ocurre – reclamó John. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo lo perturbaba.

Sherlock lo miró profundamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-John – le confesó -. No dejaré jamás que alguien te lastime.

-Tampoco yo, Sherlock – sonrió -. Después de todo, siempre nos estamos cuidando el uno al otro.

El detective quedó acomodado dentro de su esposo. Al sentirse en su interior y saborear su suavidad, su culpa y sus miedos se esfumaron. Allí estaba su John, cobijando su carne y permitiéndole explorar su profundidad. Moriarty ya era historia y a ellos se les abría la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad juntos. Tantos razonamientos lo marearon y enfocando los ojos en el rostro agitado de John, salió apenas para entrar de cuenta nueva y moverse.

El elfo se echó hacia atrás. Balanceó las caderas para acompañarlo. Una serie de sensaciones electrizantes los sacudieron. Después de años volvieron a sentirse y a disfrutar de su unión. John había renunciado a la capacidad de pensar y sólo sentía el caudal de placeres excitantes que el movimiento de su esposo le provocaba. En cambio, Sherlock no podía perdió su poder de análisis y constantemente murmuraba: "Maravilloso. . . Fascinante. . . Increíble. . . Menta. . . todo tu cuerpo huele a menta. . . John, eres jodidamente perfecto". No fue hasta el clímax que abandonó la razón y se dejó llevar. Ambos se entregaron uno al otro sin barreras. Con un grito de placer, el elfo estalló mientras que Sherlock soltó el suyo segundos más tarde.

Abrieron los ojos y se contemplaron. Encontraron lo que se leían siempre en las pupilas: amor.

·····················

Sherlock y John durmieron tranquilos, cómodos y felices como no habían dormido en más de tres años. Al despertar con los primeros rayos de Anar y encontrarse con la cabeza de su esposo recostada sobre su hombro, Sherlock lo apretó contra sí. Su nariz se impregnó de su olor particular a menta y le arrancó una sonrisa.

John dormía con los ojos entreabiertos y su pecho se elevaba y descendía con una respiración profunda. Estaba completamente entregado. Sherlock razonó que era la primera vez que descansaba en sus brazos después de casi cuatro años. Recordó los meses infernales del secuestro y lo que tuvo que haber sufrido su esposo enfermo y grávido en las manos de Moriarty. Sintió escalofríos y apretó a John con más fuerza, le olisqueó el pelo y le besó la frente.

John bostezó en sueños y se acurrucó contra su hombro.

-Te amo – le murmuró bajito para no despertarlo.

Pero John que tenía los sentidos élficos desarrollados, abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días – le sonrió.

-No quería despertarte – se disculpó el detective -. Yo sólo. . .

John lo calló con un beso, delicado al principio y que al recibir la respuesta de Sherlock fue creciendo en intensidad. Sin separar los labios, el elfo rodó lentamente hasta quedar encima de su esposo. La boca de John fue descendiendo hacia su níveo cuello, estampando un beso en cada paso. Al llegar al pecho, le acarició las tetillas y Sherlock se arqueó dócilmente.

-¿Cuántos condones le robaste al rey? – jadeó el elfo.

-Sólo uno – suspiró el detective, cerrando los ojos. Enseguida los abrió con su sonrisita astuta -. Pero tengo crema de sobra.

John le sonrió y se incorporó. Ante la mirada atónita de su esposo, fue hasta las sillas para buscar sus túnicas.

-Todavía nos queda una semana de viaje – comentó, mientras le arrojaba la azul -. Y más vale que la crema nos alcance para cada noche.

-¡John! – protestó Sherlock -. Vamos a pasar por cientos de pueblos.

El elfo rió, mientras se calzaba la túnica blanca.

-Ya te veo a ti, Sherlock Holmes, recorriendo las tiendas de un pueblo medieval para comprar condones.

-Aquí no tienen tiendas sino un mercado en las calles, John – corrigió Sherlock, frustrado por tener que aclarar algo obvio -. Y sí, de ser necesario saldré a comprarlos.

John lo miró de manera astuta.

-En ese caso, podremos usar lo que nos queda de crema – y saltó con la agilidad de su raza junto a su esposo, que lo recibió en brazos y lo besó fogosamente para volver a amarlo.

····················································································

-¿Cómo descansaste? – quiso saber Will Turner, mientras se calzaba las botas sentado en la punta de la cama, al notar que su matelot había despertado.

Jack se frotó los ojos con modorra y bostezó.

-Suerte que dormimos bien lejos de la parejita de reencontrados.

Will rió.

-Afortunadamente sí – miró el techo -. Aragorn y Legolas están arriba pero no hicieron ruido.

-Afortunadamente no – Jack sonrió astutamente -. Y afortunadamente nosotros fuimos muy discretos.

-¡Eso lo crees tú! – bromeó el joven, arrojándole la camisa para que se vistiera.

-¿Crees que nos hayan oído? – se asombró Jack -. No grité tan fuerte como otras veces y tú más que nada suspiras, amor.

-Esperemos que no nos hayan oído – contestó Will, levantándose.

Jack lo observó atentamente. Cuando lo estudiaba, frunció el ceño y sus ojos adquirían la expresión intensa de águila de Sherlock.

-Algo te preocupa, cachorrito.

Will se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en la punta del colchón.

-Pienso en mí, Jack. En mí como elfo. Yo me siento tan humano como tú pero ayer salvé a mi hermano gracias a mi sangre élfica –suspiró y miró a su matelot a los ojos -. ¿Quién soy, Jack? ¿Qué soy?

Jack lo abrazó y le besó la cabellera ondulada.

-Eres William Turner Sparrow, capitán del "Black Pearl" y matelot del capitán Jack Sparrow Turner. Si eres elfo, hombre, o lo que fuera, no tiene importancia. Eres quien eres, mi amor, ¿savvy?

Will le apretó la mano que circundaba su cuello.

-Ahora que mi sangre élfica volvió a nacer, tal vez consiga concebir – musitó con una mirada soñadora.

Jack tomó su perfecto mentón con los dedos y le movió la cabeza con suavidad para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Will, cachorro – murmuró, emocionado -. ¿Crees que ahora podamos conseguirlo?  
William lo abrazó, tan conmocionado como él. Por un largo rato no se hablaron, sólo soñaron con su deseo más grande.

-Tengo ganas de visitar a mis padres – confesó el joven finalmente -. A Thranduil y a Lilómea.

Jack pensó un instante.

-Aragorn me dijo que la elfa Arwen se casará en Lothlórien dentro de un mes. Tus padres asistirán y podríamos encontrarlos allí.

Will asintió y lo miró a los ojos, recuperando su sonrisita bromista.

-La elfa Arwen se sentirá muy complacida de que el capitán Sparrow asista a su boda.

-La elfa Arwen puede visitar al Kraken si así lo quiere – contestó Jack. Lo besó rápida y fogosamente y enviando al estómago del monstruo marino el poco tiempo que les quedaba para prepararse, se desvistieron y volvieron a hacer el amor.

······························································

John confiaba en su esposo pero le costó hacerse la idea del estirado Sherlock Holmes comprando condones en el mercado de un pueblo. Sin embargo, una vez más su marido supo sorprenderlo y a la noche del tercer día, Sherlock regresó a la posada con siete preservativos. Ante la mirada atónita de John y las no menos expresivas de las dos parejas, repartió uno a Aragorn y uno a Jack y conservó los cinco restantes para las siguientes noches.

Más tarde, ya en la intimidad de la recámara, John le reclamó los pormenores de la compra, como la cara que había puesto, qué palabras había empleado y la reacción del vendedor. Pero Sherlock guardó riguroso silencio.

Se amaron usando tres y como no querían economizar los encuentros, Sherlock se abasteció en el pueblo siguiente con diez condones más.

Al cabo de una semana, finalmente la silueta de la Torre de Ecthelion se elevó en el firmamento y el elfo supo que el esperado reencuentro con su hijito estaba cerca. Emocionado, apretó la mano que Sherlock le tendía.

John William no estaba menos ansioso y repetía a cada rato que al fin conocería a su papá John. Se pasó la mañana tan hiperactivo como su papá Sherlock y estuvo a punto de terminar en la Casa de la Curación por una caída que milagrosamente no pasó a mayores.

Isil, la niñera, no se animó a reprenderlo porque entendía por lo que el niñito estaba pasando. Earnil estaba igual de excitado con la llegada inminente de sus padres.

Por la tarde, los portones de Minas Tirith se abrieron de par en par para recibir a su rey. Sin poder evitar el protocolo que a Sherlock se le hizo insufrible, fueron recibidos con honores y recién una hora después de su llegada, los monarcas pudieron subir a buscar a su hijo al salón de juegos.

Conmocionado, Legolas alzó a su bebé y lo besó de pies a cabeza, mientras que Earnil reía y gritaba: "¡Te quero! ¡Te quero!". Aragorn cargó a su hijito y luego envolvió con el brazo a su esposo para cobijar a sus dos grandes amores.

Mientras que su amiguito era cargado y abrazado por sus padres, Will observó expectante la entrada buscando al suyo. Se llevó el dedo a la boquita y esperó, contando:

-Uno. . . dos. . . tes. . . cinco. . . neve. . . seis – y ya cuando se le acababan los números conocidos, su papá apareció en el umbral arqueado con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

El niñito corrió a abrazarse a sus rodillas. Sherlock lo cargó en brazos y luego de besarle ambos cachetes, lo contempló. Will tenía sus ojos, su cabello rizado y su nariz, pero el mentón, el tono de pelo, la boca y la carita redondeada eran de John. Ahora que había vuelto a ver a su esposo podía reconocerlo mejor en su hijo.

-Ya tas aquí – rió Will en su media lengua y lanzó pataditas de excitación. Luego se puso serio, frunciendo el ceño con su hoyuelito en la frente -. ¿Y papá?

Sherlock volteó hacia los reyes de Gondor, que se habían detenido al oír al niño. Aragorn asintió, en tanto Legolas le sonreía con Earnil hundiendo la carita en su pelo.

-Tu papá vino conmigo, como te lo prometí – anunció el detective suavemente. Will asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su padre para observar la entrada.

-¿Dónde tá? – reclamó.

John apoyó la mano en el umbral. Estaba vestido con una larga túnica crema y a pedido de Sherlock, se había conservado el cabello al ras para lucir sus orejas picudas. Su marido estaba encantado con ellas. Sus ojos azul oscuro recorrieron excitados el salón hasta posarse en su familia.

Will quedó estático. ¿Aquel elfo tan bonito era su papá John?

Sherlock giró hacia la entrada.

-¡John! – suspiró con su tono típico de impaciencia -. ¿Piensas echar raíces en la puerta?

John corrió hacia ellos y los fundió en un abrazo que abarcó marido y crío. Tal como Sherlock lo había supuesto, lloró, y él también, aunque hizo esfuerzos supremos por contener las lágrimas. El detective se apartó apenas para pasarle el niño y secarse la cara.

-John Watson Holmes – exclamó, conmovido -, aquí te presento a nuestro hijo, John William, o Will, como lo llamaste tú.

El elfo cargó a su hijo y lo apretó contra sí, disfrutando de su peso y su calor. Lo besó, no con dos besos, sino con cinco, en todo el rostro, y después le siguió repartiendo besos y caricias en los brazos, la barriguita y el pecho.

Will no cabía en sí de la alegría y se regocijaba con risitas. No podía creer que su papá John fuera un elfo, con lo que él admiraba a Legolas y a Earnil.

-Quero decirte "Ada" – pidió en su media lengua.

John soltó una carcajada, riendo y llorando.

-Lo que quieras, Will – y le soltó tres besos más en las mejillas regordetas. Se alejó apenas para contemplarlo y lloró con más fuerza -. Eres . . . eres hermoso.

Sherlock se acercó a su familia y la estrechó. Cuando el niño sintió que el abrazo había sido suficiente, buscó su lupa dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y observó a su Adar a través de ella.

-¿Qué haces, Will? – preguntó el detective, divertido.

-Es mi lupa má. . . gi. . . ca – pronunció con dificultad -. Lo que veo por ella no se va más y yo no quero que Ada se vaya.

Emocionado como estaba, John le pasó la mano por el rizado cabello.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, Will. Vine para quedarme con ustedes para siempre. No necesitas mirarme a través de ninguna lupa mágica – con delicadeza, le bajó el cristal -. Porque soy de carne y hueso, pequeño, y podrás verme, tocarme y abrazarme todo lo que quieras – sin contenerse más, volvió a llorar y a besarlo.

Will le echó los bracitos al cuello y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, miró a su papá Sherlock. El detective estaba feliz como no lo había visto antes, y el niño, en su inocencia, supo que al fin su padre ya no volvería a sentirse triste nunca más.

…..


	24. Chapter 24

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

_La escena final de este capítulo, donde Legolas, John y Will se juntan para buscar a sus respectivos consortes, fue escrita por Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nin. Además este fic está dedicado a ella. _

Capítulo Veinticuatro: La Buena Noticia

John y Sherlock pasaron el resto de la tarde con su hijo. Cenaron los tres juntos, por primera vez como una familia, y cuando llegó la hora de que Will fuera a la cama, ambos padres lo acompañaron. Mientras que John le daba el beso de despedida en la frente y Sherlock lo arropaba, el niño recordó los regalos que les había hecho.

-¡Peren! – exclamó, brincando de la cama como resorte y fue hasta una mesa a recoger sus dibujos - . Eto es para papá – le entregó al detective el dibujo de un insecto -. Y eto para Ada – le entregó al elfo un círculo con un lazo erguido -. Todo lo midé con mi lupa má-gi-ca – explicó.

Riendo, Sherlock le alzó las sábanas para que volviera a acomodarse mientras que su esposo observaba el dibujo desde distintos ángulos para encontrarle sentido.

-Muy bonito, Will – agradeció finalmente -. ¿Dónde encontraste globos por aquí?

-Es un árbol, John – murmuró Sherlock.

-Dibujé un ádbol para Ada y un bichito para papá – explicó el niño, sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, Will – sonrió el elfo emocionado y le besó una de las mejillas regordetas. Era el primer regalo que recibía de su hijito y pensó que apenas llegara a Londres, lo enviaría para que se lo enmarcasen y lo colgaría en su recámara sin importarle si Sherlock estuviera de acuerdo.

Will se volvió hacia su otro padre.

-¿Te gutó el bichito, papá?

-Me pregunto qué bichito es – comentó el detective, estudiando el dibujo -. Se nota que tiene alas.

-Una mosca.

-Me lo imaginaba – le sonrió su padre -. Buen trabajo, calaverita. ¿Todo lo observaste con tu lupa?

-Ti – enfatizó con la cabeza.

John sonrió enternecido.

-Ya me enseñarás a observar con ella, Will.

-Es fácil – respondió el niño y la alzó de su mesa de cama -. Se mida así – le mostró – y todo se ve más gande.

-Perfecto – interrumpió Sherlock -. Una calaverita cansada ya debe dormir y sus padres necesitan ir a la cama.

-¿No hay cuento? – se desilusionó Will.

Antes de que Sherlock le respondiera, John se coló en la cama con su hijo. Lo abrazó cariñosamente y comenzó un relato.

-Hace mucho tiempo había una elfa llamada Líriel, que significa "Canto de los Elfos", que vivía muy feliz con sus padres.

-¿Tenía un Ada como yo?

-Un Ada como tienes tú, sí – contestó el elfo, besándole la dorada cabecita -. Pero una vez tuvo que separarse de ellos y una persona muy buena, llamada Mandos, la llevó a su casa que quedaba alto, alto en el cielo. Líriel era tan buena que al cabo de un tiempo, Mandos la dejó regresar con sus padres y todos vivieron muy felices.

-¡Qué lindo! – aplaudió Will.

-Ahora sí es hora de dormir – decidió Sherlock -. Buenas noches, calaverita.

-Que sueñes con los ángeles, Will – le deseó John. Lo besó de cuenta nueva y salió de la cama.

El detective volvió a arroparlo y lo despidió con otro beso. Antes de retirarse, el elfo le quitó la lámpara de aceite para que pudiera dormir tranquilo.

Ya cerrando la puerta, Sherlock le preguntó intrigado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste ese cuento, John? Y el nombre. ¿Líriel? ¿Acaso sabes el idioma de los elfos?

John rió.

-Claro que lo sé si soy uno, Sherlock. Lo aprendí. En cuanto al cuento, se trata de una historia verídica. Es una elfa que conocí, muy jovencita – sonrió, recordando la carita dulce de Líriel -. Afortunadamente ya debe haber regresado con sus padres.

Y efectivamente, en el momento en que John relataba la historia, Líriel cruzaba el umbral de su casa en Imladris y abrazaba a sus progenitores.

John y Sherlock fueron a su recámara y se acostaron. El detective buscó su camisa para dormir debajo de la almohada, mientras que John permanecía meditando boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca.

-Pasaron tres años, Sherlock – suspiró, observando el cielorraso -. Quiero conocer más a Will, pasar el tiempo con él. Conocerlo y entenderlo como tú, que puedes deducir sus dibujos. No sé nada de nuestro bebé. Quiero saberlo.

-Mañana podrían pasar el día juntos – opinó Sherlock, calzándose la larga camisa que había encontrado allí -. Un día de campo en el jardín real sería perfecto y bucólico.

John lo miró.

-Los tres juntos suena estupendo. Buena idea.

-No – negó el detective, cubriéndose con las cobijas -. Me refería a ustedes sin mí, John. Necesitas conocerlo y Will necesita conocerte a ti y sin mí es la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo – opinó el detective, arrogante.

El elfo lo miró burlonamente.

-La tienes, cierto. Pero no siempre. Hay ocasiones en las que te equivocas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – lo desafió, curioso y herido.

Su esposo le besó la boca para tranquilizarlo.

-Cuando pensaste que con una daguita acabarías con cuarenta y ocho orcos tú solo.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz, ofendido.

-Tenía un plan, John. Iba a resultar si. . .

El elfo lo abrazó y silenció con un beso. Sin protestar por haber sido interrumpido en un razonamiento, Sherlock continuó besándolo y no tardaron en necesitar de los condones que habían sobrado y de la crema que el detective había administrado tan bien durante el viaje.

·············································································

A la mañana siguiente, la delegación encabezada por Orodreth regresó de Imaldris después de asistir a la ceremonia de compromiso entre Arwen y Haldir, y fue recibida por Aragorn. Finalizada la audiencia, el elfo ministro atravesaba un salón cuando se cruzó con John, que regresaba de organizar con Legolas y William Turner el día de campo con su hijo. Los gemelos le habían propuesto acompañarlo con Earnil así los niños podrían jugar y todos disfrutarían de la naturaleza.

John iba caminando distraído, pensando en la jornada que pasaría con Will, cuando al alzar la vista se encontró cara a cara con Orodreth. Al principio el parecido con Sherlock lo hizo paralizarse pero al recordar rápidamente de quién se trataba se molestó.

-Mae Govannen – lo saludó el ministro en sindarin -. El sanador de la corte, John Watson, si lo recuerdo bien.

-Así es – asintió John, apoyando la mano en el pecho para saludarlo respetuosamente a la usanza de los elfos -. Que tenga usted un buen día.

El médico quiso continuar pero Orodreth dio un paso al frente, obstruyéndole el camino.

-Disculpa, John – comenzó con una inclinación -. No quiero ser grosero, ni perturbarte. Pero aquella vez en la Casa de la Curación, tres años atrás, creo que no nos entendimos. Estoy dispuesto a invitarte a beber algo, o sólo platicar si así lo deseas.

-Le agradezco la atención pero no estoy interesado – contestó John cortante y recordó la cantidad de citas que antes de conocer a Sherlock, había conseguido mediante ese truco tan común.

Orodreth sonrió sin darse por vencido. John le gustaba demasiado, hasta sospechaba estar enamorado de él. No tenía malas intenciones, sólo quería conocerlo mejor. Le habían dicho que había llegado desde tierras lejanas y quería saber más sobre su origen, sus gustos y ¿por qué no? tratar de conquistarlo.

-Esta noche si estás disponible, John. . .

-Desafortunadamente para usted, John Watson Holmes no está disponible – sonó la voz de barítono de Sherlock del otro lado del salón.

John volteó hacia su consorte, que se le acercó apresuradamente y lo abrazó. Estaba vestido con su camisa y pantalón de corte inglés, incluido el saco que tanta falta le había hecho durante el viaje. El médico sintió que Sherlock lo apretaba contra su cuerpo de una manera posesiva. Definitivamente le habían llegado comentarios de las insinuaciones de Orodreth.

-Soy su esposo, Sherlock Holmes – se presentó el detective, lanzando una mirada asesina a su rival.

Orodreth quedó lívido y miró a John, que lo enfrentaba con la misma actitud desafiante de Sherlock.

-No me dio tiempo de contestarle, señor ministro – respondió el médico fríamente -. Pero quería aclararle justamente esto, que yo no estoy disponible. Ah, por cierto – movió la mano hacia el detective -. Este es mi esposo, Sherlock Holmes.

Nervioso, Orodreth saludó a Sherlock como lo hacía su gente, con la mano apoyada en el pecho, pero el detective se mantuvo impávido como si estuviese observando una mosca.

John miró a su consorte y luego al ministro.

-Que tenga buena mañana, señor ministro – se despidió y antes de que el elfo pudiera replicarle, Sherlock, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que casi le cortó la respiración, lo sacó del salón.

Orodreth los siguió con la mirada, maldiciendo por lo bajo la buena suerte del detective. Ya en el corredor, fuera de su alcance, Sherlock soltó a su esposo y le dio un beso veloz.

-¡Dios mío, John! Cuando la anciana de la Casa de la Curación me habló de este sujeto, no mencionó que fuera tan irritante.

-¿Ioreth te habló de él? – se asombró John.

-Sí – respondió el detective, acomodándose el traje frente a un espejo de pared -. Conoces a esa mujer, no se puede mantener callada. Me dijo que le habías gustado y ya imaginarás los celos que me provocó. Pero analizándolo con lógica, veo que ni se acerca a lo que podría llamar competencia. ¿Te diste cuenta lo poco agraciado que era?

John estuvo a punto de responderle que qué estaba diciendo si Orodreth se le parecía tanto, pero sabiendo lo posesivo y extremadamente celoso que Sherlock era con aquellos que amaba, prefirió terminar con el tema y guardar silencio.

El detective le tendió el brazo y fueron juntos a buscar a Will para prepararlo para su primer día de campo con su Ada.

·················································································

-¿No vas a venid, papá? – preguntó Will, preocupado.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza.

-No, calaverita. Pasarás la mañana con papá John. Yo permaneceré en el castillo para ayudar a Aragorn en unos cuantos casos, que mi cerebro ya se está atrofiando por la falta de trabajo.

-Verás que la pasaremos muy bien, Will – prometió John con una sonrisa -. Nos divertiremos mucho. Además nos acompañarán Earnil, Legolas y William.

El niño suspiró a punto de llorar. Había pasado dos semanas enteras sin Sherlock y ahora que al fin había regresado, se negaba misteriosamente a pasar el día de campo con él.

Sherlock exhaló aire impaciente. Su hijo tenía que aprender que John también era su papá o Ada, y compartiría tanto tiempo como él.

John, que si podía conmoverse con las lágimas de un desconocido, se devastaba al ver a su hijito triste, se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores, mi angelito. Sólo serán unas horas. Tengo muchas ganas que estemos juntos los dos para conocerte. . .

-Y quededme más – terminó Will. No tenía idea dónde había escuchado tal frase pero como Sherlock, tenía una memoria increíble para retenerlas.

John sonrió y le acarició las mejillas regordetas con los dedos.

-Quererte más es imposible – le susurró -. Te quiero demasiado, Will. Además – metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica del niño – aquí hay una lupa mágica con la que podremos mirar muchas cosas. ¿Sabes la cantidad de flores y plantas lindas que hay en el jardín y que vamos a descubrir con tu lupa? ¿Te gustaría que juguemos juntos?

-Tí – asintió Will, sonriendo -. Hace mucho que quero jugad con mi Ada.

John se emocionó hasta la médula y lo besó dos veces, le acarició el pelo tres y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Sherlock apretó las manos en los bolsillos. En otra ocasión hubiera pensado que su esposo era exageradamente sentimental pero esta vez, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le humedecieron.

·····························································

William, Legolas, Earnil, John y Will salieron al jardín para pasar la mañana de campo. Los niños estaban ansiosos y pronto los dejaron atrás para correr por un sendero. Sobre el pasto tupido y lleno de elevaciones, se había formado una leve colina y hacia ahí corrieron. Al llegar a la cima, Earnil se revolcó de un lado y del otro en el pasto. Will lo imitó entre risitas.

John sonrió. Su hijo era sano y feliz y para sus adentros no podía menos que agradecer a su esposo por el maravilloso trabajo que había hecho,

-Earnil es muy travieso – reconoció Legolas -. Pero afortunadamente su amiguito no se queda atrás.

John rió.

De repente, William sintió que le faltaba aire y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas como si se hallase amarrado a los ejes de una rueda en movimiento. Quiso seguirle los pasos a su hermano pero trastabilló y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Auril! – se asustó Legolas.

Con sus reflejos veloces de médico, John se agachó y antes de que el joven intentara levantarse le tomó el pulso y le examinó las pupilas. William se sentía indispuesto.

-Tengo náuseas – gimió.

John lo acomodó en el suelo, mientras que Legolas abría la cantimplora que habían traído para darle de beber.

-Calma, William – lo tranquilizó el médico -. ¿Te sientes mareado?

-Todo me da vueltas. . . y mi estómago. . . pareciera que estuviera patas para arriba. . . nunca antes me había sentido así. . .

Legolas se asustó más, temiendo un envenenamiento. Sin embargo, John, que había pasado por lo mismo al igual que el príncipe y esperaba la noticia de un momento al otro, sonrió confiadamente.

-Déjame auscultarte – le pidió.

Con la ayuda de Legolas, William se alzó la camisa para que pudiera examinarlo. John sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Tal como lo había imaginado.

-William o Auril, ¿sabes exactamente lo que te está ocurriendo?

Ambos hermanos lo observaron sin entenderlo.

El médico hizo una pausa para conseguir el suspenso.

-Estás esperando un hijo.

William palideció, un poco por la alegría y otro poco por el desconcierto.

-¡Pero si soy estéril! – exclamó.

-¿Y cómo se supone que nació mi ancestro, entonces? – preguntó John, divertido -. No me miren con esa cara de espanto. No lo puedo creer – rió con ganas -. Guardé el secreto durante tres años, no porque no quisiera contarlo, si me moría de ganas, sino porque se lo prometí a la Dama Galadriel. Legolas – miró al príncipe -. John William y yo no descendemos de Earnil como lo han creído. Somos de la Tierra y por lo tanto descendemos de la rama del Rey Thranduil que llegó hasta allá – ahora miró a William -. Mi hijo y yo descendemos de ti y de Jack. Ustedes son nuestros ancestros directos, William. Tú y Jack.

Los hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos. William tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, se acarició el vientre.

-Esto es un sueño – musitó, emocionado.

Legolas lo abrazó efusivamente.

-¡Lo conseguiste, Auril! ¡Tú y Jack lo consiguieron!

Y para sus adentros William sonrió con picardía recordando los innumerables intentos y lo bien que la habían pasado con Jack. ¡Jack! ¡Por los tentáculos de Davy Jones! El pirata enloquecería de contento.

-Hay que regresar al castillo – determinó John en su papel de médico -. Necesitas acostarte y descansar. Y darle la noticia a Jack – añadió con una sonrisa.

Legolas miró en dirección a los niños que seguían corriendo incansablemente.

-Iré a buscar a Will y a Earnil.

John asintió y se dispuso a ayudar a William a incorporarse, mas el orgulloso joven lo apartó con amabilidad y se levantó por sus propios medios.

-Cuando estemos adentro quiero una explicación más clara sobre tus orígenes, John – le reclamó el pirata -. ¿Cómo es eso de que desciendes de un hijo mío y de Jack? ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? ¿Cuándo te lo reveló Galadriel?

John suspiró.

-Discúlpame, William. Llevo tres años sabiéndolo. Galadriel me lo confesó cuando me trajeron a este mundo y me pidió que conservara el secreto.

-¡Tres años! – exclamó el joven con una efusión increíble para su debilidad -. ¿Supiste durante tres años que yo no era estéril y sabiendo lo que con Jack sufríamos no nos dijiste nada? – calló al notar la tristeza en la mirada de John. Hizo una pausa y reflexionó -. Te obligaron a guardar un secreto. Diste tu palabra y te empeñaste en cumplirla – sonrió -. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, John.

-Gracias – se alivió el elfo.

William rió.

-Y ahora permíteme abrazarte como tu tatarabuelo.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. El pirata lo apretó con fuerza y John le masajeó la espalda.

-Debo felicitarme por el tierno y encantador descendiente que tendremos y ya he conocido – murmuró William.

John deshizo el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias – sonrió halagado.

-No me refería a ti sino a Will. Jack se pondrá loco cuando sepa que el niño lleva su sangre. ¡Lo adora!

El elfo rió, divertido y orgulloso.

Mientras tanto Legolas se acercó llevando a cada niño de cada mano y explicándoles por qué el paseo se había terminado.

-¿Un bebé? – le preguntó Earnil intrigado -. ¿De dónde salen los bebés, Ada?

-Las ci-güeñas los traen – contestó Will con aire de conocimiento -. Tenen picos gandes para taer bebés. La señoda Hudson me lo dijo.

John rodó los ojos, ya tendría una larga y tendida charla con Sherlock al respecto.

-Esta noche te contaré una historia – prometió Legolas a su hijo y mentalmente se aseguró de que Aragorn estuviera presente para ayudarlo -. John, Auril, ¿están listos?

Ambos asintieron. Entonces los cinco enfilaron nuevamente hacia el castillo.

·········································································

-¡Mi cachorro! – aulló Jack, abrazándolo, besándolo, volviendo a abrazarlo y besándolo de cuenta nueva de manera cada vez más efusiva. William estaba sentado en la cama con el respaldo lleno de mullidos almohadones y no dejaba de reír -. ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Wow! ¡Al fin! ¡Vamos a ser papás! ¡Mi bala dio en el blanco! – y al decir esto, hasta él mismo se recató y espió hacia los costados.

Sherlock se mantenía impasible, John le sonrió a modo de simpatía y Legolas reía bajito.

Jack se volvió hacia Will Turner Sparrow en sus brazos, que le dedicaba la sonrisa más feliz que hubiera visto.

-Lo conseguimos, Jack – musitó con la voz cortada por la emoción y tomando el rostro de su matelot con ambas manos, le estampó un beso -. Seremos padres, mi amor.

Aragorn entró y se dirigió directo a Legolas.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Bosque Verde? – preguntó observando con perplejidad la inesperada reunión en la recámara de sus cuñados -. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?

Legolas asintió.

-Jack y Auril serán padres. John examinó a mi hermano y lo confirmó.

-¡Felicitaciones! – se alegró el rey y le pasó la mano a Jack.

Pero el pirata soltó a Will y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Al fin lo conseguimos! Gracias, Aragorn.

Legolas intercambió miradas con John y Sherlock. Luego se volvió hacia su gemelo y le asintió.

-Necesitan un tiempo juntos y en paz – opinó el príncipe -. Los dejaremos solos.

Aragorn terminó de saludar a Will y ambas parejas se retiraron. Al quedar solos, Jack lo abrazó de cuenta nueva y William lloró.

El expresivo capitán lo apretó contra sí y soltó las lágrimas. Al fin serían padres. Su sueño más anhelado se había cumplido.

········································································································

-Sher, Aragorn. Esto hay que festejarlo – dispuso Jack, horas más tarde, abrazando a ambos por la espalda.

Sherlock fue tomado por sorpresa porque ni en sueños hubiera permitido que otro que no fuera su John le pusiera las manos encima, en tanto Aragorn, acostumbrado y resignado, sólo atinó a sonreír.

-Digo que debemos festejar – continuó el pirata -. Dejé a mi cachorro con Legolas y John, quizás estén hablando del embarazo y esas locuras. Pero nosotros debemos festejar. Aragorn, concuñado, al ser tú el anfitrión de este castillo ecuménico, te corresponde repartirnos el mejor miruvor.

-Te mereces el mejor miruvor – decidió el rey -. Sin embargo, como sé que el ron es tu preferido, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Tienes ron? – clamó Jack.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

Aragorn les guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-Ustedes sólo síganme. No te preocupes, Sherlock. También guardo un poco de vino.

El rey los guió hasta la bodega del castillo, que el pirata conocía como la palma de su mano.

Aragorn despidió a los guardias y tras descorchar una botella de vino de Rhovanion para él y el detective, sacó una llavecita y la introdujo en una cerradura diminuta, camuflada en el ángulo inferior de una de las paredes. Una puertecita secreta se abrió por arte de magia. De allí dentro, el rey sacó dos botellas de ron.

Poco faltó para que Jack azotara la mandíbula por el gozo y el desconcierto.

-¿Pensabas que nuestros alquimistas no encontrarían la fórmula tarde o temprano? – preguntó Aragorn, divertido, entregándole los dos recipientes. El pirata los tomó con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el anguloso rostro -. Tardaron en encontrar un reemplazo a la caña hasta que descubrieron una planta muy parecida que crece en el sur de Gondor, en tierra de los Harabrim.

-Interesante – contestó Sherlock en su tono de "no me importa un rábano".

Jack probó la bebida y quedó gratamente complacido.

-¡No había probado nada tan bueno desde la última vez que estuve en la Corte del Rey George!

-Ningún rey inglés se rebajaría a probar ron – espetó Sherlock.

Jack le dedicó su sonrisita taimada.

-Un rey no, Sher. Pero tú sí lo probaste y bien que te gustó – se volvió hacia Aragorn y le dio un golpecito en el pecho -. Despertó a la mañana siguiente sin saber ni cómo se llamaba – rió -. Dio tumbos por la cubierta, cuando consiguió salir de la bodega, por supuesto. Afortunadamente mi cachorro andaba cerca para ayudarlo.

Aragorn rió, en tanto Sherlock se ponía lívido de indignación.

-¿Cómo te convenció Jack para que bebieras? – quiso saber el rey -. Apuesto a que supo manipularte, Sherlock. El capitán Jack Sparrow Turner es el rey de los manipuladores.

Jack hizo una floritura que arrancó a Aragorn nuevas carcajadas.

Sherlock no soportó más la ofensa. Sí, claro, se repitió, el rey de los manipuladores. Pero por su parte él también era un excelente manipulador y no iba a dejarse vencer. Así que con su mejor sonrisa, la más seductora, aquella con la que en años lejanos embaucara a Molly Harper, comentó como al pasar.

-Sabes que la paternidad no es sencilla, Jack. Y menos para un adulto que se comporta como un niño.

El pirata terminó un largo sorbo y alzó el dedo.

-Vaya que la planta que usan es poderosa – hipó, atorándose. Miró la botella y luego al detective -. Lo sé perfecta y ecuménicamente, Sher. Por eso será el cachorro quién se encargará de educarlo. Yo serviré para alimentarlo algunas veces, jugar con él, enseñarle el Pearl y todas las mañas de un pirata.

Sherlock intercambió una mirada astuta con Aragorn.

-Por supuesto, capitán. No lo dudo – el detective volvió a mirar al rey -. Aunque nos preguntamos si William Turner Sparrow estará de acuerdo con esta posición tan holgada.

El pirata dio un respingo, un tanto incómodo. Tal como Sherlock lo había anticipado, eran puras ideas de Jack y su matelot jamás aprobaría que lo dejara solo con la educación del cachorrito.

-Todavía nos falta limar asperezas con el cachorro – aceptó y bebió un poco más -. Sacarle el filo a las espadas, como decimos en el Pearl. Pero es mi Will el que se deshace por los críos. Cuando llegue el nuestro será él quien se encargue.

-Por supuesto – respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa que hizo que Jack se atorara con la bebida -. William estará muy complacido en levantarse por las noches mientras tú, Jack, sigas durmiendo plácidamente. Adorará limpiarlo mientras tú te frotes las manos con aloe, reprenderlo mientras le hagas morisquetas y lidiar con él mientras descanses. Veo que ustedes se entienden de maravilla.

-No había razonado así – admitió Jack y Sherlock se dijo para sus adentros "Tú nunca razonas, Sparrow. Ni siquiera conoces el término" -. Pero no debe ser tan complicado. ¿Cierto, Aragorn?

El rey suspiró.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, Jack. Estoy seguro de que estás preparado para afrontarla pero tendrás que sacrificarte.

-¿Sacrificarme? – se alarmó, ya un tanto beodo -. ¡Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulirio o como se diga, Sherlock Holmes!

-Se dice vocabulario o léxico – corrigió el detective.

El pirata les apuntó a uno y a otro con su botella.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Qué divertido asustarme ustedes, los padres perfectos!

Sherlock cruzó las manos en la espalda con su expresión de autosuficiencia.

-La peor parte llega cuando los infantes comienzan a moverse por sus propios medios. Supongo que un bebé escondiéndose en las cabinas de una goleta no debe ser fácil de encontrar. Ah, no hay que olvidar los cuidados para que no acceda a lugares u objetos peligrosos. Sus manitas llegan a todas partes – buscó la mirada de Aragorn, que asintió aprobando lo que decía.

Jack empezó a enrojecer, no de ebriedad sino de pánico.

-¡Al fin entiendo tu jueguito, Sher! – lo desafió -. Estás vengándote de la borrachera en el Pearl. Intentas asustarte para vengarte de mí.

-Me ofendes enormemente, Jack.

-Jack, Sherlock está diciendo la verdad – intercedió Aragorn.

El pirata bebió compulsivamente.

-No me asustarán – repetía hipando y eructando al mismo tiempo -. ¿Sacrificarme yo? ¡Jamás! Tener un crío no es complicado. ¡Para nada! Ustedes son un par de embusteros que quieren asustarme pero no lo conseguirán.

-Como digas – comentó Sherlock, convencido de que Jack estaba más asustado que ante un retrato vivo del Kraken.

Aragorn tomó dos copas y volcó el vino en ellas. Le entregó una al detective, brindaron y bebieron.

Jack continuó bebiendo para olvidar lo que le habían dicho. Su concuñado y Sherlock bebieron victoriosos de haberlo aterrorizado. Y entre las botellas del pirata y las copas del detective y del rey, el trío de padres acabó borracho.

·······················································

Después de compartir un rato con William Turner y Legolas la esperanzadora noticia, John decidió acompañar a su hijo al salón de juegos para pasar lo que restaba del día juntos. Jugaron, corrieron, observaron objetos a través de la lupa y cuando finalmente Will se cansó de tanto divertirse, su Ada lo subió a sus rodillas y le leyó cuentos.

John no podía creer que estuviera haciendo lo que tanto había soñado, disfrutar con su hijo. Y Will que había pedido tanto recuperar a su papá, estaba loco de alegría. El elfo aprendió mucho de él: qué le gustaba, qué no le gustaba, su carácter, un calco del suyo cuando era niño, sus sueños y su rutina.

Adar e hijo pasaron una de las mejores tardes de sus vidas y se complacieron sabiendo que en Londres les esperaban muchas más.

························································

Con una sonrisa en su bellísimo rostro, Legolas estaba contemplando a su hijito dormir inocentemente en su camita.

Unos leves toques en su puerta llamaron su atención. El elfo se levantó y silencioso como todos los de su raza, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- Auril – exclamó complacido al ver que se trataba de su hermano.

- ¿No interrumpo? – preguntó Will un tanto inquieto.

- No, Aragorn no está y Earnil ya está dormido. Pasa – y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar -. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver el semblante preocupado de Will.

- Nada grave – exclamó el joven pirata –. Solo que estoy buscando a Jack y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Legolas enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Ya probaste en las bodegas?

Will sonrió levemente.

- Ya. Y aunque no me lo creas, no está allí.

- Mmm – Legolas se tironeó de la túnica, pensativo –. Aragorn me dijo que quería enseñarle el ron que mandó fabricar aquí, siguiendo la receta del propio Jack . . . quizá estén en la cava especial . . .

- ¿Cava especial? – repitió Will, extrañado.

- Existe una bodega bajo las cocinas, donde se guardan los licores más preciados y raros – explicó Legolas –. No cualquiera puede entrar allí, solo mi marido y Faramir tienen la llave . . .

- ¿Será que estarán allí? – se preguntó Will.

- Aragorn también ya se tardó bastante – Legolas frunció el ceño –. Lo más seguro es que estén allí.

John se asomó por la puerta abierta.

- ¿Se puede?

- Pasa John – autorizó Legolas -. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Estoy buscando a Sherlock – indicó el médico elfo -. ¿De casualidad no lo han visto?

Los hermanos enarcaron una ceja.

- No me digas que también anda desaparecido – exclamó Will.

John se encogió de hombros.

- El palacio es enorme y conociendo la interminable curiosidad de este hombre puede estar en cualquier parte, examinando cualquier cosa y metiéndose en cualquier clase de lío . . .

- Esa descripción me suena a un pirata que yo conozco – replicó Will con sarcasmo.

- Vamos a las cocinas – decidió Legolas –. Estoy seguro que esos tres están en la cava especial.

Will y John se miraron. Will rodó los ojos.

- Como Jack esté haciendo de las suyas, me va a oír – murmuró el joven pirata entre dientes.

John soltó una risita. Ambos siguieron a Legolas fuera de las Estancias Reales y escaleras abajo, rumbo a las cocinas.

El personal se apresuró a abandonar lo que estaba haciendo para inclinarse ante el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor.

- Paz amigos – los saludó el joven elfo –. Solo vengo buscando a Su Majestad y dos acompañantes suyos. ¿Saben acaso si bajaron a la cava?

- Sí Majestad – asintió el cocinero mayor – Los vimos bajar hace bastante rato, pero no los hemos visto subir.

- Oh no – susurró Will, que ya se estaba imaginando lo sucedido –. Jack, te voy a matar . . .

Legolas enarcó una elegante ceja.

- Si Jack se emborrachó seguramente Aragorn y Sherlock lo sacarán de ahí.

- Vengan – Legolas los guió hasta la escalera de piedra y tomando una antorcha iluminó el camino.

Los tres descendieron la escalinata en espiral.

Al principio no vieron a nadie, pero luego un sonoro ronquido los orientó a los tres. De inmediato príncipe, pirata y médico se dirigieron al fondo del recinto y se toparon con un rey, un capitán pirata y un detective consultor sentados en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared y totalmente beodos.

- ¡Aragorn! – Legolas dejó caer la antorcha de la impresión. Nunca, jamás en todos sus años había visto a su marido borracho. Achispado sí, pero totalmente borracho jamás.

- ¡Sherlock! – la mandíbula de John prácticamente azotó en el suelo. El doctor sabía perfectamente cuánto desdeñaba su marido el alcohol, por lo que jamás esperó encontrárselo en semejante estado.

Will enrojeció de furia. Yendo hasta Jack, lo aferró de los hombros y lo zarandeó violentamente.

- ¡Jack Sparrow! ¡Debí haberlo sabido! ¡Por los siete círculos del infierno! ¡Peces saltarines! ¡No puedo dejarte un instante solo porque enseguida haces de las tuyas! ¡Pirata roñoso! ¡Hombre imposible!

- ¡Oi, no empujen! – balbuceó el pirata y levantó un vacilante dedo admonitorio -. ¡No le vayan . . . hic . . . a deshir nada a . . . hic . . . mi cashorro . . . porque . . . hic . . . me deshpelleja . . . vivo!

- ¡Ya puedes apostar a que te voy a despellejar vivo! – vociferó Will soltándolo. Jack cayó hacia un lado y estalló en risitas.

- ¡Ese cashorro . . . hic . . . esh terrible . . . cuando she enoja . . . pero va a darme un hijo . . . hic . . . y lo amo . . .

- ¡Pues por ese hijo deberías olvidarte de hacer estos numeritos y hacerme pasar estas vergüenzas! – rugió Will, más que nada apenado de que su esposo hubiera logrado emborrachar a nada más y nada menos que al rey de Gondor y a una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo.

Legolas, que estaba acuclillado frente a un inconsciente Aragorn, lanzó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza.

- Elbereth me ampare . . . que tenga yo que ver a todo un rey en este estado . . .¿qué va a decir tu pueblo, Aragorn? – y miró a su hermano -. Déjalo Auril, no tiene caso. Los tres están borrachos perdidos . . .

John, que estaba de rodillas ante Sherlock dándole cachetaditas en las mejillas para reanimarlo, se mostró de acuerdo.

- Legolas tiene razón, William. Tendremos que dejar que se les baje la borrachera. No van a despertar en horas . . .

Sherlock entreabrió los vidriosos ojos y al ver a John soltó una risita.

- John . . . – hipó –. My . . . hic . . . My . . . Mycroft – y levantó un dedo imitando el gesto típico de Jack – she va a morir del shushto . . . hic . . . cuando . . . cuando te vea . . . hic . . .

- ¡No más que tú cuando te despiertes y me veas! – amenazó John cruzándose de brazos -. ¡Esta vez te luciste, Sherlock!

El detective soltó una risita tonta e inclinando la cabeza se cuajó como vil gelatina.

Legolas se puso ágilmente en pie.

- Voy a llamar a algunos guardias para que nos ayuden a sacar a estos tres de aquí – sentenció, conteniendo a duras penas su indignación.

-Yo que tú, aquí los dejaba – exclamó Will a punto de reventar de ira –. ¡A ver qué les parece despertar de su juerga en una cama de piedra fría y húmeda!

Pero Legolas meneó la cabeza.

- Los tres son humanos, Auril. Si los dejamos aquí, cogerán frío . . .

- Y una buena pulmonía – sentenció John –. Lo mejor será sacarlos de aquí y dejarlos dormir la mona.

Will se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien, pero no quiero a Jack en mis aposentos. Esta trastada me la va a pagar con creces. Que se emborrache solo pase, porque tratándose de él es prácticamente imposible impedirlo, ¡Pero que haya conseguido emborrachar al rey de Gondor y a Sherlock Holmes es el colmo de los colmos! Yo . . . – de repente vaciló y llevándose una mano a la cabeza se tambaleó.

Legolas y John de inmediato estuvieron a su lado. Legolas lo sostuvo mientras John lo examinaba con ojo experto.

- Tranquilízate, William – le aconsejó el doctor –. En tu estado no puedes hacer estos corajes. No es bueno ni para ti no para el niño. Será mejor que también tú vayas a descansar un poco.

Will asintió, recuperándose del mareo.

- Sí John, muchas gracias.

Legolas fue a llamar a los guardias. Cuando estos llegaron el príncipe les ordenó que llevaran a los tres beodos a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, respetando el deseo de Will y el no mencionado de John. También él ya le cantaría las cuarenta a su propio maridito cuando se recobrase. Y si le retumbaba su coronada cabezota, mejor.

John y Will siguieron a los guardias. Legolas fue el último en salir, apagando la antorcha y murmurando para sí.

- Menos mal que Faramir no estaba con ellos. ¡Dulce Elbereth! Ya imagino que lo haría Éowyn si llega a encontrarlo borracho . . . el rey brujo de Angmar hubiera dicho que a él le había ido bien en comparación . . .

Y tras cerrar la puerta de la cava con llave, el príncipe elfo fue a ver en qué habitación habían ido a botar a su marido .

·································

¡Hola!

Ya Jack y Will cumplieron su sueño. En el próximo llega el ritual.

Muchos besitos.

Midhiel


	25. Chapter 25

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Better Days

Capítulo Veinticinco: El Enlace

Con una resistencia alcohólica superior, Jack fue el último en perder la conciencia y apenas sintió cuando los guardias lo sacaban a rastras de la bodega. Soñó con las islas paradisíacas del Caribe, con el Pearl navegando en aguas azules, con su cachorro besándolo, hasta que un baldazo inesperado de agua helada lo trajo de regreso.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que vislumbró a William Turner parado junto a él, sosteniendo un balde. Estaba muy enojado.

-¡Bien por ti, Jack! Con ésta te superaste. Según John, yo debería estar descansando pero con un marido así, ¿cómo esperas que lo haga?

Jack alzó el dedo para hablar y fue entonces cuando se percató del segundo cubilete que su matelot le descargó en la cara.

-Levántate y mírame a los ojos – ordenó el joven furioso.

El pirata sacudió la cabeza como un perro mojado y se apoyó en la pared para erguirse. El ron le había pegado muy mal, quizás la planta sustituta era más fuerte que la caña de azúcar, vaya uno a saber. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para secárselo.

Iracundo, William lo seguía observando.

-Así que esto es la paternidad para el genial Jack Sparrow – continuó -. ¡No oses corregirme lo de capitán, Jack! Cuando me dijiste que festejarías con Aragorn y Sherlock jamás esperé una actitud tan denigrante. ¡Pero claro! ¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti? Eres un irresponsable.

-Calma, cachorrito – le pidió el pirata, sacudiendo las manos. Mala idea. Todavía no había recuperado el equilibrio y tras liberarse de la pared, terminó sentado en el piso.

Will rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que pueden condenarte por atentar contra el rey, seas su concuñado o no. ¡Terminarás en los calabozos de Minas Tirith, Jack! – se pasó la mano por el pelo -. Esto es el colmo. Tan feliz que estaba con la noticia y la vienes a arruinar de esta manera.

-Pero, mi cachorrito. . .

-¡No me llames tu cachorrito, Jack! – exigió -. Mejor cámbiate la ropa mojada y quédate aquí solo para pensar en lo que has hecho.

-¿Pensar? – increpó Jack -. ¿Con quién crees que estás casado? ¿Con Sherlock Holmes? William, escucha, yo los invité a festejar pero fue Aragorn el que nos llevó a la bodega. ¿De dónde crees que saqué el ron? Fue ron fabricado aquí, por orden de tu real cuñado.

-Te pasas con las mentiras – exclamó el joven. Le arrojó en la cara ropa limpia que había traído y salió con un portazo.

Jack olisqueó la ropa, que conservaba el olor a canela de su esposo, y maldiciendo su honestidad e incredulidad, se juró que algún día Aragorn y Sherlock le pagarían por su visita a la bodega.

En cuanto al rey, no le fue mejor. Legolas no lo despertó a baldazos fríos, sólo lo dejó recuperarse solito. Así, cuando abrió los ojos en la cama matrimonial, se encontró con su adorado elfito mirándolo severamente, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se le formaba en la frente el hoyuelo encantador de John William. A Aragorn no le gustó nada su expresión. Nada en absoluto.

-Tienes diez segundos para explicarte – demandó Legolas con furia helada -. Adelante.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, Aragorn comenzó.

-Jack Sparrow nos propuso festejar la noticia a Sherlock y a mí – la mirada de su esposo seguía endurecida. Mala señal -. Como sé cuánto adora el ron, pensé que sería la oportunidad para enseñarle el que fabricamos en Gondor y los invité a la bodega.

-Es suficiente – cortó el elfo terminante -. ¡Por Elbereth! Eres el rey de Gondor, el reino más importante de los hombres. Tienes miles de súbditos que servir, te has convertido en la esperanza de tanta gente. Murmuran lo sabio y justo que eres. ¿Dónde estaba tu sabiduría cuando se te ocurrió llevar a Jack Sparrow y al abstemio de Sherlock Holmes a la bodega?

-¿Abstemio? – hipó el rey -. ¡Deberías haber visto cómo bebía!

-No estoy para bromas, Aragorn. Sherlock es un detective, Jack es un pirata y tú, el rey de Gondor y Arnor, los llevaste a beber y entre los tres acabaron ebrios. No quiero conocer los pormenores de tu hazaña. Guárdatelas, Aragorn. Pero esto no quedará así. Tendrás que reflexionar lo que has hecho y como el único tiempo libre que tienes es por las noches, olvídate de hacerme el amor por una semana.

-¿Qué? – Aragorn abrió los ojos como platos -. ¿Te estás escuchando, Legolas?

-Perfectamente – respondió el elfo con frialdad -. Hasta mañana, Aragorn – y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Furioso, Aragorn descargó puñetazos en los cojines del lecho hasta arrancarles las plumas. Bien cara le había costado la borrachera.

·········································  
El estado de Sherlock era deplorable. Como no era un bebedor excelso, el alcohol le había pegado peor que a los otros dos. Con una mirada mitad preocupada y mitad enfadada, John se encargó de atenderlo. Por más esfuerzos que puso, el detective no podía despertar y no le quedó otra que dejarlo descansar.

Al cabo de varias horas, Sherlock salió lentamente de la modorra. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si cientos de duendecitos se la estuvieran martillando, y un sabor amargo en la boca. Fue entonces cuando recordó que antes de perder el conocimiento, había vomitado. Abrió los ojos, la migraña le hizo ver la vía láctea completa, y trató de enfocar la mirada.

Cuando después de mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, prefirió no haberse tomado el trabajo.

-John – balbuceó.

Con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en un claro gesto admonitorio, el ceño contraído en forma de "v" y los labios fruncidos, John estaba de pie a metros de la cama.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Sherlock? – el tono sonaba tranquilo. Era maravilloso cómo John no perdía los estribos cuando se enfadaba -. En la bodega. Te encontraron borracho en la bodega. El rey de Gondor y Jack Sparrow estaban contigo. ¿Qué me queda por decirte? Legolas ya le espetó a su esposo que es el soberano del reino más poderoso de los hombres, que tiene miles de súbditos a quienes atender, que lo consideran la esperanza de su gente y no sé cuántas cosas más. ¡Por Elbereth, le pidió que se recatara! William Turner puso el grito en el cielo. Jack está a punto de ser padre y no sabe comportarse. William supuso que fue él quien los convenció de bajar y lo amenazó que cuñado o no de los reyes, va a terminar en los calabozos de Minas Tirith. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué puedo decirte yo, Sherlock? ¿Cómo puedo regañar a un genio, como te consideras, si te comportas peor que nuestro hijo? Pongo las manos en el fuego porque no encontraré a John William en la bodega hecho una cuba. Dios mío – se pasó la mano por la frente -. Esto me recuerda a Harry en sus peores épocas. ¡Dios mío! Espero no tener que pasar por lo mismo contigo.

Sherlock quiso decir algo, lo que fuera para defenderse, pero las palabras le patinaron y no pudo hablar.

John rodó los ojos y le pasó un vaso con un líquido verdusco que olía horrible.

-Tómate esto, a ver si así recobras un poco el sentido.

El detective se apartó con un gesto de repugnancia, pero su marido le empujó el vaso.

-No quiero obligarte a beberlo – lo amenazó.

Si hubiera sido Mycroft, Sherlock le habría desafiado: "Me encantaría verte intentarlo", pero como se trataba de un furioso John, obedeció. El bebedizo sabía peor que lo que olía. Sherlock se arqueó con nuevas náuseas, mientras su esposo le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Ya te sentirás mejor.

Pasaron unos minutos y el detective que tenía una salud de hierro y una resistencia superior, se sintió reconfortado y quiso salir de la cama. John se apartó.

-Ahora que recuperaste la razón, tengo una noticia que darte.

-Ajá – contestó Sherlock, irguiéndose con cuidado. Se mareó un poco. Sin embargo, pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-Platiqué con Legolas sobre el ritual del pergamino antes de que los encontraran – continuó el elfo -. Se trata de una ceremonia sencilla, que debe realizarse bajo la luz de la luna llena, en tierras élficas. Hay un enlace, que debo realizarlo con el mortal con el que estoy dispuesto a seguir el resto de mi vida, o sea tú – observó a su esposo con una mirada que decía: "Sí, aún borracho, Sherlock" -. Legolas me comentó que la boda de Arwen se realizará en Lothlórien dentro de un mes y sería el sitio ideal.

-Interesante – contestó el detective y bebió el agua, que le habían dejado en la mesa de cama. Se sentía más relajado y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de John.

-También platicamos de otro problema que me preocupa. ¡Sherlock! ¿Quieres estarte quieto? – su esposo se detuvo junto a la ventana -. Bien, el problema que le planteaba a Legolas es que yo, uf, me es complicado afirmarlo. . . yo fallecí oficialmente en la Tierra y me declararon muerto. ¿Qué será de mí, entonces? ¿Cómo regresaré?

-No te preocupes – aseguró Sherlock astutamente -. Ya pensé en esa cuestión la primera noche que pasé en el "Black Pearl". Estás casado con un genio y tengo un plan brillante.

-En ese caso me quedo tranquilo – suspiró su esposo.

El detective se frotó las manos y John reconoció su mirada insaciable.

-Ahora bien – continuó Sherlock -. Ya que estamos a un paso de regresar a casa, usted y yo, doctor Watson, deberíamos festejar mi plan brillante como las divinidades de estas tierras mandan.

-Nada de eso, Sherlock – cortó el elfo con el brazo en alto -. Estás castigado. Por lo tanto, esta noche habrá abstinencia – el detective lo miró en shock -. Y ni sueñes con manipularme porque conozco todos tus trucos. Buenas noches – y cerrando la puerta, lo dejó solo.

Frustrado, Sherlock pateó sus zapatos que volaron debajo de la cama, y después se metió en las cobijas, refunfuñando cual niño regañado. Más tarde pensó en salir a robarle a Jack sus pistolas para asestar tiros a la pared pero razonando que el capitán Sparrow, borracho o sobrio, era un pirata de temer prefirió pasar la noche sin moverse del lecho.

····························································

Así como Sherlock y Aragorn fueron castigados por sus respectivos cónyuges, Jack también recibió su pena. Fue simple. William Turner lo condenó a pasar tres días de abstemia y le confiscó todo material etílico. Para el pirata resultaron tres milenios y como su matelot esperaba su primer hijo y no deseaba perturbarlo más, cumplió la condena.

Al tercer día, las tres parejas con Earnil y John William partieron en el "Black Pearl" hacia Lothlórien. El curso del Anduin era el camino más rápido para llegar a tiempo a la boda de Arwen y Haldir, y llevar a cabo el ritual.

Jack estaba entusiasmadísimo con ser padre y antes de que partieran, su matelot le confesó que John y su hijo descendían de ellos. Al pirata le encantaba el pequeño Will pero cuando supo que era su descendiente simplemente lo adoró y como su sobrinito también estaba en su lista de devociones pidió permiso a sus padres y se llevó a los pequeños junto al timón para que pilotearan el barco bajo su supervisión. Encascó su tricornio en la cabecita de John William y su paliacate en la de Earnil, así el hijo de Sherlock Holmes y el futuro rey de Gondor se convirtieron en diminutos piratas manejando el timón. En puntas de pie, asían la negra rueda con fuerza para mantener el rumbo. En su media lengua hacían comentarios entre ellos y Jack aprovechó para enseñarles la canción del "yo-ho".

Mientras los niños entonaban con sus vocecitas que la vida pirata era para ellos, Jack se sentó contra una pared con las piernas cruzadas.

Con una sonrisa de ternura, John miró al trío y se recargó contra la baranda para observar la verde ribera. Hacía un par de horas que habían dejado atrás Osgiliath y el paisaje se había tornado agreste. Sherlock llegó hasta él y se apoyó de espaldas al río para observar a su esposo. De una sola ojeada le leyó los pensamientos, pero igual quiso preguntarle.

-¿En qué piensas?

John volteó hacia él.

-En todo esto, Sherlock. Es tan – suspiró – tan extraño. Tú, Will y yo al fin juntos, a punto de regresar a Londres. Es un sueño – se emocionó -. Para mí es un sueño.

Sherlock le apretó cariñosamente la mano apoyada en la baranda.

-Tenías razón, John.

-¿Yo tenía razón? – repitió el elfo, sin creerse lo que oía.

El detective rió.

-Suena extraño, ¿cierto? Pero sí, tenías razón – admitió, poniéndose serio -. Aquella vez, cuando discutimos porque yo te pedía que abortaras y no podía entender tu postura. Me enojé contigo, creí que ya no me amabas y llegué a sentir celos de William – bajó la cabeza y luego miró hacia el río. Parpadeó varias veces y John notó que luchaba contra las lágrimas -. No pude entenderte hasta que Will nació y cuando lo sostenía, pensé. . . pensé: "John tenía razón" pero ya era demasiado tarde para decírtelo – se quebró.

El elfo le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y lo miró fijo a los ojos para demostrarle que ahora estaba a su lado. Parpadeando para no llorar, Sherlock no soportó su mirada y lo besó, tiernamente al principio y ardientemente al final. Cuando se separaron, el detective alzó la vista hacia el río.

-¡Jack Sparrow! – exclamó, desesperado -. ¡Vigila a los niños!

Jack saltó como si el piso estuviera ardiendo y llegó a tiempo para ayudarlos y evitar la catástrofe. Sus vocecitas habían acunado al pirata hasta dormirlo. Jugando con el timón, desviaron el rumbo y ahora se dirigían directo hacia un peñasco. En su santiamén, el capitán recuperó la rueda y consiguió controlar la situación, aunque la maniobra balanceó el barco y todos sus tripulantes terminaron en el suelo. Earnil y Will rodaron hasta chocar contra una pared y soltaron risitas. John cayó encima de su esposo y lo abrazó instintivamente para protegerlo.

-¿Estás bien, Sherlock?

El detective asintió y ambos se irguieron como resorte.

Jack llegó hasta ellos con un niño en cada mano y sin remordimientos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? – se enfureció Sherlock.

John revisó a los niños de pies a cabeza.

Jack le dedicó su sonrisita astuta.

-No debes llamarme Jack Sparrow, sino capitán Jack Sparrow, Sher.

El detective cerró los puños, listo para abofetearlo.

-Sherlock, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al camarote? – intervino John y con una sonrisa de simpatía al capitán, empujó a su esposo para alejarlo y evitar un piraticidio.

Jack quedó solo con Earnil.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos a tus padres? – se rascó la cabeza -. ¡Peces saltarines! Esperemos que no hayan estado en la bodega.

Afortunadamente no estaban allí sino en la proa con William Turner. Durante el sacudón, se habían asido a la red. Cuando le preguntaron a Jack qué había sucedido, el pirata se encogió de hombros.

-Cosa de críos.

Legolas, Aragorn y Will miraron a Earnil, que les sonrió con su carita de inocencia.

Resignado, el elfo sacudió la cabeza. Con las pláticas con su gemelo, había aprendido que de nada valía regañar a Jack Sparrow.

········································

-Fascinante – opinó Sherlock, observando el paisaje bucólico de Lothlórien.

Como una vez había comentado: que no se interesara por la vida silvestre, no significaba que no supiera admirarla. Caminando a su lado, John sonrió. Conocía muy bien a su esposo para saber cuando algo realmente captaba su interés.

Junto con los piratas y los reyes de Gondor, se acercaron a Galadriel, que los esperaba acompañada de Celeborn, su esposo. También estaba Elrond, su yerno y padre de Arwen, que apenas descubrió a Jack, rodó los ojos, harto de que el capitán le reclamara la fórmula del "maldito, perdón, bendito miruvor".

-"Mae Govannen John Watson Holmes" – saludó la elfa.

-"Hannon le" – agradeció John, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho -. Éste es mi esposo, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock miró a su marido, que le recordó con un gesto cómo debía saludar. Posó la mano sobre el pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

Los tres elfos asintieron graciosamente e intercambiaron saludos con las otras dos parejas. Terminados los formalismos, Aragorn abrazó a Elrond, que lo había criado como a un hijo.

Earnil y John William se acercaron.

-¡Aiya! – exclamaron e hicieron, cada uno, una floritura, imitando a Jack.

El pirata estalló en carcajadas, en tanto John, Legolas y su matelot suspiraban resignados.

-Aiya Earnil – replicó Galadriel -. Y tú debes ser John William.

Will asintió, sonriente.

-¿Qué opinas de tu Ada, John William? – preguntó la dama, leyendo la mente del niño.

Will abrazó a John y le enterró la cabecita en su cintura.

-Se te nota feliz – observó Galadriel.

-Ti, señoda. ¡Toy muy feliz!

Emocionado, John le acarició los rulitos.

Celeborn y Elrond saludaron a los niños y luego el señor de Imladris abrazó a su nieto. Earnil se colgó de su brazo, tal como lo hacía con Jack, riendo.

-Se han preparado tres "talans" para cada pareja – anunció Galadriel.

-Los "talans" son las casas de los elfos de aquí – murmuró John al oído de su esposo -. Están en las copas de los árboles y se accede por las escaleras luminosas que ves por allá.

-Ya lo sé, John – respondió Sherlock, molesto -. ¿No recuerdas que yo observo todo?

El elfo se reservó el comentario con una sonrisa.

Galadriel lo observó con su mirada lectora de mentes y descubrió una vida incipiente palpitando en su vientre. También captó otra en el interior de Will Turner. Con su sabiduría milenaria, comprendió que el pirata ya lo sabía pero John aún no.

-Felicitaciones, Auril – congratuló -. Al fin dejaste fluir tu parte élfica y tu cuerpo pudo engendrar – lo miró intensamente y leyó su deseo de reunirse con sus padres -. Thranduil y Lilómea llegaron ayer y están ansiosos por saludar a sus hijos.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza.

-"Hannon le".

En cambio, William apretó la mano de Jack.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, cachorrito? – preguntó el pirata.

Will sacudió la cabeza.

-Legolas me acompañará.

Jack le besó la mano y se la soltó. Celeborn guió a los hermanos hacia el "talan" donde descansaban los reyes de Eryn Lasgalen.

Galadriel observó a Jack y descubrió que seguía jovial como siempre, aunque un diminuto grano de responsabilidad empezaba a germinar en su corazón. Se trataba de la paternidad. Después sus ojos penetraron la mente de Sherlock. Era un hombre reservado y arrogante, con una inteligencia superior que le hacía ver al resto del mundo como una sarta de mediocres. Sin embargo, tenía el alma llena de amor hacia John y hacia su hijo. La dama comprobó que al asumir solo el rol de padre, su corazón se había abierto y donde en otro tiempo hubo egoísmo, hoy se leía generosidad.

Sí, definitivamente Sherlock Holmes había cambiado y estaba listo para llevar a John de regreso a su casa.

Entretanto el detective no había estado ajeno a la mirada inquisidora de la elfa y alzó el mentón con desdén hacia ella en una postura que reclamaba que le dijera qué estaba hurgando en su mente.

-Eres un buen hombre, Sherlock Holmes – declaró Galadriel con una sonrisa.

Un tanto sorprendido, Sherlock se sacudió. Lo llamaban genio, "freak", soberbio, sociópata y los pocos neuronales como Anderson, lo tildaban erróneamente de sicópata. Pero la bondad no era una virtud que le reconocieran a diario. Excepto su John.

John asintió a Galadriel, agradecido, y apretó la mano de su esposo. El detective se volvió hacia él.

-¿Dónde está la elfa amiga tuya, que se va a casar, John?

-Yo los acompañaré al talan de mi hija Undómiel – se ofreció Elrond.

-Aguarde – lo detuvo Sherlock por sorpresa y se volvió hacia Galadriel -. Señora, fue usted muy considerada al leernos la mente pero yo también tengo mis habilidades – horrorizado, John intentó detenerlo, pero el detective continuó sin hacerle caso -. Veamos qué me dice su aspecto – la observó de pies a cabeza -. Una mujer de alcurnia por sus movimientos y por ese aire petulante de creerse por encima de los demás. No ponga esa miradita de humildad, porque si lo fuera, no se hubiera atrevido a leer lo que pensábamos. Ya imagino la conclusión que sacó sobre mí, es un sujeto engreído pero bueno, y se nota que ha cambiado. Sí, su expresión me dijo lo que leyó en mí, Galadriel. Vamos a su atuendo, la tela de su vestido es de un material más fino que la túnica del Príncipe Legolas, lo que me informa que usted está en mejor posición que el rey de Gondor. Su cabello es de un dorado con hilos de plata, del mismo tono y tipo que su marido. Podría decirse que es un rasgo de su raza pero el resto de su gente no lo lleva tan claro – cerró los ojos como ranuras -. ¿No me digan que ustedes dos son parientes? ¿Primos en tercer grado, quizás? No se preocupen, el matrimonio consanguíneo es algo natural entre los nobles de mi mundo aunque después engendren horrores de hijos.

-¡Sherlock! – lo intimó John, escandalizado.

-Tengo todo el derecho a comentar lo que veo y compartirlo con ustedes – se defendió el detective -. Después de todo, esta dama hizo lo mismo con nosotros sin pedirnos permiso.

Mientras que Celeborn y Elrond se sacudían nerviosos, Galadriel sonrió, divertida.

-¿Qué más puedes decir de mí, Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock la observó un largo rato.

-Tiene un defecto de nacimiento – le miró las manos -. Las mangas son largas para esconder el muñón de un sexto dedo junto al meñique – por primera vez en su vida, Galadriel se sintió incómoda - . En mi mundo hubo una reina, Ana Bolena, que tenía el mismo defecto y eso le valió para que se la acusase de hechicera. Aunque en su caso, señora, más que una acusación, eso sería una afirmación.

-¡Sherlock! – interrumpió John -. ¿La estás llamando bruja?

-Jack la llama bruja platinada.

-¡Basta! – cortó Elrond, alzando la mano -. Creo que hemos escuchado más que suficiente – miró a su suegra, que asintió con la sonrisa completamente borrada -. Los acompañaré al "talan" de mi hija como se los prometí, y espero que Sherlock Holmes no despliegue sus habilidades con ella.

-Yo me encargaré de que se mantenga callado, Lord Elrond – prometió John, lanzando a su marido una mirada reprobatoria.

Sherlock lo miró con naturalidad.

El médico tendió la mano al pequeño Will y Aragorn, que había contenido la risa durante el análisis del detective, hizo otro tanto con Earnil para acompañarlos. Jack, después de divertirse a lo grande con la escena, corrió al "talan" de sus suegros para acompañar a su cachorro.

·····························································

El piso del "talan" donde se hospedaban los reyes del Bosque Verde tenía una alfombra dorada y plateada. De las paredes colgaban tapices que recreaban momentos de la vida de la elfa Lúthien y que, según una leyenda, habían sido tejidos por la mismísima Vairë. Los muebles estaban esculpidos con motivos silvestres y había estatuas de elfos solemnes en los rincones.

La pareja estaba sentada, degustando frutas que les habían traído, en el momento en que el guardia entró anunciando a los príncipes.

-Viene Auril – suspiró Lilómea, incrédulo, y se volvió hacia su esposo -. Nuestro hijo quiere saludarnos.

Thranduil se levantó, expectante.

El guardia regresó con los gemelos, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Con una mano en el pecho, William saludó a sus progenitores.

-Adar, Ada. . .

Sin ceremonias, Lilómea lo abrazó llorando.

Emocionado, Thranduil se les acercó y estrechó a Legolas.

-Lo trajiste, Legolas – murmuró el rey -. Finalmente lo convenciste.

-No, Adar – aclaró el príncipe -. Fue Auril quien quiso venir a visitarlos y darles la noticia.

Lilómea se separó apenas para mirar a su hijo directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué noticia, Auril?

William hizo silencio antes de contestarle.

-Primero quería contarles que al fin lo sentí. Al fin siento el amor que ustedes me tienen y acepté mi herencia élfica. Les pido perdón, Adar y Ada, por lo distante que he sido.

-No digas eso, Auril – murmuró Lilómea, volviendo a abrazarlo.

-No, Ada. Lo fui – confesó William -. Ustedes intentaron acercarse de mil maneras. Aceptaron a Jack sin poner reparos, aunque sé que no es el tipo de consorte que esperaban para mí.

-No es cierto – negó Lilómea, sacudiendo la cabeza oscura -. Jack te ama y eso es suficiente para nosotros.

-"Hannon le" – sonrió William y sus padres y hermano se complacieron de oírlo hablar en Sindarin -. Sin embargo, yo rechacé todas sus muestras de cariño, me he negado a visitarlos en Eryn Lasgalen y me he mantenido distante. Les pido perdón – y abrazó a su Ada con fuerza -. "Goheno nin" (perdónenme)

Thranduil apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del joven pirata. Los ojos azules le parpadeaban de la emoción.

-Este es el momento que hemos soñado todas estas centurias, "ion nin". Al fin puedo llamarte "hijo mío" en mi lengua y saber que te sientes como tal.

William soltó a su Ada para abrazar a su Adar cariñosamente. Lilómea aprovechó para estrechar a Legolas.

-Auril – rió su gemelo, cuando se los cuatro se separaron -. ¿Qué ocurrió con la noticia?

Los reyes clavaron sus miradas en su hijo pirata.

-Estoy esperando un hijo – confesó el joven, acariciándose el vientre -. Pude concebir al aceptar mi herencia élfica.

Sus padres lo fundieron en un abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento. En un instante, Lilómea alargó el brazo y unió a Legolas.

En medio del calor de sus progenitores y de su gemelo, William se sintió reconfortado, cómodo y con la sensación de que éste era el lugar donde debía estar, con su familia.

-¿Dónde quedó Jack? – preguntó Lilómea.

-Nos acompañó hasta aquí pero quedó abajo – explicó Legolas -. Dijo que no quería interrumpir una reunión tan ecuménica.

Lílomea se liberó del abrazo y salió afuera. Thranduil se volvió interrogante sus hijos, que le respondieron con miradas de desconcierto.

Poco después el elfo subió, trayendo del brazo a su piratesco yerno. Jack estaba sonriendo.

-Ahora que Auril nos aceptó, es hora de que te integres también tú – explicó Lilómea.

-Gracias – murmuró el capitán. Con un padre distante y habiéndose educado en barcos, la familia era un sueño que recién había alcanzado al conocer a Will -. Quiero decir han el, o cómo se diga gracias.

-"Hannon le" – le susurró Legolas por lo bajo, aunque claro que al ser elfos, sus padres lo oyeron y escondieron una sonrisa.

-Eso mismo, "hannon le" – agradeció Jack con una floritura.

Lilómea lo abrazó.

-"Hannon le" por cuidar de Auril – suspiró, mientras que Thranduil le asentía.

-De nada – contestó Jack y miró a Legolas -. ¿Cómo se dice "de nada"?

-"Glassen" – replicó William y abrazó a su matelot.

-"Glassen" – repitió Jack a sus suegros educadamente y veloz, sumergió la boca de su cachorro en un ardiente beso.

Legolas miró a sus padres con pudor pero los reyes simplemente sonreían.

····································································

Para la boda entre Arwen y Haldir se había construido un altar tallado con motivos silvestres en el medio de dos mallorns sagrados. Las ramas se deslizaban como cascadas sobre la pequeña cúpula y las hojas caídas formaban en su suelo una alfombra ocre y dorada.

Arwen escogió a Earnil y a John William para llevar los anillos y les confeccionó túnicas celestes y coronas de hierbas y frutos para sus cabecitas. Esa mañana John vestía y peinaba a su hijo para el evento. Los rulitos habían formado una maraña igual a la de su padre y al elfo le costó trabajo desenredarle el pelo.

Finalmente Will quedó convertido en un querubín. Ataviado en la larga túnica celeste y con la corona sobre la cabeza ondulada parecía el angelito de un cuadro renacentista.

John no resistió verlo tan tierno y lo cargó y le besó ambas mejillas regordetas.

-¡Ada, tu luz! – exclamó el niño entre risitas, sacudiéndose en sus brazos.

-¡Qué observador que eres, Will! – sonrió John maravillado -. Heredaste las habilidades de tu papá. No me fijé pero debo estar brillando como dices. Hoy volveré a casarme con tu papá después de la boda de Arwen y eso me tiene muy feliz.

-No – sacudió la cabecita el niño y frunció el ceño con su hoyuelo particular, mientras lo estudiaba con más atención -. Tu cara tene luz, Ada – le acarició las mejillas -. Tus ojos tambén. . . todo luz.

-Eso se llama brillar, hijo – rió su padre -. Como te expliqué, hoy celebramos el rito con tu papá y eso me hace muy feliz. Por eso estoy brillando.

-Tu panza tambén billa – continuó -. Como si tuveras algo dento, Ada.

John quedó de una pieza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No sé – contestó Will inocentemente.

-¿Algo dentro de mí? – repitió el elfo y pensó en las innumerables veces que había hecho el amor con Sherlock desde que se reencontraran. En la mayoría de las ocasiones se habían cuidado, pero había habido momentos en que la pasión les había ganado sin protección.

-¡Ahí está papá! – exclamó Will alegremente.

John lo bajó y el niño corrió a los brazos de su padre. El detective lo cargó y observó su atuendo con ojo crítico.

-¡John! Está descalzo.

-Sí, lo está, Sherlock – suspiró el elfo -. Si hubieras prestado atención a Arwen en lugar de tratar de deducir su edad y la de Lord Elrond, habrías escuchado cuando nos pidió que los niños participaran descalzos.

-Fácil para ella – bufó Sherlock, ofendido -. Los elfos no se resfrían, no sienten los cambios climáticos y son inmunes a las bacterias y a los virus. Pero John William es un niño humano.

-No le ocurrirá nada, Sherlock – sonrió y observó a Will -. Además está precioso. No me digas que no te provoca comerlo a besos.

-Es cierto, lo está – admitió el detective orgulloso -. Estás muy guapo, John William.

-¡Gatias! – exclamó Will y se prendió a su cuello.

-Lo llevaré con Earnil.

-De acuerdo – aceptó John.

Sherlock despidió a su esposo con un beso veloz y se llevó al niño.

Detrás de un árbol, Legolas estaba con su hijo. Ya lo había preparado y Earnil se veía tan adorable como Will, esperando ansioso a su amiguito para jugar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra John? – preguntó el príncipe a Sherlock.

-¡Mi Ada tene luz! – informó Will.

-Es porque está feliz por la boda con tu papá – le explicó Legolas.

-¡Ti! – asintió -. Tene luz en la cara, en las odejas y en la panza.

-¡Oh! Vaya – suspiró el elfo sin disimular la sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa eso? – interrogó el detective a quien no se le escapaba reacción alguna.

-Los elfos brillan cuando están embarazados – informó Aragorn, llegando, con inocente franqueza.

Legolas quiso lanzarle una mirada de discreción pero ya fue tarde.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – reclamó el detective, sorprendido.

Aragorn se dio cuenta tarde de su error.

-Lo que dije, Sherlock – miró a su esposo -. Si Jack lo consiguió, también tú lo lograste – le pasó la mano para felicitarlo.

Pero Sherlock no se recuperaba del shock.

-¿Estás diciendo que John volvió a quedar embarazado?

-Lo suponemos – contestó Legolas -. El brillo en el vientre es una señal muy precisa y se trata de uno de los síntomas más comunes para determinar el embarazo en un elfo. La luz es proyectada por la presencia del niño adentro.

El detective miró a su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro de que le brillaba la panza?

-¡Ti! Y Ada dijo que yo eda muy o-se-va-dod – repitió Will, henchido de orgullo, con esa habilidad que había heredado de su padre para memorizar palabras nuevas.

Aragorn lo abrazó afectuosamente.

-¡Felicitaciones, Sherlock!

Tan aturdido estaba que Sherlock se dejó abrazar.

Legolas le apretó la mano con una sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones, Sherlock. Parece que esto de los bebés se está convirtiendo en una epidemia – y rió bajito, imaginando si él no sería el próximo -. ¿Qué opinas, Aragorn?

-No en una epidemia, sino en una peste, querrás decir – interrumpió Sherlock bruscamente.

Aragorn y Legolas lo miraron asombrados y descubrieron que el detective estaba sonriendo.

··················································

-¡John! – exclamó Sherlock al encontrarlo minutos antes de la ceremonia -. Tenemos que hablar.

La nata de los elfos, adustos y elegantes, se estaba congregando allí cerca y John le pidió con un gesto que bajara la voz.

Sherlock miró a los presentes y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Vaya que sí – sonrió John -. Tengo una noticia que darte.

-Sí, sí, lo sé – respondió el detective apurado y tomándolo de la mano, lo sacó de allí.

Fueron hasta un claro alejado, donde aparte de los árboles, hierbas y pájaros, no había nadie. Sherlock le soltó la mano y le observó el vientre. Una luz tenue se percibía debajo de la tela de la túnica. Indudablemente John William había salido tan observador como él para descubrirla.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? – preguntó el detective, sin rodeos.

John sonrió.

-Will me lo hizo notar cuando entraste a buscarlo.

Sherlock sonrió.

-Legolas dice que es el brillo del vientre es una señal muy precisa – lo abrazó -. Entonces, lo estás.

John lo apretó con fuerza como respuesta. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

-Otro hijo más – murmuró Sherlock -. A éste vamos a comprarle un estetoscopio.

Su esposo rió y luego se puso serio.

-¿Qué haremos con el ritual? ¿Cómo volveremos a casa?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sherlock, confundido.

-Se supone que por medio del ritual me convertiré otra vez en hombre – suspiró, preocupado -. Pero no quiero someterme a esa transformación con un hijo adentro. Podría ser peligroso para el bebé.

-Es verdad – observó el detective, frunciendo la nariz -. Deberíamos consultarlo con Elrond o con Galadriel.

-Sí, seguramente nos aconsejarán esperar a que concluya el embarazo.

-De ninguna manera, John – determinó Sherlock, tajante -. Tenemos que regresar a casa ahora, no dentro de nueve meses.

-Si nuestro hijo corre peligro, suspenderemos el ritual – decidió el elfo, tranquilo pero decidido.

Sherlock le sonrió feliz.

-Por supuesto que lo suspenderemos – lo besó de cuenta nueva -. ¿Cuánto hace que estamos juntos y ya encargamos otra criatura?

-A este ritmo tendremos que pedirle el departamento "c" a la señora Hudson – bromeó el elfo.

-O la mansión a mi abuela.

Y rieron con ganas.

·······················································

La ceremonia de Arwen y Haldir fue sencilla y emotiva. Intercambiaron votos que ambos habían redactado, cada uno por su lado. Sin que nadie lo supiera, John ayudó a la elfa con los suyos y Arwen tuvo un motivo más para agradecerle.

La nota de ternura la dieron los niños cuando entraron vestidos como querubines y llevando cada uno un extremo del cojín. Emocionado, John le apretó la mano a Sherlock, mientras que Legolas intercambiaba miradas de orgullo con Aragorn.

Jack y Will Turner se sentaron con los reyes de del Bosque Verde. El capitán Sparrow se comportó como un caballero con Thranduil, no hizo ningún comentario y se quedó quietecito y tieso como el acrostolio de un barco.

Cuando los novios se retiraron bajo una lluvia de aplausos, John susurró a su esposo.

-Es hora de que les preguntemos qué hacer.

Antes de que Sherlock le respondiera, una luz fortísima descendió al altar y se esparció entre los presentes. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, enceguecidos por el resplandor, y cuando después de varios segundos se disipó, vieron a Mandos en persona. Su cuerpo entero refulgía con una radiación blanca. Estaba vestido con una larga túnica plateada, llevaba los pies descalzos y sobre su cabellera de ébano se posaba una diadema de mithril.

Obnubilados, elfos y hombres se hincaron de rodillas. John y William tuvieron que jalar a sus irreverentes consortes para que se inclinaran. Jack obedeció con una sonrisita taimada, en tanto Sherlock comenzó con un "¿Qué estás haciendo, John?" para, acto seguido, callarse y obedecer de mala gana.

Mandos posó su mirada penetrante en John y Sherlock y les sonrió. Galadriel quedó de una pieza, jamás de los jamases había contemplado la sonrisa del Vala en su milenaria existencia.

-John Harold Watson Holmes – llamó la deidad -. Acércate con Sherlock Holmes Watson para dar inicio al ritual – observó las estrellas y la luna llena -. Es la hora indicada. El resto, de pie.

Los presentes se incorporaron y se sacudieron las rodillas para quitarse los restos de hojas y tierra.

-Antes tenemos que hacerles un anuncio – interrumpió el detective sin rodeos.

-Lo sé – asintió el Vala solemne -. Tu esposo está esperando otro hijo y temen que el cambio anatómico lo dañe.

A excepción de Legolas y Aragorn, el resto de los presentes intercambiaron miradas de sorpresivo desconcierto.

-¿El estirado de Sherlock también lo consiguió? – murmuró Jack a su matelot -. ¿Acaso no quiso maravillarnos a todos comprando protección en cada pueblo de Gondor?

-Parece que hay epidemia de bebés – bromeó William, repitiendo la observación de su gemelo.

Thranduil sonrió a Lilómea con orgullo. Después de tres siglos, su simiente seguía multiplicándose en la Tierra.

Sherlock apretó la mano de su esposo.

-Si hay peligro para la criatura, suspenderemos la ceremonia – remarcó al Vala -. Ya lo platicamos con John y de ser necesario, permaneceremos aquí los nueve meses.

-No será necesario – respondió Mandos -. El rito no lo dañará ni alterará su fisonomía. La criatura que esperan es humana con la misma proporción de sangre élfica de John William. Aunque el cuerpo del gestante mute, no lo lastimará. Acérquense.

Tomados de la mano, John y Sherlock se aproximaron al altar. El Vala extendió las manos hacia ellos y un haz de luz cambió sus túnicas por unas blancas tan resplandecientes como la de Mandos. Sus botas se esfumaron y quedaron descalzos con un brazalete dorado, cada uno, en el tobillo izquierdo.

Entretanto, Legolas se apresuró a preparar al pequeño Will. Sobre el cojín que portara las alianzas anteriores, el elfo ubicó el anillo de bodas de John, que Sherlock había recogido de la carta antes de abordar el Pearl y ahora quería colocárselo a su esposo.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Legolas al niño.

Will asintió seriamente. Se tomaba muy a pecho la ceremonia de sus papás.

El elfo le quitó la corona de hierbas, le peinó los rulos con la mano y se la volvió a acomodar.

-Adelante, John William – murmuró.

Solemne y encantador, Will hizo su entrada por el centro, llevando el cojín con las dos manos. Al detenerse frente a sus padres, John le sonrió mientras que Sherlock le revolvía el cabello, desarmando el arreglo de Legolas.

-Tus votos, Sherlock Holmes Watson – invitó Mandos.

El detective alzó el anillo del almohadón y tomó la mano de John entre las suyas.

-Una vez, siete años atrás, te prometí que permanecería a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separara – hizo una pausa y parpadeó, emocionado -. Pero no fue así, John. Ni la muerte consiguió alejarme de ti y hoy, como aquella vez, te entrego mi amor y mi fidelidad eternas con este anillo y te prometo que estaré contigo aun cuando los océanos se hayan secado y el fuego se haya extinguido – declaró con su tono melodramático -. Estaré eternamente contigo, John. Tú y yo. Por siempre.

John sonrió, conmovido.

Sherlock le colocó la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo y le besó la mano.

-Es tu turno, John – le anunció Mandos afectuosamente.

El elfo apoyó la mano de Sherlock sobre su pecho. El detective dejó que el ritmo de los latidos de su esposo lo acunaran.

-Eres una persona complicada, Sherlock – comenzó John con una sonrisa de picardía. Su cónyuge enarcó una ceja y el elfo inmediatamente recuperó la compostura -. Adorablemente complicada. Sin embargo, enamorarme de ti fue sencillo. Te amé de la noche a la mañana. Te amé y te amo. La muerte no consiguió separarnos ni disminuir lo que siento por ti. Te esperé durante tres años. No fueron fáciles pero la esperanza de volverte a ver me dio fuerzas. Y hoy que estás aquí, repitiendo los votos conmigo, tengo la certeza de que seguiremos juntos, aun después de que los océanos se hayan secado y el fuego se haya extinguido. Estaré eternamente contigo, Sherlock. Tú y yo. Por siempre.

Sin importarle si era el momento adecuado o no, el detective lo abrazó con su espontaneidad y le plantó un beso frente a todos. En primera fila, Elrond carraspeó para llamarlos al orden.

El Vala observó a la pareja con su mirada penetrante.

-No necesito hurgar en sus corazones para conocer el amor que se tienen. John – lo llamó familiarmente por segunda vez – toma la mano de tu esposo y repite conmigo. "Yo, John Watson Holmes, de la Casa Reinante de Eryn Lasgalen. . ."

John apretó la mano de Sherlock, que continuaba apoyada sobre su corazón, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Yo, John Watson Holmes, de la Casa Reinante de Eryn Lasgalen. . .

-En esta noche con Ithil alumbrándonos en su plenitud, renuncio a mi cuerpo élfico – continuó Mandos.

-En esta noche con Ithil alumbrándonos en su plenitud, renuncio a mi cuerpo élfico. . .

-Y reclamo uno humano para poder compartir el resto de mi vida con Sherlock Holmes Watson, la persona que escogió libremente mi corazón y que hoy está de pie a mi lado.

-Y reclamo uno humano para poder compartir el resto de mi vida con Sherlock Holmes Watson, la persona que escogió libremente mi corazón y que hoy está de pie a mi lado – terminó John.

Por el espacio de varios minutos, sólo se oyó el balanceo de las ramas de los mallorns. De pronto, el mismo haz intenso de luz envolvió al elfo, que presionó la mano de su esposo con más fuerza. Sherlock lo abrazó para darle su protección y aunque no era el gesto sugerido, Mandos no quiso intervenir y con delicadeza, apartó a John William de sus padres.

La luz duró un rato y se extinguió tan súbita como había aparecido. Enceguecido, Sherlock se frotó los ojos y se encontró de frente, no con el John Watson elfo, sino con el John Watson humano que había conocido en el laboratorio de St. Barts. El John Watson del que se había enamorado, el John Watson con el que se había casado, el John Watson que le había dado un hijo, el John Watson que había perdido. . . el John Watson que había recuperado.

-John – susurró, extasiado y frente a todos, lo abrazó, lo besó y lloró.

Al fin su John volvía a ser su John y estaban listos para regresar a casa.

Cuando se separaron apenas, el médico aprovechó para observarse las manos y notó que su piel ya no brillaba más como si debajo de ella hubiera foquitos encendidos. Se tocó las orejas y se las descubrió redondeadas.

-Adoro tus orejas – le susurró Sherlock al oído -. Sean puntiagudas o redondas, son tuyas, John, y me fascinan.

John rió.

Mandos aplaudió para llamarlos al orden. La pareja se volvió hacia él.

-Tengo un último regalo para ustedes – comunicó el Vala -. Un regalo que compartirán con Jonathan Teague y Auril Thranduilion. Capitanes Jack Sparrow Turner y William Turner Sparrow, acérquense – los invitó.

Los piratas se aproximaron a John y Sherlock, tan desconcertados como el resto de los presentes. William le sonrió al médico felicitándolo mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a John William, que había regresado con sus padres. Jack, en cambio, le dio una fuerte palmada a Sherlock en la espalda a modo de congratulación y el detective estuvo a punto de devolvérsela con una bofetada.

Mandos tomó la palabra.

-He aquí el obsequio que los Valar les hacemos a estas dos parejas, viajeros de un mundo y del otro. Sherlock Holmes Watson y John Harold Watson Holmes, a ustedes y a sus descendientes, John William Watson Holmes y la criatura que se está gestando, les otorgamos la gracia de una juventud perenne. Los años pasarán para su familia otorgándoles sabiduría y experiencia pero ningún signo de vejez. Jack Sparrow Turner y William Turner Sparrow, han estado buscando la preciada Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. Ya no necesitan hacerlo porque el mismo don les será otorgado a ustedes y a los hijos que engendren. A las dos familias, además, les será permitido el ingreso a Arda todas las veces que sean llamados. Pónganse de rodillas – todos los presentes se inclinaron -. Estas gracias les son entregadas a partir de este instante.

Las dos parejas cerraron los ojos por precaución pero no sintieron ninguna luz incandescente ni calor abrasador. Sólo una sensación reconfortante.

-Pueden ponerse de pie – finalizó Mandos.

Los cuatro se levantaron tomados de la mano. El resto estalló en aplausos.

Sherlock abrazó a John y le apoyó la mano sobre el vientre. John tomó el mentón de su esposo entre las manos y lo besó. El pequeño Will palmoteó, feliz.

Jack no quiso ser menos y alzó a su matelot con un abrazo.

Aragorn y Legolas se besaron amorosamente, mientras que Lilómea acariciaba el brazo de Thranduil y el rey le besaba la dorada cabeza con cariño.

Antes de que notaran su ausencia, Mandos desapareció, dejando el ambiente plagado de fragancia de flores y hierbas.

····································································

Terminados los festejos, llegó el momento de la despedida. Legolas y John se prepararon para consolar a sus respectivos retoños. Sin embargo, los niños comprendieron que volverían a verse y no se pusieron tristes.

Thranduil y Lilómea despidieron a Auril y el joven les prometió que regresaría pronto con su hijo. Después se abrazó con Legolas. Aunque los gemelos estuvieran alejados físicamente, su conexión mental les permitía continuar unidos.

John saludó respetuosamente a los reyes del Bosque Verde y con efusión a los de Gondor. Cuando Sherlock intentó hacerlo con su parsimonia y les pasó la mano, Aragorn y Legolas enviaron a Mordor las ceremonias y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

John además se despidió de Arwen y les deseó mucha felicidad a los recién casados. Como regalo, la elfa ordenó a sus doncellas que confeccionaran ropa del siglo XXI para la familia Holmes-Watson siguiendo unos modelos que el médico le había entregado. Sherlock sonrió con malicia al imaginar cómo se pavonearía ante Mycroft con su nuevo traje fabricado por elfos.

Galadriel y Elrond despidieron a las parejas con afecto y les prometieron que las puertas de sus tierras les estarían siempre abiertas.

El "Black Pearl" partió desde la costa del Reino de Lothlórien. A la mañana siguiente pasó el umbral que separaba los dos mundos y se adentró en el siglo XXI. William se puso al frente del timón. Se había anudado en la ondulada cabeza un pañuelo azul a modo de paliacate y por el calor del trópico, se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando la mitad de su pecho desnudo. Estaba concentradísimo estudiando el rumbo y no sintió a Jack acercársele hasta que el pirata le abrazó la cintura.

Sin soltar el timón, Will se acomodó melosamente en sus brazos. Jack apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro y observaron juntos el horizonte.

-Cumplimos nuestro sueño de tener un hijo – suspiró Jack -. Y de paso Mandos nos regaló la Eterna Juventud. Traer a Sherlock Holmes a Arda no fue mala idea, cachorrito.

-¿Qué haremos con estos dos regalos, Jack? – preguntó el joven con una mirada soñadora.

Jack se echó hacia atrás y carraspeó, dándose aires de sabio.

-Fácil, cachorro – alzó el dedo -. Todo se reducirá a nuestro deshonesto oficio: requisar barcos. Primer punto: hijos. Aumentarán la tripulación y al ser entrenados desde niños, resultarán espadachines de temer. Segundo punto: larga vida y cero envejecimiento. Podremos asaltar barcos eternamente.

-Jack, hablo en serio – protestó William.

El capitán lo silenció con un beso. Todavía no podía comprender el alcance de ambos obsequios pero teniendo a Will en brazos valoraba más a Sherlock. Él jamás hubiera sobrevivido tres años creyendo haber perdido a su cachorro.

Sherlock y John estaban arrojados plácidamente en silletas cómodas sobre la cubierta. Will dormía sobre el pecho de su Adar, mientras que John le acariciaba los rulitos. Elrond les había preparado una loción especial al detective y a su hijo para protegerlos del sol durante el viaje ya que tenían la piel muy delicada. Sherlock acababa de untársela en todo el cuerpo y estaba extendido de lleno para asolearse.

-Al fin estamos de regreso – observó el médico.

-Uhu. . .

-La eterna juventud, Sherlock – suspiró John, jugando distraídamente con un rizo de su hijo -. Tú, Will, el bebé y yo. ¿Qué haremos con semejante regalo?

-Pienso en todos los casos que podremos resolver a lo largo de las centurias, John. Viviremos en carne propia el avance de la ciencia forense, del desarrollo de la tecnología, de la criminalística. Todo esto unido a nuestra experiencia nos volverá invencibles. Las ventajas serán asombrosas.

-Yo estaba pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que podremos disfrutar como familia. Conoceríamos a los hijos de los hijos de nuestros hijos – rió -. Imagínate cuando te llamen chozno Sherlock.

-También.

Will despertó y se refregó los ojitos.

-Ada – lo saludó, somnoliento.

John le sonrió.

-¿Qué opinas de mí ahora que no soy más un elfo, Will? No tengo más las orejas de Earnil, ni mi piel brilla como la de tu amiguito.

-Ahoda eres mi papá de las fotos – contestó el niño, abrazándolo.

-Will tiene razón – opinó Sherlock, untándose más crema -. Toda su vida te vio en fotos como a un ser humano. Así te conoció. Ahora que volviste a ser hombre, eres su papá de las fotos.

-Pero quero decirte Ada – exclamó William.

Emocionado, John rió.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, Will.

Sherlock se levantó y le pasó el frasco a su esposo para que untara a su hijo.

-¿A dónde vas? – lo interrogó el médico.

-A platicar con Jack y William – contestó el detective y lo miró con picardía -. Hay que ultimar detalles para nuestro regreso a casa.

-Estaba pensando en Mycroft – recordó John. Le puso una buena cantidad de crema en la frente y Will arrugó la nariz por lo fría que sabía -. Aunque ustedes se hayan acercado en Escocia, él no habrá cambiado su carácter y debe seguir tan metiche como siempre. Querrá averiguar todo sobre mí, redoblará su vigilancia sobre nosotros y quizás envíe científicos para estudiarme. Quédate quieto, William. Sólo un poco más en la nariz. . . Eso es – se volvió hacia su esposo -. Tampoco hay que olvidar lo furioso que habrá quedado después de que lo burlaste escapándote en el Pearl.

Sherlock dio un respingo con soberbia.

-John Harold Watson Holmes – lo llamó con el rótulo completo, sabiendo cuánto John detestaba su segundo nombre -. ¿Llevas siete años casado con el mejor detective del mundo y aún desconfías de mi inteligencia? Ya pensé en todo eso – le besó la boca y acarició la mejilla de John William -. No me tardo.

Sherlock se alejó con la misma sonrisa taimada de Jack Sparrow.

John se echó hacia atrás en la reposera y acomodó a su hijito en el regazo, mientras contemplaba el horizonte dorado del crepúsculo. Pensó en los seres queridos que no se imaginaban su regreso: la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Sarah Sawyer y su hermana, entre otros.

Volvería al 221 B de Baker Street.

John H. Watson Holmes regresaría a casa.

….


	26. Chapter 26

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Capítulo Veintiséis: Baker Street 221 B

Sentada en uno de los sillones de tapizado verde, Eva Marie Bell-Holmes se abanicaba el rostro. No hacía calor en Londres y el despacho de Mycroft estaba aclimatado, pero la señora se encontraba tan nerviosa que el sudor amenazaba con correrle el maquillaje.

-¿Aún no hay noticias de Sherlock? – le preguntó, ansiosa, a su hijo mayor cuando éste entró.

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza con su parsimonia de siempre.

-No te mortifiques, mami. El doctor dijo que no es bueno para tu salud. Sabemos que Sherlock no fue secuestrado sino que subió a esa goleta libremente. Ya te he enseñado la filmación cientos de veces.

-¿Pero quiénes eran esos hombres, Mycry? – exclamó su madre, cerrando el abanico -. ¡Parecían piratas sanguinarios! ¿Qué le habrán dicho? ¿Cómo lo convencieron?

Su hijo se sentó detrás del escritorio, acomodando los papeles distraídamente.

-La filmación carecía de audio, mami – explicó en un tono que denotaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacía -. Por lo tanto, resulta imposible determinar lo que se dijeron. El experto que intentó leerles los labios dijo que estaban demasiado alejados para observar sus bocas. Sin embargo, ya te he asegurado que tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando en esto.

-Tus mejores hombres – bufó la señora Holmes con sorna -. Los mismos que perdieron a tu hermano y a tu sobrino cuando debían vigilarlos a sol y sombra.

Mycroft sonrió a su madre y se dedicó a leer algunos documentos de Estado.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí sentado mientras Sherlock y John William siguen desaparecidos? – lo regañó -. ¡Pasaron tres meses, Mycroft! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan holgazán? ¿A quién saliste? Porque tu padre era un hombre activo y en cuanto a mí, si no fuera por los dos embarazos que arruinaron mi figura, andaría corriendo como un sabueso detrás de las huellas de tu hermano.

Su hijo bajó el documento para observarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya le entregaste tu velo a Athenea, mami? Se lo prometiste la semana pasada y ella quedó ilusionada con llevar el mismo velo que llevaste tú en la boda con papi.

-¡No cambies de tema, Mycroft! – se enfureció Eva -. Eres un holgazán y un manipulador – suspiró dramáticamente -. ¡Pobre mi pequeño Sherlock! ¡Y mi adorable John William! ¿Dónde estarán? A tu hermano nunca le gustaron los barcos. ¿Recuerdas el crucero por el Mar Egeo que hicimos cuando Sherlock tenía cuatro años? ¡Mi vida! Recuerdo cómo se mareaba el pobrecito. Tu padre siempre me echó en cara que lo hayamos llevado siendo tan pequeño.

Mycroft agradeció que su teléfono sonara y lo distrajera del llanto de su madre. Abrió el mensaje.

"Aleja a tus hombres de la playa de Sussex y ven solo. SH"

Sin que se le alterara ningún músculo, Mycroft guardó el teléfono y se acercó a su madre con los brazos extendidos. Eva se arrojó en ellos y lloró desconsoladamente por el espacio de cinco minutos, llamando a Sherlock "su bebé", "su terroncito de azúcar", "su pudín de chocolate" y demás apodos dulzones. El teléfono de su hijo mayor volvió a sonar.

"Si vas a perder el tiempo consolando a mamá me marcho. SH"

-Mami – murmuró Mycroft con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz -. Tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando y yo mismo sigo el caso minuciosamente. Sherlock aparecerá, si no es esta noche lo será mañana. ¿Por qué no vas con Athenea? Así te distraes mientras yo salgo a traer a Sherlock.

Eva se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le extendió su hijo.

-¿Lo traerás, Mycry? – preguntó, ilusionada -. ¿Traerás a Sherlock y a John William esta misma noche?

-¿Alguna vez te fallé, mami? – preguntó Mycroft con su mejor sonrisa lisonjera.

Eva sacudió la cabeza con determinación. Jamás. Su Mycry jamás le había fallado ni había faltado a una promesa. Le besó la mejilla, dándole su bendición materna, y dejó que la guiase hacia afuera, donde la esperaba una limusina que la llevaría al departamento en el cual Athenea, en compañía de Elizabeth, repasaban por enésima vez los modelos de las damas de compañía.

Mientras Mycrfot acompañaba a su madre hacia el coche, su teléfono sonó de cuenta nueva.

"Bravo por ti, Mycry. Siempre el hijo favorito de mami. SH"

-Envidioso – sentenció el mayor por lo bajo, mientras despedía a su progenitora con un beso.

··································································

El helicóptero aterrizó en la playa. Mycroft descendió con su impermeable flameándole como una bandera gris, y después de ordenar al piloto que se alejara, enfiló hacia la orilla. Ya sus hombres, que llevaban tres meses vigilando el lugar con la tecnología más avanzada, se habían marchado.

Mycroft observó el horizonte del mar cerúleo, haciendo girar el paraguas en la arena. ¿Qué se traía su hermanito entre manos? Fuera lo que fuera, pagaría caro el atrevimiento de habérsele burlado en sus narices.

Ya se estaba impacientando, cuando detrás de las mismas rocas de donde Will había caído y Jack lo había sujetado, vio aparecer el espigado perfil de esfinge de Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft escondió su rabia debajo de una sonrisa socarrona pero no por mucho tiempo porque segundos después, su quijada azotó la arena cuando apareció el difunto John Watson cargando a su hijo John William en brazos.

-¡Tío Mycof! – saludó Will alegremente.

Frío y arrogante, Sherlock se detuvo frente a su hermano.

-Te resumiré el asunto brevemente, Mycroft – comunicó con el tono veloz y neutro que empleaba al resolver los casos -. John Harold Watson Holmes, mi esposo, a quien tú y mamá despreciaron durante estos años, desciende directamente de un rey elfo del mundo de Arda, Thranduil de Eryn Lasgalen. Uno de sus hijos gemelos, el príncipe Auril, se casó con un afamado pirata del siglo XVIII, el capitán Jack Sparrow, y de su progenie proceden John y John William. El capitán Jack Sparrow fue el archienemigo (sé cuánto adoras el término, hermano) de aquel ancestro nuestro del que tanto te enorgulleces, James Norrington. En conclusión, John lleva sangre real y mágica, y nosotros la de unos nobles avinagrados. Por lo tanto, te pregunto quién está por encima de quién según la anticuada visión tuya y de mamá.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Mycroft, tratando de procesar la información.

Sherlock extendió la mano hacia su esposo, que la apretó acomodando a Will en un solo brazo.

-No te hagas el idiota y atiéndeme, Mycroft – se impacientó el detective -. John fue enviado a otro mundo, a Arda, de donde provienen sus ancestros y allí vivió durante estos tres años. El capitán Jack Sparrow Turner y el príncipe Auril, convertido en el capitán William Turner Sparrow, vinieron a buscarme en esta misma playa hace dos meses para llevarme con John. Y aquí lo he traído de regreso. Ahora, mis exigencias, quiero que con el poder que te otorga tu posición dentro del Gobierno, elimines todo rastro, huella, documento y cualquier información de su fallecimiento, y que actives los datos para darlo por viviente. Aquí lo ves – se lo presentó – de carne y hueso.

-Esto es una locura – rió Mycroft cínicamente.

-¿Te parece una locura? – preguntó John, consiguiendo que su engreído cuñado se estremeciera. Era su voz, exactamente su voz. Mycroft tuvo que reconocer que extraordinariamente se trataba de John Watson -. Parece que hay cosas que escapan a la mente del increíble Mycroft Holmes, que al parecer no es tan abierta como creíamos. No quiero amenazarte, Mycroft, pero si no nos dejas opción. . .

-¿Amenazarme? – alzó el mayor de los Holmes las cejas con un mohín burlón -. Esto supera con creces todo lo que has hecho, Sherlock. Desapareciste durante tres meses, mami casi se infarta. ¿En algún momento pensaste en ella o sólo pensaste en ti y en tu jueguito de niño malcriado? Evitaste la protección que amorosamente les proporciono a ti y a tu hijo, burlándote de mi seguridad. Te mofaste del Servicio Secreto Británico. Y reapareces tres meses después con una persona que se suponía que estaba muerta. Yo mismo leí el certificado de defunción del doctor Watson. No Sherlock – le apuntó con el paraguas -. Esta bromita tuya no quedará así, de ninguna manera. Tendrás que responder a las autoridades, te guste o no. Tendrás que respondernos a mami y a mí. Y no creas que me temblará la mano si se te condena – lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio -. Te vendría muy bien una temporada tras las rejas.

Sherlock miró a John y éste asintió.

-No nos dejas más opción que pasar al plan "B" – declaró el médico. Bajó a su hijo y caminó en dirección al mar. Una vez en la orilla silbó.

Impaciente, Mycroft miró a su hermano.

-Tú te las buscaste, Sherlock.

-¿En serio? – sonrió el detective con las manos en los bolsillos -. Mira hacia allá.

Mycroft volteó hacia el mar y vio aparecer un banco frío de niebla. Como si se tratase de un velo desgarrado, la bruma se partió en dos y abrió paso a un barco enorme, negro desde el casco hasta la punta del mástil. Los cañones, veintisiete en total, apuntaban directo hacia la orilla.

-El "Black Pearl" – suspiró el mayor de los Holmes, reconociéndolo al instante.

-El barco más veloz del siglo XVIII – añadió su hermano con autosuficiencia -. Cuando te enteraste de que me escapé con Will en él, enviaste a la aburrida de Anthea a casa de la abuela a buscar información en los documentos del almirante Norrington. No pongas esa cara de sorprendido porque tus pasos fueron tan obvios que hasta un niño los anticiparía. Nuestro ancestro desperdició años de su vida tratando de atraparlo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Mycroft hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Sherlock sonrió mordaz.

-Nuestra antepasada, Elizabeth Swann-Norrington, quedó despechada cuando William Turner eligió al capitán Jack Sparrow. Así que insistió al que luego fue su marido para que cazara el barco y le diera un buen escarmiento. Con esto comprendemos de dónde nos viene la vena caprichosa, ¿cierto, Mycroft?

-Eres un insolente – lo reprendió el mayor -. ¿Cómo te da la lengua para insultar a nuestros ancestros? Repite esta mentira delante de la abuela y veremos si vives para contarlo.

-Vaya, vaya – Sherlock alzó una ceja, burlón -. ¿Qué te pasa Mycroft? ¿Con mami te contagiamos la vena melodramática? La abuela Francesca es una persona abierta y no está anclada en el pasado, se nota que la conoces poco. Además, no olvides que ella no es una Holmes de nacimiento, por lo tanto no le molestarán mis comentarios.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso de ti y de tus historias de piratas? – soltó Mycroft con un respingo altanero -. Pienso que la abuela no te contó suficientes de niño y ahora de adulto las inventas – sonrió con malicia -. ¡Ay, Sherlock! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Subiste a un barco de un pirata, ese tal Jack Sparrow, que según el diario de nuestro antepasado era un ignorante, estafador y manipulador de la peor calaña. . .

El sonido de un disparo al aire lo calló. Intrigado, Mycroft volteó hacia la playa y encontró a dos piratas acercándose. Efectivamente se trataba de Jack Sparrow y William Turner, que estaban vestidos con sus atuendos del siglo XVIII, los dos esgrimían un par de pistolas en cada mano, y las espadas relucientes y las dagas colgaban de sus cintos.

Mycroft Holmes quedó paralizado del susto.

Jack llegó hasta él y apoyándole el caño todavía humeante en el pecho, aclaró.

-Es capitán Jack Sparrow, bergante. Que se te grabe en el cerebro dotadísimo que tienes, ¿savvy?

John rió, en tanto su esposo se esforzaba por mantenerse serio.

Mycroft apartó con el paraguas la pistola de su pecho.

-Caballeros – solemne, miró a uno y otro pirata -. ¿Podrían explicarme qué hacen dos "personajes" – pronunció con desprecio – como ustedes en una playa de Sussex apuntándome con armas de museo?

Antes de que Jack le respondiera con un buen tiro, su matelot se adelantó.

-Ya nos presentó Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes. Somos los capitanes de la goleta más veloz, el "Black Pearl", y hemos venido para asegurarnos de que John Watson se instale sin contratiempos en este mundo y en este siglo.

-Un consejo, hermano – interrumpió Sherlock, molesto de tener que repetir una explicación -. Presta atención cuando te hablo. Como te lo dije, el capitán Sparrow y el capitán Turner son dos afamados piratas, dueños de la goleta negra que ves allí, el "Black Pearl". Por favor, no vayas a llamarla botecito porque acabarías con un tiro – alzó otra vez su ceja y Mycroft pasó saliva, mirando la pistola de Jack -. Ellos fueron quienes nos llevaron a Will y a mí a Arda y son gente de temer.

-Mycroft – intervino John -. Queremos que con tus contactos borres cualquier registro de mi fallecimiento y actives mis datos. Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? – se mofó Mycroft, enojado. Miró de cuenta nueva la pistola y se volvió hacia su hermano -. No puedes escaparte de mis narices y regresar con un "muerto viviente". La vida no funciona así. Si quieres que te ayude, tengo derecho a saberlo todo. Todo, ¿lo entiendes, Sherlock?

Una bofetada en pleno rostro lo tumbó a la arena. Frotándose el pómulo, Mycroft alzó la vista y se encontró con Jack sobándose el puño.

-Escucha, Mycroft Holmes – escupió el pirata -. Escúchame bien claro: el "muerto viviente" es el hijo del hijo de mi hijo, así que a tu comentario lo tomo como una ofensa hacia mi familia. Hasta aquí hemos sido ecuménicamente educados. Pero si no ayudas a John Watson, no gastaré ninguna bala más y ordenaré que los cañones de mi niña que ves allí – le señaló el Pearl – te conviertan en un colador con patas, ¿savvy?

Sparrow alzó la mano y Mycroft pudo ver en la distancia cómo los cañones se movían. Palideció y más blanco que la camisa de su hermano, se levantó con la ayuda del paraguas.

-Bien – suspiró, ajustándose el nudo de la corbata. Miró a Sherlock con odio y luego a los piratas -. Acepto. Me comunicaré con el MI6 para que borre los datos de defunción y active a tu esposo. ¿Estás satisfecho, Sherlock?

El detective asintió.

-Otra exigencia más – William Turner tomó la palabra -. John me contó una vez cuánto lo acosabas para que abandonara a Sherlock. Esperemos que esa actitud no se repita, Mycroft Holmes, o el Pearl vendrá a visitarte y esta vez no mediará ninguna plática.

Sherlock sonrió, satisfecho, y John, con alivio.

Incómodo, Mycroft hizo girar su paraguas en la arena.

-Sabes que acepté tu relación con John, Sherlock – reconoció, dolido -. Esa amenaza es innecesaria. También mami lo ha hecho, gracias a que la convencí de que lo amabas.

John quedó maravillado y parpadeó, conmovido. Al fin la familia de su esposo lo había aceptado.

-Lo sé – contestó Sherlock con una mirada juguetona -. Pero necesitaba divertirme contigo. Ya sabes, hacerte pagar por fin las bromas pesadas que me jugabas cuando era niño y lo más importante, demostrarte que mi esposo, John Harold Watson Holmes, no es ningún advenedizo sin prosapia, ¿savvy?

John y sus dos antepasados estallaron en carcajadas. Viendo que el problema se había solucionado, los piratas guardaron sus pistolas y después de despedirse con una elegante floritura, que John William festejó con aplausos, partieron hacia su navío.

Mycroft los observó, tratando de disimular la indignación. Cuando el Pearl desapareció bajo el manto de bruma, Sherlock se acercó a su hermano e inesperadamente, le palmeó el hombro. Por la expresión del mayor, John dedujo que los hermanos jamás se habían tocado, o tenido un gesto de afecto.

-Sé que interviniste en Escocia para que mamá aceptara nuestra relación y te lo agradezco - . confesó Sherlock con una mirada agradecida -. Pero no te tomes esta broma muy a pecho. Somos los Holmes y tenemos que buscar diversión constante para no aburrirnos.

Sin responderle, Mycroft sacó su teléfono y llamó para que el helicóptero bajara a llevarlos a Londres.

···············································································

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó la señora Hudson, cubriéndose la boca -. ¡Sherlock! ¡John William!

La anciana fundió en un solo abrazo a padre e hijo, riendo y llorando.

-¿Por dónde anduvieron? ¿Qué fue de ustedes, Sherlock? Tu hermano, Mycroft, venía con frecuencia. Yo le pedía noticias y me contestaba todas las veces lo mismo: que los estaba buscando incansablemente. También me aseguraba que estaban bien.

-Lo estábamos – le sonrió Sherlock. Ella le pellizcó la mejilla y el detective recordó que su abuela solía hacerle el mismo cariño de pequeño -. Fuimos de viaje inesperadamente y trajimos a alguien de regreso.

-¡A Ada! – exclamó Will, brincando.

-¿A quién? – interrogó la anciana.

-Señora Hudson, me parece adecuado que usted se siente – ordenó Sherlock -. Recibirá una sorpresa increíble.

-¿Qué me trajiste? – preguntó, intrigada -. De ti se puede esperar cualquier clase de regalo.

-Vino Ada – anticipó Will.

Sherlock le indicó un sillón de la sala y la señora tomó asiento.

Will se cubrió la boca entre risitas.

El detective bajó a la calle a los saltos y la señora Hudson oyó que subía con alguien más.

-¿Qué se trae tu padre entre manos? – preguntó al niño.

Will se cubrió los labios con el índice.

-Es un sequeto.

Sherlock entró.

-Señora Hudson, prepárese usted para la sorpresa de su vida. John, entra, por favor.

-¿John? – repitió la anciana -. ¿Quién es John?

-John Watson Holmes, señora Hudson – respondió el médico, entrando campante en la sala de Baker Street.

-¡Dios mío! – gritó la anciana y brincó a abrazarlo y besarlo.

John le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente y ella lo retuvo sin deseos de soltarlo.

-¡Dios mío! – continuó exclamando la anciana -. ¡Dios mío! ¡John! ¡Estás vivo!

-Le dije que se trataba de una sorpresa increíble – comentó Sherlock con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Teno sed – avisó Will.

Mientras inquilino y casera continuaban fundidos en un abrazo de oso, el detective llevó a su hijo a la cocina y le sirvió agua del grifo. Después de dos meses de ausencia no se atrevía todavía a abrir el refrigerador.

-¡Oh, John! – suspiró la anciana -. ¿Qué te sucedió? Te dimos por fallecido. Yo misma asistí a tu funeral y también Sherlock – recordó con tristeza.

-Es una historia larga de contar – replicó el médico -. Lo importante es que estoy vivo y de regreso con ustedes.

La señora Hudson se apartó apenas para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Sherlock te extrañó tanto – susurró, emocionada -. Te necesitaba, querido, también tu hijito. No imaginas cuánto.

John sonrió, conmovido. Bien que sabía la falta que les había hecho como ellos a él, pero siempre era grato volver a escucharlo.

Sherlock regresó a la sala con Will bebiendo.

-Tenemos otra sorpresa – guiñó un ojo a su esposo -. John, haz los honores.

-¿Otra sorpresa más? – exclamó la casera -. Ustedes dos van a infartarme.

-Señora Hudson – John tomó la palabra -. Será tía nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-John está de encargo nuevamente, señora Hudson – explicó Sherlock -. Lleva dos meses de embarazo.

La anciana se alegró y horrorizó al mismo tiempo.

-John, es maravilloso. Pero. . . pero tu salud.

-No se preocupe, señora Hudson – intervino el detective -. Esta vez no habrá problemas. Se lo aseguro.

-Mi cuerpo sufrió algunos cambios que me permitirán afrontar un embarazo a término – explicó John brevemente.

Con gran alivio, la anciana suspiró acariciándose el pecho.

-¡Cuánto me alegro por ustedes! Por los tres. Se merecen esto. Realmente se lo merecen – y sin poder contenerse, volvió a llorar.

John la abrazó y le masajeó la espalda.

Sherlock cerró la puerta para quitar su sobretodo y su bufanda del perchero, que buena falta le habían hecho durante el viaje. Después bajó corriendo para traer el equipaje que tenían y sacó un paquete de uno de los bolsos.

-Casi lo olvidábamos, señora Hudson – se lo entregó a la casera -. Esto es para usted.

-Otro regalo más – suspiró la anciana. Lo desenvolvió y descubrió un chal dorado finísimo, de un material más suave que la seda, que había sido bordado por las doncellas de Arwen -. ¡Sherlock! – le besó la mejilla -. ¡No te hubieras molestado!

-Sabíamos que le gustaría – contestó el detective.

La señora Hudson agradeció a John con otro beso y después de recibir otro regalo de Will, el dibujo de flores observadas minuciosamente a través de su lupa, se despidió de sus inquilinos, prometiéndoles prepararles para la cena el plato favorito de John: lasaña de pollo con salsa blanca.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó Sherlock a su esposo cuando quedaron solos -. ¿Visitar el departamento? Salvo tu antigua recámara, que convertí en la de William como decidimos cuando lo esperábamos, el resto se mantiene igual.

-Simplemente esto – contestó John y fue a sacudir el cojín de "Union Jack", lo acomodó en el respaldo de su sillón favorito y se sentó en él.

Sherlock le sonrió, complacido. No podía tener mayor prueba de que su esposo volvía a sentirse en su casa. Más tarde, Will quiso enseñarle sus juguetes y su Ada lo acompañó a la que había sido su alcoba en otro tiempo para disfrutar de su hijo.

-Mantuviste todo igual – observó el médico cuando terminada la cena, continuaron haciendo la sobremesa, con Will dormido en su regazo -. Nada cambió en Baker Street.

-¿Y eso te gusta o desagrada? – indagó el detective.

John pensó antes de contestarle.

-Extrañaba el departamento y quería volver a encontrarlo igual. Pero a quienes más extrañaba eran a ti y a Will – acarició la frente de su hijo, que se sacudió en sueños -. Sin embargo, la vida cambió. Estamos esperando otro hijo y William crece día a día. Formamos una familia y las cosas no volverán a ser igual. Están cambiando para mejor, Sherlock, están mejorando.

-Resumiendo, te gusta que algunas cosas se mantengan igual y que otras cambien.

-¿No es acaso eso lo que vuelve a la vida interesante? Si no fuera así, te aburrirías.

-Cierto – congenió el detective y miró hacia la pared de la sala, donde aún se conservaba el "smiley" con los agujeros que le había hecho en sus horas de aburrimiento.

-Me imagino que en estos tres años, con William tan pequeño, no habrás descargado tus frustraciones contra la pared – indagó el médico en tono admonitorio.

-¿Con un niño creciendo? – replicó Sherlock, levantándose y retirando los platos -. Se nota que todavía no conoces a fondo lo que implica educar a un hijo. Sin embargo, aprenderás, John, y te aseguro que no vas a aburrirte.

-Lo sé, Sherlock – le sonrió su esposo.

John se levantó con Will, con cuidado para no despertarlo, y se dispuso a llevarlo a que se enjuagara los dientes y luego acostarlo.

Sherlock permaneció en la cocina, limpiando solo. Los quehaceres domésticos no eran su actividad favorita pero quería homenajear a su esposo, que regresaba después de tanto tiempo.

Más tarde, cuando se acostaron juntos en su lecho después de cuatro años, John lo recompensó. A decir verdad, se recompensaron mutuamente.

······················································································

Al abrir los ojos por la mañana, John se reconoció por primera vez en casa. El tapizado oscuro de las paredes, el cortinaje pesado, los muebles, el acolchado escocés y los cojines color crema le recordaron dónde había pasado la noche después de cuatro años.

Sherlock ya no estaba. Miró el reloj digital sobre la mesa de cama. Eran las siete y media y su esposo se levantaba habitualmente antes de las siete. Con un suspiro remolón, John extendió los brazos y piernas para disfrutar de la suavidad de las sábanas.

-John, baja a desayunar – le llegó la orden de su esposo.

Cómo desde la cocina Sherlock sabía exactamente cuándo su esposo se despertaba era un misterio más de sus habilidades, o una prueba más de lo bien que lo conocía.

John se estiró el pijama, se calzó las pantuflas color vino, que habían sido un regalo navideño de la señora Hudson, y entró en el baño. Quince minutos más tarde bajó y se encontró con el desayuno servido. Sherlock había preparado el té y las tostadas, y había puesto un bol vacío y la caja de cereales para que Will desayunara más tarde. El niño se despertaba a las diez.

El detective estaba sentado a la mesa, consultando su computadora, no la de John, y bebiendo el té.

-¿Qué tal, dormilón? – apartó la vista de la pantalla para saludarlo con una sonrisa.

John llegó hasta él y le besó la cabeza.

-¿Y esto? – indicó el desayuno.

-No esperes que te reciba así cada mañana, John – aclaró Sherlock rápidamente -. Considéralo un gesto de bienvenida.

John rió y se sentó. Examinó las tostadas, que estaban en su punto justo, ni demasiado blancas ni extremadamente quemadas, a decir verdad no era complicado poner la rebanada de pan dentro de la máquina, pero Sherlock era capaz de carbonizarlas. Su esposo le sirvió el té, que no estaba demasiado dulce y sabía bien.

-No hay quejas – observó el detective, que había estado estudiando sus reacciones -. Te preparé un desayuno decente.

-Decente y digerible. Muchas gracias, Sherlock.

Sherlock volvió a concentrarse en su computadora.

-¿Buscas algo en especial? – preguntó John, untando mermelada en su tostada.

-Lo de siempre – y el médico entendió que se refería a las noticias policiales.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Nada interesante – replicó el detective -. Sin embargo, nos daremos una vuelta por Scotland Yard. Tenemos que presentarte al bueno de Lestrade y a la gentil Sally.

John sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-No cambiaste. El mismo niño travieso.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Así me amas.

-Es cierto – congenió el médico.

-Chicos – oyeron a la señora Hudson, que subía con una canasta -. ¿Cómo despertaron? ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche, John?

John fue a la sala para darle un beso.

-Dormí de maravilla. Muchas gracias, señora Hudson. ¿Qué es esto?

-Galletas de canela, tus favoritas – le entregó la canasta -. Recién horneadas.

-No se hubiera molestado – agradeció John, recordando las que Ioreth preparaba para los niños y solía convidarle -. Usted se pasa de amable, señora Hudson.

-No es nada, querido – sonrió la anciana -. Quise prepararlas ayer con la lasaña, pero no tuve tiempo. Sherlock, querido. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – contestó el detective, concentrado en la pantalla.

-Quería pedirle un favor, señora Hudson – recordó John -. Sherlock y yo tenemos que salir y quería saber si podía cuidar de Will por la mañana.

-Nada de eso, John – interrumpió Sherlock, cerrando la computadora -. John William vendrá con nosotros.

El médico se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo – aceptó, curioso por ver cómo Sally Donovan consentía a su hijo.

···················································································

La mandíbula de Sally Donovan, junto con las de otros oficiales más, azotaron el suelo. Lestrade estaba platicando con otro inspector en su despacho y se excusó cuando vio quiénes entraban. Primero Sherlock llevando a Will de la mano, los dos llevaban tres meses desaparecidos de la playa de Sussex, y luego John H. Watson, que llevaba tres años muerto oficialmente.

-Buenos días, George – Sherlock le extendió la mano con una familiaridad poco común en él, sólo para disfrutar de su expresión de desconcierto -. Ah, Sally. Te ves radiante esta mañana – olisqueó el ambiente -. Sólo percibo tu perfume habitual.

Sally suspiró, aliviada.

-Espera – el detective alzó la mano -. También percibo. . .

-Lestrade, Sally, ¿cómo están? – interrumpió John para salvarla.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó el inspector, mirando atónito a cada uno.

-Una historia larga pero interesante de explicar – contestó Sherlock -. Te daremos las conclusiones en el despacho – se volvió hacia su hijo -. William, ¿por qué no le enseñas a la tía Sally los juguetes que trajiste? Quizás ella te enseñe el anillo de compromiso, que está escondiendo detrás de esos guantes rojos, que no le combinan con nada.

La mujer se ruborizó y todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Gracias por arruinar el anuncio, "freak" – le reprochó, furiosa. Observó las miradas demandantes y cedió -. Tony, mi vecino – se quitó el guante y descubrió un anillo con una piedra blanca -. Iba a enseñárselos en el almuerzo.

Dos chicas jóvenes se acercaron y la abrazaron. Sally se acercó a John.

-No sé qué sucedió pero me alegra que estés aquí, John.

-A mí también – replicó el médico con una sonrisa.

Will le enseñó un el barquito que William le había obsequiado cuando abordó el "Black Pearl" por primera vez.

-Mida tía.

La mujer que parecía sarcástica y amargada, alzó al niño y le besó las mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás, Will? ¿Por dónde anduviste todo este tiempo?

-Etuve en un badco pidata y con efos – explicó el pequeño -. Eadnil tene odejas así – imitó un triángulo con los deditos -. Y su Ada Legolas tambén. Conocí a un rey.

Sally sonrió enternecida, pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación infantil.

-Pórtate bien, Will – pidió John y con Sherlock se dirigieron al despacho de Lestrade.

El inspector cerró la puerta y los tres se ubicaron alrededor del escritorio.

-Quiero saber qué pasó con lujo de detalles – exigió.

-Detalles no – dejó Sherlock en claro, desanudándose la bufanda -. Sólo las conclusiones. Contra todos nuestros pronósticos, John no falleció y vivió estos tres años protegido en otro mundo. Los pormenores resultarían fastidiosos, así que resumiendo, pude traerlo de regreso y aquí está, sano y salvo a mi lado. Mi hermano ya se encargó del papeleo para revivirlo dentro de la burocracia. Ah, John – se volvió hacia su esposo, ignorando al pasmado Lestrade -. Te conseguí turno con Amanda para esta tarde. Supongo que querrás que ella sea otra vez tu obstetra para el nuevo bebé.

-¿Nuevo bebé? – apenas pudo pronunciar el inspector. Miró interrogante a John -. ¿Estás otra vez. . . otra vez estás?

-No perdimos el tiempo – contestó Sherlock -. Fueron tres años separados.

-Lo siento – se disculpó John, que aunque disfrutaba del humor burlón de su esposo, le parecía que esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos -. Es complicado de explicar. Lo que sucedió fue. . .

-No te preocupes, George – cortó Sherlock, levantándose -. Una de estas noches, Cindy podría preparar uno de sus exquisitos platos galeses y cenaríamos y discutiríamos estas cuestiones más distendidos. Ahora tenemos que irnos, John.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó el médico, perplejo.

-A la morgue – contestó el detective, palmoteando -. La expresión vacua de Molly Harper no puede esperar.

·························································································

John no supo cómo Sherlock lo consiguió pero al final acabó convenciéndolo de que le jugara la broma a Harry. El detective le dio el número que su hermana le había dejado en la última visita, y lo instó a llamarla.

Aunque John no pudo verle la cara detrás del teléfono, el temblor en la voz y el grito que lanzó estando en la oficina, le indicaron que la había sorprendido.

Y esta mañana, una semana después del llamado, John estaba en el aeropuerto con Will, esperando el arribo de su vuelo.

Sherlock se había detenido en Scotland Yard para asesorar a Lestrade. En realidad, John sabía que su esposo no toleraba a su cuñada y había evitado los gritos y el escándalo que armaría Harry al verlo vivo.

Era extraña la manera en que la gente había reaccionado ante su regreso. La más teatral había sido Molly. Cuando lo vio entrar en la morgue, había quedado tiesa cual palo de escoba y finalmente se había desmayado. Caballerosamente, John la había sostenido antes de que azotara el suelo y con Sherlock la habían sentado en una silla. Después habían buscado sal para reanimarla.

A partir de ese día, Molly había dejado de lanzarle directas al detective. También había dejado de arreglarse y cada vez que la pareja visitaba la morgue, los saludaba con el ceño fruncido.

No era más que una niña frustrada y malcriada, pensaba John, y mientras que su esposo la ignoraba, él se compadecía.

Pero regresando al tema de su hermana, John estaba feliz de volverla a ver. Cuando regresara de Afganistán, ocho años atrás (definitivamente el tiempo no corría sino que volaba), ellos se habían mantenido distanciados. Como Sherlock había deducido al conocerlo, él no aprobaba su adicción a la bebida, ni el maltrato a Clara Southmpton cuando estaba ebria.

Sin embargo, se trataba de su única familia aparte de Sherlock y John quiso acercarse. No fue fácil al principio pero los dos lo intentaron. Como primera medida decidieron aprender a tolerarse y con el correr de los meses, entre peleas y reconciliaciones de por medio, consiguieron una relación estable. Además Harry regresó con Clara después de pedirle perdón y prometer cambiar, y con su apoyo había dejado de beber, o al menos no se permitía más caer en un estado cercano al coma alcohólico.

Después les surgió a ambas el trabajo en Suecia y John dejó de tener contacto con ella.

Ahora estaba feliz e ilusionado con el reencuentro.

-¡Mida Ada! – exclamó Will -. ¡La tía!

El médico alzó la vista y se encontró con su hermana. Sherlock ya le había anticipado que costaba reconocerla a causa de las libras que había ganado. Envuelta en un tapado oscuro de pana corría dejando atrás a Clara, una mujer lánguida y esbelta, de tez pálida y ojos y cabello negros. Cuando se la presentara diez años atrás, John se había admirado de cómo una persona tan reservada y seria pudiera congeniar con Harry, pero con Sherlock había aprendido que el amor no depende de la coincidencia de caracteres.

Will soltó a su Ada y corrió hacia ella. Harry lo cargó y besó antes de enseñárselo orgullosa a Clara.

-¿No es precioso? No sé cómo hizo mi hermano para darme un sobrino tan encantador.

Clara besó a Will y sacó de su bolso de mano un gran regalo envuelto.

Mientras el niño destrozaba el papel en brazos de su tía, Harry se acercó a John.

-Hola Harry – la saludó sonriendo.

Harry bajó a Will en el momento justo en que su sobrino descubría el camión gigante.

-¡Mida Ada! ¡Tene luces!

Harry quedó en suspenso, estudiando a su hermano. John se veía radiante, satisfecho y hasta rejuvenecido. Parecía como si hubiera pasado años en un spa recibiendo todas las atenciones. Su cutis tenía una luminosidad especial y sus ojos brillaban con una viveza que no habían tenido antes.

-John – murmuró, estupefacta -. No me digas que estás nuevamente. . .

-Lo estoy, Harry.

La mujer se prendió a su cuello, llorando como loca.

-¿Qué es? – reclamó a los gritos -. ¿Niña o niño? ¡Claro! Todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Si mamá viviera se las pasaría comentando que tú le das hijos por los dos.

John la apartó suavemente para observarla. Harry estaba llorando de alegría y él también tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Estoy de dos meses – respondió tranquilo -. Es demasiado pronto para saber el sexo. Lo importante es que el bebé y yo estamos bien de salud y ya no tendré complicaciones. Ayer tuve cita con mi obstetra y nos confirmó que todo marcha de maravilla.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! – le besó ambas mejillas con fuerza -. Aunque por otra parte es una pena. Ya sabes, John, al no poder hacerlo público por ser hombre, no tienes las ventajas de las embarazadas: los mejores asientos, evitar las filas y tener los lugares especiales para estacionar. ¡Pero qué digo si tú no conduces!

John rió.

-Tengo otras ventajas, Harry – y pensó en Sherlock que a partir de la noticia, de autoritario, se había transformado en el marido más servicial que se pudiera tener. Una muestra más de cuánto había cambiado -. Me alegra que hayas venido.

-También a mí – admitió Harry sinceramente.

Clara llegó hasta ellos y besó lánguidamente la mejilla de su cuñado.

-¿Sherlock no vino? – observó.

-Se retrasó en Scotland Yard – explicó John, aunque Clara sabía que al detective no le caía Harry y buscaría cualquier excusa para evitarla.

-Necesito beber algo – anunció Harry y al ver la mirada de pánico de su hermano, aclaró riendo -. Me refería a un café, tonto – y le dio un codazo brusco, igualito a los que le repartía de niños. A pesar de ser menor, Harry había tenido siempre una contextura robusta y John había sido más pequeño.

Los cuatro fueron a un bar dentro del aeropuerto y mientras que Will examinaba su camión luminoso, la pareja aprovechó para poner a John al tanto de su vida en Suecia. Él les contó de su embarazo y del último caso que habían resuelto con su esposo y todavía no había subido a su blog.

Más tarde, ya saciados de chismes, se dirigieron a Baker Street donde Sherlock, seguramente, ya los estaría esperando.

·············································

¡Hola!

Ya falta muy poco para que termine este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy preparando otro mpreg, pero esta vez de Sherlock para ser ecuánimes con el detective y su doctorcito.

Besitos y muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia.

Midhiel


	27. Chapter 27

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Capítulo Veintisiete: Navidad Con El Clan Holmes

-¿Qué es esto, John William?

Sherlock observó con su mirada penetrante el desorden estratosférico en la recámara de su hijo. Había juguetes esparcidos por aquí y allá, la ropa estaba revuelta en los cajones abiertos y en el suelo, y había una mezcolanza de papeles, lápices, vasos, libros de cuentos y cojines en los rincones. Sobre la cama estaban varias bolsas cargadas con ropa y juguetes. Will se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Toy listo para viajar, papá.

Sherlock rodó los ojos entendiendo al fin la causa de tal desorden.

-Entonces, empacaste tú solo.

-¡Tí!

Con una paciencia sólo reservada para John y su hijo, el detective llegó hasta los paquetes. Will había guardado muchos, muchos juguetes y algunas prendas. Una sola camiseta de algodón, un pantalón, dos calcetines que no combinaban, y apenas un suéter fino de otoño para protegerse de la nevada pronosticada en Glasgow para estas fiestas.

La familia Watson-Holmes viajaría a recibir la Navidad y el Año Nuevo en Escocia, en la mansión de Francesca con Eva, Mycroft y Athenea, el resto del clan y, de paso, presentarían a John a la parentela.

-No se empaca en bolsas, hijo – explicó Sherlock, mientras volcaba sus contenidos en la cama.

-¿Ah no? – preguntó el niño confundido.

El detective fue hasta el armario y quitó una maleta, que por estar guardada en la parte superior se había salvado de la revuelta.

-Se empaca en esto, Will. Maletas – volvió a la cama -. Veamos. Los calcetines están muy bien pero un solo par no es suficiente. Mira, éste es de color naranja y este otro tiene perritos azules.

-Me gutan los perritos.

-Lo sé. Pero no pertenecen al mismo par. Dios mío – suspiró en dirección a los cajones revueltos -. Hay que encontrar los calcetines y sus respectivos pares en este desorden.

Will quitó su lupa del bolsillo para ayudarlo.

-Encuentra los calcetines, mientras yo me encargo de tu ropa – ordenó su padre.

-Ti, papá – exclamó, corriendo hacia los cajones.

Sherlock observó el contenido de las bolsas, aparte de la ropa ya mencionada, el resto lo componían toda clase de juguetes.

-No necesitas tantos muñecos, William. Recuerda el salón de juegos de la abuela.

-¡Tí! – acordó el niño, revolviendo con una manita los cajones y con la otra observando a través de la lente.

Sherlock se dedicó a recoger las prendas del suelo y apilarlas en la cama. En eso estaban cuando John se recargó en el umbral, acariciándose el vientre de seis meses. Terminaba de llamar a Sarah para desearle felices fiestas. La joven se había casado hacía poco más de un año con un colega que conoció en la clínica de Manchester, y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo. La pareja le había pedido a John que fuera el padrino.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-William decidió empacar él solo – explicó Sherlock, recogiendo algunas camisetas.

-Con Harry hicimos eso un verano – recordó su esposo, divertido -. Claro que yo tenía ocho, no tres como Will.

-Interesante – murmuró su esposo, fastidiado.

-Traten de acabar para esta noche, que a las ocho partimos. ¿Qué estás buscando, Will?

-Calcetines.

-Ya veo. Sherlock, no olvides las cuatro calzas que le compré el otro día y los guantes con monitos que son los más abrigados. Su chaqueta roja quedó en la cocina y no olvides sus botitas para la nieve.

-¿Por qué no empacas tú? – se quejó el detective.

John lo observó con su sonrisa más tierna.

-Porque cuando quise hacerlo, dos días atrás, me dijiste que empacar para un niño era lo más sencillo del mundo y me llamaste exagerado, mi amor. Bajaré a entregarle el regalo de Navidad a la señora Hudson. Nos vemos en un rato.

Sherlock refunfuñó frases incoherentes y sólo la presencia de su hijo impidió que descargara patadas en los muebles.

·································································

Finalmente John tuvo que ayudarlos a completar la maleta de Will y a las ocho y cinco abordaron un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Era un veintitrés de diciembre y había mucho tráfico pero llegaron a tiempo.

Al llegar a Glasgow, Mycroft envió su limusina para traerlos a la mansión.

John soltó un suspiro de admiración al ver la imponente estructura iluminada, mientras que Will le enumeraba los juguetes del salón de juegos. Era una noche helada con una nevisca intermitente desde la tarde.

Mycroft y Athenea habían salido. Se casaban dentro de un mes y la joven estaba tan enloquecida que su prometido la acompañó a respirar aire fresco.

Eva los esperaba ansiosa en la sala, junto al gran árbol de Navidad que Francesca preparaba cada año. Ya su hijo mayor le había descripto a John cientos de veces, usando adjetivos que lo enaltecieran porque lo último que Mycroft deseaba era una nueva visita del Pearl. Al reconocer que Sherlock amaba a John, la señora Holmes había decidido flexibilizarse y poner de su parte para que su yerno ingresara en el clan.

Sherlock entró en la casa, tomando a su esposo de la mano. Jerves los llevó hasta Eva.

-Por favor – suplicó John antes de que el mayordomo abriera la puerta de la sala -, no deduzcas a tu madre.

El detective lo miró con arrogancia.

-¡Sherlock! – exclamó el médico -. Hablo en serio. Así veas lo más evidente, resérvate los comentarios.

-Está bien, John – aceptó de mala gana.

Jerves abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar.

-¡Sherlock! – saludó la señora Holmes y se acercó a abrazarlo -. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¡Tanto tiempo! Al menos, esta vez respondiste mis llamados y aceptaste venir. Mycroft me contó que hiciste un viaje largo y lo – maravillada, se volvió hacia John, junto a su esposo -. . . lo trajiste.

El detective besó a su madre y, con una sonrisa de orgullo, abrazó a su consorte.

-Éste es John Watson Holmes, madre.

Enseguida, Eva notó su vientre abultado.

John observó a su suegra y le pareció idéntica a Mycroft, o, mejor dicho, Mycroft le pareció idéntico a ella.

-Buenas noches, señora Holmes.

-Buenas noches - respondió Eva, asintiendo -. Sherlock me contó que estás de seis meses. ¿Ya saben qué es?

-Es un niño aunque aún no acordamos el nombre – explicó el médico, acariciándose el vientre.

-Una posibilidad es el nombre del padre de John – añadió el detective.

-¡Abela Eva! – exclamó Will con los bracitos extendidos -. ¡Te etrañé!

-¡Oh ternurita! – se conmovió la mujer y se agachó a abrazarlo -. También yo te extrañé, John William. ¿Por dónde anduviste?

-Etuve en un badco, un catillo – enumeró con los deditos -. Conocí efos, un rey y midé mucho con mi lupa mágica.

-Ya puede decir mágica sin atorarse – comentó Sherlock a su madre -. Su pronunciación progresó bastante. Ya temía tener que enviarlo con una fonoaudióloga.

-¡Qué tonterías dices, Sherlock! – se quejó Eva -. Tú eras igual que él. Un genio en muchos aspectos, pero no aprendiste a pronunciar correctamente hasta los cinco años. Tu hermano, por su parte, podía dar una conferencia a los tres.

Sherlock lanzó a John una mirada de "¿Necesitas más pruebas de que lo mío no son celos sino que Mycroft es realmente su predilecto?" En cambio, el detective lo era de su abuela.

-¿Dónde está la abuela Francesca, mamá?

-Aquí estoy, leoncito – sonó la voz melodiosa de la anciana desde la escalera de mármol.

John se volvió hacia ella y se encontró con una mujer mayor, alta y elegante, que tenía un parecido increíble con Maggie Smith. ¿Se habría fijado Sherlock alguna vez que su abuela parecía la gemela de aquella actriz británica?

Francesca bajó lentamente la escalera, mientras su mirada azul escudriñaba al esposo de su nieto. John no era un hombre apuesto y su altura era menor que el promedio general, pero tenía un aire que ella definió como interesante. Su postura erguida revelaba su pasado militar y había una serenidad en su mirada que demostraba que era un médico acostumbrado a salvar vidas. Estaba vestido de manera informal y a simple vista no tenía nada de extraordinario para haber conquistado a su nieto. Sin embargo, en su simpleza estaba la respuesta. Las personas más sencillas resultan ser las más interesantes porque en su naturalidad reside su misterio. John Watson no dejaba de sorprender a su nieto y él lo tomaba como al único acertijo que no podría resolver. "Interesante", pensó la anciana.

-Señora – saludó John, besando la mano que la anciana la tendía -. Es un honor conocerla finalmente.

Antes de que Francesca le respondiese, Eva interrumpió.

-El honor es nuestro, John – se volvió hacia su hijo y jalándolo de la manga, lo apartó del resto -. Sherlock – murmuró -, tu hermano comentó que John desciende de un príncipe, hijo de reyes, que llegó a Inglaterra desde un reino lejano. Tu marido lleva sangre real.

-Así es, madre – confirmó el detective con arrogancia -. También la de un temerario pirata, el capitán Jack Sparrow, que fue harto conocido en el Caribe y dio dolores de cabeza a uno de nuestros ancestros.

-¡Dios santo! – Eva se cubrió la boca, escandalizada -. ¡Piratas!

-Pero aún así fuiste muy amable al invitarlo a pasar estas fiestas – alzó una ceja, burlón -. Mira, la abuela parece entusiasmada con él.

En efecto, Francesca sonreía afectuosamente a John.

-¡Abela Francesca! – interrumpió Will -. Voy a tened un her-ma-ni-to.

-Ya puedo verlo – comentó la anciana, observando a John.

-¿En serio? – exclamó el niño, mirando hacia los costados -. ¿Dónde, abela?

Enternecida, Francesca rió y tendió la delicada mano hacia su nieto.

-Sherlock.

El detective y su madre se acercaron y él le besó la mano. La anciana lo abrazó.

-Tanto tiempo – le susurró al oído -. Estaba preocupada por ti pero bien valió la pena que lo hayas traído de regreso. A propósito, es un muchacho muy apuesto.

-Gracias – sonrió Sherlock, orgulloso.

-Sherlock, John – llamó Eva -. No han comido nada. Hay bocadillos en la otra sala, si gustan pasar, mientras esperamos a Mycroft y Athenea.

John y Sherlock asintieron. Will tomó la mano de Francesca y los cuatro enfilaron hacia la recámara contigua, mientras el niño le contaba a su bisabuela que había estado en barcos, castillos y tenía un amiguito elfo con "odejas con puntas".

························································································

Esperaron a que Mycroft y Athenea regresaran para cenar. La joven fue presentada a John, que le pareció un sujeto común y, por ende, lo saludó con indiferencia.

John ya sabía de boca de su esposo lo vanidosa que era y poco o nada le importó.

Sin embargo, Eva se escandalizó, llevó a su futura nuera a una esquina y la amonestó mientras le explicaba que John Watson Holmes descendía de reyes y príncipes, y se reservó su ascendencia pirata por razones de protocolo.

De forma instantánea, Athenea se transformó en el ser más dulce del planeta y corrió a adularlo. Pero ya John estaba conversando con Francesca y después de saludarla gentilmente, no le prestó mayor atención.

Se sentaron los siete a la mesa y la comida transcurrió amenamente. Sherlock no hizo un solo gesto de aburrimiento y John se dividía entre las atenciones de Francesca, las adulaciones de Athenea y los comentarios que le hacía su hijito. Mycroft platicó con su madre sobre la boda que sería a mediados de enero. Finalizada la cena, Will insistió en enseñarle el salón de juegos a su Ada. Mycroft se acostaba religiosamente a las diez y se fue a dormir seguido de su prometida para horror de su madre y de su abuela, que hasta ese momento creían que él llegaría virgen a la noche de bodas. Sin embargo, lo que ellas ignoraban es que ambos continuaban durmiendo en aposentos separados y sólo se marchaban juntos para desearse las buenas noches en el pasillo.

Francesca se retiró más tarde para finiquitar la cena de Nochebuena, a la que asistiría el resto del clan.

Sherlock quedó solo en el comedor con su madre.

-Así que John desciende de reyes y de piratas - comentó Eva, cruzando las piernas en la misma postura que su hijo mayor había heredado -. Una mezcla interesante, querido.

-Ya lo creo – murmuró el detective distraídamente, mientras leía las noticias en su teléfono.

-¿Cómo se puede descender de reyes y piratas al mismo tiempo?

-Un misterio más de la vida, madre – contestó su hijo sin mirarla.

-¡Sherlock Holmes, deja de ignorarme! – protestó Eva. Sherlock se volvió hacia ella con su mirada altanera -. Sólo busco platicar contigo. Eres tan diferente a tu hermano. Él me escucha siempre y es tan servicial, educado. . .

-El hijo perfecto – cortó Sherlock indignado -. Gracias madre. Es muy amable de tu parte recordarme tus virtudes que Mycroft heredó pero yo no.

-¡Qué muchachito impertinente!

El detective guardó su teléfono y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Sherlock, quédate – le ordenó Eva con autoridad -. Estoy harta de tus desplantes. Al menos en Navidad, ten la decencia de comportarte correctamente.

-Y tú, madre, por una vez en la vida deja de compararme con Mycroft. Mírate – la estudió de pies a cabeza y enviando a las fauces del Kraken la promesa a John de no deducirla, comenzó -. Su boda te pone los nervios de punta. Ganaste siete libras desde la última vez que te vi, y tú sólo subes de peso cuando algo te altera. Obsérvate las uñas, están carcomidas. El tono de tu vestido no te favorece. Ese rosa escandaloso te aumenta de peso y no le sienta ni a tu cutis ni a tu pelo. ¿Por qué te lo pusiste? Para llamar la atención de alguien. No mi atención, obviamente, porque sabes que ese color no me gusta. ¿De la abuela? Lo dudo y no es el tono favorito de Athenea. Tampoco se trata de John porque si hubieras buscado su atención, habrías usado los encantos que despliegas con los desconocidos, como enumerar tus virtudes y tu prosapia. Así que, por descarte, la única persona que te interesa es Mycroft. Su boda te altera porque estás celosa. Temes perderlo, que se aleje de ti. ¿Qué hijo a su edad sigue llamando mami a su madre? Sólo Mycroft, que vive colgado de tu falda. Es un manipulador pero tú lo controlas, y perder ese poder es lo que te tiene preocupada.

-¡Qué sarta de mentiras estás diciendo! – acusó Eva, roja de indignación, y sacó su abanico para soplarse en pleno invierno.

-Estoy harto de que me compares con él, frustrada porque no has podido controlarme nunca – continuó desahogándose el detective -. Pasé mi infancia y mi adolescencia escuchando lo bondadoso y servicial, o debo decir servil, que era Mycroft a diferencia de lo revoltoso y rebelde que era yo. Todo lo que él hacía era perfecto, mientras que mis logros no significaban más que desastres para ti. ¡Qué importa que él haya hablado correctamente antes de los tres años! Ahora, de adulto, no puede dar un discurso si no se lo escribe Anthea. Sin embargo, lo que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar es que compares a John con ese pavito real resentido de Athenea. Así que si piensas usar a nuestras parejas. . .

-No era mi intención comparar a tu John con su Athenea – rebatió su madre, mortificada -. De hecho, mi intención era felicitarte por la maravillosa familia que has conseguido, pero luego me soltaste tu filípica envenenada de celos – cerró su abanico -. Guárdate tus felicitaciones, Sherlock. No gastaré ni una palabra más en ti.

Su hijo quedó de una pieza.

-¿Ibas a felicitarme por John y John William?

-Por supuesto – replicó su madre, aún molesta -. Quería decirte que descendiera de reyes o de piratas, es una persona encantadora y se nota a leguas de distancia lo enamorados que están los dos.

-Gracias – murmuró Sherlock, asombrado como pocas veces.

Eva se suavizó y lo observó con su sonrisa pedigüeña.

-También quería pedirte que llamaras al bebé con el nombre de mi padre, tu abuelo.

-¿Arthur Conrad?

Su madre asintió.

-Es un nombre fuerte y varonil. Desafortunadamente, tu padre no estuvo de acuerdo con que los llamara así ni a Mycroft ni a ti. Pero sueño con que un nieto mío lleve ese nombre.

-Lo pensaré, mamá – prometió el detective -. Si John está de acuerdo, le pondremos ese nombre.

-Gracias, querido – suspiró Eva.

Sherlock miró su reloj.

-Son las diez y media. John ya debe haber acostado a Will. Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, querido.

El detective besó a su madre, que quedó satisfecha, y se retiró.

························································

John cubrió a su hijito con doble cobija por el frío.

-¿Mañana hay regalos? – preguntó el niño ansioso.

-No Will – sonrió su Ada -. Los regalos se entregan pasado mañana.

"Se entregan", nada de Santa Claus, ni renos, ni duendecillos mágicos. Sherlock no quería saber nada con esa clase de historias infantiles y desde su primera Navidad, le había explicado a Will que los adultos eran los autores de los regalos y que Santa y demás personajes eran meras leyendas para niños tontos.

John no estaba de acuerdo, precisamente porque Harry y él habían sido dos de esos "niños tontos", pero habiendo estado ausente las navidades anteriores, no le quedó más remedio que adaptarse.

-¿Fata mucho para pasado mañana? – quiso saber el niño para quien el espacio temporal todavía era difuso.

-No mucho – le besó la frente -. Cuando menos lo esperes, tendrás el regalo que te compramos con papá.

-¿Qué me complaron, Ada?

-Eso tendrás que deducirlo, calaverita – desde la puerta, sonó la voz de barítono de su padre -. Es fácil. Te daré algunas pistas.

-A ved – se entusiasmó Will, sentándose en la cama.

Sherlock llegó hasta ellos y se ubicó junto a John.

-Piensa William. No trajimos ninguna caja extra de Londres y estuviste con tu Ada mientras preparaba el equipaje. ¿Eso qué significa?

Will se concentró, mientras se le formaba el hoyuelito de Legolas en el centro de la frente.

-Que mi regalo no etá ahí.

-Exacto – lo felicitó su padre -. ¿Eso qué te indica?

-No sé – el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Piensa hijo – alentó Sherlock -. Si vamos a entregarte el regalo pasado mañana hay dos opciones: o lo compraremos mañana, cosa que dudo porque pasaremos el día aquí, o el regalo ya está en la casa. Si ya está aquí, ¿cómo pudo haber llegado antes que nosotros?

Will volvió a pensar.

-Poque lo mandate antes, papá.

-Bien – sonrió Sherlock, e intercambió una mirada de orgullo con John -. ¿Recuerdas algún paquete que hubiéramos despachado en estos últimos días?

-¡El laboratodio! – exclamó el niño, aplaudiendo -. Gande como el de papá.

-Sí Will – contestó John, asombradísimo de cómo mediante la guía de su padre, su hijo había deducido y encontrado la solución al problema -. Te compramos un laboratorio para niños, para que hagas experimentos como los de tu papá.

-¡Tí! – brincó Will.

-Ya es hora de dormir – recordó John, masajeándole la espalda para que se tranquilizara y acostara de cuenta nueva.

-¡Mi regalo! – sonrió el niño, recostándose.

-Lo tendrás muy pronto – prometió su padre.

-Buenas noches, Will – lo despidió su Ada con un beso -. Que sueñes con los ángeles.

-Buenas noches, Ada.

-Buenas noches, calaverita – lo despidió Sherlock con una caricia en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Will se acomodó de lado, con las manitas sobre la almohada y apoyó la cabeza en ellas.

Siguiendo el ritual de cada noche en Baker Street, John volvió a envolverlo con las dos cobijas, mientras que Sherlock apagaba el velador.

En silencio, ambos padres salieron, en tanto John William se disponía a soñar con un mundo de juguetes, lupas mágicas, elfos, piratas y el laboratorio que recibiría.

-No pensé que se entusiasmaría tanto - comentó John sorprendido, después de que hubieran cerrado la puerta.

-Te dije que lo haría – replicó Sherlock con arrogancia, y su esposo recordó que según su visión de genio, él nunca se equivocaba -. Tú mismo notaste la curiosidad con que me observa cuando hago un experimento en la cocina, y para su seguridad, ya dejamos en claro que nunca abrirá la caja estando solo y todos los experimentos los realizará acompañado.

-Así es – concordó John, abriendo la puerta de su recámara.

Sherlock se arrojó de espaldas en la cama, fingiendo estar agotado. Era el juego que usaba para demostrarle a su esposo que esa noche harían el amor.

Sonriendo, John se sentó en una punta y se quitó los zapatos.

-Tu abuela me cayó muy bien.

Sherlock lo miró.

-También le caíste bien a mi madre.

-¿En serio? – se asombró John -. Eso es todo un logro. Aunque se comprende que si vengo de reyes y príncipes, se haya conmovido. Pero no sé qué opine de los piratas – añadió entre risas.

-No – negó el detective y apoyó las manos sobre el estómago, mirando hacia el techo -. Le agrada ver que nos amamos. Me lo dijo cuando quedamos solos en el comedor. Me felicitó por la familia maravillosa que tenemos.

John se alegró enormemente.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que contra todas tus deducciones, si te quiere?

-Yo nunca sostuve que no me quisiera – rebatió Sherlock, ofendido -. Sólo dije y lo sostengo, que Mycry es su favorito.

-Y tú eres mi marido favorito – bromeó John.

Ambos rieron. Sherlock abrazó a su esposo y lo empujó para que rodara encima de su cuerpo. Apoyándose en los codos, John lo fundió en un beso intenso. El detective gimió roncamente y después de alzar la crema que previsoramente había puesto sobre la mesa de luz, lo invitó a que disfrutaran de la noche como los Valar mandaban.

·······························································································

Por la mañana temprano se juntaron los siete para desayunar y, más tarde, John fue al estudio y se sentó en una butaca a descansar. Afuera nevaba copiosamente y el tamaño del vientre lo incomodaba con frecuencia. Entretanto, su esposo y su hijo estaban recorriendo la mansión. Sherlock disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con su calaverita y cuando no había casos importantes, solía llevarlo a Hyde Park para que el niño observara y dibujara.

Un rato después, Sherlock entró con Will, que traía su lupa mágica y varios dibujos.

-Mida lo que encontamos, Ada.

-Con Will, recorrimos la casa y observamos con su lupa – explicó el detective y besó la frente de su esposo -. Él quiso dibujarte lo que más le gustó.

-Déjame ver, Will – pidió John. El niño le entregó los papeles -. Hum, esto parece un armario, esto es un florero, esto es una ventana donde se ve lo que parece un árbol, y esto es un insecto. . . A ver – lo estudió con más atención -. Una mosca.

-¡Ti! – aplaudió Will.

Sherlock sonrió con orgullo.

-Ya deduces todos sus dibujos.

-Mi Ada es inteligente como mi papá – exclamó Will alegremente.

-Es que nuestro hijo dibuja demasiado bien – lo halagó su Ada con una caricia de recompensa en la cabecita.

El niño quiso treparse a su regazo y ya entrenado, se acomodó con muchísimo cuidado para no estorbarle el vientre.

Sherlock miró su reloj.

-Con la puntualidad que nos caracteriza a los británicos, la abuela no tardará en llamarnos para almorzar.

Gladys pidió permiso para entrar. Traía un paquete dirigido a la familia Watson-Holmes.

Will saltó de las rodillas de su Ada para abrirlo, pero Sherlock, cauteloso, lo inspeccionó primero. Sin encontrar nada peligroso, le permitió romper el envoltorio. Adentro había tres cajas (dos doradas y una de madera) y una carta dirigida a John y a Sherlock. El detective estudió el sobre lacrado y notó que el sello tenía el dibujo de Nimloth, el Árbol Blanco de Gondor. Leyó minuciosamente la letra.

-La caligrafía es de Legolas – afirmó.

John se sorprendió de que habiendo leído la letra del elfo en sólo un par de ocasiones, pudiera haberla memorizado con tanta facilidad. Pero una vez más se dijo que estaba casado no sólo con el único, sino con el mejor detective consultor del mundo.

-¿Qué dice?

Sherlock abrió la carta.

-"Queridos viajeros de nuestro mundo y el vuestro."

-Sí – rió John -. Definitivamente es de Legolas.

-"Esta noche ustedes festejan la Navidad, como nosotros festejamos Yule Tide. Auril me explicó que la celebración guarda un profundo mensaje religioso y es una ocasión propicia para reunirse con la familia y los amigos. También que por la mañana se entregan regalos y por eso, con Aragorn, no quisimos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Earnil envía saludos a Will y le agradece el haber encontrado su pelota esa vez."

Ambos progenitores miraron interrogantes a su retoño.

-Hice como mi papá y buqué con mi lupa mágica – explicó el niño inocentemente.

John le hizo otra caricia en la cabecita, en tanto el detective continuaba leyendo:

- "Espero les gusten los humildes obsequios y no faltarán motivos para que volvamos a vernos. Con mucho cariño, Legolas."

Sherlock dobló la carta y la metió dentro del sobre. Después se inclinó y levantó las dos cajas doradas. Una llevaba el rótulo de "Sherlock y John" y la segunda decía "John William", escritas con la letra del elfo.

-Ésta es para ti, calaverita – se la pasó a su hijo -. Y ésta es para nosotros, John.

John recibió la caja y la abrió. Adentro había dos túnicas del mithril más puro, con gemas bordadas en el pecho. Una tenía gemas verdes (el color favorito del médico) y las de la otra eran azules, el tono que tan bien le sentaba al detective.

-Son exquisitas – suspiró John, alzándolas.

No menos maravillado, Sherlock tomó la suya y la contempló.

Mientras tanto Will abrió su regalo.

-Una codona de rey – musitó, emocionado.

Efectivamente, era una tiara de mithril adornada con frutos y flores, una réplica exacta de la corona que había llevado el niño en el enlace de sus papás.

-Esto es obra de Legolas – sonrió John.

-Estos ancestros tuyos de otro mundo, no dejan de sorprenderme – comentó el detective -. Aunque me pregunto cómo habrá llegado el paquete hasta aquí.

-Quizás la respuesta esté en esa otra caja – opinó John, colocando la tiara en la cabeza de su hijo.

Sherlock abrió la de madera. Adentro había una botella de ron y una réplica en miniatura del "Black Pearl" con una tarjetita que decía: "Para el capitán John William".

-Esto es para ti, calaverita – le entregó el barquito.

-Gatias – murmuró Will, sin salir de su asombro.

-Y esto – continuó Sherlock, alzando la botella -. Es obviamente el regalo de Navidad que nos mandó el capitán Sparrow a nosotros, John.

Su esposo rió con ganas.

-Esto es muy de Jack Sparrow.

-Esperaremos a que nazca el niño para compartirla juntos – decidió Sherlock -. ¡Ese pirata! ¿Quién obsequia alcohol a una persona embarazada? Seguro que lo habrá olvidado – sin embargo, tuvo que desdecirse inmediatamente porque en la botella había una etiqueta donde se leía "Para festejar el nacimiento del nuevo cachorrito de los Watson- Holmes, compañero".

John sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cuando su esposo se la enseñó.

Enseguida Gladys regresó para anunciar que la mesa estaba servida. Sherlock le entregó las cajas para que las llevara a sus aposentos y después de guardar la carta de Legolas en su bolsillo, tendió la mano a John para que se levantara, alzó a Will, que no se había quitado su corona, y los tres enfilaron hacia el comedor.

-Me pregunto cómo nos habrán encontrado – adujo el detective -. Estamos en Escocia.

-Jack tiene una brújula mágica que siempre lo dirige hacia donde él desea.

-Interesante – opinó Sherlock, mientras imaginaba el uso que le daría él a tal artilugio para atrapar criminales.

Por la tarde, mientras esperaban al resto del clan, John y su esposo vieron en la tele una noticia interesante: algunos habitantes de Glagow afirmaban haber visto a un par de piratas pasearse por la ciudad con sus atuendos del siglo XVIII, portando una caja.

Esta vez Sherlock no necesitó desplegar sus habilidades para deducir tal misterio.

····································································

Hola a todos:

Tal como lo prometí en los primeros capis, John está de regreso con Sherlock y los dos viven felices con su hijito en Baker Street.

Ya solo queda el epílogo, que estoy escribiendo. Espero que el fic les haya gustado y los haya divertido.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Besitos

Midhiel


	28. Chapter 28

El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que los derechos de la serie de la BBC pertenecen a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gatiss. Sin embargo, el Sherlock de carne y hueso pertenece exclusivamente a John H. Watson.

Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos pertenecen al maestro J. K. R. Tolkien, aunque Aragorn es exclusivo de Legolas y viceversa.

Y Piratas del Caribe es de Disney. Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow es de Will Turner y viceversa.

Hechas las aclaraciones, repito que no se recibe ningún crédito por esto.

La canción que le da nombre al título es de Eddie Vedder.

El fic va dedicado a una amiga que adora estos tres fandoms, y que me leyó y corrigió muchas veces, Prince Legolas. Hannon le, mellon nín.

Ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo.

Capítulo Veintiocho: Un Nuevo Caso Y El Mismo Destino

La mañana estaba nublada pero no llovía. La banda de los últimos tres asaltos a coquetas joyerías del centro de la ciudad estaba refugiada en un galpón ancho y alto, sin ventanas y con tejado gris. Por medio de su razonamiento, Sherlock había dado con el escondite fácilmente. A pocos metros del portón cerrado, agazapados él y John detrás de unos barriles, aguardaban la llegada de la camioneta azul para atraparlos con las manos en la masa.

-Podríamos haber llamado a Lestrade – opinó John, disgustado con el plan temerario de su esposo -. Desde que lo ascendieron a superintendente gracias al caso que lo ayudaste a resolver, te escucha como si tu palabra fuera el Evangelio.

-Scotland Yard es muy predecible – contestó el detective sin apartar la mirada de águila del portón -. Estos bandidos los olfatearían a millas de distancia.

John miró el reloj y se impacientó.

-Sherlock, Will sale de la escuela en dos horas – le recordó -. ¿Estás seguro de que acabaremos para entonces?

-William no fue a la escuela hoy – informó Sherlock -. Lo dejé con la señora Hudson.

-¿Will no fue a la escuela? – se enojó -. ¿Cómo que no fue? ¡Sherlock! Es la tercera falta en dos semanas.

-Baja la voz – lo amonestó el detective -. Tiene cinco años, John. ¿Qué se está perdiendo? ¿Física cuántica?

-Eres insufrible.

Sherlock lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Insufrible pero me amas.

-Eso está por verse – contestó el médico enfadado.

Sherlock rió y siguió controlando la entrada.

-Observa, John – murmuró después de un rato.

Una camioneta azul con las características que el detective había deducido estacionó frente al portón. Tres hombres encapuchados bajaron. Uno llevaba dos bolsos oscuros cargados al hombro con el botín del último asalto.

John cargó la pistola. Sherlock metió la mano en el bolsillo para palpar la suya.

-Es ahora o nunca, John – y antes de terminar la frase, ya estaba corriendo agazapado.

El abrigo le flameaba como una capa negra. Murmurando reproches contra su impaciencia, su marido lo siguió.

Corriendo en dirección a los asaltantes, Sherlock sacó la pistola y les apuntó.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley! – fue la frase más trillada que se le ocurrió.

Inmediatamente una balacera lo obligó a refugiarse detrás de un muro de ladrillos.

John se le unió, pensando que su marido era inconsciente por naturaleza.

-Ahora que saben que estamos aquí y nos tienen en la mira, ¿cuál es tu plan genial, Sherlock? – reclamó con sarcasmo.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared, el detective intentó otear, sólo para que el zumbido de una bala lo intimara a esconder la cabeza.

-¿Tienes el número de Lestrade? – preguntó, mitad en serio y mitad en broma.

John miró hacia el cielo nublado rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo me convenciste de dejarte venir sin Scotland Yard?

-Todo lo haces porque me amas, John. No lo olvides.

Sonó otro disparo y Sherlock alargó el brazo para disparar dos.

-Creo que le di a uno, John – se enorgulleció.

De pronto se oyeron cuatro estruendos más, que ambos esposos reconocieron provenientes de armas del siglo XVIII.

Voltearon y vieron a Jack y a Will corriendo en dirección a ellos. Los piratas se refugiaron con la pareja detrás del muro y comenzaron a preparar sus dos pistolas cada uno. Antes de que Sherlock exigiera "!Qué rayos hacen aquí!", el impertinente Jack le colocó el índice en la boca para silenciarlo.

-Dos bandidos contra dos ciudadanos decentes y dos piratas – señaló el capitán Sparrow Turner, preparando sus pistolas -. Los tenemos en la mira. Ah, felicitaciones, Sher por voltear uno.

-Gracias – murmuró el detective escuetamente y le indicó un ángulo para disparar.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas de aprobación y la balacera volvió. Un rápido intercambio de tiros dejó a los dos asaltantes restantes fuera de juego. Sherlock y John corrieron hacia ellos. El médico se inclinó y comprobó que no estaban heridos de gravedad. Conclusión, les esperaba un rápido juicio y una no rápida estadía en prisión.

Sherlock le envió un mensaje a Lestrade.

-La policía estará aquí en quince minutos – informó Sherlock a los piratas -. Ocúltense por aquí cerca. John y yo responderemos a las preguntas de rigor y los buscaremos.

Jack y William asintieron y corrieron a buscar un refugio.

John miró a su esposo.

-Buen tiro, Sherlock.

El detective le dedicó su sonrisita de autosuficiencia y acto seguido, le estampó un beso.

··················································································

Una hora más tarde Jack y William entraban en el 221 "b" de Baker Street por primera vez. El viaje en taxi había resultado una odisea, no por convencer al conductor de llevar un par de piratas a bordo porque lo habían persuadido de que iban a una fiesta de disfraces, sino porque Jack, apenas sintió que el vehículo se movía sin caballos, comenzó a exclamar que eso era cosa de la bruja Calypso. Una prisión móvil para secuestrarlos y enviarlos al Averno.

Sherlock murmuró que quién era esa Calypso, mientras que William le pedía a su matelot que se calmara y John lo tranquilizaba asegurándole que los coches eran algo absolutamente normal en este siglo.

Los piratas observaban las calles con los ojos abiertos como cacerolas. En varias ocasiones, Jack se frotó los párpados para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto. Ya habían vivido muchas aventuras estrafalarias y visto cosas nada comunes pero el Londres del siglo XXI superó sus expectativas.

Al llegar a Baker Street, los recibió la señora Hudson con el pequeño Will recién levantado de su siesta. Jack y su matelot quedaron maravillados de cuánto había crecido. Con sus cinco años recién cumplidos, tenía más altura que un niño de su edad, era esbelto como un junco y de mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello claro se había convertido en una maraña de rulos rebeldes, igual al de su papá Sherlock. De su Ada conservaba el carácter dulce y perennemente alegre.

Jack lo cargó a caballo en sus hombros y así lo llevó a la cocina. Ambos piratas observaron el ambiente asombrados del mobiliario moderno.

Mientras tanto, John fue a buscar al bebé y regresó a la sala con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos.

-John – murmuró la señora Hudson al oído de su inquilino -. ¿Quiénes son estos caballeros? ¿Por qué están disfrazados de piratas?

-No están disfrazados, son piratas – aclaró Sherlock con su habitual franqueza -. Amigos nuestros.

-¡Oh! – exclamó la anciana, cubriéndose la boca -. ¿Toman té?

-No se preocupe, señora Hudson. Yo me encargaré de atenderlos – sonrió John caballerosamente -. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Will y de Arthur.

-No digas eso, querido – exclamó -. Sabes cuánto adoro a ese par de ángeles y los dos son tan parecidos a ti en su carácter.

-Gracias – murmuró John orgulloso y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

La señora Hudson agitó la mano hacia los piratas.

-¡Hasta luego, señores! ¡Arriba las velas o como se diga! – exclamó entre risas.

Jack y William le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban junto a la mesa de la cocina. El pequeño Will quedó sentado en el medio de los dos y Sherlock permaneció de pie, buscando noticias en su teléfono.

John llegó y les enseñó el bebé.

-Es precioso – sonrió William, mientras el médico se lo acomodaba en los brazos -. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Arthur Conrad – contestó Sherlock, orgulloso -. Es el nombre de mi abuelo materno.

-Hola Connie – saludó Jack, tocándole la nariz.

El bebé respondió con risitas.

-Su nombre es Arthur Conrad – corrigió Sherlock, exasperado -. Con John decidimos que no le pondríamos apodos – su esposo le apoyó la mano en el hombro para calmarlo y Sherlock rodó los ojos -. Dile cómo quieras, Jack Sparrow.

John y William intercambiaron miradas divertidas y el médico se dispuso a preparar el té para todos.

John William le comentó a Jack al oído que había galletas de miel y que eran sus favoritas. Más tarde, los cuatro degustaron la infusión sentados, menos Sherlock que bebió de pie.

-No podemos tardarnos mucho – apuró William Turner, trozando una galleta para el bebé -. Hemos dejado a nuestros hijos en el Pearl.

-¿Hijos? – repitió John asombrado -. ¿Ya tienen más de uno?

-En realidad tenemos gemelos – aclaró Jack con su sonrisita taimada.

John quedó paralizado en tanto Sherlock dejaba de escribir en su teléfono.

-Según los estudios, la concepción múltiple se hereda por el lado materno – explicó el médico -. Lo que significa que al descender de ustedes, yo también puedo llegar a tener gemelos.

Sherlock se atoró con el té y comenzó a toser compulsivamente.

-Vamos, Sher – lo alentó Jack -. Dos hijos al precio de uno no es tan malo. Ya tienes dos y podrían llegarte dobles. ¿Por qué te poner así? Todavía recuerdo tus consejitos sobre la paternidad aquella tarde en la bodega real.

El detective se golpeó el pecho para calmar la tos. John lo observó con su mirada admonitoria de "No seas melodramático."

-Tenemos un hijo y una hija – declaró Will Turner orgulloso -. Henry y Pearl.

-Pearl salió toda una pirata – comentó Jack, henchido de orgullo -. Adora la vida en altamar y heredó todas mis mañas. Si vieran lo manipuladora que se vuelve cuando quiere conseguir algo.

-Debe ser todo un encanto de niña – murmuró Sherlock con sorna. Leyó un mensaje y guardó el teléfono -. Lestrade me necesita para que declare sobre los asaltantes. John, encárgate de nuestros invitados. William, Jack, siéntanse como en su casa, o su barco, o su niña, o como lo llamen. John William, termina tu té y las galletas. Volveré en un par de horas y podremos partir hacia Minas Tirith. Hasta pronto – se envolvió en su sobretodo negro, se anudó la bufanda azul y después de besar a su esposo y acariciar las cabecitas de sus hijos, salió.

John se levantó.

-Empacaré para el viaje. William – se dirigió a su hijo que acababa su té con un ruidoso sorbo -. ¿Deseas acompañarme o prefieres quedarte aquí con Jack?

-Quiero jugar con Jack, Ada – contestó el niño feliz.

El pirata le acarició los rulos rebeldes y el pequeño soltó risitas.

-Muy bien – aceptó John -. No me tardo.

El médico recogió a su hijo menor de brazos del pirata y se lo llevó con él.

El pequeño Will tomó de la mano a sus dos amigos y los llevó a la sala donde estaban sus juguetes para divertirse con ellos. Más tarde, la señora Hudson, entusiasmadísima de tener anfitriones piratas, los invitó al departamento refaccionado del 221c y John con su hijo mayor, los acompañaron.

Una hora después, John regresó al suyo donde ya Sherlock había regresado y lo esperaba mientras consultaba su propia computadora, no la de su esposo.

-¿Puedes creerlo? – exclamó John, acomodando su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla -. Mis dos ancestros están jugando con nuestro hijo en el departamento de abajo.

-Ajá – respondió Sherlock sin prestarle atención.

Su esposo se le acercó, molesto.

-Sabes que lo que te estoy contando es más interesante que todos los casos que has resuelto en esta semana. Jack Sparrow y William Turner son mis antepasados, que vivieron hace trescientos años. Dime a cuántos de tus clientes les ha ocurrido algo similar.

-No sé, John – murmuró el detective, mientras escribía -. Yo desciendo del almirante Norrington, su archienemigo, ¿recuerdas?

John fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para Will y más tarde partirían hacia el "Black Pearl".

-Eso no quita que trates de ser amable con ellos – amonestó el médico -. Después de todo, fue gracias a su ayuda que pudiste viajar a Arda a buscarme y fue gracias a ellos que conseguimos la ayuda de Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente al recordar el susto que se había pegado su estirado hermano.

-¿Dónde está Will? – preguntó, cerrando la computadora.

-Ya te dije que quedó abajo jugando con Jack. ¿Te das cuenta de que no me escuchas cuando te cuento algo?

El detective hizo un mohín de desagrado. Como respuesta, oyeron los pasitos del niño subiendo a las corridas. Llegó a la sala vistiendo un paliacate rojo, igualito al de Jack, y albarolios de colores en el cabello. También tenía la cara maquillada como la de un pirata.

John rió enternecido pero a Sherlock no le gustó nada su aspecto.

-Increíble, John William. Vamos directo a darnos un baño.

-¡Sherlock! – protestó John.

-Mírale la cara. ¿Sabes lo nocivos que eran esos productos en esa época? ¡John! Eres un médico y deberías saberlo.

-Sólo es betún, Sherlock. Los marineros lo usaban para cubrirse los ojos del reflejo del sol en el mar.

-El betún impide que sus poros respiren. Vamos, William - y tomándolo del brazo, lo jaló hacia el baño.

-¡Ada! – pidió auxilio Will en dirección a John -. No quiero.

-Déjalo, Sherlock. Es sólo un niño y está disfrazado.

El detective se detuvo, rodando los ojos. Habiendo tantos disfraces, su propio hijo tenía que haber elegido uno de un pirata.

-Will, ven a preparar la mesa para tu cena – invitó John, mientras calentaba un plato de lasaña congelada en el microondas.

Sherlock liberó a su hijo, que corrió alegre hacia la cocina.

-El tío Jack es muy divertido – explicó alegremente y educado como era, buscó una bandeja, cubiertos y un vaso.

Sherlock suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se sentó de cuenta nueva frente a su computadora y se dispuso a contestar emails para olvidarse del asunto.

····················································································

Después de un baño de una hora, ya le daría Sherlock las excusas correspondientes a la señora Hudson cuando llegase la cuenta del agua y ellos regresaran de Arda, Will quedó despojado de cualquier rastro de maquillaje pirata y listo para dormir. Su padre lo vistió con su pijama de ositos y acomodó la ropa con la que se vestiría para el viaje: una camisa que tenía un auto bordado y era la preferida del niño, pantalones elegantes y zapatos. Le guardó la "lupa mágica" en el bolsillo y algunos caramelos para el travesía.

-Papá – llamó el niño, mientras su padre buscaba un cepillo para peinarlo -. Ya sé que quiero ser de grande.

-Detective para atrapar a los malos – recordó Sherlock.

-No.

Sherlock comenzó la difícil tarea de desenredarle los rulos. Will tenía el cabello demasiado ensortijado. Igualito al suyo.

-¿Sabes qué quiero ser, papá? – insistió el niño.

Su padre lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres ser, William?

-¡Pirata!

Esto fue demasiado. Haciendo uso de toda la parsimonia heredada desde Norrington hasta su padre, Sherlock preguntó.

-¿Por qué quieres ser pirata?

-Porque quiero ser como Jack.

-¿No te querías parecer a mí acaso?

Will sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Me gustan más los piratas, ¿savvy? – y soltó risitas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos en el momento en que John entraba con el bebé.

-Un hijo pirata, ¿cómo lo ves, Sherlock? A propósito, sería mejor que nos apuráramos porque mañana tenemos que salir temprano. Según Jack, Aragorn te está esperando ansioso y no tuvo tiempo de darles detalles.

-Lástima que esos piratas no tengan información sobre el caso – se lamentó Sherlock, y con una palmada en la espalda, le indicó a Will que se metiera en la cama.

John acomodó a Arthur Conrad en la cuna.

Ambos padres besaron a sus hijos y después de leerles un cuento, que Sherlock improvisó en la mitad por considerarlo obvio y aburrido, apagaron el velador.

·······························································································································

-Es preciosa – exclamó John, cuando William depositó a la pequeña Pearl en sus brazos.

Jack hizo otro tanto con Henry en brazos de Sherlock. Los dos bebés eran la imagen de William con los ojos hechizantes del Capitán Sparrow. Se notaba que además de la mirada, Pearl también había heredado su carácter porque con las manitas trepó al hombro de John y le tironeó el cabello.

-Te dije que debías cortártelo – bromeó Sherlock porque su esposo seguía conservándolo al ras.

Justo en ese momento, Henry le jaló uno de sus rulos.

-Hijo de piratas – bufó el detective -. Ya quiere requisarme el pelo.

Los cuatro rieron, en tanto los bebés hacían globitos con la boca alegremente.

·····································································································································

Dos semanas después.

El puerto de Osgiliath se mantenía igual. Ni la distribución de las calles, ni el mercado, ni el sendero hacia Minas Tirith habían cambiado ni una piedra. Durante una semana atravesaron los campos labrados ya que era la época de cosecha, y al séptimo día vislumbraron la Torre de Ecthelion.

Dentro de la ciudad, los guardias los esperaban para llevarlos hasta el rey.

Las tres familias se saludaron efusivamente. John tuvo la gentileza de proponerle a Sherlock que vistieran las túnicas que Legolas les había obsequiado en Navidad, y Will y Earnil se abrazaron y brincaron muy contentos. Enseguida el niño quiso enseñarle su hermanito y el elfito se sorprendió de ver un bebé sin orejas picudas.

-Sólo conoce al bebé de Arwen, que nació el año pasado, y no se ha fijado en las orejas de sus primos – explicó Legolas a John y a Sherlock, haciéndole una caricia a Arthur Conrad -. Eowyn está embarazada de su primogénito y no hay otros bebés en la Corte. La hija de Haldir y Undómiel es una niña preciosa. Se llama Luthiel y los que la hemos visto coincidimos en que heredó la belleza de esa antepasada.

-Interesante – fue toda la opinión de Sherlock, y esto le valió un inmediato codazo de parte de su cónyuge.

En ese momento, ni siquiera él pudo vaticinar que años más tarde, aquella bebé elfa de cabellos negros y ojos grises se convertiría en la esposa de John William Watson Holmes.

Como siempre, Will Turner se abrazó afectuosamente a su gemelo y le enseñó sus bebés, que se deshicieron en risitas en brazos de su tío elfo.

Los concuñados se saludaron con entusiasmo hasta que Jack le reclamó a Aragorn una nueva visita a la bodega. El rey se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¿Cuál es el caso? – interrumpió Sherlock, impaciente, rompiendo, típico en él, el encanto del reencuentro.

-Por aquí – le señaló Aragorn.

Después de dejar a los niños y a los bebés con Ithil, las tres parejas se adentraron en uno de los tantos túneles del palacio. Llegaron hasta una recámara, donde sobre una mesa, yacía el cadáver desnudo de un hombre.

-Pudimos conservar el cuerpo incorrupto gracias a un proceso "químico" – pronunció Aragorn la palabra y miró a John, que asintió condescendiente -, que enseñó Lord Elrond a los sanadores.

-El proceso de embalsamamiento – tradujo Sherlock y quitó su lupa y se inclinó para estudiar el cuerpo. Estuvo examinando aquí y allá mientras que el rey continuaba explicando.

-Se trata de Lith, hijo de Edoren, un mercader muy reconocido de Edoras. Los embajadores de Rohan han confirmado su identidad y me han prometido más informes sobre su familia. Según los guardias que la han interrogado, su esposa está horrorizada y según afirma se trata de un crimen. Sostiene que lo asesinaron y pusieron el cuerpo en la bóveda para engañarnos.

-¿La bóveda? – interrumpió William, mientras que Jack se entretenía observando unos tapices coloridos que colgaban de las paredes.

Legolas tomó la palabra.

-La bóveda es un salón que está en el cuarto piso, de difícil acceso, donde se guardan las joyas de la Corona – John y Sherlock intercambiaron miradas pensando en las británicas que se conservaban en la Torre de Londres -. Hace un mes, los guardias que la vigilan sintieron ruidos extraños y al entrar, encontraron a este hombre juntando alhajas dentro de un morral. Le ordenaron que se detuviera y al verse rodeado, intentó escapar por la ventana. Uno de los soldados le disparó una flecha y el ladrón cayó los cuatro pisos. Murió instantáneamente.

Sherlock observó la herida de la flecha en el hombro derecho y después la profunda que tenía en la cabeza. La primera no era mortal pero la segunda sí lo había sido.

-Imagínense nuestra preocupación ante la violación de una sala tan importante – dijo Aragorn, cruzando las manos en la espalda -. Quisimos saber cómo hizo este sujeto para entrar, quién lo ayudó y encontrar a todos sus cómplices. El caso se nos escapó de las manos y por eso pedimos tu ayuda, Sherlock.

El detective terminó de examinar el cuerpo y se irguió.

-En cuanto al modo en que ingresó, sólo lo puedo determinar observando la bóveda en cuestión. Y este cadáver, aunque valoro el esfuerzo que hicieron en conservarlo, me da pocos datos. Es un hombre de cincuenta años, activo, que se mantenía en buena forma. Antes de llegar a Minas Tirith, pasó un tiempo en Osgiliath, posiblemente una semana, no – corrigió, mirando una mancha en la pantorrilla -, diez días.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el rey, intrigado.

-Esta mancha me lo dijo – la señaló -. Hay tierra roja acumulada, que sólo encontré en esa ciudad. La de la capa inferior data de diez días antes que la superior, de lo que se infiere que estuvo en ese lugar por ese lapso de tiempo.

-Osgiliath – murmuró Legolas, entrecerrando los ojos como ranuras -. Nuestros soldados están persiguiendo a una banda importante de forajidos que creemos que opera ahí.

-Suena lógico – admitió Sherlock -. Seguramente, no se habrán atrevido a venir a la ciudad y cerraron trato con este mercader, prometiéndole una suculenta ganancia.

Aragorn se frotó la barba.

-La banda de Osigiliath. Con estos datos el caso se encamina.

-Me alegra haberles sido útil – sonrió el detective con falsa modestia.

-Si el caso está encaminado sólo queda una cosa por hacer – interrumpió Jack, regresando de observar los tapices -. ¿Dónde están las fiestas de bienvenida tan famosas de Gondor?

-Si hay algo que nos enseñó Sherlock Holmes es a anticiparnos a las personas conociendo sus características – contestó Legolas, sonriente. Intercambió una mirada con su esposo, que no se cansaba nunca de derretirse con una sonrisa suya -. Si nos acompañan al salón de fiestas, tendremos una cálida recepción con nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos? – se quejó Jack -. ¡Pero con los cachorrines sólo podremos tomar jugo de manzana!

Will rodó los ojos.

-Jack – lo amonestó por lo bajo.

Aragorn se acercó a su concuñado y lo abrazó con el gesto del pirata.

-Habrá recepción en el salón, Jack. Pero yo preparé otra para Sherlock y para ti más tarde en la bodega.

Sherlock miró a John.

-Puedes ir, Sherlock. De hecho, se me antoja acompañarte esta vez. El vino de Gondor es exquisito.

-Bien que lo dices – contestó Legolas con picardía -. Recepción con los niños en el salón de fiestas y luego los seis enfilaremos hacia la bodega. Después de todo somos padres responsables y sabremos comportarnos.

Los cinco, sí, hasta Jack Sparrow, estuvieron de acuerdo.

·························································································

Los años transcurrieron para la familia Watson Holmes entre viajes a Arda y estadías en Londres. John William creció y siguió la carrera de médico forense para ayudar a sus padres a resolver los crímenes. En una de sus tantas visitas a Arda, llegó a Lothlórien y conoció a Luthien. Se enamoró de sólo verla, y a la sombra del mallorn donde sus padres se habían enlazado, le pidió convertirla en su esposa. No fue difícil convencer a sus padres, especialmente a Arwen, que a John le debía el haber tenido a esa niña.

Con el correr de los años, el Príncipe Earnil se convirtió en la joya de Gondor, el orgullo de sus padres y su gente. Aunque era un joven responsable, se conservó divertido y libre de prejuicios gracias a la educación de sus progenitores. Por eso, a nadie asombró cuando haciendo a un lado a las ricas herederas de Minas Tirith, se casó con Pearl Jacqueline Turner Sparrow.

Jack casi sufrió un soponcio cuando se enteró de que su "Perlita Pirata" se convertiría en reina de Gondor y brindó con mucho ron y miruvor. William se sintió tan alegre que no sólo se lo permitió sino que se unió al festejo. De Henry sólo queda por contar que terminó siendo el pirata más famoso de los siete mares y se casó con una hermosa y dulce muchacha londinense y de esta unión, siglos después, llegaron al mundo John y Harriet.

En cuanto a Arthur Conrad, desarrolló un ingenio agudo que lo convirtió en el favorito de Mycroft y apenas terminó sus estudios, su tío lo llamó para trabajar a su lado en una, según él, "posición insignificante dentro del Gobierno".

Sus padres continuaron resolviendo casos y amándose, amándose y amándose. Trabajaron para las personalidades más renombradas y para la gente más humilde. El detective se mantuvo fiel a su lema: sólo ocuparse de casos que despertaran su interés.

Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson se convirtieron en leyendas vivas. Aunque en la intimidad, en el departamento 221 b de Baker Street, acostados y desnudos en la cama de acolchado escocés de trazos azules y granates, fueron siempre Sherlock y John.

······························································································

¡Aiya!

Aquí está el capítulo final de la historia. Espero se hayan divertido. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer.

Midhiel


End file.
